Contando estrellas
by AmiAzu
Summary: Candy se entera que Albert está comprometido con otra mujer, al mismo tiempo que una noticia inesperada toca su puerta. Un corazón, dos destinos...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Truenos y relámpagos anunciaban una tormenta. Unas nubes negras cubrían el firmamento, oscureciendo aquellas tierras que hace tan sólo unas horas disfrutaban tranquilamente de los maravillosos rayos de sol. Unas gotas comenzaron a mojar la tierra, inundando al ambiente con el delicioso aroma a lluvia.

Pero ella no prestaba atención a aquello, sólo quería correr por el bosque sin mirar atrás. Los árboles mecían sus copas violentamente, el viento que se hacía cada vez más fuerte golpeaba con intensidad sus mejillas y la lluvia comenzaba poco a poco a mojar sus cabellos. Sin darse cuenta, se golpeaba con las ramas que estaban a su paso, sus finas zapatillas estaban completamente embarradas con lodo, pero a ella nada de eso le importaba. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que corrían sin cesar de sus ojos verdes esmeralda...

No podía evitarlo, su alma lloraba...

Aquellas palabras que había oído hace tan sólo unos momentos habían hecho trizas su corazón que apenas comenzaba a sanar. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué era ese dolor tan profundo que no le dejaba ni respirar? ¿Por qué se sentía así tan mal, como si estuviera muriendo en vida? Ya no podía negarlo, bien sabía la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas, lo sabía desde hacía tanto tiempo… Pero el miedo a salir nuevamente herida le obligó a ser precavida hasta el último momento, obligándose a creer que todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con él era una ilusión, una amistad o un cariño fraternal. "_Somos como hermanos, nada más._" Se repetía una y otra vez, al sentir su corazón palpitar alocadamente cuando lo tenía en frente. Pero desde esa tarde, desde que escuchó aquellas horribles palabras, supo que ya no tenía caso negarse ante lo que su corazón sentía. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él: De su mejor amigo, de su tutor… Sí, porque él era su tutor y ella era su pupila, siempre lo han sido y lo seguirían siendo hasta que ella cumpliera los 21 años de edad. _"Por suerte, para eso falta poco…"_ Pensaba mientras seguía su carrera contra el destino. Se sentía aliviada al saber que en su próximo cumpleaños dejarían de tener esa apestosa relación legal de padre e hija, y al fin podrían ser simplemente amigos, como antes, como cuando vivían juntos en Magnolia.

Tres años habían pasado, desde que ella se enteró que aquel vagabundo que vivió con ella por poco más de un año, era el misterioso tío abuelo William. Tres años habían pasado, desde que había descubierto en la colina de Pony que aquel hombre que estuvo a su lado prácticamente toda su vida como su confidente era, nada más ni nada menos, que su querido príncipe. Y hacía exactamente un poco más de dos años, que estaba totalmente enamorada de aquel hombre... Aunque era precisamente en ese momento, mientras se encontraba corriendo desesperada por el bosque, en medio de una tormenta, totalmente bañada en llanto, que se había dado cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás… No, ya no lo había, porque esas palabras… Esas palabras… Todavía retumbaban en sus oídos… Todavía los veía, a ellos dos en el salón familiar de la mansión de Lakewood, uno sentado al lado del otro en ese enorme sillón y la tía abuela de pie anunciando su compromiso. Todavía sentía la mirada de Albert en ella, esperando su reacción. Y Candy no pudo decir nada, absolutamente nada. Simplemente había bajado la mirada y había salido corriendo al jardín.

¿Qué iba a decir? Su gran amor se casaba… ¡Se casaba! Y con una mujer bella, fina, delicada y de buena familia… No como ella, una simple huérfana que vivía de prestado un cuento de hadas hasta cumplir los 21 años.

Corrió sin parar por un largo rato, nunca supo por cuánto tiempo. De vez en cuando, creía oír con el viento su nombre, pero en cuanto trataba de prestar atención, un fuerte trueno la sobresaltaba obligándola a seguir corriendo. No le importaba dónde se dirigía, ni tampoco sabía por qué sentía esa desesperante necesidad de correr. Sólo quería acallar ese dolor que brotaba en su pecho, el inmenso dolor de amar profundamente y de no ser correspondido.

El costado derecho de su abdomen comenzó a doler, un agudo pinchazo en esa zona hizo que cayera de rodillas al piso, enterrando sus manos en el negro lodo. Respirando dificultosamente, trató de llenar sus pulmones de aire nuevamente. Sentía el calor en su rostro aunque la lluvia fría caía sin piedad sobre su cuerpo. Levantó la vista y agudizó sus sentidos. Inmediatamente reconoció el lugar, se encontraba en la orilla de una cascada. Era el mismo lugar donde él había salvado su vida hacía muchísimos años, donde lo había visto por primera vez. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar que aquella era la segunda vez que lo había visto, donde se habían presentado simplemente como Candy y Albert. Quedó mirando la cascada por un largo rato, recordando los momentos compartidos con el hombre que le había robado el corazón hacía tanto tiempo, pero que recién ahora se permitía llorar por ello.

Un extraño sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó la vista, pero sólo logró ver a la sombra de un hombre descender de un caballo.

"_¡Candy!"_ fue lo último que logró escuchar, antes de rodearse con la más profunda oscuridad, desvaneciéndose sobre el lodo.

**o-o-o**

Despertó con el crepitar del fuego. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró envuelta en unas frazadas, recostada sobre un sofá frente a una chimenea. Levantó la vista y miró alrededor tratando de recordar algo de lo último vivido.

-¡Buenas noches dormilona!- La saludó esa voz que conocía muy bien. Dirigió su mirada al frente y lo vio. Unos intensos ojos azules la miraban con preocupación y cariño, de pie, con una humeante taza de café en sus manos.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella, aunque poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

-Estamos en la mansión del bosque, en Lakewood. Te desmayaste ni bien me viste en la orilla de la cascada.- Contestó tranquilamente, aunque sus ojos seguían desprendiendo preocupación y algo más… ¿reproche?

-¡Oh! Gracias por salvarme nuevamente… Albert…- Contestó mirándolo con tristeza. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero se percató que no llevaba nada puesto. Estaba completamente desnuda debajo de las frazadas. Un intenso calor en su rostro le comunicó que el rubor hacía acto de presencia. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso Albert se había atrevido a…? ¡No puede ser!

-Lo siento, pero tuve que desvestirte para evitar que te enfermaras. Tus prendas estaban completamente mojadas. ¿Las ves? Allí están extendidas frente al fuego, una vez que estén secas, podrás ponértelas nuevamente. Mientras tanto ponte esto.- Le alcanzó una bata blanca. Candy la agarró y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Albert la miraba de una manera penetrante, que poco a poco la hizo sentirse incómoda.

-¿Po…Podrías darte vuelta, por favor?- Preguntó Candy con nerviosismo, observando cómo Albert obedecía a sus peticiones sin objeción.

Se puso de pie y lentamente se colocó la bata cerrándola con un nudo al frente. –Gracias por limpiarme… -Murmuró cuando se dio cuenta que tanto sus manos como sus pies no tenían rastro alguno de lodo. –Ya está, puedes voltearte.

-De nada…- Contestó el rubio, girando y mirándola fijamente. –Preparé café ¿quieres un poco? -Le ofreció levantando la taza.

-Si, por favor…

Albert se dirigió a la cocina y volvió, luego de unos momentos, alcanzándole una taza de café. Ambos en silencio se sentaron en el sillón frente al fuego de la chimenea. Se escuchaba a lo lejos, los truenos y la lluvia incesante que golpeaba las ventanas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Una hora más o menos, aunque ya es de noche. La tormenta no tiene intenciones de parar, así que tendremos que dormir aquí.

Candy tragó saliva ¿Compartir el mismo techo estando los dos solos, luego de la escena que protagonizó cuando la tía Elroy anunció su compromiso?

Ahora se daba cuenta… ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Se había delatado completamente al reaccionar de esa manera! ¿Qué pensaría Albert de ella? Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. ¡Dios! ¡Encima la había visto totalmente desnuda! Nuevamente el rubor subió a su rostro. Ya no era una niña y su cuerpo había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que pasaron la noche allí, hacía ya bastante tiempo… No, no podía permitirlo, debía haber otra salida…

-Tal vez, al cabo de una hora, pare un poco la lluvia y podamos partir en caballo… -Murmuró con la taza de café en sus labios.

-Tal vez… -Contestó Albert sin dejar de mirar el fuego. –Pero de igual manera es de noche y si partimos con esta oscuridad correremos el riesgo de perdernos. Además hay que tener en cuenta que el bosque está lleno de trampas… Lo más sensato es que pasemos la noche aquí y partamos mañana temprano con la luz del día.

Nuevamente los envolvió el silencio. La lluvia caía sin parar y los relámpagos iluminaban por momentos completamente la pequeña sala donde se encontraban. Albert estaba tenso, suspiraba profundamente. Candy lo miraba de reojo, no sabía por qué se encontraba así pero tampoco se arriesgaría a preguntar.

-Candy…

-¿Sí?

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste salir corriendo con este tiempo por el bosque? –Albert la miraba furioso. Apretaba tan fuerte la taza con sus manos que sus dedos quedaron blancos. Su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados le indicaban a Candy que Albert realmente estaba enojado, muy enojado… - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te pudo haber pasado? Te podrías haber lastimado seriamente. Y si eso ocurría Candy, dime ¿cómo te encontraría? ¡Pasarías toda la noche en medio del bosque durante una tormenta! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, Candy? –Su mirada se había oscurecido completamente y su respiración era agitada. Ésta era la primera vez que Candy lo veía tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando canceló el compromiso con Neal lo había visto de esa manera.

-Perdón, no pensé… -Respondió Candy, mientras bajaba la mirada.

Albert miró hacia el techo y se puso de pie. Dejó la taza de café en la mesita al costado del sillón y volvió a mirar a Candy mientras pasaba sus dedos por su rubia cabellera.

-No pensaste… ¿No pensaste? –El tono de Albert era cada vez más alto. -¡Claro que no pensaste! ¡Nunca lo haces! ¡Ése es el problema! Y así es cómo siempre te metes en estos aprietos y me haces correr detrás de ti para salvarte.

Candy lo miró sorprendida sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Perdón por molestarte con mis problemas… –Le dijo con labios temblorosos. –Ya pronto no tendrás que ocuparte de mí… No te preocupes… -Se levantó del sillón dejó la taza al lado de la de Albert y se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones, pero una mano detuvo su brazo. Albert la dio vuelta y la tomó de la cintura acercándola hacia él. La abrazó fuertemente, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus alientos se mezclaban en el reducido espacio que los separaba. Candy levantó la vista y vio que Albert estaba mirando fijamente sus labios y luego levantó su mirada hasta toparse con la suya.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó con la voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada.

-Que pronto cumpliré los 21 años y que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, porque dejarás de ser mi tutor.

La voz de Candy era enérgica, y su mirada desafiante. Se sentía ofendida por las palabras de Albert. Está bien, lo reconocía... Había cometido una estupidez al salir así tan impulsivamente de la mansión siendo que se avecinaba una tormenta, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a hablarle de esa manera, ni mucho menos a levantarle la voz.

Albert la soltó inmediatamente, y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Candy era la única que lo sacaba de las casillas. Miró hacia el techo como queriendo contar hasta diez y luego sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

–Ay Candy, Candy… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Dijo sin dejar de mirarla tiernamente.

Candy sorprendida por su actitud, creyó que él no la estaba tomando en serio y esto la enfureció aún más.

-¿Por qué ríes? Lo digo en serio. Sabes perfectamente que puedo arreglármelas sola y que no necesito de nadie. Y si estoy viviendo en la mansión en este momento, es porque tú me lo pediste. Soy enfermera ¿lo recuerdas? Puedo volver a trabajar cuando quiera.

-Eso no lo dudo… -Dijo mirándola con aquella sonrisa que sólo él ofrecía.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Poco a poco, Candy se fue perdiendo en el azul de sus ojos, se sentía nacer y morir al mismo tiempo. Cuando él la miraba de aquella forma, millones de mariposas revoloteaban su estómago y un calor intenso cubría su pecho…

_"¿Por qué?"_ Se preguntaba _"¿Por qué sólo él me hace sentir estas cosas?"_

"_No corazón, por favor no me traiciones, él no corresponde a nuestros sentimientos, él ama a otra mujer ¡Se va a casar con otra mujer! Por favor corazón reacciona, no me hagas sufrir así…"_

-Bien, creo que lo ideal sería que me vaya a dormir… -Dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás cansada? –Preguntó, mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente y le tomaba la barbilla haciendo que lo mire.

-¿Eh?… No… Eh, digo sí… Sí, estoy cansada… -Contestó nerviosamente mientras hacía el esfuerzo de darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones.

Pero Albert no la soltó y la rodeó por la cintura, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Candy no podía pensar, se sentía mareada… Su cercanía, su calor rodeándola… Se sintió desfallecer en sus brazos y sin evitarlo poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Sentía cada vez más cerca el aliento de Albert, no quería pensar pero una vocecita en su interior no dejaba de advertirle que eso no era normal. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo allí ¿Albert la estaba por besar? ¿En serio? ¡Sí, Albert la quería besar!

-¿Por qué no me contaste que te ibas a casar? –Preguntó casi inconscientemente y se maldijo por eso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Albert se separó un poco de ella pero no la soltó. Suspiró profundamente y la miró con resignación.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas contestarme? –Su silencio la desconcertaba ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Por qué no contestaba? –Veo que aparentemente ya no soy de confianza… -Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Candy…

-¡No, basta Albert! –Exclamó separándose finalmente de sus brazos. –Creo que ya está todo dicho. –Y sin más preámbulos corrió hacia una de las habitaciones cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Albert se había quedado inmóvil en el mismo lugar, mirando fijamente hacia la habitación donde Candy había entrado. Tampoco podía entender exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. ¿Podría ser que Candy sintiera algo más que una simple amistad por él? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera esa tarde luego del anuncio? ¿Por celos? Cuando la encontró desmayada y la tomó entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, pero ¿por qué? O mejor dicho ¿Por quién? ¿Por él? No, no puede ser… Candy no podría estar enamorada de él. ¿O sí? ¿Lo estaba? ¿Y si ahora, después de tantos años de amarla en silencio por fin era correspondido?

Y sin querer evitarlo, recordó el momento cuando la desvistió esa misma tarde. Sabía que no era correcto mirarla de esa manera dadas las circunstancias, pero su instinto pudo más. ¿Cómo no deleitarse con semejante belleza? Candy era toda una mujer y sus formas definitivamente lo estaban volviendo loco. De la niña que conoció hace algunos años quedaba poco y nada, y ahora ante él se encontraba una hermosa sirena que con sus risas y sus voluptuosas formas lo estaba llevando lentamente a la locura. Ya no podía ni siquiera tocarla sin sentir unas inmensas ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Recordó cuando recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada: Desde su nariz cubierta de pecas, sus mejillas, siguiendo la línea hasta sus apetecibles labios, bajando por su delicado cuello, sus pechos redondos y perfectos, su vientre, y… ¡No! ¡Basta de recordar! Tendría que dejar de pensar en eso si quería sobrevivir esa noche. Estar bajo el mismo techo que ella se estaba volviendo una tortura… Una deliciosa tortura, de eso no cabía duda, pero tortura al fin.

Definitivamente, esto se estaba saliendo completamente de control. Sabía que era la primera vez que discutía con Candy de esa manera, pero no podía dejar pasar su imprudencia. Si algo le hubiese pasado… Si algo le hubiese pasado… No, no soportaría vivir sin Candy, no lo soportaría…

Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina calentando nuevamente el café que había preparado esa misma tarde. Sirvió un poco en su taza y volvió a sentarse en el sillón mientras avivaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Ésta iba a ser una larga noche… De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Mientras tanto, en una de las pocas habitaciones amobladas de aquella mansión, recostada sobre la cama, empapada en llanto, Candy pensaba:

_"¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? Él no me ama, eso es seguro. Sería muy tonta si me quedo aquí con ellos. No, no lo soportaría. Moriría si lo veo en el altar con otra, no… Debo irme lo más pronto posible de aquí… Sólo faltan unos meses para que cumpla los 21 años… ¡Eso es! Eso voy a hacer... Sólo que debo pensar bien el modo de irme, porque ya no soy una niña, pronto seré toda una mujer adulta y como tal debo pensar bien las cosas. Debo planearlo bien, muy bien… Si, si… Eso voy a hacer…"_

Y respirando profundamente trató de calmar sus pensamientos. Si, ya estaba decidida con el próximo paso que iba a dar, sólo había que ponerlo en práctica.

**Continuará...**

**s-s-s**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Azucena, aunque por estos lados me conocen como Azu, AmiAzu o simplemente Ami. **

**Éste es mi primer fic/cuento/novela, así que espero sea de su agrado y mil disculpas si por ahí se me escapa algún error :)  
><strong>

**Lo considero no apto para menores de 18 años por varias razones, y es por eso que tiene el rated "M": Uno porque puede tocar ciertos temas muy dramáticos, que pueden llegar a afectar la sensibilidad de algunas personas; y otro porque también en algunos capítulos habrá ciertas escenas un poco/bastante subidas de tono. **

** Así que si después de leer esto, aún quieren acompañarme en esta aventura... ¡Bienvenidos sean! :D**

**Desde ya les agradeceré cualquier comentario/review que quieran dejarme. Ya que como bien leí por ahí, es el sueldo de cualquier escritora de fics ;)  
><strong>

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, les dejo un fuertísimo abrazo, y...**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme! :D**

**Con sincero cariño,**

**Azu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

La noche transcurría lentamente y la tormenta parecía no querer ceder. En una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Lakewood, una hermosa joven de ojos color miel y lacio cabello castaño, vestida con un delicado camisón blanco, admiraba la oscuridad a través de la ventana. A su espalda, una encendida chimenea la iluminaba tenuemente.

- ¿Por qué aún no ha regresado? Ya debería estar aquí…

- No te preocupes. William es un hombre muy responsable y como tal fue en busca de su caprichosa pupila. No veas fantasmas donde no hay. –Contestó una señora bastante mayor, elegantemente vestida, desde la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Madre! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a dar las buenas noches a la única hija que todavía no se me ha casado? –Contestó mientras se acercaba para abrazarla tiernamente. –Déjame disfrutar estos últimos momentos con mi niña querida ¿Sí? Vamos, no seas mala…-

-Pero madre, ya no soy una niña… Me asustaste… -Le dijo mientras contestaba al dulce abrazo, tratando así de evitar aquellos pensamientos que, por el momento, no llevaban a buen puerto.

-Hazme un favor y trata de descansar un poco ¿Sí? La señora Elroy me comentó de una vieja mansión que existe en el bosque. Está deshabitada, pero viendo que la tormenta no cede y conociendo a William, estoy segura que una vez que pudo encontrar a su pupila habrá decidido pasar la noche allí, por la seguridad de ambos.

-¿Crees que la habrá encontrado? Se veía tan preocupado al ver que ella no regresaba…

-Estoy más que segura de que sí. Recuerda las insólitas historias que William nos contó en una de las tantas fiestas que asistimos juntos…

- Sí, lo recuerdo… "William, el vagabundo"… así lo llamó el señor George al escuchar la historia…

- William conoce este bosque como la palma de su mano. De seguro, ahora ya deben estar en aquella vieja mansión y mañana regresarán a primera hora. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la hermosa joven al recordar aquella interesante parte del pasado de su prometido, pero sólo duró un instante ya que inmediatamente una sombra oscureció su mirada. -¿Por qué ella habrá reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Tanto me odia o tal vez…?

-No creo que te odie… Sólo que… Cómo decirlo… Creo que no se lo esperaba. Ahora ven, vamos a la cama. Dame tu mano, vamos… No ganas nada estando toda la noche frente a la ventana. Al contrario, perderás mucho, ya que mañana tendrás unas ojeras enormes y no queremos que eso suceda ¿cierto?

-Cierto. Deseo tanto verme hermosa y radiante para él…

Con pasos arrastrados, lentamente la joven dejó que su madre la guiara hacia la cama. Sin poner ni una pizca de resistencia fue recostándose, permitiendo que aquella mujer que hacía tan sólo 25 años le había dado la vida, la arropara y besara su frente.

–Sólo espero que regrese a mí… Sólo eso espero… - Y dando un pesado suspiro se quedó profundamente dormida.

La mujer de edad avanzada, de pie frente a la cama, la miraba tristemente. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, retirándose sin hacer el menor ruido.

Una vez en el pasillo, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que le habían asignado, ella pensaba: _"Yo también lo espero Josephine, yo también lo espero…"_

**o-o-o**

Un rayo de sol se posó sobre sus párpados, despertándola lentamente.

–Mmmmh… No, por favor no… Cierra las cortinas… Sólo cinco minutos más, por favor…-

Tardó sólo un momento en recordar que no se encontraba en su habitación, ni mucho menos en la mansión de Lakewood. Tardó otro minuto más, en recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y finalmente tardó otra milésima de segundo más, en recordar la fatídica tarde del día anterior.

-Uf… Qué día horrible el de ayer. -Dijo mientras trataba de levantarse… Y entonces, lo sintió: Unos veinte tambores, como mínimo, retumbaban sin parar en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir el peor dolor de cabeza que en su vida hubiera sentido jamás. Definitivamente, si existiera un concurso de cuál era el más grande e insoportable dolor de cabeza, sin lugar a dudas, ganaba el que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Se sentía tan pero tan mal, que si tendría que compararlo con algo, debería decir que era como si hubiese estado de guardia toda la noche en el hospital. Y lo más irónico de la situación, era recordar que era exactamente eso lo que había sucedido: Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de en qué momento había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero podría jurar que hasta los pajaritos ya estaban cantando.

-Esto de crecer y madurar… -Decía mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. -No… Esto de crecer, madurar y encima enamorarme de un imposible, es bien feo… -Finalmente, logró mantenerse en pie, aunque un leve mareo hizo acto de presencia. -Qué digo feo, es completamente molesto y definitivamente anti-belleza. Ni quiero pensar en cómo estará mi cara… ¿Y mi pelo? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo estará mi peinado? –Se preguntaba con su voz adormilada, mientras lentamente arqueaba su columna hacia atrás y escuchaba el sonido de sus huesos quejándose de la mala noche que habían pasado. -No cabe la menor duda… ¡Y que nadie ni se atreva a contradecirme! ¿Estamos?

-¿Que nadie se atreva a contradecirte en qué?

Dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz. No se esperaba verlo tan pronto, ni mucho menos que presencie uno de sus tantos monólogos matutinos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba era tan obvio, ya que ambos estaban solos en aquel lugar y las posibilidades de encontrarse eran altísimas.

-¿Eh? No, nada… ¿Hace mucho que estás ahí?

-No, recién llegué, así que puedes quedarte tranquila… –Contestó Albert con una sonrisa traviesa, guiñándole un ojo. –Buenos días, Candy.

-Buenos días, Albert… ¿Eso que tienes en tus manos, es mi ropa? –Preguntó algo esperanzada, ya que se estaba cansando un poco de la bata que llevaba puesta.

-Sí… Sí, aquí la tienes. Ya está completamente seca, así que puedes vestirte… -Le dijo tendiéndole la ropa delicadamente doblada que tenía en sus manos.

-Gracias…

-De nada…

"_Nuevamente esa mirada… ¿Qué tratas de decirme Albert con esa mirada? Basta ya, me incomodas…" _Pensaba Candy, mientras trataba de ocultar en vano el intenso rubor que ya comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro.

-¿Puedes retirarte, por favor?

-Oh, sí… Disculpa… Te esperaré afuera para marcharnos a la mansión. No debemos tardar demasiado, ya que de seguro estarán preocupados por nosotros.

-Oh, sí, claro… En un momento estoy…

Para regresar, debían cabalgar juntos el pura-sangre con el que Albert había llegado, la tarde anterior. Candy, al terminar de vestirse, salió de la mansión y caminando muy lentamente, se dio el gusto de admirar un poco a su querido príncipe quién, en ese momento, se encontraba ensillando el caballo...

_"Qué hermosa escena… Él es tan guapo y, definitivamente, le queda mucho mejor el pelo corto…"_

–Tranquilo, Janto, tranquilo… -Susurraba Albert dulcemente al hermoso ejemplar negro, mientras acariciaba suavemente su lomo.

Al llegar junto al caballo, Candy, mal dormida como se encontraba, tenía muy poca paciencia como para obedecer todos los santos protocolos de la alta sociedad, así que, ágilmente y de un salto lo montó colocando una pierna a cada lado del imponente animal. Al hacerlo, su vestido se subió un poco, dejando ver parte de sus blancos muslos.

Albert, embelesado, la observaba en silencio. Amaba la forma de ser de Candy, su despreocupada y graciosa espontaneidad. Luego, también él con un ágil movimiento, montó a Janto, colocándose justo detrás de ella. Sin pedir permiso, sujetó con una mano la cintura de Candy, y con la otra tomó las riendas del caballo.

-¿Estás lista? –Preguntó Albert, susurrándole al oído.

-Si… -Contestó ella nerviosa, sintiendo como un pequeño escalofríos recorría su cuerpo, erizando instantáneamente su piel. Algo en su interior le decía que aquella cabalgata juntos no iba a ser nada fácil, pero ¿qué otra salida había? Estaba demasiado cansada como para ir caminando.

Emprendieron el viaje de regreso, completamente en silencio. Ambos sentían que la discusión de la noche anterior fue más que suficiente por el momento, y ahora simplemente deseaban disfrutar del paseo...

Los rayos de sol iluminaban las hojas húmedas de los árboles, mientras que la fresca brisa matinal los envolvía suavemente. De fondo, se podía escuchar a la encantadora melodía de los pájaros cantando y revoloteando juguetonamente por el inmenso cielo azul, completamente despejado, y a los costados del pequeño sendero, se podía apreciar a las hermosas flores de estación...

Sí, ellos querían disfrutar del paseo pero, además, deseaban disfrutar de la mutua compañía… Sí… Porque a pesar de todas las discordias que pudieran existir entre ellos, ninguno de los dos podía negar que lo que más amaban en el mundo era estar así de juntos, como antes, como siempre…

Candy, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Albert y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos… Él, al sentirla tan tranquila recostada sobre él, no pudo contenerse más, y lentamente soltó un poco las riendas para abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura. Candy al sentir a aquellos fuertes brazos se sobresaltó, pero no abrió los ojos. Simplemente se dejó llevar… Se sentía tan bien estando así, y deseaba con todo su ser sentirlo aún más…

Albert suavemente, comenzó a acariciarla en la cintura, mientras que con la punta de la nariz rozaba su delicado cuello, aspirando profundamente su aroma.

Ella al sentir esas caricias respiró profundamente. Nuevamente, un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo erizando súbitamente su piel. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el corazón del rubio, quién con sus saltos alocados le incentivó para continuar.

Candy no quería pensar, aunque su mente, como fiel traidora, demostraba completamente lo contrario...

_"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué me acaricia de esa forma? ¿Será que Albert siente algo más por mí? Pero él se está por casar… ¡Y con otra mujer!... Pero esto se siente tan bien… Es increíblemente delicioso… Cómo me gustaría estar así por siempre… El clima es tan primaveral, a pesar de que todavía faltan un par de meses para que llegue aquella hermosa estación, y con ella mi independencia… Mi independencia… Sí, porque es lo que he decidido para mi próximo cumpleaños… Aunque sé que me costará horrores separarme de él, pero sí, ya lo tengo decidido… Porque ya lo tengo decidido ¿cierto?... Sí, sí, lo tengo absolutamente decidido. Me voy en mi próximo cumpleaños… Porque sé que el único modo de ser feliz algún día, es separándome de él… Separarme de él… No, no deseo eso… Yo sólo quiero sentirlo así, por siempre… Y acariciarlo, y besarlo…"_

-Llegamos. –Dijo Albert con voz ronca, al llegar a la caballeriza de la mansión de Lakewood. Lentamente descendió del caballo, y, como todo un caballero, le tendió la mano a Candy, ayudándola a bajar.

–Gracias... –Contestó ella nerviosamente, y con un intenso rubor en su rostro.

-Candy… –Dijo Albert, mientras lentamente se iba acercando, al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía unos pasos. -¿Sabes? Me encantaría reunirme contigo más tarde… -Ella continuaba retrocediendo hasta que una columna del inmenso lugar detuvo su paso. Albert continuó su recorrido, parándose justo frente a ella. Confiadamente, apoyó una mano sobre la columna, mientras que con la otra tomaba delicadamente uno de los tantos rizos rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro. –Creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar y hablar… ¿Estarías de acuerdo, Candy?

-Sí… Sí… Me parece bien… Yo también quiero hablar ciertas cosas contigo...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y sobre qué quieres hablarme, Candy? – Preguntó, mientras delineaba su rostro suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. La distancia entre ellos era cada vez más reducida, hasta podían escuchar el latir frenético de sus corazones. Su respiración comenzaba a mezclarse, mientras el calor de sus cuerpos se sentía con mayor intensidad… Ambos iban cerrando lentamente los ojos, mientras sus labios, atraídos como un imán, comenzaban a acercarse…

-¡Williiiiiii! ¿Dónde estás, Williiiii?

-¿Willi? –Preguntó extrañada Candy, mientras veía cómo Albert se sobresaltaba.

-¡Williiiii, al fin te encontré! ¡Regresaste! –Exclamó una hermosa joven, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, mientras se colgaba efusivamente del cuello del rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Josephine! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –Contestó un Albert sorprendido, mientras delicadamente trataba de separarse de los brazos de la joven castaña.

-¿Acaso no te alegra verme, mi querido William? El jardinero te vio llegar y quise venir a buscarte…

-Pero qué cosas dices, Josephine, claro que me alegra verte… Sólo que estoy un poco sorprendido y preocupado... Te vas a ensuciar en este lugar... –Contestó, recorriendo con su mirada el impecable vestido blanco que Josephine llevaba puesto, deteniéndose por unos instantes en unas gotas de barro que salpicaban sin piedad unas costosas y finas zapatillas.

-Pero querido, si sabes que eso a mí no me importa. Sólo quería ser la primera en saludarte… Te extrañé mucho…

-¿Si? Bueno… Yo también… -Albert se encontraba sumamente incómodo por la situación. Constantemente su mirada viajaba de Josephine a Candy, y de Candy a Josephine. El sabía que las cosas con Candy no estaban bien, y era más que sabido que era por el tema de su próxima boda con Josephine… Aunque aún no entendía cuál era el verdadero motivo de aquel disgusto, lo sospechaba… Sí, lo sospechaba… La escena que acababan de protagonizar sumado a la celosísima mirada de Candy en ese momento, lo confirmaba.

-Si me disculpan, yo me retiro. No me siento nada bien y me iré a descansar. –Los interrumpió Candy. Ya bastante mal había pasado la noche, como para ahora agregarle una muestra empalagosamente romántica de "su Albert" con su prometida.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento, Candice, no te vi. Buenos días. –Saludó Josephine, con una mal fingida amabilidad, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. -¡Pero niña, qué cara tienes! ¡Oh, por Dios! –Exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho. -¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¡Y qué sucio está tu vestido!

-Buenos días Josephine… A mí también me da gusto verte… -Contestó Candy sarcásticamente haciendo también una pequeña reverencia. Su tono de voz se mostraba desafiante y su mirada permanecía en alto. Luego de un par de años conviviendo con la alta sociedad, ya conocía a la perfección los venenosos comentarios de sus "encantadoras" damas. Pero eso no le molestaba, siempre supo lidiar con ellos, además de que desde hacía varios años que se había prometido no bajar ni una sola mirada más ante ese tipo de gente. –Sólo pasé una mala noche… Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro… Hasta luego Josephine, "Willi"…

-Hasta luego…- Contestaron al unísono, mientras la veían alejarse con paso seguro.

-No le caigo nada bien ¿Cierto? –Preguntó susurrando la joven castaña, mientras miraba a Albert como una niña inocente.

-No, no creo que sea eso… Sólo que… No se esperaba lo de nuestra boda… -Respondió Albert, mientras en su mente trataba desesperadamente de unir las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, que en tan sólo una noche, se había desarmado catastróficamente. –Pero no pensemos más en eso ¿quieres? Estoy algo cansado y me gustaría desayunar para luego irme a descansar un poco.

-Oh, claro mi amor. Debes estar más que cansado ¿cierto? Vamos a la mansión entonces… –Contestó Josephine colgándose de su brazo, tratando de convencerse de que sus locas teorías de la noche anterior, eran solamente eso: locas teorías.

Albert, sin embargo, cada vez sentía con más y más fuerza aquel rayito de esperanza que comenzaba a resucitar en su corazón…

_"Candy, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente, y esta vez no te me vas a escapar… Si, esta vez me vas a escuchar…"_

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Candy caminaba lo más despacio que podía. Luego de alejarse unos cuantos metros de la caballeriza, bajó la mirada y las lágrimas simplemente brotaban de sus ojos. Una ráfaga de viento la envolvió, agitando con suavidad la falda del vestido. Inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos, el frío comenzaba a sentirse. Levantó la vista observando que el inmenso cielo azul de hace unos momentos ya no se encontraba y que, en su lugar, había grandes nubarrones negros.

– ¡Invierno, regresaste!… Gracias por permitir a la primavera visitarnos un ratito…

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. En su interior, agradecía el hecho de poder hablar con la naturaleza, esto siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que estaba en el medio de un lugar que reconoció al instante.

–Las rosas de Anthony…

No había una sola rosa en flor, pero a ella aquel lugar, siempre le parecía hermoso, aún con aquel aspecto sombrío típico de invierno, como tenía en ese momento. Caminó unos cuantos metros observando el inmenso jardín, recordando los cálidos momentos con el primer amor. Sin darse cuenta, se sentó en un pequeño banco, quedándose inmóvil con la mirada fija al frente.

– ¿Hace cuánto que no visitaba este lugar?... _"Las flores mueren para renacer todavía más hermosas… Las personas mueren para renacer aún más bellas en el corazón de los otros…"_ Anthony, Stear… Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Pero, aún los extraño…

Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por las mejillas de Candy. El viento comenzó a soplar con más intensidad y la temperatura descendía rápidamente, pero ella no se movía. Seguía allí, con la mirada pérdida en aquellos arbustos que parecían no tener vida, en aquel lugar donde una vez, hace mucho tiempo, fue feliz, muy feliz…

-¡Candy, Candy! –Escuchaba a lo lejos que llamaban, pero ella no podía reaccionar. Estaba ida en ese mar de recuerdos, en ese momento sin final… Todo le parecía tan irreal, ya nada le importaba, sólo deseaba volver a ver esos rostros una vez más, sólo una vez más…

"_Anthony… Stear…"_

Casi ni sintió cuando alguien la alzó en brazos y la llevó corriendo a la mansión. Tampoco se dio cuenta de las personas que comenzaron a rodearla cuando la recostaron en la cama de su habitación. Ella sólo veía, aquel torbellino inmenso de recuerdos tristes y olvidados… Aquel que nos dice, que los momentos vividos no regresan y que las personas perdidas tampoco…

**o-o-o**

-Candy, Candy, despierta por favor… Candy… -Escuchaba a alguien susurrar a su costado.

Candy abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con que una preciosa joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada celeste, la tomaba fuertemente de la mano. –Annie…

-¡Candy, despertaste! Gracias al cielo, nos tenías preocupados.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en tu habitación, en la mansión de Lakewood ¿lo recuerdas? Albert te trajo en brazos al encontrarte sentada en medio del rosedal. Aparentemente, estuviste horas sentada allí. Te buscamos por todos lados. Realmente nos preocupaste, Candy.

-¿Pero, por qué? ¿Qué me pasó? –Preguntaba Candy mientras que con una mano se tocaba la frente, y con la otra trataba de incorporarse.

-Según el médico, entraste en shock… Aunque también dijo que no fue buena idea que hayas estado al aire libre tan desabrigada... Recomendó reposo y que te cuidaras más. Pero dime Candy ¿Qué fue lo que te puso así? ¿Fue el compromiso de Albert, no? –Preguntó Annie mientras colocaba unas cuantas almohadas en la espalda de su amiga, recostándola suavemente en el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Albert? No…

-Vamos Candy, te conozco. Somos hermanas ¿lo recuerdas? Puedes confiar en mí…

Annie permanecía expectante, sin quitarle la mirada a Candy. Suavemente le acariciaba el dorso de la mano para tratar de calmar, aunque sea un poco, el alma herida de su hermana. Ella sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando Candy. El conocerla desde siempre y ser su mejor amiga, le había regalado la capacidad de leerla entre líneas. Siempre sabía de antemano qué pasaba en su corazón, y si por ahí no lo sabía con exactitud, al menos lo intuía.

-Candy…

Candy levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas y rompió en llanto tirándose en el regazo de Annie.

-¡Annie, lo amo, lo amo tanto! Y no sé qué hacer…

-¡Candy!

Annie se encontraba sorprendida al verla en ese estado. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar de esa manera. En el pasado, Candy siempre se había mostrado fuerte e invencible, la que consolaba a todo el mundo y jamás había mostrado una pizca de debilidad ante nadie… Bueno, a excepción de Albert…

-Lo sé… Candy, lo sé…

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó ella mientras trataba de secarse las mejillas en vano… No había cómo parar aquel torrente de lágrimas saladas.

-Sí, lo sé… Soy tu hermana, te conozco… No lo olvides…

-¡Annie! –Exclamó Candy mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a sus brazos y la abrazaba con más fuerza. -¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo amo… Lo amo tanto… No soportaría verlo partir de mi lado, no lo soportaría… ¿me entiendes? Me moriría si lo veo en el altar con otra… Lo amo, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto… Él se va a casar y yo me voy a quedar sola, sin él…

Annie la escuchaba atentamente mientras acariciaba los suaves rizos que caían en cascada sobre su espalda. A ella le dolía profundamente ver a su hermana sufrir de esa manera. Ella, más que nadie, entendía lo que era llorar por un amor no correspondido, y sabía que en esos casos no hay mucho por hacer, sólo se debe dejar al tiempo correr para que el destino juegue sus cartas y las heridas puedan sanar.

Un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió. Annie inmediatamente se levantó para atender, mientras Candy trataba de secar sus mejillas desesperadamente.

-Hola amor, sólo vine a ver cómo se encuentra Candy… Pero… ¿Has estado llorando? –Preguntó Archie al ver a su esposa saliendo al pasillo, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas.

-¿Eh? No, no… -Respondió inmediatamente Annie colocándose las manos en la cara. Ni se acordaba de cuándo había comenzado a llorar. –Candy… Está mejor, al menos ya despertó…

-¿Ya despertó? –Preguntaron al unísono Archie y Albert, mientras éste último llegaba junto a ellos caminando rápidamente.

-¡Albert! Sí… Acaba de despertar… -Contestó Annie nerviosa ante su llegada.

-¿Puedo verla? Quiero ver cómo está… –Preguntó esperanzado Albert, mientras hacía el intento de entrar a la habitación.

-Albert, no… -Contestó rápidamente Annie, mientras se interponía en su paso. –No es conveniente, recuerda lo que dijo el médico. Candy necesita descansar. Les prometo avisarles cuando se encuentre mejor, así pueden venir a visitarla. Pero ahora, dejemos que se reponga ¿Sí? Necesita comer algo y luego haré que duerma otro poco más. Háganme caso, es lo que ella necesita… -Les imploró con la mirada, fijándose más en Albert que en Archie.

-Está bien…-Contestaron.

-Bien, le diré a Candy que vinieron a verla. Buenas noches. –Y diciendo esto, Annie cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos caballeros, inmóviles en medio del pasillo.

-Albert… Tenemos que hablar. –Dijo de repente Archie, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Ahora? Justo estaba yendo a la biblioteca para llamar a George, pero…

-Sí, ahora. –La mirada de Archie era seria y determinante. No tenía intenciones de dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Albert.

-Está bien, vamos.

Luego de un momento, llegaron a la biblioteca en silencio. Llamaron a la mucama para pedir un par de tazas de café además de solicitar no ser molestados.

Una vez llegado el café y ya sentados en el fino sofá forrado de cuero ubicado en un extremo del inmenso salón, Albert decidió romper el hielo.

-Y bien, aquí estamos ¿Sobre qué quieres hablarme?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablarte. –Respondió Archie en tono molesto y frunciendo el entrecejo. Albert lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? No, no sé… ¿Qué ocurre Archie?

-Qué ocurre… ¡¿Qué ocurre?

-Sí ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? –Contestó Albert ya un poco exasperado, depositando la taza de café sobre la mesita ratona que estaba en frente.

-¡No puedo creer lo que le estás haciendo a Candy!

-¿Candy? –Albert cada vez entendía menos. -¿Qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?

-¡¿Cómo que "qué tiene que ver"? ¡Todo tiene que ver! –Archie ya no aguantó más, y se paró de golpe para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. -¿No te das cuenta que la has lastimado? ¿No te das cuenta que está sufriendo? Me extraña Albert… Tú antes eras el primero en saber cuándo Candy se encontraba mal y por qué…

-No sé de qué estás hablando…

-Y ahora te haces el desentendido… Muy bonito, querido tío, muy bonito… Claro, porque no sabes que le ocultaste a Candy tu noviazgo con Josephine, y no sólo a Candy ¡Sino a todos nosotros! Y supongo que tampoco sabes que un día nos citaste acá con la excusa de disfrutar unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero que al venir nos desayunamos con que te ibas a casar… Claro porque tampoco sabes nada de todo esto ¿cierto? La verdad, te desconozco tío abuelo William.

Esto fue un golpe bajo para Albert. No se esperaba que su sobrino le hable de ese tema ni mucho menos con ese tono. Habían pasado tres largos años desde que asumió como cabeza de Los Andrew, y desde entonces nadie jamás se atrevió a levantarle la voz. Se había acostumbrado de tal manera a ser el jefe, a dar las órdenes que los demás debían cumplir al pie de la letra, que hasta olvidó lo que se sentía cuando alguien le daba un tirón de orejas. Y allí estaba él, escuchando palabra por palabra lo que su sobrino le decía, lo que él había ignorado, o mejor dicho, lo que él ya sabía pero que se negaba a reconocerlo.

-Y ahora te quedas callado… Debo entenderlo como que me estás dando la razón ¿cierto? –Archie lo miraba con furia en los ojos, a pesar de que cuando se trataba de su familia no le gustaba para nada ser el malo de la película, pero desde que había visto la reacción de Candy en el anuncio del compromiso, se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo que fuera necesario para abrirle los ojos a su tío. Recordó cómo le dolió en el alma, ver a su querida prima salir corriendo del salón aquella tarde. Tanto él como Annie, habían descubierto hace un tiempo los sentimientos que Candy guardaba hacia Albert. En un principio, ambos creyeron que ella era correspondida, pero nunca se imaginaron la sorpresa que les tenía preparado el destino… Nunca nadie imaginó a Josephine…

-Archie, yo… Yo no sé qué pensar… -Dijo en un momento Albert, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Albert… Sólo debes reconocer que actuaste mal. Debiste al menos avisar el motivo real de esta reunión ¿O acaso ya no somos de confianza?

-Sí… Claro que son de confianza, ustedes son mi familia… Son todo lo que me queda en el mundo… -Decía Albert con la mirada baja y las manos juntas.

-Entonces como tal pedimos cierta consideración, sobre todo Candy… Ella te adora Albert, mucho más de lo que imaginas… -Archie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no continuar. Sabía que debía terminar la discusión cuanto antes para no delatar a su prima. De igual manera lo que le quería decir ya estaba dicho, ahora lo que faltaba corría por cuenta de Albert. Sólo él podía arreglar todo este embrollo.

Albert se paró y caminó hacia donde estaba Archie, lo miró un instante y finalmente le dijo –Disculpame Archie, nunca fue mi intención lastimarlos… -Y así, sin más, terminó abrazándolo fuertemente. –Gracias, gracias por tener el valor de decirme lo que piensas. Lo necesitaba… No sabes cuánto…

-De nada Albert, aunque no es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas…

-Sí, lo sé… Debo hablar con ella… Espero que pronto se mejore.

Un golpeteo en la puerta les obligó a deshacer el abrazo.

-Permiso… -Era Josephine, con un libro en las manos. –Oh, discúlpenme, no sabía que se encontraban aquí. Si interrumpo, puedo volver más tarde.

-Oh no, señorita Josephine, no se preocupe, ya habíamos terminado. –Respondió amablemente Archie. –Con su permiso. –Se despidió haciendo una pequeña inclinación, mientras se retiraba de la biblioteca.

Una vez solos, Josephine aprovechó para colgarse del cuello de Albert y depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. –Willi, mi amor ¿cómo estás? Te extraño… Desde que llegamos no estamos nunca solos.

Albert se tomó el tiempo para mirarla detenidamente. Josephine, sin lugar a dudas, era una mujer bellísima. Con su cabello lacio y castaño, sus dulces ojos color miel, su contorneada figura que se dejaba ver a pesar de su recatado vestido color lila. Además de que era una buena mujer, fina, delicada y que amaba a la naturaleza tanto como él. Sí, todo en ella era hermoso, pero… "Pero"… Esa palabra que siempre aparecía en su mente cuando se encontraban a solas.

-Discúlpame por eso, querida Josephine. Es que surgieron unos asuntos familiares que debía atender. –Dijo Albert mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de los licores y se servía un vaso con whisky.

-Sí, me enteré lo que sucedió con Candice… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? –Preguntó Josephine haciendo hasta lo imposible para esconder los celos que cada vez sentía con más fuerza.

-Bien…Creo que bien…

-¿Sabes lo que debemos hacer? Deberíamos visitar aquella terraza, la que me hablaste cuando veníamos para acá. Vamos, así nos despejamos un poco… –Trataba de convencerlo Josephine mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba los suaves mechones rubios de Albert.

-¿Te importaría ir sola? Es que debo hacer una llamada a George para ver cómo están los negocios en Chicago…

-Es que… Cierto, tú debes trabajar… No, no te preocupes. Iré mejor, a leer este libro a mi habitación. Si cambias de idea estaré ahí.

-Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde, entonces.

-Hasta luego mi amor. –Y diciendo esto, Josephine se acercó para darle un profundo beso en los labios. –Te espero, no tardes.

Albert se quedó mirándola hasta que cerró la puerta. Josephine era única e irremediablemente sensual, pero…

Nuevamente esa palabra. Ya comenzaba a detestarla… ¿Cómo podía ser que ahora se encuentre tan confundido? Pensar que hace tan sólo unas semanas era el hombre más feliz del planeta ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿En qué momento comenzó a dudar?

Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y se sentó en su escritorio. Sin quererlo, comenzó a recordar cómo había conocido a Josephine. Era en uno de sus tantos viajes, durante los dos años que estuvo fuera. Había ido a una fiesta en Washington y allí la encontró, recostada sobre una terraza, con un hermoso vestido amarillo crema y la luz de la luna a su espalda. Parecía una princesa… Si, una sensual princesa…

Una vez que comenzaron a platicar, se hicieron amigos al instante. Pronto se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común; gustos, hobbies, y hasta los mismos ideales: Ambos eran fieles defensores de los animales. Recordó que fue esa misma noche que quedó encantado con ella. Luego, se encontraron en otros eventos de sociedad y así fue como Albert conoció al padre de Josephine, el señor Carl Peterson: Un importante empresario de la zona norte del país. Casi instantáneamente, comenzaron a organizar reuniones entre ambos, y hasta hace poco, en la prensa no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de la posible fusión empresarial entre "Los Peterson & Cía" y "Los Andrew Corporation". Dicha fusión, significaba un gran evento en el mundo empresarial y muchos millones para ambas partes. Esto, los padres de Josephine lo sabían muy bien, por lo tanto al enterarse del compromiso de su hija con el único heredero de Los Andrew, no hicieron otra cosa que repartir bendiciones y felicidades para la futura pareja. Albert no le había contado a nadie de su relación con Josephine. A nadie, excepto a George, la tía Elroy y el consejo de ancianos. Estos lo sabían desde un comienzo, y no pusieron objeción alguna, sobre todo la tía Elroy, quien entendía perfectamente la importancia de dicha unión.

"_Pero… ¿por qué no hablé con nadie de mi relación con Josephine? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué no le conté a ella? ¿Por qué? Si estaba tan feliz… Sí, porque estaba feliz… Feliz de haber encontrado al amor nuevamente, feliz de estar con una persona que sí me quiere y me cuida… Feliz de haber encontrado a esa otra mitad, a la persona que me entiende, que me apoya, que me acompaña vaya a donde vaya, esté donde esté… Feliz de poder casarme enamorado… Porque estaba enamorado ¿Cierto? ¿Lo estaba? ¿Lo estoy? ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué ahora, y justo ahora, aparecen estas dudas? Ahora cuando está todo dicho, cuando las cartas ya están sobre la mesa… ¿Por qué?... Yo sé que Josephine es encantadora, gentil y bondadosa, pero… ¡Ah, no! ¡Otra vez esa maldita palabra! ¡Dios! ¿Qué me sucede?"_

Y así, embebido en este mar de pensamientos, Albert caminó lentamente hasta pararse frente a la ventana. Colocó una mano sobre el cristal, tomó un sorbo de su whisky y apoyando la frente sobre su mano, susurró: _"Candy…"_

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

Gracias **Vane**,** Klayis Andrew**, **Angeles de Andrew**, **JENNY** y **Paty Martinez** por los comentarios. Y también gracias a los que me leen en silencio.

Éste es mi primer fic, y me alegra el corazón que les guste

Un abrazote gigante, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal jeje ;)

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

A la mañana siguiente, sentada en un sillón al costado de una hermosa cama de dos plazas estilo francés, Annie meditaba en silencio. Había pasado prácticamente la noche en vela consolando a su amiga de cabello rizado y mirada esmeralda, quien recién entrada la madrugada había logrado dormirse. Dos largas agujas y una prenda a medio tejer, reposaban en su regazo. No había conseguido ni por un minuto concentrarse en su tejido. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas no lo habían permitido. Su mente simplemente se había convertido en un mar en plena tormenta. Los recuerdos iban y venían, las palabras dichas, los momentos vividos, y hasta los "qué tal sí…" combatían sin cesar con los "hubiera sido…". Todo, absolutamente todo, la había dejado en ese estado meditabundo, donde su mirada únicamente se posaba en aquella dama que aparentaba descansar en aquella elegante cama.

Ella conocía tan bien todo aquello… ¡Qué feo era sufrir por amor! Ningún ser humano está preparado para amar locamente y luego tener que callarlo por no ser correspondido. ¿Cómo se sobrevive a eso? ¿Cómo se supera?

El amor, aquel sentimiento que con su llegar intempestivo junto con su anclaje en el corazón, ya te hace un esclavo. Aquel sentimiento que así como te hace volar y te lleva a las nubes, también suele golpearte y tirarte sin piedad al piso. Sí, ella conocía tan bien todo aquello… Lo había vivido en carne propia hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero por suerte, para ella las cosas habían salido bien. Sí… Luego de mucho sufrimiento guardado, lágrimas escondidas y disimuladas, por fin la vida había decidido sonreírle girando completamente a su favor.

Todavía recordaba aquella noche en que habían salido a cenar para celebrar el comienzo de la vida profesional de Archie. Él estaba tan feliz... Nunca antes se había imaginado el protagonismo que podía llegar a tener en las empresas Andrew.

Todo había comenzado con una petición especial de la tía Elroy hacia Albert, para que éste le enseñara a Archie el funcionamiento de las empresas. Habían pasado unos meses desde que Archie había ingresado a la escuela de negocios de la Universidad de Chicago, para estudiar administración de empresas. Albert, luego de pensarlo un momento, accedió siempre y cuando Archie terminase sus estudios. El trato era justo y por demás educativo: Mientras él estuviera en la universidad, trabajaría partiendo desde abajo y pasando por todos los sectores. Así, una vez que obtuviera su título podría ocupar su cargo sin problemas. Archie la había ido a ver ni bien terminó la reunión con Albert y la tía Elroy, para comentarle la estupenda noticia.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer: Su cara de felicidad y la frase que dijo al llegar: _"Prepárate, vengo a buscarte en un par de horas. Iremos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante. Esta noche va a ser especial, muy especial…". _

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver sobre la mesa que ocupaban, en un momento inesperado de la noche, una cajita negra con un lujoso anillo de compromiso dentro. Inmediatamente la felicidad llegaba a sus ojos, mientras una dulce palabra salía de sus labios: _"Sí"._

Lo recordaba tan bien… Fue allí cuando descubrió que el destino a veces no era tan malo y que también tenía la costumbre de jugar a nuestro favor. Aunque al principio no fue fácil, ya que debieron luchar incansablemente contra la mala lengua de la tía Elroy pero, por fortuna, apareció el incondicional apoyo de Albert que facilitó las cosas para que luego de un tiempo de intensos preparativos y constantes enfrentamientos, la boda se llevase a cabo sin problemas. Sí… El corazón de Archie por fin había encontrado el de ella, y desde entonces, ambos caminaban juntos tomados de la mano, para ya no separarse.

Y de eso ya había pasado un año… Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios. Era increíble como la vida a veces podía oler a rosas, mostrándonos su mejor sonrisa…

"_A veces, y sólo a veces…" _Pensaba mientras seguía con la mirada fija en su dormida amiga.

Un suave golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al abrir, encontró a una mucama con un sobre en la mano. –Es para la señorita Candy, acaba de llegar. El mensajero quedó en espera de la respuesta. –Le dijo, casi en susurros.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, agarró el sobre, agradeciendo a la mucama y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Candy, mientras bostezando se incorporaba en la cama.

-¡Candy, despertaste! ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Annie, mientras se acercaba para tomar asiento en su lugar.

-Bien… Sólo que creo que tengo un poco de hambre. –Dijo sonriendo tocándose el estómago, al escuchar como éste reclamaba un poco de comida.

-Qué bien, eso es una buena señal. Pediré que suban el desayuno. -Dijo Annie mientras hacía sonar una campanilla que estaba sobre la mesita de luz.

-¿Llamaba señora? –Preguntó una mucama bastante mayor al entrar a la habitación.

-Sí Mary, por favor, traiga el desayuno para nosotras. Comeremos aquí. –Le pidió Annie, amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Como ordene señora, con su permiso. –Dijo la mucama retirándose del lugar.

-Todavía no me respondiste, ¿quién tocó la puerta hace un rato? –Preguntó Candy, mientras se desperezaba.

-Oh cierto, una sirvienta. Vino a traerte esto, dijo que recién llegó y que el mensajero espera una respuesta. –Contestó Annie, mientras le entregaba el sobre.

-¡Es del hogar de Pony! –Exclamó Candy, emocionada.

"_El hogar de Pony… Señorita Pony, hermana María… Ruego al cielo que con ustedes venga la calma que Candy necesita…"_ Pensaba Annie mientras veía a su hermana abrir el sobre impacientemente.

Candy abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta.

_**Querida Candy:**_

_**¿Cómo estás?**_

_**El motivo de nuestra carta es para pedirte que vengas al hogar esta tarde, si es posible. **_

_**También nos encantaría que le avises a Jimmy**__** si vas a venir…**_

-¿Jimmy? ¿Acaso él está aquí? –Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

-No lo sé… -Contestó Annie mientras encogía los hombros. –Vamos Candy, sigue leyendo… ¿Qué más dice?

_**Por favor Candy, es de suma importancia.**_

_**Esperamos tu respuesta…**_

_**Con cariño, **_

_**Pony **__**y María**_

-¿Te pide que vayas al hogar de Pony esta misma tarde? –Preguntó más que sorprendida Annie.

-Eso dice la carta… Qué raro ¿no? –Contestó Candy con la misma incertidumbre que su hermana. –Annie, ¿puedes fijarte si es Jimmy el que vino? Y si es, hazlo pasar por favor. Necesito preguntarle de qué se trata todo esto.

-Por supuesto, en seguida vengo Candy. –Contestó Annie, mientras salía del cuarto.

Al rato llegaba Annie con Jimmy detrás.

-¡Hola jefe! ¿Pero qué te sucede Jefe? ¿Por qué estás en la cama? –Preguntó Jimmy al ver a Candy sentada en su cama rodeada de almohadones.

Candy al verlo, de un salto se incorporó y corrió a abrazarlo. -¡Jimmy, oh, Jimmy! Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Jimmy la recibió gustoso haciéndola girar en sus brazos. -¡A mí también me da gusto verte, jefe! Sobre todo así, en camisón… -Dijo traviesamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Inmediatamente, Candy se apartó de sus brazos y roja como un tomate corrió en busca de su bata para cubrirse. Se había olvidado de que Jimmy ya no era un niño, sino todo un adolescente.

-¡Jajaja, pero no te preocupes Jefe! Sólo estaba bromeando ¡Jajaja! –Trataba de tranquilizarla Jimmy, mientras se destornillaba de la risa.

-¡Jimmy! No seas malo. Ten en cuenta que todavía puedo ganarte. –Trataba de defenderse Candy sacándole la lengua.

-¿Tú? ¿Una gran dama de la sociedad? Ay sí, cómo no… –Reía Jimmy mientras imitaba a las mujeres caminando con sus largos vestidos.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Una dama de la sociedad que puede trepar árboles. –Contestó sonriendo Candy y guiñando un ojo. -¿O acaso todavía lo dudas?

-Bueno niños, ya basta. –Los interrumpió Annie al ver que una sirvienta entraba a la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno. – ¿Desayunaste Jimmy?

-Oh sí, desayuné en el hogar antes de venir. Además no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Debo volver al rancho Cartwrigth para seguir con mis labores. Por cierto Candy ¿Qué le digo a la señorita Pony?

-¿Jimmy, tú qué sabes respecto a esto? –Preguntó Candy mientras alzaba con una mano la carta.

-¿Yo? Nada... A mí lo único que me dijo la señorita Pony es que te traiga ese sobre y que espere tu respuesta. Aparte de eso, no sé nada de nada.

-Qué raro… ¿no lo crees Annie?

-Totalmente Candy… -Respondió Annie, mientras ambas se miraban fijamente.

-Y bien, ¿qué le digo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María? –Preguntó Jimmy ya un poco impaciente viendo el inmenso reloj que colgaba en la pared. –Por cierto Candy, tu habitación sí que es grande… Y qué lujosa… -Decía mientras observaba maravillado la belleza del lugar. -Fiiiiiuuuu, acá podría vivir una familia entera…

Candy no respondió, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero luego mirándolo dijo: -Diles que sí Jimmy, que voy esta tarde para allá. Esto se volvió sumamente misterioso y ya me invade la intriga. Ellas no suelen ser así…

-Está bien Jefe, se lo diré. Ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme. Con su permiso, mi bellas damas. –Saludó Jimmy haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su sombrero en la mano. Candy le despidió cariñosamente con un dulce beso en la mejilla. No podía creer en el hombre que se estaba convirtiendo su pequeño Jimmy. Todavía recordaba cuando él la había despedido en el puerto con lágrimas en los ojos… Sin lugar a dudas, ver a sus pequeños amigos crecer llenaba de un cariño profundo su corazón.

Ni bien Jimmy partió, Candy y Annie se sentaron alrededor de una mesita redonda en el centro de la habitación para desayunar. Estaban completamente en silencio. Los últimos días fueron más que agitados, suficientes para acallar hasta a un regimiento de loros.

De pronto Candy levantó su mirada y observó a su amiga. Annie se había convertido en toda una mujer de sociedad, elegante y hermosa. Sin embargo, unas sombras debajo de sus ojos oscurecían su mirada. –Annie, deberías descansar. Ve a dormir un poco, no te preocupes más por mí. Ya estoy bien… -Sugirió Candy mientras tomaba con delicadeza su suave mano.

Annie la miró agradecida. Realmente estaba cansada. –Gracias Candy. Te prometo que ni bien me despierte vengo a verte. –Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación dejando a Candy sola con sus pensamientos.

**o-o-o**

-William, esto no puede seguir así. Le estás dando demasiada importancia a esa chiquilla. –Decía Elroy sumamente molesta. – ¿No te das cuenta que hace todo esto únicamente para llamar la atención? Si las cosas siguen así, podría peligrar tu compromiso y sabes muy bien lo que eso significa.

-Tía, creí que había quedado claro que no me gusta que se hable así de Candy. Ella es mi pupila. Yo soy el único responsable, y soy el único que puede decir o callar cualquier cosa con respecto a ella. Con todo respeto se lo digo tía, no debería meterse. –Respondió Albert aparentemente tranquilo mientras se servía una taza de café sentado en su escritorio de la biblioteca, aunque su interior se asemejaba a un volcán a punto de estallar. Si había algo que no soportaba, era escuchar que se hablara mal de Candy. Podría soportarlo todo, menos que se le toque a "su Candy".

-Uf, eres más testarudo y caprichoso que tu padre... –Refunfuñó Elroy mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio. Ella bien sabía que cuando se trata de Candy, la lucha ya estaba pérdida de antemano, pero aún así, se dijo a sí misma que al menos debería intentarlo. No dejaría por nada del mundo que esa chiquilla arruinase la vida de su sobrino y de la familia. –Bien, dejaré aquello en tus manos. Sólo quiero que sepas lo que pienso, y te recomiendo que estés bien alerta. Algo me dice que no se debería confiar tanto en esa chiquilla…

-Tía por favor… -Decía Albert mirándola fijamente.

-En fin… Te cuento que hemos estado hablando con la señora Peterson sobre la fiesta de compromiso, y decidimos que sería maravilloso llevarla a cabo a comienzo de primavera aquí mismo en Lakewood, ¿qué te parece la idea William? ¿No sería estupendo? –Hablaba Elroy sonriendo con ojos soñadores.

-¿Decidieron? ¿Ustedes decidieron? –Preguntaba Albert mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. –Y se puede saber ¿por qué están ustedes decidiendo cosas que no les incumbe?

-Ay William, no seas exagerado, y por favor no me hables así, que todavía soy tu tía. La señora Peterson tuvo la idea de que entre las dos nos hiciéramos cargo, ya que como bien sabes se espera que sea una de las mejores fiestas del año. No todos los días se casan dos integrantes de familias poderosas. Y como nosotras tenemos más experiencia se lo comentamos a Josephine, quien por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo.

Albert se detuvo frente a la ventana y dio un pesado suspiro. Esto de casarse no iba a ser nada fácil…

-Sí, me parece bien… -Dijo finalmente, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana. -Que la fiesta sea a principios de primavera acá en Lakewood…

-¡Oh William, sabía que entenderías! Ahora mismo voy en busca de la señora Peterson para comenzar los preparativos. –Dijo la señora Elroy mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento entusiasmada.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Elroy escuchó unos pasos en la escalera. Levantó la vista creyendo que se encontraría con la señora Peterson o con Josephine, sus dos mejores amigas del momento, sin embargo lo que encontró fue a una pequeña dama de piel clara, cabello rubio y rizado, y ojos verde esmeralda, que descendía por la escalera lentamente. Candice iba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo bien abrigado pero sin dejar de lado lo elegante y femenino, un sombrero del mismo color y unos zapatos a juego. Se vestía bien, eso no podía negarlo, pero aún así aquella niña nunca le caería bien. Nunca sería lo suficientemente buena como para pertenecer a la familia.

Al pasar al lado de la tía Elroy, Candy la miró a los ojos y amablemente saludó: -Buenos días tía abuela ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

-Candice… -Respondió Elroy agarrándola del brazo. –Te informo que la fiesta de compromiso de mi sobrino con la señorita Josephine se llevará a cabo en dos meses aproximadamente en esta mansión. Te ordeno que te comportes. No quiero que lo de hace un par de días vuelva a repetirse ¿está claro? Si no estás de acuerdo, te ruego que no asistas. Espero que seas un poco inteligente y me hagas caso. ¿Quedó claro Candice? –Su mirada era seria y severa, totalmente determinante.

Candy sorprendida se quedó muda un momento, sus ojos se empezaron a empañar pero ella debía ser más fuerte. No podía caer ante la tía Elroy, no ahora… -Sí señora Elroy…

-Bien. Buenos días Candice. –Y soltando su brazo, Elroy siguió subiendo las escaleras con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar ni una vez atrás.

Candy, sin embargo, quedó estática en el mismo lugar. Su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar, y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por sus mejillas…

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

**¡Hola chicas!**

**JENNY:** Jajaja sí, nuestro príncipe me parece que necesita algo más que unos zapecitos jajaja ;) Y Josephine, creo que a esa NI con cloroformo! Necesitamos sí o sí algo más fuerte porque viene con refuerzos parece! ;)

**Vannesa: **Mmmmh… ¿qué sentirá Albert por Candy? ¿qué sentirá Albert por Josephine? ¿podrá Albert aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Todo eso y mucho más lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos jejeje ;)

**Klayis Andrew:** ahhh, sí… cabalgar con Albert, así abrazaditos, muy juntitos con sus labios cerquita, muy cerquita… aaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww jejeje ;) Creo que lo peor de Josephine es que viene con refuerzos! :O

Gracias chicas por leerme y comentarme. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo por este mismo canal.

Besotes enormes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Candy se quedó inmóvil, parada en la mitad de la escalera, por unos cuantos minutos. Luego, secó sus mejillas húmedas y enrojecidas, dio un profundo suspiro y volvió a su habitación tan sigilosamente como había salido.

En su habitación, sacó una maleta algo gastada que tenía guardada en su ropero y comenzó a empacar algunas ropas, dos libros y encima de todo esto colocó un gran joyero desmaquinado, decorado con pequeñas piedras preciosas y perlas. Candy se quedó observándolo un momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía ese joyero… Aún recordaba el momento justo, cuando Albert se lo había regalado… _"Dale tú el uso que desees"_, le había dicho cuando se lo entregó. Y así lo había hecho: Dentro, tenía guardado sus más preciados tesoros: Los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Hizo ademán de querer abrirlo, pero se contuvo. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía, no iba a poder controlar el mar de emociones que albergaba su interior. _"Albert…"_ Pensaba mientras rozaba suavemente aquel preciado objeto con sus dedos. _"Creí que podría aguantar hasta mi cumpleaños, pero me equivoqué…"_ Y suspirando sacudió su cabeza, siguiendo con su ardua tarea, empacando sólo lo indispensable. Luego se colocó un tapado negro, cubrió su cuello con una bufanda de lana blanca y agarró la maleta.

Antes de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio se detuvo un instante, pensando en la pequeña posibilidad de dejar una nota, pero inmediatamente cambió de parecer, mejor les enviaría una carta desde el hogar de Pony. Sí, eso haría…

Sigilosamente, salió al pasillo. Miró a ambos lados, y por fortuna no había nadie. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, mientras que a lo lejos escuchaba algunas risas femeninas. Una vez en planta baja, y escondiéndose detrás de las grandes hojas de una planta de interior ubicada al pie de la escalera, pudo ver que en la sala de estar se encontraban hablando alegremente Josephine con su madre y la tía Elroy. No quiso hacer ni el intento de escuchar de qué estaban hablando. ¿Para qué torturarse? Si ya lo sabía perfectamente…

En puntillas fue caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión. Colocó sus manos en el picaporte y cuando estaba por abrir…

-¡Candy! ¿A dónde vas? –Esa voz… Esa dulce y encantadora voz… -¿Y qué haces levantada? Deberías estar haciendo reposo.

-¡Albert, hola! –Respondió Candy al verlo, mientras escondía la maleta a sus espaldas.

-¿Eso que tienes en las manos es una maleta, Candy? ¿Acaso piensas viajar a algún lado?

-Eh… No… Eh… Digo, sí… Sí, voy al hogar de Pony. La señorita Pony y la hermana María me enviaron un mensaje hoy pidiéndome que vaya por unos días. –Candy hablaba atropelladamente. Si tenerlo cerca ya le alteraba de alguna manera, que la haya descubierto infraganti la descolocaba por completo.

-Ah… ¿Y pensabas irte sin avisar? –Albert la miraba fijamente. Conocía a Candy más que nadie, y sabía perfectamente cuando le estaba mintiendo.

-Ahora iba a avisarte Albert, sólo quería ver cómo estaba el tiempo, para cerciorarme que iba bien abrigada. -Mintió Candy.

-Ah… Bien… ¿Te importaría pasar a mi despacho un momento? Necesitamos hablar…

-Eh… Albert, ahora no, no puedo… La verdad es que estoy apurada, la señorita Pony…

-Sólo será un momento Candy… -Pidió Albert con un extraño brillo en su mirada. ¿Cómo negarse ante aquella petición? ¿Cómo decirle "no" a aquel hombre? Todo en él era tan mágico y seductor, y encima estaba tan guapo, con su traje negro y su mirada celeste…

-Está bien Albert…

Albert tendió su mano para agarrar su maleta y con una señal le pidió a Candy que la siguiera. Ella, ya resignada, lo siguió sin poner resistencia.

Una vez dentro del despacho, Albert tomó asiento en el único sofá que había en el lugar y le pidió a Candy que se sentara al lado suyo.

–No, prefiero permanecer de pie, si no te molesta…-Fue la respuesta de ella.

-Como gustes… -Albert lo único que hacía era mirarla. Candy permanecía de pie frente a él con la mirada baja. Su maleta reposaba en el piso a un lado de la puerta que en ese momento, se encontraba cerrada. En aquella habitación sólo estaban ellos dos, pero la tensión que había era máxima. –Candy… Yo sólo quería pedirte disculpas por no haberte contado lo de mi noviazgo con Josephine y mi posterior compromiso. Siento que te hayas enterado de esa forma. Sé que estuve mal, traicioné tu confianza… Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte… ¿Puedes perdonarme, Candy?

Candy no decía nada. Seguía de pie frente a él, totalmente inmóvil, mirando el piso. Albert al ver que ella no decía nada, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella. Pero lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobre manera. Por cada paso que él daba, Candy retrocedía alejándose de él.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

-¿Yo huyo de ti? –Preguntó quedamente Candy, pero sin levantar la vista.

-Sí… ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?

-¿Yo me alejo de ti? –Seguía preguntando Candy, aún sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí… Salgo y me encuentro con que te vas al hogar de Pony y encima ahora me huyes como si tuviera la peste… Candy, por favor, mírame… Perdóname, Candy… -Albert dio un paso más hacia Candy, pero esta vez ella caminó hacia la ventana y ahí se quedó, de espaldas a él.

-Está bien, Albert… Te perdono… -Dijo Candy sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-No te creo… Candy, mírame… Por favor… -Albert se acercó hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Ella sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus verdes ojos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Albert? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Candy… No lo sé…

-Sí lo sabes… -Dijo Candy dándose media vuelta mirándolo de frente. Quería contener por todos los medios las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, pero le era imposible.

Albert quedó inmóvil y mudo ante ella. Era como estar viviendo su peor pesadilla: Él, William Albert Andrew, había lastimado seriamente a Candice White Andrew, a "su Candy".

Candy hizo el intento de irse de su lado, pero al pasar cerca de él, una mano detuvo su brazo. Verde y azul se cruzaron, permaneciendo varios segundos en silencio.

–No lo sé, Candy… -Comenzó a hablar Albert, mientras la soltaba y empezaba a caminar por todo el despacho. –Conocí a Josephine en una fiesta en Washington, durante el segundo año que estuve de viaje. Después, coincidimos en más eventos de sociedad y terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos. Luego conocí a su padre, quien curiosamente trabaja en lo mismo que yo. Comenzamos a planear reuniones, además de que seguíamos encontrándonos en todos los eventos de sociedad que asistíamos. Y bueno… luego… Una cosa llevó a la otra y… Aquí estamos… Creo que no te conté porque no tuve oportunidad…

-¿No tuviste oportunidad? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Candy. -¡¿No tuviste oportunidad? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Si luego de que regresaras de tus dos infinitos años de viaje, viniste a verme, y que yo sepa no me dijiste nada, y ahí sí que tuviste oportunidad ¿o no, Albert? Y encima, para colmo, luego me pediste… Perdón, me rogaste que regrese del hogar de Pony para vivir en la mansión de Chicago ¿y me vas a decir que ahí tampoco tuviste oportunidad, Albert?

-No, no la tuve Candy. Y sí, recuerdo que cuando volví te iba a visitar a menudo y que también te pedí que regresaras a la mansión de Chicago, pero siempre terminábamos hablando de mi vida como cabeza de la familia, de cómo fue tu día en el hogar, de los niños, del hospital, de los enfermos, del doctor Martin, de Archie y de Annie, y hasta de la tía Elroy, pero jamás hablábamos de algo que no fueran esos temas ¿o me equivoco? Y eso, amiga mía, a mi entender, es no tener oportunidad.

Candy se quedó muda al escucharlo. Era cierto. Siempre que se encontraban, encima que era por escasos momentos, terminaban hablando de cosas triviales de la vida cotidiana de ambos y nunca tocaban temas más profundos, nunca trataban los temas más importantes. Pero aún así, no iba a darle el lujo de quedarse callada. Ahora más que nunca quería decirle todo lo que pensaba. –Aún así deberías habérmelo dicho. Algo tan importante no se deja pasar así nomás. Pero no te preocupes… Ya estoy acostumbrada...

-¿Qué significa eso?

Candy se quedó mirándolo un momento. En ese momento, ya no estaba tan segura de decir lo que estaba por decir, pero… La conversación ya estaba completamente fuera de control. –Significa que no es la primera vez que me ocultas cosas ¿o me equivoco, querido tío abuelo William?

¡Bingo! Candy había dado en el blanco. Albert quedó pálido ante aquella acusación. No se la esperaba pero ni de casualidad. Se había olvidado completamente de aquel pequeño incidente en la relación de ambos. Algo en su interior le decía que debía asumir la totalidad de la culpa y pedirle disculpas 100 veces seguidas a Candy para que todo aquello termine cuanto antes, pero él tampoco tenía intenciones de quedarse callado, ya estaba bastante fuera de sus casillas y también tenía unas cuantas cositas que decirle a Candy. –Creo que ya te había explicado el por qué de mi identidad oculta, Candy. En cuanto a lo otro, hubiese sido más fácil contarte si hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que oíste. Tranquilamente no habría secretos entre nosotros si hubieses aceptado las millones de invitaciones que te hice para que me acompañaras a las fiestas y reuniones que obligadamente debía asistir.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de reuniones no me gustan. Además tú aceptabas rápidamente mis negativas, creí que me invitabas por amabilidad.

-¡Sólo estaba respetando tu libertad!

-¡Pues yo también!

Ambos estaban sumamente cerca, uno frente al otro. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus rostros estaban enrojecidos y sus miradas encendidas. Ninguno de los dos se movía. El tiempo se hizo infinito y el silencio eterno. Nunca en sus vidas se habían hablado de esa manera, y esto los había descolocado completamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta los obligó a romper el contacto visual.

-Disculpe señor, pero la señora Elroy junto con la señora Peterson y la señorita Josephine, requieren su presencia en la sala de estar. Dicen que es para hablar de la fiesta de compromiso. –Dijo la sirvienta al abrir la puerta del despacho.

-Eh… Está bien… Diles que en un momento voy, por favor. –Dijo Albert con las manos en la cintura, tratando de reponerse.

-Muy bien señor. –La sirvienta cerró nuevamente la puerta, dejándolos solos en el despacho.

-Candy, yo…

-Basta Albert. Ya es tarde, debo irme al hogar de Pony y tú debes estar con tu prometida. Adiós. –Y diciendo esto, Candy agarró su maleta y salió del despacho, dejando a un Albert completamente confundido.

Al salir de la mansión, Candy casi ni sentía las piernas. Caminaba muy lentamente por el sendero que atravesaba el inmenso jardín. Una fría llovizna mojaba suavemente su rostro. Sin poder explicarlo, se sentía más liviana que antes, pero a la vez, algo en su corazón dolía profundamente. Nunca imaginó que aquel día iba a ser único en su vida. Era la primera vez que decir lo que pensaba resultaba ser tan insoportablemente contradictorio. Alivio y dolor. Dos sentimientos tan diferentes, pero que en aquel momento iban tan unidos, acompañando su lento caminar.

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? **

**Vane:** Mmmmh, todavía no sabemos que nos espera en el hogar de Pony… ¿Qué será? Pronto lo sabremos jiji ;) Y la tía Elroy con la madre de Josephine cumplen al pie de la letra ese dicho que dice "Dios la cría y ellas se juntan" ¿no?

**Galaxylam84: **Jajaja, es que Candy si no llora, no es Candy jajaja ;) Espero que en el capítulo de hoy Candy te haya caído mejor jeje ;)

Gracias chicas por seguirme y comentarme.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Abrazooote!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

En uno de los inmensos salones de la mansión de Lakewood, cuatro personas permanecían sentadas mientras una suave melodía de piano llenaba el ambiente. Una bella dama de largo cabello castaño y ojos color miel, vestida con la última moda de Paris, exponía sus dotes sobre las blancas teclas del instrumento musical. A un costado, compartiendo un mismo sofá, dos mujeres de edad avanzada la observaban maravilladas, mientras que frente a ellas, con la luz naranja del fuego de la chimenea a su espalda, se encontraba un pensativo joven rubio de cristalinos ojos azul cielo sentado en un elegante sillón.

En otro extremo del salón, una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada celeste, parada bajo el marco de la puerta, observaba la escena detenidamente.

Su mirada no podía escaparse de la joven pianista. ¿Qué tenía aquella dama que pudo lograr lo que cientos de mujeres en todo el país añoraban? No cualquiera tenía la capacidad de comprometer al soltero más codiciado del país. William Albert Andrew, sin lugar a dudas, era el multimillonario más joven y apuesto del momento, y todas las mujeres con edad de casarse estaban pendientes de él, de su vida y de sus romances. Sin embargo, Albert nunca fue de mostrarse en público con ninguna dama. Nunca, hasta que apareció Josephine. Aquella dama de 25 años, había logrado lo que cientos de mujeres han intentado: Comprometer a William Andrew. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Nadie sabía con exactitud, lo que sí era más que claro, que Josephine tenía el imponente status para pertenecer por toda la eternidad a la alta sociedad.

Aunque en realidad, muy pocos sabían que Josephine había sido educada pura y exclusivamente para casarse con un multimillonario. Porque ella, desde muy pequeña, había aprendido a moverse en sociedad, era excelente tanto para planear los eventos como para simplemente asistir a ellos. Siempre sabía exactamente qué vestir, cómo maquillarse, qué joyas usar, cómo hablar con las esposas de los empresarios, y hasta podía desenvolverse muy bien en una reunión de negocios si debía asistir como acompañante. Ella había sido educada para complacer a su amado, tanto en los negocios como en lo personal.

Annie seguía observando aquella escena, cuando de pronto una lámpara se encendió en su mente: Josephine había sido educada para complacer en todo a un hombre como Albert, así tenga que cambiar sus propios gustos, lo haría, porque para eso había venido a este mundo, para casarse con un hombre multimillonario. ¡Pero claro, cómo no lo había visto antes! Si ella conocía tan bien todo aquello… Ella misma había sido víctima de aquella crianza, su propia madre le había educado de esa manera. Desde que había sido adoptada, Annie no paró ni un segundo de tener clases de todo tipo con los mejores profesores de la zona, y por eso ella había aprendido muy bien a desenvolverse en el mundo de Archie, aunque ahora agradecía, todavía recordaba cuando era pequeña cómo le fastidiaba tener que estudiar desde modales, arte y cultura, hasta economía y política. Todo tenía que aprender para no dejar en ridículo a su futuro rico marido. Es por esto, que a Annie no le sorprendía ver en Josephine a una mujer amable, encantadora, culta, que pueda hablar de diversos temas y hasta acompañar a Albert a sus reuniones de negocios. Ella había sido educada para eso, al igual que Annie, y al igual que muchas hijas de familias acaudaladas.

¿Pero quién era exactamente Josephine Peterson? ¿Habrá sido siempre su único sueño casarse con un rico? Annie, por más que la observaba no podía descifrarlo. Si Josephine alguna vez quiso ser otra persona, o si alguna vez tuvo sueños hermosos y puros que no tengan nada que ver con el dinero o la clase social, hoy era imposible saberlo. La vida que llevaba indudablemente la había consumido, y Josephine era lo que era, una hermosa mujer de la alta sociedad de los Estados Unidos.

Este mar de pensamientos, llevó a Annie a posar su mirada en las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá del salón. Ambas, susurraban y sonreían entre ellas, mientras veían embelesadas a la joven pianista. Cualquiera que las viera, creería que se conocen de toda la vida. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni año y medio desde que se reunieron por primera vez.

Jane Peterson, era la típica madre que haría lo que fuera por casar bien a todas sus hijas. Annie pudo verlo en seguida, además de que no era ningún secreto que Jane logró casar a sus cuatro hijas mayores en los dos últimos años, todas con apuestos y millonarios hombres. Todavía recordaba como la prensa había explotado la noticia, saliendo en todos los diarios del país el famoso titular: "La madre casamentera". Sí, Annie conocía tan bien todo aquello… Cuántas veces su propia madre no la había presionado para que se case con Archie cuanto antes. Todo el mundo sabía que casarse con un Andrew era algo extravagantemente sensacional, y ella estaba segura que Jane Peterson no sería la excepción…

-Pssst, Psssst, Annie… ¡Annie! –Escuchó a lo lejos que la llamaban, interrumpiendo súbitamente sus pensamientos.

-¡Archie! ¿Pero qué haces allí escondido? ¿Y por qué susurras? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba a su marido que se encontraba escondido detrás de unas de las plantas al pie de la escalera.

-¡Ven, quiero hablar contigo! –Dijo Archie mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposa arrastrándola hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Qué pasa Archie? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó al entrar a la biblioteca. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que no veía a Archie de esa manera, con esa mirada juguetona y misteriosa. Le recordó a los dorados días en el colegio San Paulo, cuando apenas eran unos niños.

-¡Shhh! Debemos hablar más bajo, nos pueden oír...

-¿Pero quién nos puede oír Archie? Estamos solos en la biblioteca, tranquilízate y por favor dime qué te tiene en ese estado. –Annie estaba cada vez más impaciente. Si había algo que no soportaba era la incertidumbre, y Archie ya se estaba pasando de misterioso.

Archie hizo una seña con el dedo índice en su boca para que guardara silencio. Luego de cerciorarse de que la música del piano continuaba, se sentó en el escritorio y pidió a Annie que se sentara enfrente.

-Bien, señora mía. La cité aquí para hablar de un tema de suma importancia, que nos compete a los dos.

-¿Me citaste? Más bien, me secuestraste. –Sonreía Annie al verlo. Archie sin lugar a dudas tenía la sangre de un Cornwell. Esa calidez y simpatía sólo había visto una vez en la vida, y era en una persona que hacía más de tres años que no estaba entre ellos…

Archie hizo caso omiso a la broma de su mujer y continuó.

-La he llamado para hacerle partícipe del proyecto "Ayudando a este par de tontos".

-¿Ayudando a quién…?

-A este par de tontos… -repitió Archie con total naturalidad, mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla y cruzaba sus dedos sobre el pecho.

-Explícate mejor Archie que no te entiendo nada.

-Paciencia, paciencia, mi bella dama… -Sonreía levemente Archie mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –Te explico: Quiero que me ayudes a reconciliar a Albert con Candy. Quiero que estos dos dejen de estar tan ciegos y que se den cuenta de una vez por todas que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Y si tenemos un poco de suerte, se suspende toda esta locura de la boda de mi tío.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-No ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo Archie mientras su sonrisa se hacía más evidente. Bien sabía que la primera reacción de su mujer sería esa, pero también sabía que Annie se moría de ganas por hacer algo que ayude a su hermana.

-Archie, mi amor, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero temo decirte que eso es imposible. Albert ya está comprometido con Josephine, y no me gusta ser yo quien te lo diga pero ¿no te pusiste a pensar que tal vez si tu tío se comprometió es porque realmente la ama?

-Sí, lo pensé… Pero me niego a creer que luego de años de verlo suspirar por Candy, se case con otra… Y más ahora, después verlo tan meditabundo desde que Candy se fue… ¿Acaso no te gustaría que tu hermana esté con el amor de su vida?

-Claro que sí, amor… Pero tampoco quiero que Candy sufra más de lo debido… Ya bastante fue verla llorar toda una noche por un amor no correspondido… Peor me sentiría si se hace ilusiones en vano…

-Sé a lo que te refieres, pero te prometo que haremos hasta lo imposible para que eso no ocurra…

Annie seguía mirándolo insegura. No quería ver a su amiga sufrir de por vida y hasta correr el riesgo de que pierda la fe en el amor, pero tampoco quería incentivarla a ir tras alguien que está fuera de su alcance…

-Amor, ten en cuenta que haremos las cosas lo más delicadamente posible. –Continuó hablando Archie, con la mirada fija en ella. –Pero por favor, no me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados y que vea a mi tío cometer el que quizá sea el peor error de su vida. ¿Qué tal si él a la que realmente ama es a Candy? ¿Qué tal si en realidad lo que sucede es que está confundido? ¿Qué tal si de tanto andar con la alta sociedad no se perdió en un laberinto del cual no puede salir? ¿No te pusiste a pensar en eso, Annie? Por favor, amor… No me pidas que ignore todo lo que está pasando y que mire a otro lado, porque no puedo hacerlo… No soportaría ver cómo arruina su vida… Como sé también que tú tampoco soportarías ver a tu hermana sufrir… Vamos Annie, ya la vimos dos veces con el corazón roto, no me pidas ahora que acepte, y sin objeciones, nuevamente eso…

Annie se quedó callada unos segundos, mientras observaba detenidamente y con los ojos entrecerrados a su esposo. Luego suspiró profundamente, mientras un extraño brillo de complicidad llenaba su mirada…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

**o-o-o**

"_¡Pronto podré ver la casa Pony!"_ Pensaba Candy mientras recorría el camino que llevaba a su amado hogar. Gracias al pequeño altercado que tuvo con Albert antes de salir, se había olvidado completamente de pedirle al chofer que la llevase al hogar. Y luego se encontraba tan contradictoriamente disgustada, que no quiso volver sobre sus pasos. Por lo tanto, no tuvo otra salida que pedirle a un granjero que pasaba por ahí que la acerque con su carreta hasta donde le sea posible. El granjero, para fortuna de ella, la dejó a tan sólo 300 metros del hogar de Pony.

-Señorita, es una lástima que no pueda acercarla más, pero mi granja se encuentra en dirección contraria. Tenga usted cuidado por favor, no es bueno que una dama como usted camine sola, sin protección. –Le dijo el granjero, una vez llegado a una intersección en el camino.

Candy bajó de la carreta, y agradeciendo como siempre con una sonrisa, emprendió la caminata sin siquiera quejarse. Ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar sola, inclusive mayores distancias. Aún recordaba la vez que tuvo que viajar sola de polizón en un barco desde Europa. Nadie nunca pudo contra Candice White y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

El cielo seguía nublado, un viento frío la rodeaba y la llovizna se fue transformando poco a poco en aguanieve. Pero, en ese momento, el clima era lo que menos le importaba.

"_Señorita Pony, hermana María… ¡He regresado! ¿Estarán bien? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia para que regrese? Oh, Dios mío, por favor, que no haya pasado nada malo…"_

Hacía exactamente 10 meses que Candy había dejado el hogar de Pony para regresar a la mansión de Chicago junto con Albert. Recordaba que en aquellos días, el hogar estaba repleto de obreros que junto con arquitectos e ingenieros en construcción, llevaban a cabo la remodelación del hogar. Todo había sido idea de Albert, quien luego de comprar el terreno al señor Cartwrigth y ponerlo a nombre de Candy, quiso agrandar el lugar para que más niños tengan el privilegio de un cálido hogar, buena comida y de una excelente educación.

Era tanta la emoción por ver a sus amadas madres y a sus queridos niños, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas comenzaron a apurar el paso. El frío congelaba sus mejillas, y el agua nieve mojaba su fina ropa, pero nada de eso le importaba, sólo quería llegar y verlas, abrazarlas y besarlas, asegurarse de que se encontraban bien…

-¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! –Gritaba a todo pulmón cuando comenzó a correr ni bien visualizó la cruz del viejo convento. Pero lo que vio la asombró de sobremanera. Delante de ella se levantaba un majestuoso edificio de dos pisos en cuyo centro se encontraba el convento mejorado y remodelado, tal cual como siempre, pero mucho más hermoso, y con 20 habitaciones como mínimo a cada lado. Ella se había enterado de que las construcciones habían finalizado, y que el hogar ya no era tan pequeño como antes. Y que por eso, sus madres habían solicitado maestras y niñeras para ayudarlas en el cuidado de los niños. Pero Candy jamás se imaginó lo grande y hermoso que quedó todo. ¡Era increíble! Su pequeño hogar, ahora era todo un instituto para los niños sin familia.

Al ver semejante obra, sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas… Qué felicidad... Albert siempre había sido un hombre tan bueno y maravilloso… Siempre ayudando a los que más lo necesitan…

"_Albert… No en vano me enamoré de ti…"_

-¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! –Seguía corriendo y gritando lo más fuerte que sus pulmones lo permitían.

-¡Candy! –Exclamó una monja que se encontraba mirando por la ventana en ese momento. -¡Señorita Pony, apúrese, es Candy!

-¿Candy? ¡Candy, mi dulce Candy! –Decía emocionada una señora de edad avanzada y regordeta con anteojos, que en ese momento salía junto con la monja a recibir a su pequeña niña, que regresaba a su hogar.

-¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! –Seguía gritando Candy mientras con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzaba a los brazos de sus madres. -¡Oh, cómo las he extrañado! Señorita Pony… Hermana María…

-Candy, nuestra traviesa y dulce Candy… -Decían al unísono sus madres también con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Pero qué hacemos aquí afuera… -Dijo en un momento la señorita Pony mientras hacía lo imposible por romper el abrazo. –Vamos adentro, que está más cálido. Te mostraremos tu habitación. El señor Andrew hizo construir una especialmente para ti… ¿lo sabías, Candy?

-¿El señor Andrew?

-Sí Candy… Tienes que verla, es hermosa. Vamos para que puedas cambiarte esa ropa húmeda, que no queremos que te enfermes, mientras te prepararemos un chocolate caliente, ¿te gustaría Candy?

-Sí, sí… -Respondió quedamente, mientras trataba de secar sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Candy ingresó a la que sería su habitación, especialmente construida para ella. Era de un tamaño mediano y bastante espacioso. Con una inmensa cama de dos plazas en el centro. Dos mesitas de luz a cada lado. Y en frente un elegante ropero de madera. Más allá, en un extremo de la habitación, visualizó a un escritorio con su silla frente a un inmenso ventanal que tenía como vista, y a muy corta distancia, a un hermoso árbol. _"Qué coincidencia…"_ Pensó Candy con una sonrisa en los labios… _"Albert, siempre pensando en todo ¿no?... ¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tan maravilloso?"_ Se preguntaba mientras nuevamente desde sus verdes ojos se filtraba una intrusa lágrima. No quería llorar, pero ¿cómo iba a lograrlo? Si mirase donde mirase, siempre encontraba algo que le hacía acordar a él… Suspiró profundamente, y lentamente fue despojándose de sus ropas. Abrió el ropero que se encontraba vacío, vació su maleta, guardando cada prenda y cosa en su lugar, se vistió con un pantalón bastante abrigado, unas botas negras, y un pullover de lana que la señorita Pony le había tejido en una navidad pasada. Se soltó el cabello, lo peinó delicadamente, tratando de secar las partes que el aguanieve había humedecido. Y cuando estaba lista, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Caminó por un largo corredor. Su habitación, junto con la de las maestras, se encontraba en un área alejada de las habitaciones de los niños. Por lo tanto, en ese momento reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Tanto así que casi parecía como si estuviera recorriendo los pasillos de una iglesia. _"¡Pero qué tonta!"_ Pensó mientras se daba un suave golpe en la cabeza, _"Si estoy en una iglesia…" _

Sonriendo sola, ingresó a una sala que según como estaba dispuesta y amoblada, sería la sala de estar del sector. En ella, había tres sillones y un sofá, sobre una enorme alfombra, dispuestos en semicírculo, enfrente de una chimenea que en ese momento se encontraba encendida y se podía escuchar el cálido crepitar del fuego. Un poco más allá, se encontraba una mesita ratona, con varios libros encima. Y detrás de los sillones, se podía ver un inmenso ventanal con largas cortinas de color lavanda. No había nadie en la habitación, pero recién ahora Candy se daba cuenta del frío que había pasado al caminar esos 300 metros, entonces no dudó ni un segundo en pararse frente a la chimenea un momento, para calentarse un poco las manos y el cuerpo.

Un sonido en la puerta llamó su atención, y se encontró con tres mujeres desconocidas, cuyas edades aparentaban ir desde los 40 a los 50 años. _"Deben ser las maestras"_ Pensó Candy.

Las tres vestían elegantes vestidos largos y bien abrigados, de última moda. La de la derecha tenía el cabello castaño, medio canoso y ondulado, con una intensa mirada azul zafiro. Era muy delgada, y parecía ser la mayor de las tres, por las marcadas arrugas de su rostro. La del medio era rubia cabello lacio, ojos de un color gris, y no tan delgada como la primera. Y la de la izquierda era la más petisa de las tres, y también parecía la más joven, era más bien gordita, pelirroja con pequeños rizos y sus ojos eran grandes y verdes.

Candy se quedó inmóvil, observándolas detenidamente.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Candy, ¿no es así? –Preguntó la mayor de todas, con una voz que parecía estar quebrada de la emoción.

-Sí… Buenas tardes… ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Candy… -Interrumpió la hermana María que acababa de ingresar a la sala. –Será mejor que nos sentemos. Ten, aquí tienes tu chocolate caliente ¿Deseas algo más?

-No, gracias hermana María. –Dijo Candy mientras agarraba agradecida la taza.

Las tres mujeres fueron directo al único sofá de la habitación. La hermana María y la señorita Pony se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban próximos a la ventana, y Candy se sentó en uno ubicado en el otro extremo, frente a ellas.

-Candy… -Comenzó a hablar la señorita Pony. –Te presento a las señoras Viviane Abott, Caroline Walker y Ashley Lee… -decía mientras las iba señalando. –Ellas son… Amigas de tu madre…

-¡¿Madre?

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?**

**Mily: **Gracias por el comentario y por los halagos. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado jiji

**Galaxylam84:** Si, demasiado tensas ¿no? Y más ahora… vamos a ver cómo se soluciona todo esto… sólo espero que mis personajes no me dejen entre la espada y la pared… jaja

**Klayis Andrew:** Bueno… creo que el misterio del hogar de pony ya fue revelado ¿no? Jijiji :P jajajaja no es mi culpa que el trío ese sea de brujas jajajaja ;) vamos a ver qué pasará con este par, si pueden solucionar sus problemas…

**JENNY:** jajaja "complejo de mártir" jajaja ya veremos qué hará Candy al respecto, por ahora parece que tiene problemas más graves ¿no? ;)

**Vane:** Sí, completamente de acuerdo! Qué caradura resultó ser Albert! Jajaja ;) ¡Hombres! Jajaja Pero bueno… a veces uno hace cosas que no quiere, y las termina haciendo igual… vaya tú a saber por qué… ;) jiji Totalmente… vaya par de niños… en vez de comportarse como gente adulta :P

**Llara-y:** Sos una ídola, te lo leíste de punta a punta y de corrido! Gracias de corazón… Y sí, qué es eso que Albert le dice "princesa" a la Josephine.. no,no y no! Eh! :P jajaja ;)

**Mushita:** Ídola! Genia! También te lo leíste de corrido! Muchísimas gracias de corazón, me pone re feliz que te haya gustado!

Muchísimas gracias chicas por los ánimos, los comentarios y por leerme!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal!

Abrazoooote!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

-Candy, Candy… -Escuchaba que llamaban a lo lejos. –Candy, despierta Candy…

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y notó que se encontraba en el piso de aquel salón en el antiguo pero remodelado hogar. A su alrededor se encontraban de pie, expectantes, su dos madres y las tres mujeres que hasta hace un momento eran unas simples desconocidas.

"_Oh, no… ¿Nuevamente desmayada? No puede ser… ¿Cómo es posible que me pase esto tan seguido? Seguramente ya tengo el récord de la mayor cantidad de desmayos en tan pocos días…"_ Pensaba Candy mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Espera Candy… ¿Cuántos dedos ves? –Preguntaba la hermana María mientras levantaba dos dedos frente a sus narices.

-Dos…

-Será mejor que te quedes un momento sentada en el piso. Pudo haberte dado una baja de presión y por eso te desmayaste. ¿Almorzaste algo antes de venir? –Preguntó la señorita Pony mientras agarraba su muñeca con los dedos para tomarle la presión.

-No… No lo sé…

-¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¿Recuerdas quién eres, cuántos años tienes?

"_¿Si recuerdo quién soy? Si me hubiesen preguntado eso hace tan sólo unos momentos, lo respondía sin problemas… Mi nombre era Candice White Andrew. Huérfana. Abandonada por mis padres hace poco más de 20 años. Contratada como dama de compañía de Eliza Leagan cuando cumplí los 12 y luego adoptada por Los Andrew. Profesión: Enfermera, aunque socialmente esté mal visto. Sé trabajar, cocinar y comportarme como una dama. Aunque, definitivamente, no tengo suerte en el amor… Creo que en esta materia debería considerarme un verdadero caos y llevármela aplazada por años…_

_Sí, esa persona era hace tan sólo un momento. Pero ahora… ¿Quién soy? Estas mujeres dicen ser amigas de mi madre… ¿Madre? ¿Acaso tengo una? ¿Desde cuándo? Soñé con esto toda mi vida… Y ahora se presenta frente a mí la oportunidad de conocer mis orígenes… ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Cuál es mi verdadero apellido? ¿Es Candy mi verdadero nombre? Y si mi madre realmente existe, ¿por qué nunca me buscó? ¿Por qué recién ahora? ¿Por qué…?"_

-Candy, Candy… ¿Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió? ¡Candy!

-Sí, sí hermana María… Sí, lo recuerdo…

-¿Te sientes mejor? –La señorita Pony la miraba seriamente. El rostro pálido de Candy no era una buena señal, y algo en su interior le decía que definitivamente su dulce niña no había almorzado.

–Ven, siéntate en el sillón un momento. Coloca los pies aquí, así… -Lentamente, sus madres la acomodaron delicadamente en el sillón que estaba ocupando y colocaron sus pies sobre un banquillo de madera.

-Quédate aquí un momento, voy en busca de algo que puedas comer. –Dijo la señorita Pony.

–Sí, y yo voy en busca de una manta para abrigarte, ya que parece que pasaste mucho frío al venir. –Agregó la hermana María.

Ambas no esperaron respuesta por parte de Candy, y caminando lo más rápido que podían, abandonaron el salón dejándola en compañía únicamente de las tres damas.

El silencio reinaba. La tensión que se sentía era máxima. Candy las observaba detenidamente, pero sin decir absolutamente nada. Las tres mujeres se notaban nerviosas. Sus miradas viajaban del piso al fuego de la chimenea, de ahí a sus manos que casualmente las tres las tenían sobre sus regazos, para ir nuevamente al piso. La única que de vez en cuando se animaba a levantar su mirada azul zafiro hacia Candy, era la que había sido presentada como Viviane Abott, la mayor de todas.

-Aquí tienes Candy. Ya vas a ver que con esta manta y con la sopa que está calentando la señorita Pony te vas a reponer más rápido de lo que imaginas. –Dijo la hermana María mientras cariñosamente la cubría con una gruesa manta que ella misma había tejido para Candy cuando era pequeña.

-Gracias hermana María… -Respondió dulcemente Candy, mirándola con una leve sonrisa en los labios, para luego volver a posar su intensa mirada verde esmeralda en las tres mujeres que permanecían inmóviles en el sofá. –Así que… ¿Ustedes son amigas de mi madre?

-Candy, querida… Será mejor que almuerces primero… -Interrumpió la señorita Pony mientras ingresaba al salón con un enorme plato de sopa en sus manos.

-Gracias señorita Pony, pero debo saber… ¿Mi madre está viva? –Volvió a preguntar, sin quitarles la mirada de encima a las tres damas.

-Sí, está viva… -Comenzó a hablar la mayor de todas. –Pero no por mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué quiere decir? –La mirada de Candy era seria, profunda y determinante. La hermana María la observaba asombrada. Era como si en los pocos minutos que pasaron, Candy hubiese madurado de golpe 10 años más. El sufrimiento que vio en su pequeña al llegar, ya no estaba presente en sus ojos. En cambio, había en ellos una sombra de indiferencia absoluta, como si un manto de hielo los cubriera.

-Señorita Candy… -Comenzó a hablar la dama rubia de mirada gris, que estaba sentada en el medio. –Permítanos presentarnos nuevamente. Mi nombre es Caroline Walker. Ella es la señora Viviane Abott y ella, la señora Ashley Lee. Y si… Conocemos a su madre de toda la vida, prácticamente. Como bien dijo Viviane, ella aún está viva, pero lamentablemente… Su madre, en este momento está muy enferma y… -Hizo una pausa cuando su voz comenzó a temblar. Luego, respirando profundamente, prosiguió. –Y, según el médico, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Candy la escuchaba atentamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Caroline, al darse cuenta de que la jovencita de verde mirada no tenía intenciones de interrumpir, continuó.

–Su madre se llama Emily Knight Adams, y padece de una extraña enfermedad pulmonar, los médicos creen que puede ser cáncer… Y es por eso que no le dan mucha esperanza de vida…

La mirada de Candy se movió ligeramente al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero aún así, permaneció impasible, absolutamente en silencio.

-Señorita Candy… -Comenzó a hablar la que parecía la más joven de las tres, la única que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio. –Sabemos que escuchar todo esto no es nada fácil para usted… Pero sólo pedimos que nos conceda unos minutos de su tiempo, para que le podamos contar un poco de la vida de su madre, y así pueda entender por qué usted terminó en este orfanato…

Candy permaneció en la misma posición unos cuantos minutos más. Luego dejó el plato con la sopa ya fría y sin tocar, en una pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente. Dio un profundo suspiro, y volvió a mirarlas fijamente.

–Las escucho.

**o-o-o**

En el escritorio de su despacho en la mansión de Lakewood, rodeado de papeles, se encontraba un apuesto rubio con cristalinos ojos azul cielo. Sus dedos de la mano derecha que se encontraban manchados con tinta negra y su apariencia desaliñada demostraban que no estaba en sus mejores momentos.

Mientras que en su mano derecha reposaba nerviosamente una pluma, en su mano izquierda se levantaba una hoja en blanco con temblorosas líneas escritas en ella.

**Estimada Candice White Andrew:**

**El motivo de esta carta es para disculparme por mi mal comportamiento en nuestro último encuentro…**

-¡No, demasiado impersonal! –Gritaba enfurecido el nervioso rubio mientras arrugaba el pedazo de papel, lanzándolo a sus espaldas. Luego, respirando profundamente varias veces, tomó nuevamente una hoja en blanco para reiniciar su redacción…

**Querida Candy:**

**Qué insólita reunión la de esta mañana ¿no? Creo que es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos de esa manera… Candy, deseo con todo el corazón que aceptes mis disculpas, nunca fue mi intención gritarte, aunque debo reconocer que jamás vi esa mirada en tu rostro…**

-¡Ay no, no es momentos de reproches! –Nuevamente un pedazo de papel arrugado volaba sobre sus espaldas. Suspirando pesadamente, Albert se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla llevando sus manos a su cabeza. Luego, enderezándose rápidamente, tomó nuevamente la pluma y comenzó a escribir en una nueva hoja en blanco.

**Querida Candy:**

**Sólo deseo que me perdones por el encuentro de esta mañana y que vuelvas a la mansión… Candy, desde que te fuiste no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti… Por favor Candy, no me gusta que las cosas estén así entre nosotros… **

**Candy… ****Te extraño tanto…**

En ese momento, una joven dama elegantemente vestida ingresaba sigilosamente al despacho de su amado para provocarle una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fue ella al darse cuenta de que el apuesto rubio ni se había percatado de su presencia.

-¡Willy, amor! Aquí estás… Te busqué por toda la mansión… ¿Todavía trabajando? No es saludable que te exijas demasiado, puedes enfermarte, además me prometiste que éstas también serían tus vacaciones…

-¡Josephine! –En un rápido movimiento, Albert agarró el pedazo de papel en el que estaba escribiendo y en un vano intento de guardarla en uno de los cajones del escritorio, la carta cayó al piso.

-¿Te sorprendí, amor? Si fue así, mi misión ha sido cumplida. –Decía Josephine mientras que con una seductora sonrisa se acercaba peligrosamente a Albert. Al llegar frente a él, con sus suaves dedos de la mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar el mentón barbudo de su amado mientras que con la mano izquierda señalaba el aspecto desaliñado de su camisa. -¿Qué pasa William? ¿Por qué ese aspecto? ¿Hay algo que te perturba que yo desconozca?

-Eh… No, no… Cosas del trabajo, nada más…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí…

-Está bien, si tú lo dices… La señora Elroy preguntó hoy mientras tomábamos el té, cuándo tienes pensado volver a Chicago. Ella y mi madre, creen que lo mejor sería que nos quedemos acá, para ir organizando desde ahora la fiesta de compromiso…

-Josephine… Sabes que para mí eso es imposible… Tengo asuntos que atender en Chicago, pero ustedes si quieren pueden quedarse…

-¿Prometes venir a visitarnos todas las semanas?

-Prometo visitarlas cuando me sea posible…

-Está bien, si es así, sí… Acepto. Ay amor, cómo deseo que estos meses pasen rápido para ser de una vez por todas tu esposa. Me muero por ser tu esposa… -Josephine comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente al de Albert mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con los botones de la camisa.

Unos golpes en la puerta los obligaron a separarse.

-Disculpe señor, pero el señor Johnson está al teléfono, dice que es urgente. –Dijo una sirvienta al ingresar a la biblioteca.

-Gracias, ahora voy. –Y diciendo esto, Albert se retiró rápidamente del despacho, dejando tras de sí a una alterada dama.

Josephine, se dejó caer en el sillón del escritorio de Albert, mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho.

–Uf, no sé si voy a aguantar tanto tiempo… William, realmente me enloqueces… Eres tan guapo, joven y millonario… Perfecto para mí… Aún así, con ese aspecto desaliñado de muchacho rebelde…

Y recorriendo con su mirada el enorme despacho, vio a sus pies una hoja en blanco. La levantó, creyendo que era un papel sin importancia, pero su curiosidad pudo más cuando logró ver a quién estaba dirigida. A medida que sus ojos leían aquellas líneas, su rostro se endurecía. Sin poder evitarlo, con ambas manos arrugó fuertemente el papel, mientras que de su boca salían aquellas palabras que hace días trataba de ignorar: "Lo sabía… Candice… Lo sabía…"

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?**

**Vanessa: **Bueno, ¿y, te pareció un bicho Albert? Jajaja ;) Uy, muchas preguntas, que se irán contestando de a poco, lo prometo, no está fácil esto, pero trataré de contestar todo todito, lo prometo!

**Galaxylam84:** Y si… lo de la madre de Candy fue toda una bomba! Pero prometo que no la haré sufrir a Candy, al menos no demasiado :P

**Mushita:** Sí, pequeño giro dio la historia ¿no? Hasta a mí me sorprendió y eso que soy la que escribe jajaja! ;)

**Angelnr:** Y… ya pronto sabremos por qué estos dos están tan ciegos. Y sí, el destino de Candy no es sencillo, pero veremos cómo se soluciona todo esto ;)

**Klayis Andrew:** Jajaja, sí, lo único que falta es un beso! Pero lastimosamente estos dos siempre son interrumpidos en el mejor momento, no lo crees? Jaja ;)

Gracias chicas por los ánimos, por los comentarios y por leerme!

Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado.

Un abrazote gigante y nos vemos en el próximo por este mismo canal!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

_Había una vez, hace muchos, muchos años, cinco hermosas niñas que eran muy amigas. Juntas siempre se encontraban, ya sea jugando, saltando o riendo. Se habían conocido en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaba la alta sociedad. Bendito fue el momento en que sus padres se hicieron amigos, ya que eso significaba que ellas podrían estar más tiempo juntas y tal vez, quién sabe, hasta podría suceder el milagro de ser amigas para siempre. La mayor de ellas se llamaba Ann, luego le seguían en edad Viviane, Emily, Caroline y Ashley. Todas eran hijas únicas de familias acaudaladas, por lo tanto veían en la otra a la hermana que nunca tuvieron y juntas se permitían disfrutar de aquella mágica libertad que sólo da la amistad verdadera. Fue así como una noche, bajo un cielo estrellado de primavera, se juraron lealtad las unas a las otras, y prometieron jamás separarse, pasara lo que pasara. _

_El tiempo transcurrió, y estas dulces niñas se transformaron en hermosas señoritas. Su amistad seguía tan fuerte como siempre, y así como eran de inseparables también tenían un carácter indomable que nadie podía vencer. Pero como suele ocurrir en la vida y en situaciones como esta, siempre llega el momento en que lo bueno se termina, y aparece el típico villano del cuento, para opacar lo que es maravilloso. _

_Ann, que ya contaba con 17 años, era una bella joven de cabello castaño lacio y ojos marrones, delicada y fina, una verdadera dama. Había sido educada para eso y estaba feliz en ese mundo. Tan así, que ni siquiera refunfuñó cuando sus padres le ordenaron casarse con un total desconocido. No era ningún secreto el matrimonio arreglado desde su nacimiento, sólo se estaba esperando que ella cumpliera los 18 años para desposarla con el único heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del momento: el señor Joseph Adams._

_Joseph, quien era un hombre de 22 años, apuesto y fornido, de intensos ojos azul cielo y cabello negro azabache, tampoco puso mayor resistencia. Había conocido a Ann en una de las pocas reuniones que asistía, y a pesar de que la cantidad máxima de palabras que habían cruzado no alcanzaban ni para formar una oración, nunca le molestó en absoluto la presencia de la joven castaña. Nunca, hasta que conoció a Emily… _

_Aquella noche había asistido a la fiesta de fin año más por obligación que por placer. Su labor como cabeza de su familia ya había comenzado y sus reuniones sociales se habían convertido inevitablemente en reuniones de negocios. Así que a partir de ese año, fiesta que había, fiesta que debía asistir únicamente para hacer algún contacto con posibles e importantes inversionistas. Pero toda aquella reunión aburrida se esfumó cuando vio a una preciosa rubia pecosa de intensos ojos verdes esmeralda. Enseguida, al verla, se quedó encantado con ella, tan así que no le importó dejar plantado a media docena de grandes hombres de negocios. Ni bien ingresó al salón la invitó a bailar, y a medida que el vals avanzaba el mundo alrededor de ellos desaparecía. Fue amor a primera vista. No hablaban, sólo sonreían y bailaban. Pero jamás imaginaron que una mirada café encendida en ira los observaba. Ann no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su mejor amiga estaba bailando con su prometido. Bueno, aún no era su prometido ¡Pero lo sería! Su matrimonio ya estaba arreglado, y el próximo año debía desposarse con aquel hombre que ahora su mejor amiga estaba seduciendo, y dejándola completamente en ridículo. No, eso no podía ocurrir, ella jamás lo permitiría. Y así fue como poco le importó tener que atravesar todo el salón y empujar a unos cuantos invitados para llegar hasta la joven pareja. Al llegar a ellos, tenía ganas de abofetear a Emily y saltarle encima a Joseph, pero ella era una dama y debía comportarse como tal. Así que usando todos los modales que recibió desde su infancia, acaparó la atención del caballero ignorando totalmente a su, hasta ese momento, mejor amiga. _

_Desde aquella fiesta, la rivalidad entre ambas creció incontrolablemente. Emily ya no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas a Ann, le decía que ella no lo sabía, que si hubiese sabido que aquel hombre era su futuro prometido jamás se hubiese atrevido siquiera a saludarlo, que fue una terrible confusión, que la perdone; inclusive hasta Viviane, Caroline y Ashley trataron de hacer entrar en razón a la terca de Ann. Pero había algo que les jugaba en contra, y era el rencor heredado de la joven castaña, a quien sólo le bastó presenciar aquella inocente escena entre su futuro prometido y su mejor amiga, para cortar toda relación con esta última._

_Los meses pasaron y Emily al ver que una de las mejores cosas que le pasó en la vida estaba completamente destrozada, cayó en una terrible depresión. Ni las visitas furtivas de Joseph la animaban. Él, luego de aquella fiesta, quedó verdaderamente maravillado con la personalidad viva y carismática de Emily, y a pesar de enterarse del problema que pasaban estas dos amigas quiso seguir visitándola. Ella al principio se negaba a atenderlo. Pero luego de meses de incontables visitas y docenas de rosas, Emily terminó aceptando con la única condición de que se haga en absoluto secreto. No quería tener más problemas del que ya tenía. Pero aún así, su estado anímico cayó por los suelos, y sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse. Una amiga de una tía les dio la idea de mandarla a Londres por un tiempo. Podría pasar unas agradables vacaciones en la mansión de aquella tía lejana y de paso sanar su corazón herido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los padres de Emily la mandaron, y ella sin tener demasiada energía para refunfuñar aceptó enseguida. Pero nadie nunca pudo imaginar el poder de un hombre enamorado, nunca nadie imaginó que Joseph iría detrás de ella. _

_Los ojos verdes de Emily se iluminaron cuando en la puerta de la mansión en Londres, aparecía un joven guapo de cabello negro azabache y ojos celeste cielo. Y sin poner resistencia se lanzó a sus brazos aceptando por fin el infinito amor que sólo dos almas gemelas pueden sentir. Luego de largas charlas e incontables discusiones, decidieron volver a los Estados Unidos juntos. Iban a luchar por su amor, sabían que no iba a ser nada fácil, pero al menos lo iban a intentar, el amor que ambos sentían valía la pena. _

_Fue un verdadero escándalo. Ann se puso furiosa, y juró venganza. Los padres de Emily también desaprobaron esa unión. Nunca permitirían que mancharan así el nombre de la familia, el matrimonio arreglado de Ann con Joseph era algo del que todo el mundo estaba enterado, y que su hija sea la tercera en discordia era la peor vergüenza jamás vivida, no podían permitirlo. Los padres de Ann pidieron para hablar con la familia Knight y les exigieron que controlen a su hija. También hablaron con la familia Adams, quienes estaban de acuerdo de que aquella relación era una vergüenza y le exigieron a Joseph que cumpla con la familia y se case con Ann._

_Pero el amor entre Joseph y Emily era más fuerte, y una noche de abril se fugaron juntos. Las tres familias enloquecieron, pegaron el grito en el cielo. Era el escándalo más grande jamás visto. Buscaron por cielo y tierra, pero jamás los encontraron. _

_Los padres de Ann, desesperados por acallar los rumores, no perdieron tiempo y arreglaron otro matrimonio conveniente para su hija con el heredero de otra de las familias más acaudaladas del momento, quienes se casaron al siguiente año. _

_Pero Ann no quedó conforme con la humillación que había vivido. Su corazón se había cerrado para siempre. Para ella la amistad y el amor habían dejado de existir en el preciso momento que los vio bailando juntos, y fueron suplantados por un inmenso e incontrolable sentimiento de rencor y venganza. _

_Se tomó varios días para planear muy tranquilamente sus próximos movimientos. Luego decidió que lo mejor sería contratar gente especializada que rastreara a la pareja de enamorados, y una vez que los encontraran los haría pagar una por una cada humillación que ella había sentido. _

_Pasaron __los __años __y __los __detectives __por __fin __dieron__ con __el __paradero __de __la __joven __pareja. __Los __encontraron __viviendo __en __un __pueblito __llamado __"__**Winds **__**of **__**hope**__"__. __Emily, __ya__ con__ 20__ años, __trabajaba __de __mesera __en __un __pequeño __comedor __mientras __que__ Joseph, __con __27__ años,__ trabajaba __de __cocinero. __Eran __pobres __pero__ inmensamente __felices, __ya__ que__ además __de __estar __casados __y__ viviendo __juntos __su __gran __sueño __de __amor, __Emily__ estaba __embarazada __de __8 __meses. __Los __investigadores __no__ se __hicieron__ esperar __y__ al __instante __le __comunicaron __a __Ann__ su__ descubrimiento, __quién __al __poco __tiempo__ viajó__ a __ese __pueblo__ para__ verlo __con__ sus __propios__ ojos. __Cuando __Ann __llegó,__ Emily __ya __había __dado __a__ luz __a __una __hermosa__ beba._

_Ann, al enterarse de esto no pudo hacer más que sonreír, ya que el nacimiento de la beba le había caído como anillo al dedo. No tardó en amenazarles que les iba a sacar a su hija para vengarse por todo la humillación que le hicieron pasar. Pero con lo que Ann no contaba, era la destreza para la huída que sus ex amigos habían adquirido. Ninguno de los dos dudó ni un segundo en escapar en ese mismísimo momento. Tomaron un tren y viajaron sin rumbo, hasta que Joseph le dijo a Emily que lo mejor sería separarse porque lo que estaban buscando era a una pareja, y no a dos personas solas. Le prometió que iba a buscar un buen empleo para juntar mucho dinero y así volver por ella para vivir felices como la familia que eran. Le dio el poco dinero que traía encima y le ordenó que busque ayuda y que se quede en ese pueblo hasta que él pudiera regresar. Entonces Emily se bajó del tren llorando desconsolada y con la beba en brazos en un pueblo al sur del lago Michigan. Hizo todo lo posible por encontrar empleo o alguna ayuda pero no tuvo suerte, nevaba intensamente y sus fuerzas eran cada vez menores. Entonces, en la desesperación ya que la beba no había comido en mucho tiempo y comenzaba a tener fiebre, mientras caminaba encontró un viejo convento escondido en la región montañosa. Confundida y sin estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo, la dejó en la puerta de aquel convento, en un canasto con la muñeca que ella misma había bordado cuando estaba en la dulce espera: Era una hermosa muñeca de trapo con un nombre muy poco común bordado en su pecho; "Candy". Sí, había decidido llamarla así, aunque Joseph pensaba que Candice le iría mejor, pero ella decía que Candy era mucho más dulce. Escondida detrás de unos arbustos esperó a que las dos mujeres que habían salido a ver quién lloraba, entraran al convento con su pequeña beba. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que las mujeres se detenían en la puerta del convento para juntar a otro bebé que también lloraba. _

_Ya un poco más tranquila, se alejó del lugar, rogando al cielo que su dulce Candy tenga los cuidados que ella no pudo darle._

_La idea era encontrar un buen empleo, un buen hogar y volver por la niña. Pero al dejar a la beba, las cosas se complicaron, porque a medida que seguía caminando, comenzaba a nevar más y más fuerte. La visibilidad era cada vez menor, y al haber caminado por varias horas, ya ni sabía si seguía en el mismo camino o si se había perdido. Caminó sin rumbo unas cuantas horas más, hasta el oscurecer cuando sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo, cayendo totalmente desmayada en la nieve. _

_Un campesino que pasaba por ahí con su esposa en una carreta, la vieron. La levantaron y la llevaron a su casa. Estuvo prácticamente más de un mes enferma, inconsciente, con fiebre alta a causa de una fuerte neumonía. El médico de la familia ya no le daba muchas esperanzas. Pero aún así, ocurrió el milagro, y una hermosa mañana Emily abría sus ojos verdes después de tanto tiempo. Al despertar, apenas recordaba cómo se llamaba ni tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba. Pero poco a poco su memoria comenzó a regresar, al mismo tiempo que su desesperación iba creciendo al darse cuenta que no conseguía recordar en qué pueblo había dejado a su beba. Lloró desconsoladamente. Los recuerdos de aquellos días eran tan nebulosos… Se acordaba que había bajado de un tren, que su amado Joseph le dijo que la esperara ahí pero tampoco se acordaba dónde era. Preguntó a la gente que la cuidó todo ese tiempo, dónde la habían encontrado y ni bien recuperó un poco las fuerzas pidió que la llevasen a aquel lugar, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que era un lugar desolado, alejado de toda civilización. Pidió que la llevasen al pueblo más cercano, pero al llegar allí tampoco encontró ningún convento ni mucho menos alguna estación de tren. Su desesperación ya no tenía límites, encontrar algo en su mente, algún indicio concreto de su pasada vida, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar._

_Los años siguieron pasando, y sus recuerdos eran cada vez más y más lejanos, hasta comenzó a creer que todo había sido un sueño, un dulce sueño… _

_Pero__ aún__ así__ no __quería __perder __las __esperanzas,__ y __trabajando __en __la __granja __de __aquella__ amable __familia __que __la __cobijó __sin __dudarlo, __vendiendo __leche, __queso,__ huevos __y__ demás,__ pudo __juntar__ suficiente __dinero __como __para __hacer __ella __misma __sus__ propias __investigaciones. __Les__ comunicó __a __la __pareja__ con__ los__ que __vivía, __que __su__ plan __era __viajar __al __pueblo __dónde __había __tenido __a __su __niña, __porque__ si __había __algo __que__ recordaba__ era __el __nombre __de __aquel __pueblo:__ "__**Winds **__**of **__**hope**__"__.__ Y__ si __todo __había __sido __real, __la __gente __de __allí __seguro __la __reconocería__ y__ tal __vez, __sólo __tal __vez, __encontraría __a __su __amado __Joseph __y__ a __su __beba __querida._

_Entonces Emily preguntando por aquí y por allá, logró encontrar a aquel pueblo. Algo de sus recuerdos volvían al pisar aquellas hermosas tierras. Recordaba que ella y Joseph habían elegido vivir ahí porque les gustó el nombre, además la gente era muy amable, cálida y tierna. Ni bien llegó la gente que antes eran sus amigos la reconocieron, y confirmaron sus sospechas. Ella había vivido allí un buen tiempo con Joseph y habían tenido a una hermosa niña a quien llamaron Candy. _

_Sin dinero y con pocos recursos, Emily se quedó a vivir allí unos cuantos años más, con la esperanza de que su amado Joseph volviera por ella… Pero Joseph jamás regresó, y nunca nadie supo que pasó con él. Aún así, ella todavía llevaba puesto el anillo de casada, como así también jamás se sacó el doble apellido, porque para todo el mundo ella siempre sería Emily Knight Adams, esposa de Joseph Adams y madre de Candy Adams. _

_Cuando Emily pasó los 30 años, y cansada de estar allí sin recursos y en espera de algo que parecería no llegar nunca, logró averiguar los domicilios de sus tres fieles y antiguas amigas: Viviane, Caroline y Ashley, a quienes escribió de inmediato pidiendo absoluta discreción por parte de estas. Ellas sin dudarlo acudieron al pequeño pueblo. Fue en ese encuentro cuando Emily se enteró que Ann se había casado con un señor pudiente de la alta sociedad al poco tiempo de la fuga de ellos y que además ya era madre de dos pequeños. También se enteró, que su padre había fallecido dejándole, como irónica jugada del destino, la mitad de su fortuna a ella y la otra mitad a su madre. Pero jamás supo nada de Joseph. _

_Gracias a la insistencia de sus amigas, Emily volvió a su casa para hacer las paces con su madre y como ahora era una mujer millonaria, comenzó por sí misma la búsqueda con todos los recursos que le eran permitidos. _

_Pasaron varios años más, cuando los detectives de Emily por fin dieron con el orfanato donde había dejado a Candy, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a enfermar, y al poco tiempo le diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad llamada cáncer. _

_Sin perder las esperanzas, Emily pidió a su madre que la llevase al pueblo donde una vez fue muy feliz y mandó a llamar a sus amigas, encomendándoles la tarea de buscar a su dulce Candy._

**o-o-o**

Candy seguía con la mirada perdida en el frío paisaje que se abría detrás de la ventana del compartimento privado en el tren. Luego de escuchar toda la historia que aquellas tres misteriosas mujeres le habían narrado, no dudó ni un segundo en querer conocer a su madre. Quería verla, descubrir si era cierto que eran tan parecidas. Quería saber más acerca de su vida, de su pasado y de su familia. Sí… Porque ahora ella había descubierto que también tenía una familia. Y al pensar en esto, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… Ahora ella era Candy Adams…

Candy Adams… Qué extraño se escuchaba… Ya no se llamaba más Candice White Andrew, ahora era Candy Adams. Nombre notablemente más simple pero con mucho más significado para ella.

"_¿Qué __se __siente __al __tener __una __mamá? __¿Qué __se__ sentirá __abrazarla __o __simplemente __mirarla?__" _Candy estaba tan perdida en los últimos acontecimientos que ya ni sabía qué hacía sentada allí. Los sentimientos golpeaban sin cesar como un fuerte remolino en su mente. De golpe, de la noche a la mañana, tenía una madre, y no solamente eso, sino un nuevo apellido con toda una familia detrás.

Recordaba una y otra vez toda la historia de su madre, y al hacerlo inevitablemente se le erizaba la piel. Era increíble todo lo que una persona puede hacer por amor, y aún así las cosas a veces no salen como queremos, y hasta pueden terminar de una peor manera.

Recordaba cuando era pequeña, lo mal que se sentía al saber que había sido abandonada. Luego, aquel agrio sentimiento se convirtió en indiferencia, que poco a poco se fue transformando en agradecimiento. Cuántas veces le había escrito a Albert que estaba agradecida de ser huérfana, porque por eso pudo conocerlo… Sí, porque gracias a esta mala jugada del destino pudo conocer a Albert y a toda la familia Andrew.

"_Albert… Tanto luché por alejarme de ti y ahora veo que lo he conseguido… Pensé que me sentiría mejor, más liberada, pero no… Siento un terrible vacío en mi pecho, que a medida que me alejo más y más de ti se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande…" _

¡Qué sentimientos tan confusos la invadían! Tristeza, alegría, bronca y dolor… Todo junto, ya no sabía cuándo sentía una cosa y cuándo otra. Se sentía tan lejana de sí, tan extraña consigo misma… Algo muy importante y desconocido la esperaba en el futuro, mientras que algo también muy importante, cálido y tremendamente conocido, la despedía detrás…

¿Pero por qué debía despedirse de uno para darle la bienvenida a lo otro? ¿Acaso no podía tener las dos cosas juntas? ¿Acaso no podía conservar a su pasado y darle la bienvenida a su futuro? No, bien sabía que no podía… Su pasado le había dicho adiós ni bien se presentó en la mansión de Lakewood de la mano con aquella fina mujer. Y su futuro… Su futuro era tan incierto…

En aquel viaje, Candy repasó una y mil veces cada milésima de su existencia. Tantas cosas había vivido desde que su madre la dejó en aquel convento. Tantas alegrías, tristezas, amores, encuentros y despedidas… Toda una vida al lado de sus dos madres y de aquel hombre que no dudó ni un segundo en protegerla… Y por más que añoraba conocer a su verdadera madre, por más que de vez en cuando un "Qué tal sí…" aparecía en su mente, algo en su interior le decía que si debía elegir entre vivir todo de nuevo o cambiar su existencia, no dudaría ni un segundo en elegir lo primero.

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?**

**Vanessa:** Graaacias! :) Jajaja, creo que a todas nos cabrea esa mujer jaja Y sí, no está nada fácil la vida de Candy, pobre…

**Mily:** Muchas gracias a vos por leer mi historia! La verdad es que esto sin ustedes no sería posible :)

**Passcusa: **Graaacias! :) Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo :)

**Angelnr:** Graacias! :) La verdad es que sí ¿no? Ya se están pasando de ciegos jaja, pero bueno, espero que pronto se quiten esas vendas de los ojos :)

**Llara-y:** Jajajajaja, y bueno, hay que darle también un poco de pimienta a la historia no? Jaja y qué mejor que ponerle un poquito de condimento a la Josephine jeje ;) Pero bueno, esperemos cómo sigue todo esto y después te cuento si Candy le da su merecido a Albert o no jijiji :P

Muchas gracias chicas por los ánimos, por leerme y comentarme! :)

Porque esto sin ustedes no sería posible :)

Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado, y disculpen si se me escapa algún que otro error ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo por este mismo canal :)

Abrazoooteee!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

-¡Vamos Annie, me lo prometiste!

-¡Sí, pero nunca creí que tendría que hacerlo todo sola!

-No estarás sola. Yo te esperaré aquí.

-Archie, eres increíble. A ver, ¿por qué no ingresas tú a hablar con Albert?

-Porque si yo lo hago él sospecharía, en cambio si tú lo haces se vería más natural. Tú sólo dile que estás preocupada por tu hermana, nada más. Además eres mujer, y como tal tienes un encanto que nosotros los hombres carecemos… -Respondió guiñando un ojo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de encanto es ése? Y te recomiendo que pienses muy bien la respuesta. -Annie lo miraba seriamente y con las manos en la cintura. Sabía muy bien a qué encanto se refería Archie, y normalmente no le molestaba esa clase de comentarios, pero como en ese momento ella debía cumplir obligatoriamente la principal parte del plan y encima sola, estaba dispuesta a usar todas sus armas para contradecir a su marido.

-Vamos, amor, por favor… Ya habíamos hablado de esto… Por favor… ¿Sí?

-¡Ay, está bien! Si me miras con esos ojos de perrito mojado, qué te puedo decir…

-¡Bien! Entonces como lo habíamos planeado ¿ok? Yo te esperaré aquí y vigilaré para que nadie los interrumpa.

-Mmmmuffff… -Refunfuñó Annie entre dientes, mientras veía a su marido esconderse como un niño travieso detrás de una de las plantas del salón.

Respiró profundamente varias veces para armarse de valor y golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante. –Escuchó a una voz grave decir del interior del despacho.

-Permiso Albert, hola… Siento molestarte, pero… ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro Annie, pasa. ¿Gustas una taza de café?

-Sí, gracias.

Albert dejó los papeles que estaba revisando un momento, y le sirvió una taza de café. Luego tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación y le ofreció a Annie un lugar al lado de él. Ella, aún tímida y con la taza de café en sus manos, tomó asiento enseguida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sobre qué querías hablar, Annie?

-Sobre esto… -Dijo mientras le alcanzaba el sobre que tenía en la mano.

-¿Una carta? ¿De Candy? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí… Podría resumirte de qué se trata, pero creo que será mejor que la leas tú mismo.

Albert, con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y desplegó la carta que tenía en su interior. Algo le decía que no traía buenas noticias. Habría querido escribirle a Candy, pero luego de varios intentos fallidos desistió de la idea. Ya encontraría la manera de hacer las paces con ella, se dijo.

Sus ojos recorrían la hoja de una punta a la otra. Leía y releía cada línea varias veces. No daba crédito al contenido de la misma.

-¿Cuándo te llegó? –Preguntó luego de un largo rato de silencio, mientras guardaba nuevamente la carta en el sobre y se la devolvía a Annie.

-Hoy por la mañana. Seguramente, ya debe estar viajando en este momento.

-Increíble… Apareció su madre… -Albert tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sí… Yo tampoco puedo creerlo… Albert… Ella me preocupa… -Dijo Annie mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja con signo de interrogación. –Sé que no debe estar en malas manos, ya que tuvo el permiso de la señorita Pony y de la hermana María, pero… Está viajando a un pueblo que no conoce con tres mujeres desconocidas, para conocer a una madre que nunca ha visto en su vida. No sé, tal vez me esté volviendo paranoica, pero… No me gustaría que esté sola en este momento… Verás, conocer a su madre no debe ser nada fácil, Albert… Sinceramente me gustaría que alguien esté con ella, alguien de confianza… -Annie lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerle entender algo que el rubio ya intuía.

-Annie…

-Albert, yo iría pero… -Continuó hablando Annie mientras dejaba la taza de café en una mesita y se levantaba del sofá, para comenzar a caminar por toda la habitación, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. –Con esto de tu fiesta de compromiso, la tía Elroy quiere que me quede aquí para ayudarlas con la organización. Dice que la fiesta debe estar en manos de las mujeres de la familia, y sabes bien que con ella nunca me llevé bien, y el hecho de que me haya invitando a organizar tu fiesta de compromiso para mí significa mucho, tal vez ya me esté aceptando ¿entiendes? Yo iría, pero en este momento se me hace imposible… -Annie se detuvo justo en frente a él y lo miraba suplicante. –Además, creo que sería más conveniente que seas tú el que esté a su lado…

-Annie, yo…

-Por favor Albert, no te pediría esto si no fuera algo importante. Realmente necesito que vayas con ella. En la carta está la dirección de la madre. Sé que el pueblo está bastante lejos, te llevaría varios días llegar en tren, pero… Es por Candy, Albert… Ella te necesita, por favor…

-Es que, Annie… Quiero que sepas que no hay nada que desee más que hacer lo que me estás pidiendo, pero… En este momento no puedo. Justamente antes de que vengas estaba revisando unos contratos, porque debo viajar hoy mismo a Chicago. George me llamó urgente ayer a la noche, para avisarme que unos clientes muy importantes están en Chicago. Y como no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo, debo partir esta misma tarde para reunirme con ellos. Annie, me encantaría ir, de veras, pero… En este momento es imposible…

-Oh…

Annie se sorprendió ante la negativa de Albert, no se la esperaba. Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil convencerlo, pero jamás imaginó que el trabajo sería un obstáculo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, culpaba internamente a Archie por no prevenirla. Él más que nadie debía suponer que una cosa así podía pasar, pero claro, el buen Archie en estos últimos días estaba de vacaciones y eso aparentemente significaba tener pocas luces para un posible "Plan B"…

De repente, una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

-¿Y por qué no envías a Archie? Él seguramente ya debe estar bastante entrenado para estas situaciones, además estaría encantado que le confiaras algo tan importante. No creo que tenga problemas. Y si tanto te preocupa, puedes decirle a George que lo acompañe y lo asesore si es necesario.

-No sé… Es muy arriesgado. Archie acaba de terminar sus estudios y no tiene la experiencia suficiente. Lo que sí podría hacer, es llevarlo conmigo, para que me acompañe, ya es hora de que presencie este tipo de reuniones… Porque, que yo lo envíe en mi lugar podría no ser tomado de la mejor manera…

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un momento, como si con la mirada buscaran la solución en los ojos del otro. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Albert se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la ventana. Apoyó sus manos sobre el cristal y se quedó un instante con la mirada perdida en aquel frío paisaje.

-Todo se está complicando demasiado ¿no? -Comenzó a hablar quedamente, sin quitar la vista de la ventana. –Me muero por estar con ella en este mismísimo momento. No quiero ni imaginar cómo se debe estar sintiendo… La noticia de que tiene una madre que siempre la estuvo buscando y que encima está enferma, la debe haber desorientado por completo… Candy… Mi pequeña… No deberías pasar por todo esto sola…

Annie lo observaba en silencio. El verlo así, tan meditabundo y preocupado, no hacía otra cosa más que alentar todas las teorías de Archie. Tal vez, su marido no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

-Albert… Lo siento, pero debo decirte algo…

Estas palabras lo sorprendieron, sacándolo súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Se giró de inmediato quedando frente a Annie. Sin quitarle la vista, le hizo una seña para que continuara.

-Deberías ir… No sé cómo, pero si no es ahora, cuando puedas deberías ir. Debes estar con ella, aunque sea sólo un día. ¿Me harías ese favor, Albert?

La mirada de Annie era insistentemente misteriosa. Como si quisiera decirle algo más de lo que estaba diciendo… Algo que él mismo, hace varios días venía sospechando…

¿Qué era aquello que Annie sabía y no decía? ¿Acaso…? No, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas… Si tuviera más tiempo seguro que la interrogaría pero no podía, debía partir a Chicago en seguida.

-Está bien Annie, escribe la dirección de la madre de Candy en este papel, por favor, y prometo que haré todo lo posible por ir cuanto antes.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Annie, dando un pequeño salto, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no era nada apropiado. Algo le decía que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo junto a su marido, porque ya se estaba contagiando de su entusiasmo.

Albert sonrió al ver la extraña y juguetona reacción de Annie. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que la mejor amiga de su pequeña haya insistido tanto en este asunto, le hacía sentir un pequeño regocijo en su interior.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Annie, y planear por un momento el viaje a Chicago con Archie, Albert pudo saborear unos cortos segundos de soledad y silencio…

Sólo un pensamiento rondaba en su mente: La madre de Candy había aparecido… Esa noticia no se la esperaba pero ni en un millón de años…

"_¿Cómo estarás pequeña? Debes sentirte perdida allí sentada en ese tren, viajando a un lugar totalmente desconocido… Candy…_"

Un sentimiento de angustia invadió su pecho, y de repente… Se dio cuenta… ¡Había aparecido la madre de Candy! ¡Apareció su familia!

Lo cual inevitablemente significaba que si Candy decidía aceptar sus orígenes, que si todo iba bien, era casi seguro que ella dejaría de ser una Andrew para ser… ¿Cómo se apellidaban los padres de Candy? La madre se llamaba Emily y… ¿el padre? No se acordaba, lo había olvidado por completo. Como sea, Candy dejaría de ser una Andrew y… Oh, no… ¡Candy dejaría de ser una Andrew! Y… Seguramente iría a vivir con su madre, y tal vez en el trayecto conocería a toda su familia, hasta podría ocurrir que termine llevándose bien con ellos, y… Tal vez ya no volvería más…

¡Oh, pero por todos los cielos! El hecho de que la madre de Candy haya aparecido significaba nada más y nada menos que la iba a perder… ¡La iba a perder! ¡A su Candy! A su dulce y tierna Candy…

Todavía recordaba cuando tuvo aquella gran discusión con ella en la mansión del bosque, recordaba muy bien sus palabras… Ella le había dicho que al cumplir los 21 años, él dejaría de ser su tutor… En aquella oportunidad no quiso ni pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero ahora… Ahora que la vida le demostraba que aquello que dijo su pupila se estaba haciendo realidad… Ahora que veía que dentro de poco dejaría de ser obligadamente el tutor de Candice White Andrew… Ahora que todo eso estaba ocurriendo… La idea le aterraba… Sí, porque eso significaba no poder verla todo el tiempo que él quisiera, no poder controlar sus pasos, ya no tener la necesidad de protegerla… Sí… Eso inevitablemente significaba que ya no tenía la excusa para estar con ella…

Pero… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡No! Jamás fue una persona egoísta y no tenía intenciones de empezar a serlo ahora. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Qué derecho tenía a querer a Candy sólo para él? Si él se estaba por casar… ¡Se estaba por casar! Qué ideas sin sentido comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza… Hace días que venía pensando en viejos sentimientos que creía olvidados… En aquellos sentimientos que creyó no sentir más…

"_Candy…"_

-¡No, basta ya! No debería pensar en todo esto ¡Basta! –Se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por todo el despacho con los puños apretados.

Él, más que nadie, sabía muy bien que era un hombre sin tiempo para todas estas cosas. Sí, él era William Albert Andrew, un hombre de negocios que estaba comprometido… ¡Comprometido con Josephine Peterson! Sí, él era un hombre de negocios que se estaba por casar…

Y así, respirando profundamente mientras repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras, agarró su maleta y salió del despacho, partiendo totalmente perdido y confundido hacia Chicago.

**o-o-o**

-¿Lo despediste? –Preguntó Jane Peterson al ver ingresar a su hija a la habitación.

-Sí, lo despedí… Acaba de partir con su sobrino… -Respondió Josephine mirando fijamente a su madre que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar. La mirada color miel de la joven transmitía todo menos bondad y cariño en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede querida? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Nada madre, nada… -Josephine desvió su mirada y caminó hasta unas ventanas que daban al patio de la mansión.

-Vamos cariño, a mí no me engañas. ¿Qué sucede? –Volvió a insistir su madre mientras se levantaba del sillón e iba detrás de ella.

Cuando estuvo cerca, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la volteó suavemente. La mirada de Josephine estaba clavada en el piso. Muy tranquilamente, Jane le levantó la barbilla para descubrir a unas pequeñas lágrimas que desbordaban los ojos de su querida hija.

-Pero mi niña… -dijo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente. –No tienes por qué ponerte así de triste... Él sólo se fue por unos días, no hay necesidad de opacar esos bellos ojos que tienes con lágrimas…

-No, madre… No es por eso…

-¿Y entonces, cuál es el motivo que tus lágrimas encontraron para humedecer ese bello rostro? Cuéntame querida…

-Madre… ¡Es Candice, madre! ¡Es Candice! –Josephine rompió en llanto aferrándose al regazo de su madre como si fuera un salvavidas.

-¿Candice, la pupila de William? ¿Qué tiene que ver Candice en todo esto, cariño?

-Es que… Es que… -Trataba de hablar Josephine mientras hacía el esfuerzo por limpiar las lágrimas que inevitablemente fluían de sus ojos.

-A ver mi dulce niña, vamos a respirar profundamente un par de veces… Sí, eso es… ¿Más tranquila? –Preguntaba Jane al ver inspirar y espirar profundamente a su hija. –Bueno, ahora cuéntame qué sucedió, qué te puso en ese estado…

-Madre… Creo que William siente algo más por Candice… Algo más que un sentimiento de amistad o fraternal…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero qué locuras estás diciendo, Josephine! ¡Por favor, deja de decir tonterías!

-¡No son tonterías, madre! ¡Ojalá lo fueran! Lo leí… Ayer, cuando quise sorprender a William en el despacho, lo encontré escribiendo algo, creí que se trataba de negocios, pero en realidad le estaba escribiendo una carta a Candice, madre… Y en esa carta decía que la extrañaba y que no dejaba de pensar en ella… Oh, madre… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si me deja por Candice?

-¿Dejarte por Candice, dices? JAJAJAJAJAJA –La sonora carcajada de Jane logró retumbar en toda la habitación. –Pero tú sí que estás loca. ¿Cómo acaso puedes llegar a pensar que algo así podría ocurrir? ¿Dejarte por Candice? Es la locura más grande que oí en mi vida.

-Locura tal vez, pero no imposible madre…

-¡Locura e imposible, Josephine! Sólo a ti se te ocurre que algo así podría pasar. A ver, dime, cómo puedes pensar que el gran multimillonario William Albert Andrew, el soltero más codiciado del país, podría dejarte por esa, por esa… ¡Por esa huérfana!

-¡Madre!

-Discúlpame por las palabras utilizadas, hija ¡Pero es la verdad! Escúchame bien, eso jamás podría pasar, porque Candice no es más que una huérfana, sin clase. ¿Entiendes? ¿O acaso alguna vez la viste en alguna fiesta acompañando a William?

-No, nunca…

-¡Exacto! Porque ella no pertenece al mundo de William, querida… No pertenece a nuestro mundo… Ella no podría comportarse nunca como una dama en algún evento de sociedad, no sabría de qué hablar en alguna reunión de negocios, o cuando callarse o cómo bailar… Ella no es la mujer perfecta para William, cariño… En cambio, tú sí lo eres…

Y quiero que tengas bien en cuenta que ella no te llega ni a los talones, ¿entiendes? Ella jamás estará a nuestra altura, y es por eso que ni deberías preocuparte. Sabemos muy bien que tanto el linaje y la buena clase se trae desde la cuna, y Candice… Bueno, lastimosamente en ella encaja muy bien aquel dicho que dice "Por más que la mona vista de seda…"

Josephine se quedó callada unos segundos con la vista clavada en el piso. Luego levantó la mirada y vio a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aquella chiquilla jamás podrá estar a tu altura ni a la de William, eso te lo puedo asegurar cariño.

-Tienes razón madre… Gracias. –Dijo Josephine abrazando fuertemente a su madre.

-Y ahora que ya estamos más tranquilas… ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a tomar el té? Elroy nos debe estar esperando, además debemos poner al corriente de la fiesta de compromiso a la esposa de Archibald, que también nos va ayudar en la organización.

-Claro madre, vamos.

Y así, madre e hija, abrazadas salieron de la habitación en silencio, con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa en los labios, totalmente convencidas que aquel era su mundo, el único mundo decente. Y que nadie ni nada las podría tocar jamás.

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

**Vanessa: **jajaja, bueno, para el final feliz falta o tal vez no tanto, no sé… veremos.. jejeje :P Gracias a vos por leerla amiga, besos!

**Passcusa:** Muchísimas gracias! :) Veremos cómo todo esto se soluciona, por ahora el camino hasta el final feliz es laaaaargo, pero de que habrá un final, lo habrá :)

**Jenny:** Si, qué giro, no? Hasta a mí me sorprendió! Pobrecita Candy… Mmmmh, bueno, por ahora sabemos que es muy probable que Albert vaya tras de ella y después ¿qué pasará? Bueno, eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos jeje ;) Gracias por estar allí :)

**Anahis:** Hoooolaaaaaa! Gracias por seguirme amiga! :) Más que gato encerrado, se podría decir "gatas" encerradas, no? Jajaja ;) Besos!

**Llara-y:** Jajajajajajajaaaa! No sabe no contesta! Muajajajajaa! :P Lo único que te puedo decir es que Ann tiene su historia detrás… ¿pero cuál será? Mmmmh, eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos jejejeje ;)

Gracias chicas por estar allí firme, leyendo y comentando. Cada comentario me alegra infinitamente, gracias por eso.

Y también gracias a las que leen en silencio o me comentan en los grupos.

Les mando un fuerte pero fuertísimo abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal!

Hasta la próxima! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando bajó del tren, luego de casi tres largos días de viaje. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez en su vida pisaría esas tierras pero allí estaba, en aquella ciudad que por el momento era totalmente desconocida: Hartford, Connecticut. De allí debían partir en carruaje y viajar aproximadamente dos horas hasta llegar a Winds of Hope, o como los habitantes del lugar lo solían llamar: _Winds Hollow_.

Winds of Hope… Qué curioso nombre, pensaba Candy, el mismo que había conquistado a sus padres. Según las tres amigas de su madre, el pueblo era pequeño pero acogedor y con mucha historia. En los casi tres largos días de viaje, Candy les pidió profundizar más en ciertos temas para no aburrirse. Y así fue como se enteró de la historia de aquel pueblo. Aunque existían diversas leyendas acerca del origen de su nombre, la que más le gustó era aquella que contaba la historia de dos enamorados:

"_Corría el año 1776, cuando una chica hermosa de un condado y un chico guapo de otro, se conocieron y se enamoraron. Separados por la distancia y por padres que no aprobaban la unión, la pareja soñaba con el día que podrían estar juntos. Se escribían mutuamente cartas hermosas, cartas de anhelo y pasión, cartas llenas de promesas y planes de futuro. Pronto la separación les pareció demasiado triste para poder soportarla. Y una noche fría y oscura, sin luces que los guiaran huyeron de sus casas y corrieron todo lo que pudieron. Estaba tan oscuro que los dos acabaron por perderse y parecía que no se encontrarían nunca. Al fin, la chica cayó de rodillas, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas -Oh, amor mío, ¿dónde estás? ¿Cómo te encontraré?- Y de repente, apareció un grupo de estrellas en el cielo, estrellas que brillaban tanto que iluminaban todo el campo. La chica se puso en pie y siguió el camino de las estrellas, hasta que por fin se encontró justo donde la esperaba su verdadero amor, que también había sido guiado por el manto de las estrellas.__En ese momento sintieron una fresca brisa en sus rostros, haciéndolos sentir seguros nuevamente, llenos de amor y esperanza. Algo en aquella brisa, bajo ese hermoso manto de estrellas, les decía que a partir de ese momento todo iría bien, y que podrían ser felices para siempre… _

_Y así fue, vivieron felices por siempre en aquel mágico lugar…"_

Candy al recordar aquella bella historia no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Ahora entendía a sus padres, la decisión de vivir en aquel pueblo… La historia era similar a la que ellos vivieron…

Un viento frío la envolvió, regresándola a la realidad. Levantó la vista al cielo nublado y cerró los ojos por un momento. Respiró profundo varias veces, tranquilizando su mente, oyendo a todo su alrededor, prestando atención al aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones, al latir de su corazón, a sus venas llenándola de vida. Unas pequeñas gotas frías comenzaron a humedecer su rostro. Abrió sus cristalinos ojos verdes y vio que estaba comenzando a nevar.

-Señorita Candy, por favor, apúrese. Debemos llegar a Winds Hollow, antes de que nieve con más intensidad. –Escuchó a la señora Abott decir. Nunca le agradó que le llamen "señorita" o que la tratasen de "usted", siempre había preferido que la llamen simplemente Candy, pero algo en su interior no le dejaba ser la de siempre. Algo que había comenzado a endurecerse y a madurar, algo que con el pasar de las horas lo sentía con mayor intensidad.

Las cuatro damas subieron a un carruaje que las esperaba cerca de la estación y emprendieron el largo camino hacia Winds Hollow.

En todo el viaje, ninguna pronunció ni una palabra. Los tres días en el tren les habían resultado más que suficientes para conocerse más o menos entre sí. No hablaron de ningún tema en especial, ni tampoco profundizaron en la vida privada de ninguna, pero mal que mal, Candy ya se había sacado la curiosidad por esas tres mujeres, y en ese momento no tenía muchos ánimos de conversar.

Dentro del carruaje, el ambiente era pesado y denso. Insoportable. Como si estuvieran justo debajo del ojo de una tormenta; aquel instante donde lo bueno y lo malo se mezclan confundiéndose con la realidad; el momento de espera ante algo sumamente importante e inevitable. Candy permanecía con la mirada perdida en el inmenso paisaje blanco que se abría ante ellas, mientras que las tres damas también permanecían en silencio mirándose cada tanto entre sí.

Luego de un par de horas, por fin la larga espera había llegado a su fin y estaban ingresando al pequeño pueblo. A aquel pueblo acogedor con gente amable, cálida y tierna. A aquel pueblo con nombre poético y leyenda de enamorados. A aquel pueblo que había conquistado el corazón de sus padres…

Candy miraba asombrada mientras transitaban las pequeñas calles. La gente salía de sus casas, dejando sus labores, únicamente para saludarlas, sin importarles la intensa nevada. Todos, desde el más grande al más chico, desde el más pobre al más rico, todos, absolutamente todos, tenían una sonrisa en sus labios. Como si supieran de ante mano que ellas iban a llegar justo en ese momento. Como si supieran toda la historia que traían detrás.

-Es costumbre del lugar salir a saludar a los recién llegados. –Señaló la señora Abott.

Luego de varios minutos recorriendo las calles del pequeño pueblo, rodeando una plaza con una antigua estatua y un gazebo en el centro, se detuvieron frente a un establecimiento que parecía un antiguo restaurant. Las tres damas mayores descendieron lentamente del carruaje, y con la ayuda del chofer bajaron poco a poco todas las maletas que llevaban. Candy, al haber llevado tan sólo su pequeña maleta, pudo detenerse un momento para observar aquel curioso lugar. Frente a ellas, se encontraba el restaurant, en cuyo letrero se leía con letras grandes: _"Sookie restaurant"_, lugar que desde donde ella estaba parecía pequeño y sin mucho atractivo. A sus espaldas, se encontraba la plaza que habían rodeado antes. Sin meditarlo demasiado, dejó su maleta a un costado, y se dirigió caminando hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar, se quedó observando con más detenimiento a la estatua que antes había visto a lo lejos. Y al hacerlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aquella estatua era de una pareja de enamorados, la misma de la hermosa leyenda del pueblo.

-Es bonita ¿verdad? –Escuchó a una voz femenina decir a su costado.

-Sí… -Respondió sin siquiera ver quién era la que le estaba hablando. –Es hermosa, igual que la historia que rodea a este pueblo…

-Sí… Además de la hermosura del pueblo y de su gente, yo me enamoré de su historia y de las leyendas que la envuelven…

Fue en ese momento cuando Candy reaccionó y giró de inmediato. Y ahí la vio… Era hermosa… Parecía tan frágil… Se veía tan pálida, tan delgada y ojerosa, pero definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Una bella dama de cabellos rubios rizados con algunas canas, ojos verdes esmeralda que con sus pequeñas arrugas a los costados daban la impresión de haber vivido tanto, con un largo vestido gris muy abrigado y botas negras, cubierta con un chal de lana marrón que seguramente ella misma había tejido, la miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Tú eres…? –Preguntó Candy luego de varios minutos de silencio, con el corazón en un hilo, mientras veía a aquella dama rodearse con pequeños copos de nieve.

-Sí, yo… Yo soy… -La frágil y hermosa mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque sus ojos se llenaron inevitablemente de lágrimas.

Ambas se quedaron mirando un largo rato, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la nieve iba cubriéndolas más y más, transformando el momento en un futuro recuerdo blanco, eterno y mágico… Imposible de olvidar…

-¿Ma…madre? –Volvió a preguntar Candy, mientras se llevaba las manos a sus mejillas, como queriendo pellizcarse a ella misma para, tal vez, tratar así de descubrir si todo lo que estaba viviendo era cierto y real.

-Sí… Sí… -Fue lo único que logró responder la delgada dama, mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su pecho, como si con ese gesto implorara perdón por todos los sufrimientos del pasado.

Poco a poco, la frágil dama comenzó a caminar acercándose más a Candy, mientras la miraba embelesada. Había tratado de imaginar a su hija cientos de veces, pero lo que su mente pudo soñar quedaba pequeño ante la inigualable belleza que Candy presentaba en ese momento; con su cabello suelto, donde pequeños rizos rebeldes se desparramaban en su rostro y en su espalda, y su largo tapado negro salpicado completamente con blancos copos de nieve, que cubría su largo y abrigado vestido verde oliva terminando en unas pequeñas botas blancas.

Ambas se miraban intensamente con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. La temperatura descendía cada vez más y más, pero ellas no sentían el frío. Estaban atrapadas en ese trance de reconocimiento, saboreando el momento, tratando de convencerse de que todo aquello era real, y que sí estaba ocurriendo.

Las tres mujeres junto con el chofer, las miraban desde la entrada del restaurant. Ninguno quería interrumpir aquella escena, aunque sabían que debían hacerlo. No era bueno para la salud de ambas permanecer allí por mucho tiempo.

-Yo iré. –Dijo en un momento la dama con profunda mirada azul zafiro.

-No… -Ordenó la más joven y petisa de las tres, mientras atrapaba su brazo. –Déjalas un momento más…

-Pero hace frío y está nevando. No es bueno para Emily, Ashley…

-Sí, lo sé, Viviane… Pero déjalas sólo un segundo más… Se están reconociendo…

Emily levantó su mano derecha y poco a poco comenzó a acariciar el rostro frío de Candy. Ella, al sentir a aquellas delgadas manos, instantáneamente cerró los ojos para sentir la suavidad de su piel, para descubrir lo que era una caricia de una madre. Pero al poco tiempo, los abrió nuevamente para buscar desesperadamente la tierna mirada de aquella frágil mujer.

Todo parecía tan irreal, como si fuera un sueño del cual no quería despertar… Un maravilloso sueño, del cual tenía miedo de despertar…

-¿Esto es real? –Preguntaba Candy con la voz quebrada y los ojos en compota.

Emily asintió con la mirada, más no podía hablar, la voz no le salía de la emoción.

-Me hiciste tanta falta… -Siguió hablando Candy mientras seguía disfrutando de las caricias de su madre.

-Lo sé… Y tú a mí… -Finalmente respondió Emily, mientras rodeaba con sus manos las mejillas de su hija. –Perdóname Candy… Nunca quise que todo esto pasara… Perdóname hija… Por favor, perdóname… Por favor…

Y así, sin más, la abrazó fuertemente ahogando las lágrimas en los mojados rizos de la joven dama.

Candy, al sentir la fuerza con que su madre la abrazaba, no pudo contenerse más, estallando en llanto mientras correspondía al abrazo con igual intensidad.

–Mamá… ¡Mamá! –Gritaba, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Lentamente se arrodillaron sobre la nieve sin soltar el abrazo. Parecían dos ángeles cubiertos con los delicados copos blancos que caían del cielo, frente a la legendaria estatua de los enamorados.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta, cuando las tres mujeres fueron a buscarlas. Sólo tenían ojos para ellas, y piel para sentirse mutuamente…

Como dos pequeñas almas que se encontraban luego de muchísimos años de sufrimiento…

Sí… Madre e hija por fin se conocían... Por fin se reencontraban…

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?**

**Disculpen si les pareció muy corto este capítulo, pero es que… Uf, fue muy intenso escribirlo… Snif, snif…**

**:(**

**JENNY: **Y sí… Yo también lo espero… Ojalá Albert venga pronto, porque Candy lo necesita… ¿no? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo! :)

**Vane: **Jajaja pobre Albert, ya pasó por bicho, por encantador y ahora tonto! Jajajaja ;) Un abrazo querida amiga y gracias por leer y comentar siempre! :)

**Passcusa: **Jajaja, si no? Son unas densas la mamá y Josephine, como que cortadas con la misma tijera! Jajajaja Bueno, lo de la herencia de Candy, todavía está por verse, para eso faaaalta, pero ya veremos cómo nos vengamos de aquel trío de brujas jijijij :P Gracias por leer y comentar y también te deseo un hermoso fin de semana!

**Diana200: **Muchísimas gracias! Bueno, veremos en qué momento Albert hace su aparición jijiji.

Gracias chicas por seguir mi historia, leer y comentar! Y también gracias a las que leen en silencio.

Les mando un fuerte pero fuertísimo abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal! :)

Abrazoooooooteeeee! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

-Espera un momento aquí. –Dijo Emily antes de ingresar al restaurant, tratando de recomponerse, secándose las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus verdes ojos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Candy sorprendida, mirando a las tres damas y al chofer que estaban igual de confundidos que ella.

Emily no prestó atención a aquello e ingresó sin titubeos al restaurant. Al hacerlo, se encontró con varias mesas ocupadas por gente conocida, quienes al verla se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y se acercaron con miradas expectantes.

-¿Y? ¿Está aquí? –Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, sí, está aquí. Acaba de llegar. –Respondió Emily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

No se quedó mucho tiempo allí, ya que rápidamente se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a la cocina. Al ingresar, vio como una señora petacona, de baja estatura, rellenita de cabellos negros recogidos con un rodete y un delantal floreado cubriendo su largo vestido rosa, iba y venía como un torbellino por todo el lugar.

-¿Y las cebollas para mi salsa? –Preguntaba batiendo las palmas, a los dos muchachos que estaban con ella. -¿Quién tiene las cebollas?

-Aquí están. –Respondió uno de los ayudantes, alcanzándole unas cebollas que reposaban sobre una mesada.

-Bien, ponlas aquí Carl. Las necesito aquí mismo ¿de acuerdo? Añade los tomates, es la hora. John, ¿le pusiste el ajo que te ordené? ¿No? –Preguntaba al ver la cara de susto de su otro ayudante. -¡¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo hombre, que me haga vieja? ¡Vamos chicos, que ya es casi la hora de la cena! Ah, y una cosa más, si pudiesen volver atrás en el tiempo e impedir que le coloque miel a la salsa napolitana, les agradecería infinitamente. ¡No dejen que haga cosas así en el futuro!

-¡Hola Valerie! –Saludó de pronto Emily, interrumpiendo aquella discusión.

-¡Hola Emily! ¿Pero qué haces levantada? Deberías estar haciendo reposo…

-¿Podrías apartarte de esa sartén un momento?

-¿Acaso ves alguna poción mágica? Esto no es un juego querida… ¡Esto es una salsa napolitana y es para siempre!

-Déjala….

-De acuerdo, ¿qué sucede? ¡Oh, pero vaya, qué sonrisa! ¿Y a qué se debe esa alegría? Oh, oh, oh… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Ella está aquí ¿cierto? –Preguntó la petacona mujer llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

-Tú ven conmigo. –Dijo agarrándola del brazo. –Y ustedes también, ¿qué esperan? ¡Vengan!

La cocina en un segundo fue desalojada, y tanto la cocinera como los dos ayudantes seguían en fila india a la débil pero feliz dama. Emily los llevó hasta el centro del comedor y allí se detuvo.

-Damas y caballeros, espero que estén listos para el momento que todos esperábamos… ¡Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó uno de los clientes que se había levantado de su mesa con curiosidad.

-Es un redoble de tambores, señor James.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí me pareció el sonido que hace el coche de mi proveedor cuando arranca. –Dijo Valerie sonriendo a más no poder. Le encantaba bromear con las ocurrencias de Emily.

-Ustedes sólo síganme la corriente ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Emily ya un tanto molesta, pero sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

-¡Está bien! –Respondieron todos los presentes al unísono.

-¡Damas y caballeros, les presento a Candy Adams! –Dijo finalmente Emily abriendo la puerta del restaurant, dando el paso a las cuatro damas y al chofer que esperaban impacientemente afuera.

-¡Ay, Emily! Qué manera de hacernos esperar, querida… Nos estábamos congelando allá afuera. –Dijo la mayor de las damas mientras se sacudía el tapado. -¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Oh, oh, oh… Candy Adams… ¡Candy Adams! –Comenzó a hablar la cocinera mientras respiraba dificultosamente. –Oh, estoy hiperventilando, hiperventilando… Pero no se preocupen, estoy bien… Sólo que estoy hiperventilando…

-Val… ¿Necesitas una bolsa? –Preguntó uno de los ayudantes de la cocina al ver como la señora petacona se agarraba el pecho.

-Si John, estoy bien, gracias… Sólo que estoy tan feliz… Oh pero por todos los cielos, eres igualita a tu madre… -Valerie emocionada hasta las lágrimas, se acercó a Candy agarrándole fuertemente de las manos. -Justo hoy estaba recordando que falta poco para tu cumpleaños y deseaba tanto que estuvieras aquí para festejarlo con nosotras… Y ahora estás aquí… ¡Dios! ¿Y si todo lo que deseo se hace realidad?

-Rápido, desea que venga la primavera por favor, que me estoy congelando. –Interrumpió la señora Lee que seguía en la puerta de entrada con sus bolsos en la mano.

-Oh, pero cuánto lo siento Ashley. Somos unas malas anfitrionas. Bienvenidas a nuestro restaurant. Pasen, siéntense aquí. Esta es la mejor mesa porque tiene la mejor vista. –Decía Valerie mientras las ubicaba en una mesa con un enorme ventanal que daba a la plaza central.

-¿Nuestro restaurant? –Preguntó Candy. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había ingresado al lugar.

-Sí querida… El restaurant es de tu madre y mío. Lo compramos hace algunos años a los hijos de Sookie McCarthy, la antigua dueña que falleció a los 80 años de un ataque al corazón. Sookie fue prácticamente mi maestra de cocina, me enseñó todo lo que sé ahora. Era una mujer muy buena, ¿no es así Emily? – Preguntó Valerie con una inmensa sonrisa a una distraída Emily que en ese momento se estaba sentando muy despacio con las demás mujeres.

-Sí, sí… -Respondió ella, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la mesa. Como si nuevamente se encontraran debajo del ojo de una tormenta. Tanto la señora Abott, como la señora Lee y la señora Walker, que estaban en ese momento a punto de sentarse en la mesa se miraron fijamente entre sí.

-Chicas, ¿qué les parece si llevamos primero nuestro equipaje al dormitorio, de paso nos cambiamos esta ropa húmeda y luego venimos a cenar? –Preguntó Caroline de pronto, que veía la necesidad de dejar a solas a madre e hija.

-Pero Caroline, yo tengo hambre… -Refunfuñó Ashley mientras se alejaba a regañadientes de la mesa.

-Comeremos más tarde, vamos… -Dijo Viviane que en seguida entendió las intenciones de su amiga.

-Bueno, mientras estas bellas señoras se van a cambiar ¿qué les parece si les sirvo una de mis especialidades? ¡Tallarines con salsa napolitana! ¿Eh? ¿Qué les parece? –Ofreció Valerie emocionadísima por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Está bien Valerie, lo que traigas estará bien… -Dijo Emily que ya se le notaba un tanto cansada.

-Valerie es la mejor cocinera del pueblo Candy, ahora cuando pruebes su comida verás lo que te digo. –Agregó Caroline que aún no se había ido del todo. –Bueno, yo me retiro, hablamos más tarde, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego. –Respondieron al unísono las damas que se quedaban en el comedor.

-Bueno, enseguida les traigo su cena. –Dijo Valerie mientras se retiraba a paso rápido como un torbellino hacia la cocina. –John, Carl, dejen de charlar y vengan que seguramente ya se nos quemó la salsa. Y nuevamente, si por esas casualidades del destino pueden viajar al pasado por favor no dejen que me olvide la salsa en el fuego. Les agradecería infinitamente. ¡No dejen que estas cosas pasen en el futuro! –Y así en medio de gritos y discusiones, la petacona cocinera con sus dos ayudantes se perdieron dentro de la cocina.

-¡Oh, vaya! Sí que es una mujer muy simpática. –Dijo Candy sonriendo mientras veía toda la escena.

-Sí… Valerie es una de mis mejores amigas, además de Viviane, Caroline y Ashley. Cuando con tu padre vinimos a vivir aquí, conocí a Valerie mientras buscaba trabajo y ella fue la que habló con la señora McCarthy, quién nos empleó a ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a mí como mesera y a tu padre como ayudante de cocina. Esto es lo que tiene la gente de este pueblo… No son de juzgar a la gente por las apariencias. Si supieras cómo veníamos vestidos… Yo toda una dama de sociedad y tu padre todo un hombre de negocios. Nunca se nos hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que algún día tendríamos que trabajar en un lugar como éste, pero sin embargo así fue ¿puedes creerlo? –Una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Emily mientras hablaba y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Era como si estuviera viendo los momentos vividos hace muchísimo tiempo. –Y hoy por hoy te digo, que fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la vida… Sí… Éramos tan jóvenes… Yo sólo contaba con 16 años y tu padre con 22. Lo único que cada uno traía encima era una pequeña maleta y nada más… Bueno, además de un inmenso puñado de sueños… Sueños que deseaban a gritos la eterna felicidad…

Candy la miraba fijamente. Emily en un segundo había perdido su verde mirada en la blanca plaza que se veía detrás de los cristales. No sabía muy bien cómo hablar o qué decir. Las conversaciones espontáneas de repente se habían esfumado y nuevamente se encontraban como al principio, nuevamente eran dos personas desconocidas compartiendo una mesa. Candy se sentía incómoda, se preguntaba una y otra vez qué hacía allí, por qué sentía un inmenso cariño por la mujer que estaba sentada enfrente y a la vez rechazo. Por qué tenía unas inmensas ganas de charlar, contarle toda su vida y a la vez se sentía tímida y asustada. Por qué se sentía tan extraña así consigo misma y a la vez tan feliz que quisiera bailar por toda la habitación. Por qué, por qué, se preguntaba…. Por qué tenía sentimientos tan contradictorios, tan confusos que la perdían cada vez más y más… Y como queriendo escapar de la realidad, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente una y otra vez, calmó su mente y buscó en su interior. Si había algo que había aprendido en tantos años de luchar contra los rechazos de la alta sociedad, era buscar la calma en su interior, encontrarse consigo misma, sólo así podía enfrentar todas las situaciones difíciles de su vida, sólo así podía hacerle frente a los ataques de pánico.

Fue así como lentamente fue cayendo en un pequeño trance, recordando sus viejas aventuras en el hogar de Ponny, el padre árbol, Annie y Tom, luego la ida a Lakewood, Anthony, Archie y Stear… Y luego vio, algo más… Algo especial y mágico… Casi sin querer y sin buscarlo, vio a unos maravillosos luceros celestes mirándola con cariño, con una grandiosa sonrisa y sólo una frase vino a su mente…

"_Pequeña ¿sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes?"_

Albert… Su príncipe… Era increíble que apenas en los recuerdos le encontraba, pero aún así tenía la capacidad para calmar a su agitado corazón…

"_Albert… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?"_

-Candy, Candy… -Oyó a su madre, sacándola súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh, sí?

-Valerie nos acaba de traer la comida y ni te diste cuenta, se ve que estabas más distraída que yo. –Dijo Emily, guiñándole un ojo. Aquello que estaba viviendo era tan de otro mundo, que aún le costaba creer que la insoportable soledad que sentía hace algunos días se estaba yendo de a poco.

-Perdón, no volverá a pasar… ¿comemos? –Dijo Candy simulando una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí… Comemos.

El resto de la cena la pasaron prácticamente en silencio. Comieron todo el tallarín con salsa napolitana que les había servido Valerie pero omitieron el postre. Ambas estaban más que cansadas y lo único que deseaban era ir a recostarse un rato.

-Obviamente, te hospedarás en nuestra casa que se encuentra justo detrás del restaurant, Candy. Valerie y yo vivimos juntas hace un par de meses. –Decía Emily mientras caminaba tomándola fuertemente del brazo. La noche había caído hace media hora y los dolores comenzaron a sentirse con más intensidad. No debía tardar tanto en llegar a su habitación y llamar a su enfermera para que le dé su dosis de calmante. –Allí tienes una habitación hecha especialmente para ti, espero que te guste.

Lentamente atravesaron el pequeño comedor, ambas tomadas del brazo, hasta llegar a una puerta trasera que comunicaba el restaurant con la casa. Los pasos de Emily se hacían cada vez más lentos y Candy en seguida se dio cuenta del por qué. Los años que había trabajado tanto en la escuela de Mary Jane como en el hospital de Chicago le habían dado muchísima experiencia en ese tipo de dolencias. Y aunque el cáncer era una enfermedad que aún no se sabía por qué ocurría ni mucho menos si tenía cura, sí se sabía que era muy dolorosa y que se debía recurrir a calmantes muy fuertes para que el paciente pudiera soportarlo.

-Mi madre, es decir, tu abuela tuvo que regresar a Nueva York para ocuparse de unos asuntos familiares, y desde entonces Valerie y yo nos hacemos compañía mutuamente. –Continuó hablando Emily quedamente.

-¿Nueva York? –Preguntó Candy quedándose estática al escuchar aquello.

-Sí, Nueva York. En realidad tanto los Knight como los Adams, somos de Nueva York. Prácticamente toda nuestra familia se encuentra viviendo allá. Pero, esa historia será para otro momento, ahora estoy muy cansada…

-Oh sí, te acompaño a tu habitación. –Dijo Candy tomando nuevamente aire profundamente, tratando de recomponerse. Definitivamente los últimos días habían sido más que estresantes y apenas que le era posible mantenerse serena.

Una vez que llegaron al dormitorio y que Candy la ayudó a cambiarse y a recostarse en su sencilla pero elegante cama de dos plazas, Emily le pidió por favor que vaya a la habitación contigua a llamar a su enfermera.

-Ahora que estoy aquí yo también puedo ayudarte, porque también soy enfermera ¿lo sabías? –Le dijo Candy sonriendo mientras acomodaba unos cuantos almohadones debajo de su cabeza y la arropaba cariñosamente.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Emily sorprendida. -Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Los Andrew dejaban trabajar a sus mujeres.

-No, no lo hacen… Conmigo fue una excepción. Pero ya te contaré más sobre eso, en otro momento –Dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo. –Ahora quédate aquí que en seguida regreso.

Candy salió rápidamente de la habitación, regresando al cabo de unos minutos con una mujer bastante mayor vestida con el uniforme característico, que traía una cajita en sus manos.

-Bien señora Emily. Como bien sabe ha llegado la hora de su calmante ¿de acuerdo? –Decía la enfermera mientras sacaba una inmensa jeringa de la cajita que había traído. –Bien, ahora como siempre lo hacemos. Respire profundamente, eso es… Listo, ya está. Creo que con esto no habrá más dolores por unas horas –Dijo la mujer al terminar de inyectarle la dosis correspondiente de calmante.

-¿Candy? –Preguntó Emily mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Sí?

- Haz algún ruido para que sepa que no haz desaparecido.

-Acá estoy…

-Sí, ahí estás… Mi niña… Al fin estás aquí, al fin te encontré… Oye, me olvidé de algo.

-¿De qué?

-¿Ves aquel cuaderno de tapa dura? –Preguntó Emily señalando un cuaderno de tapa de cuero marrón que estaba sobre un escritorio a un costado de la habitación.

-Sí… -Contestó Candy.

-Bueno, es tuyo… Quiero que lo leas… Son notas, las escribí con lo que tenía a mano… Cada vez que ocurría algo que quería comentarte, o cualquier pensamiento de nuestro tiempo asqueroso, lo he apuntado y lo he metido en aquel cuaderno para que no se me olvidase…

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Candy ya sintiendo cómo un par de lágrimas hacían el esfuerzo por fugarse de sus ojos.

- Te he extrañado tanto, mi querida niña…

-Y yo a ti… Mamá… -Candy no aguantó más y le abrazó fuertemente ahogando el llanto en el suave cuello de su madre. Decir mamá era tan extraño, tan diferente, tan irreal… Pero a la vez tan dulce y mágico… Imposible de explicar…

Candy se quedó allí hasta que Emily logró dormirse. En completo silencio salió del dormitorio, no sin antes tomar el cuaderno que su madre le había regalado. Con la ayuda de la enfermera encontró su dormitorio y una vez que ingresó allí, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… Todo era tan bonito… Con las paredes pintadas de un rosa claro, la cama grande de dos plazas en el centro con suaves sábanas blancas decoradas con delicados corazones lilas bordados a mano. Pequeñas mesitas de luz, ubicadas una en cada costado de la cama con un inmenso florero sobre ellas, un enorme escritorio de madera muy fina frente a un ventanal que daba a un grandioso patio que todavía no tenía el gusto de visitar pero que ya lo haría al día siguiente, y a su derecha un enorme armario con toda clase de ropa, vestidos y zapatos femeninos, especial para una joven de su edad.

-Mamá… Se ve que jamás perdiste la esperanza de encontrarme ¿verdad? –Hablaba Candy quedamente, mientras hacía el esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

Estaba emocionada, ver todo el amor de una madre no era algo que alguna vez en su vida se imaginó experimentar. Todo parecía un sueño… Pero sin embargo, allí estaba… Viviendo aquellos increíbles momentos, extraños, de eso no cabía duda, pero definitivamente hermosos.

De repente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, helando su piel: Aquellos bellos momentos no iban a ser eternos y tal vez hasta ni siquiera durasen tanto. Oh por Dios… Si había algo que había aprendido al ser enfermera era que aquella horrible enfermedad no daba muchas esperanzas de vida, todavía recordaba cómo tuvo que obligarse a aprender a lidiar con la muerte, y con el paso del tiempo lo había conseguido, pero jamás, absolutamente jamás, creyó tener que vivir un caso tan cercano, jamás creyó tener que vivir aquello con su propia madre.

Sin darse cuenta, se dejó caer en la cama. De repente, todo había cambiado… Su vida ya no le era conocida, su apellido le era totalmente extraño… Y como despertando de un profundo sueño, veía dónde se encontraba, en un pueblo a cientos de kilómetros del hogar que la vio crecer… Se sentía completamente perdida… Y sin saber por qué de repente sintió una profunda angustia en su pecho… Llevándola sin remedio a aquel mundo donde la soledad reina y las lágrimas abundan…

"_Oh, Albert… ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito tanto…"_

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

_*Capítulo basado en la serie televisiva "Gilmore Girls" (Temporada 6)_

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?**

**Mily: **Gracias amiga! Me alegra infinitamente que te guste mi historia, y más me hace feliz que te hayas enganchado. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besitos! :)

**Anahis:** Síii, por fin una mami! :) Jaja son muchas preguntas, que se irán contestando en los próximos capítulos, lo prometo! ;) Abrazoooo! :)

**Passcusa: **Jajaja, bueno, veremos qué pasa con la mamá de Candy, veremos… ;) Muchísimas gracias a vos por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Besotes! :)

**Coquette: **Hola! Gracias! :) Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Abrazo! :)

**Galaxylam84: **Gracias :) Si te cuento que yo casi me largo a llorar al escribirlo… Abrazote y gracias por comentar! :)

**Vane: **Jaja, como ya te había dicho, no te voy a decir por qué el fic se llama así, eso solita lo vas a tener que descubrir jijiji :P Bueno, del padre todavía no sabe nada, peeeeeeeero, veremos… Todo puede pasar jijijiji ;) Abrazoote amiga! :)

**Rianne Black: **¡Hola! Ya te había contestado este comentario pero como me descubriste jejeje ;) creo que no estaría mal contestarte de nuevo… Sí, en los grupos ya lo había puesto como aclaración y acá iba a aclararlo al final, pero ya que lo mencionas, sí, es en _Gilmore Girls_ que me estoy basando para el pueblo y un poco más, seguro te diste cuenta también al leer este capítulo ¿no? ;) Es que adoré esa serie y bueno, quise darle también ese toque mágico a mi cuento… Espero que te siga gustando ;) Un abrazooote y gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Llara-y: **Muchísimas gracias amiga :) Un abrazo gigante! :)

**Eliza: **Muchísimas gracias, espero que este capítulo y los que siguen también te gusten :)

**Elyter: **Muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar :) Jaja, espero que este capítulo no te haya parecido tan pequeño como el anterior ;) Un abrazo!

**Magnolia: **¡Hola amiga! Gracias por comentar aquí también! :) Gracias, esa era la idea jiji ;) Abrazoooteee!

Gracias chicas por leer, seguir mi historia y comentar. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado :)

Les mando un abrazote gigante y bien fuerte :)

Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo por este mismo canal :)

Abrazooooooooo :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

_En algún lugar de los Estados Unidos._

_Lunes, 25 de abril de 1898._

_Querida mente en blanco__:_

_Ayer recibí este cuaderno de tapas duras de cuero color marrón, como un pequeño regalo de las personas que me están cuidando. El señor Stuart dice que debo hacerle caso al Dr. Smith. Según ellos, escribir me ayudará a recordar. ¿Será? Yo tengo mis dudas…_

_Sólo vienen a mi mente imágenes borrosas… Y nieve, mucha nieve… También hay noches en que me parece escuchar llantos de bebé… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significará todo aquello? Hay veces que hasta me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar…_

_Según la señora Rose es muy probable que haya tenido hijos, ya que aparentemente estuve casada. Ella lo dice por la alianza dorada que descansa en mi dedo anular derecho… Tal vez… La verdad es que casi siempre sueño con una fiesta en la que estoy bailando con un apuesto caballero de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules como el cielo… Nunca hablamos, sólo bailamos y bailamos…_

_¿Quién eres querido príncipe de mis sueños?_

_¿Quién era en mi pasado? ¿Cuál será mi verdadero nombre? Porque no creo que Natalie lo sea…_

_Natalie… El nombre que me pusieron la señora Rose junto con el señor Stuart cuando desperté, luego de estar más de un mes inconsciente… Más de un mes inconsciente… ¿Quién era hace exactamente dos meses?_

_¿Y por qué me suenan tanto aquellas palabras? __Winds… Winds… Winds ¿Hollow? ¿Winds of Hope?_

**_-.-.-_**

_Sábado, 30 de abril de 1898._

_Queridas hojas en blanco__:_

_Algo muy extraño acaba de pasar…_

_Hoy se quedó a cenar un viajante que pasaba por la granja. Aparentemente andaba viajando en carreta durante días, pasando de pueblo en pueblo, vendiendo utensilios para la cocina. Obviamente, ni la señora Rose, ni el señor Stuart estaban interesados, pero como lo vieron demasiado cansado, por amabilidad le invitaron a pasar la noche. Es un muchacho joven, creo que no debe pasar de los 18 años, se llama Clark. Pero lo que más me impresionó es que ni bien me vio, se quedó unos cuantos minutos en silencio… Luego de la cena me pidió disculpas por ello y me explicó que me había confundido con alguien más… Me contó que le hago recordar a una joven que lo cuidaba cuando era pequeño. Aquella dama se llamaba Emily, y dice que era una mujer muy amable y hermosa, casi idéntica a mí… Él cree que yo tengo los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo, y hasta las mismas pecas… Increíble ¿no?_

_Desde entonces el nombre "Emily" gira en mi mente sin cesar…_

_No tardé mucho en preguntarle dónde él vivía cuando era pequeño ¿y adivina qué me contestó, querido cuaderno? Su pueblo natal, y donde además vivía aquella joven dama que lo cuidaba por las noches cuando sus padres salían, se llamaba nada más y nada menos que "Winds Hollow" ¿Puedes creerlo? Es cosa de locos… Había sido aquel nombre que daba vueltas y vueltas en mi mente era un pueblo… Según él, Winds Hollow está a tres días de viaje en tren… Me explicó más o menos cómo llegar, pero desde que me dijo aquel nombre mi mente quedó en blanco y ya no lo escuché más…_

_Ahora me siento rara… Y de tanto pensar ya me empezó a doler la cabeza nuevamente…_

_¿Por qué será que desde entonces me parece tan familiar el nombre Emily?_

**_-.-.-_**

_Madrugada… Martes, 3 de mayo de 1898._

_Oh, por Dios…_

_Acabo de recordarlo…_

_Mi amado Joseph… Mi dulce Candy… Mi pequeña… Mi bebé…_

_Desde mi ventana logro ver cómo el rocío moja la hierba, pero sin embargo aquella frescura yo no la siento… Desperté completamente transpirada y agitada luego de aquella horrible pesadilla… El calor aún me envuelve y mi corazón sigue sin tranquilizarse…_

_Aún no puedo creerlo…_

_Candy… Te dejé…_

_Te dejé en aquel convento…_

_¿Cómo pude hacer una cosa así? ¿Qué clase de madre soy?_

_Oh Candy… ¿Estarás bien? ¿Te alimentarán bien? ¿Estarás sana y salva? ¿Estarás viva?_

_Oh por Dios… Perdóname… Dios mío… Por favor, cuídala, cuídala siempre… Y que esté viva, sólo eso pido… Por favor Dios… Que esté viva…_

**_-.-.-_**

_Madrugada… Domingo, 8 de mayo de 1898._

_Estoy tan desesperada… No sé qué hacer…_

_Siento en mi pecho un dolor infinito… Tan pero tan profundo que si no respirara, pensaría que me estoy muriendo…_

_Ayer luego de contarle mi pesadilla al señor Stuart, le pedí por favor que me llevara al lugar donde me encontraron… Quería ver si tal vez, por allí cerca no se encontraba aquel convento donde dejé a mi pequeña… Pero ni bien llegamos, vimos que el lugar se encontraba a un costado de un camino, muy lejos de toda civilización. Un camino desolado, sin nada alrededor. Nada más que un valle rodeado de pinos, arbustos y árboles…_

_Luego fuimos al pueblo más cercano, pero tampoco encontramos aquel convento…_

_Oh Joseph… Mí amado Joseph… Tú me pediste que te esperara ahí, en aquel pueblo cerca de las vías del tren… ¿qué me pasó? ¿Por qué no te hice caso?_

_Sigo sin poder entender… Me siento tan mal, tan pérdida…_

_Aunque recuerde mi verdadero nombre, aunque recuerde a mi dulce Candy y a mi amado Joseph, sigo sin recordar claramente aquellos días… ¿Cómo diablos no puedo recordar el nombre de aquel pueblo? ¿O tal vez nunca lo supe? No, no lo creo… No creo que haya estado en un pueblo sin saber siquiera el nombre… No, es imposible…_

_El señor Stuart me pidió disculpas por no poder ayudarme más… Pobre, está tan angustiado… Sin conocerlo demasiado, me doy cuenta que es una buena persona… Tanto él como su esposa, la amorosa Rose… Según ellos hay muchos pueblos con estaciones de trenes en todo el estado, pero por más que desean con todo el corazón ayudarme a recorrer cada uno de ellos, me pidieron por favor que los comprendiera, ya que no pueden dejar la granja por muchos días, además de que cuentan con lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir…_

_Los comprendo… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? No es justo que abuse de su bondad dejándolos en quiebra para ir en busca de las migajas que deja mi memoria…_

_No, no es justo… Y por más que sienta este dolor crecer cada vez más y más en mi pecho… No es justo abusar de ellos…_

_Además… Ahora pienso…_

_¿Y si nada de esto es real? ¿Y si todo esto fue un sueño tan vívido que me confundí con la realidad?_

_Oh, Dios… ¿Qué me sucede? Por favor, necesito tu ayuda… Dios…_

**_-.-.-_**

_En algún lugar de los Estados Unidos._

_Madrugada perdida… Martes, 17 de mayo de 1898._

_Sentir a mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos…_

_Sentir al sueño perderse entre mis dedos…_

_Sentir que el aire me falta…_

_Sentir al mundo detenerse…_

_Sentir a cada segundo morirse…_

_Sentir todo aquello y ni siquiera estar a una milésima del gran dolor que va creciendo poco a poco en mi interior…_

_¿Será un sueño?_

_¿Será realidad?_

_No, no lo creo…_

_Porque los siento aquí, en mi corazón…_

_Los siento recorrer mis venas…_

_Los siento nadando en mi confusa memoria…_

_Sí, algo me dice que sí fueron reales y que todavía lo son…_

_Sí, algo me dice que un Joseph me ama, y que una dulce Candy me espera…_

_-.-.-_

Candy leía aquellas palabras en medio de la penumbra.

Se había despertado a mitad de la noche y desde entonces no había podido cerrar más los ojos. Sin nada más que hacer y sin pensarlo demasiado, encendió una pequeña lámpara y tomó el cuaderno de tapas de cuero marrón que su madre le había obsequiado. Y desde entonces no había dejado de suspirar…

Luego de leer las primeras páginas, cerró el cuaderno sin hacer el menor ruido. Unas tibias lágrimas recorrían sus frías mejillas y sin poder evitarlo, sus manos temblaban levemente. Estos viajes al pasado de su madre no iban a ser nada fáciles, eso lo sabía, pero aún así quería continuar, debía continuar… Era muy importante conocer cada pequeño detalle de aquellos días oscuros.

Cada pequeño detalle de aquellos oscuros días… ¿Cada pequeño detalle? Rápidamente abrió el cuaderno de nuevo y hojeó hasta leer cada línea por segunda vez…. Hasta leer cada fecha por segunda vez…

"_25 de abril del 1898… 30 de abril… 3 de mayo… ¡8 de mayo de 1898! ¿Entonces…? Entonces si retrocedemos 2 meses partiendo del 25 de abril… A ver, eso sería… A mitad del mes de febrero del año 1898…Sí… Aproximadamente esa fecha yo había… Nacido…"_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas seguían mojando sus enrojecidas mejillas… Ahora se daba cuenta… Había descubierto su cumpleaños. Y pronto, muy pronto, descubriría la fecha exacta en que había nacido…

Lentamente, dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesita de luz y abrigándose bien, caminó hasta asomar su verde mirada por el empañado cristal, para perderla por el oscuro paisaje que había detrás de la ventana.

No sabía qué pensar, un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones se agolpaban en su pobre corazón. No sabía si iba a poder con todo aquello, era demasiado grande… Pero aún así, no podía evitar que una tímida sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios… Poco a poco estaba descubriendo su pasado… Sí, poco a poco se estaba conociendo… Y eso, inevitablemente era algo mágico…

**o-o-o**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que recibió aquella urgente llamada de George, y ahora Albert se encontraba en Chicago.

Chicago… El paisaje era tan diferente a Lakewood. La ciudad, la gente hasta el cielo tenía una tonalidad distinta. Por un lado, aborrecía el hecho de tener que cortar sus vacaciones para cerrar unos negocios con unos clientes importantes, pero por el otro agradecía infinitamente el haber podido escapar de aquel infierno. Nunca pensó que las cosas se le complicarían de tal manera… ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Hacía algunos días era el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora era el hombre más desdichado… ¿Qué había pasado? En vano se hacía todas esas preguntas, porque la respuesta ya la conocía de antemano. Sí, bien sabía lo que pasaba…

Candy, eso pasaba…

Pensar que hacía dos años había decidido olvidarse de aquel amor imposible que ahora sentía renacer como el ave Fénix… Pero ¿cómo diablos había ocurrido eso? ¿No la había desterrado para siempre de su corazón? ¿Acaso no había visto cómo aquel amor se convertía de a poco en una sana y hermosa amistad? ¿Por qué ahora y justo ahora, cuando por fin había decidido casarse con otra mujer y ser feliz, ese viejo sentimiento hacía su reaparición? ¿Y si tal vez nunca se había ido? ¿Y si tal vez lo que vio era una simple ilusión para calmar a su pobre corazón que sufría horrores por amar tan intensamente sin ser correspondido?

No… Él estaba seguro que ya no amaba a Candy, porque había amado a Josephine… ¿Había amado? ¿Desde cuándo hablaba de Josephine en pasado? ¿En qué momento comenzó a dudar sus sentimientos por su prometida? ¿Cómo todo se había vuelto un caos en tan poco tiempo?

Candy… Su dulce y tierna Candy… La había amado desde que su verde mirada encontró sus ojos celestes en aquel humilde apartamento que compartían juntos. Y la siguió amando por mucho tiempo más, pero luego, como siempre, las cosas se complicaron y la memoria anunció su regreso trayendo consigo la responsabilidad familiar. Maldijo aquel momento, como así también maldijo el horrendo papel que legalizaba la unión con su pequeña. Maldito el momento en que se había enamorado de Candy… ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Ah, sí… Esos hermosos ojos verdes eran los culpables y esa encantadora sonrisa… Todo en ella era hermoso hasta sus defectos…

Pero pasó el tiempo y apareció Josephine, su salvavidas… Josephine, la mujer que no tendría problemas de acompañarlo esté donde esté… La mujer que lo había sacado de aquel pozo del desamor para introducirlo en un torbellino de felicidad y compañía… Josephine, la mujer hecha y derecha para él y sólo para él… La mujer que había sido preparada única y exclusivamente para él… La mujer que tanto el consejo como la tía Elroy habían aprobado… Josephine, su actual prometida y futura esposa…

Meditabundo Albert se encontraba con la mirada fija en la calle atiborrada de gente. Parado en su despacho del banco principal de Chicago. Con el escritorio lleno de pendientes y contratos que firmar, a pesar de todo eso su mente no encontraba la concentración que siempre presentaba. William Albert Andrew siempre había sido un as en los negocios, lo llevaba en su sangre, lo había heredado de su padre, siempre… Menos esa mañana…

Un apuesto hombre de traje, cabello negro y bigote, lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía muy bien cuándo le ocurría algo.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía pensando en la señorita Candy…

Albert se sobresaltó al escucharlo, se giró de inmediato y sonrió.

-Buen día George… ¿Nuevamente leyéndome el pensamiento?

-Sabes perfectamente que cuando se trata de ti, mis poderes se potencian. –Respondió George en tono de broma.

Albert no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio.

-William… Los estamos perdiendo…

-¿Eh? –Preguntó Albert que no entendía a qué se refería George.

-Los estamos perdiendo, a los Macbean William…

-Ah... ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no lo veo así. Solamente están dudando un poco, es normal ya que es su primer negocio en los Estados Unidos, pero de ahí a perderlos, lo dudo mucho.

-No William, estás equivocado. Los estamos perdiendo…

La mirada de George era penetrante. Albert sabía cuándo George hablaba en serio y se encontraba preocupado, no en vano lo consideraba su segundo padre. Habían vivido tantas cosas que ambos se conocían completamente, y hasta a veces no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

-William… Debes reconocer que últimamente te encuentras un tanto distraído, y eso inevitablemente los Macbean lo sintieron. Algo me dice que no sienten la confianza suficiente en nosotros.

-¿Pero, cómo…? George, está bien, lo reconozco, mi cabeza últimamente está llena de muchas cosas y demás. Pero sabes bien que no dejo que mi vida personal interfiera en los negocios… Sabes bien que siempre lo he hecho así, y hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas.

-Hasta ahora… Tú mismo lo dijiste William… Hasta ahora…

Ambos caballeros se quedaron mirando fijamente por varios minutos. Albert, aunque no quería reconocerlo sabía que George tenía razón. En las últimas reuniones con los Macbean lo que menos hacía era pensar en los negocios y contratos que había entre ellos. Y cuando trataba de concentrarse, todo intento era en vano, ya que irremediablemente se le cruzaban un par de ojos verdes esmeralda en su memoria y todo quedaba en blanco… Era algo desesperante, y no podía controlarlo.

-William… Creo que… -George dio un pesado suspiro y se sentó frente al escritorio de Albert. –Creo que te vendría bien continuar con tu descanso.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo escúchame un momento ¿quieres? –George levantó una mano, en señal de que se calmara. –Sólo creo que no fue justo para ti sacarte de tus tan esperadas vacaciones. Es comprensible que estés así, distraído, nervioso y estresado. Hace tres años que lo único que haces es trabajar día y noche, y cuando por fin decides tomarte unos días, se te interrumpe para asistir a una reunión de negocios.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto George…

-Creo que debes volver a tus vacaciones. El señor Cornwell ya está entrenado para este tipo de situaciones, además de que ya tiene un título universitario que lo avale, y si ocurre algún inconveniente yo lo puedo asesorar.

–Tenía entendido que me llamaste con urgencia porque yo era el único capacitado para hablar con estos clientes ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué ahora me dices que Archie y tú pueden hacerse cargo? –El ceño se frunció de golpe en la frente de Albert. No le gustaba para nada lo que acababa de escuchar. No era que no confiara en George y en Archie, sabía perfectamente que entre los dos podían hacerle frente a cualquier negocio de la empresa. El problema era que el hecho de que lo estén sacando del medio le dejaba un cierto sabor agrio en la boca… Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, y aunque a veces deseaba con todas sus ansias dejar todo e irse a vagar por el mundo como antes solía hacerlo, ahora que le daban esa oportunidad no le agradaba del todo la idea.

-Vamos, William… Tú sabes muy bien por qué te llamé con tanta urgencia. Eres el presidente de esta empresa, es obvio que al primero que debo llamar es a ti. Pero lo que veo en este momento no me agrada y a los clientes tampoco. Estás distraído, te pasas el día con la mirada perdida y suspirando, casi ya ni comes, ni duermes, lo sé por las inmensas ojeras que tienes en este preciso momento y hasta tu higiene personal está en decadencia. Si no me crees, respóndeme… ¿Hace cuánto que no te afeitas? Y algo me dice que ese traje que llevas puesto, es el mismo que utilizaste en el viaje desde Lakewood…

Albert dejó caer sus codos en el escritorio y apoyó su frente en sus manos. Sabía muy bien que todo lo que George le estaba diciendo era cierto, porque así se sentía, terriblemente mal… Cada mañana, al despertar le costaba cada vez más y más respirar… Era algo insoportable, pero no lo podía evitar…

-El señor Cornwell me contó lo de la señorita Candy… No lo sé… Sabes bien que no soy de meterme en tu vida privada, pero… Algo me dice que no te vendría mal hacer un viaje para conocer aquel pueblo llamado "Winds Hollow"… No lo sé… Yo sólo opino…

-No creo que quiera verme… -Dijo de repente Albert con voz meditabunda, sorprendiendo a George.

-No puedo creer que lo digas en serio.

-George… Ella acaba de encontrar a su madre… Ya tiene a toda una familia que la proteja, yo… Yo ya no soy necesario en su vida…

-¿Pero, qué demonios estás diciendo? –Exclamó George golpeando con un puño el escritorio, sobresaltándolo. Era la primera vez en su vida que Albert lo veía así, tan enojado a George, como así también, era la primera vez que éste se animaba a levantarle la voz. –No puedo creerlo. Tú, el gran William Albert Andrew se encuentra enormemente asustado, increíble… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en algo así? Aquella jovencita sí, encontró a su madre, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que no te necesita? Jamás podrá olvidar al único hombre que la ayudó cuando era apenas una chiquilla, cuando apenas era una pequeña huérfana del hogar de Ponny… Y escúchame bien William lo que voy a decir, jamás podría no necesitarte, tú eres mucho más importante para ella de lo que imaginas… Sólo eso te digo…

George permanecía de pie enfrente a Albert sin levantar el puño del escritorio. Su seño fruncido y sus labios apretados señalaban que realmente estaba hablando en serio.

-Ahora te recomiendo que dejes aquellas dudas y miedos de lado y vayas a acompañarla, que muy bien no la debe estar pasando, ya que según me enteré la madre está terriblemente enferma. O si lo prefieres, regresa a Lakewood y termina de disfrutar tus días de descanso, pero haz algo para aliviar tu estrés y combatir tus demonios, porque así, querido amigo, no puedes seguir… No puedes estar aquí y allá al mismo tiempo… No es bueno ni para ti ni para la empresa.

Y diciendo esto George dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, dejando a un pensativo Albert detrás.

No podía creerlo, George se había enojado y le había levantado la voz. Y no sólo eso, había golpeado con un furioso puño el escritorio. Oh vaya, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, pensaba el rubio de ojos celestes mientras continuaba con la mirada perdida sobre la gran puerta de donde había partido su mano derecha momentos antes. Pero aún así, agradecía aquella sinceridad por parte de sus seres queridos. Lo agradecía infinitamente, porque sólo así regresaba a la tierra, sólo así se daba cuenta de que estaba errando.

Lentamente tomó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir. Si iba a hacer lo que tenía pensado, debía mandar unos cuantos mensajes antes, y sobre todo hablar primero con Archie.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, iluminándolo completamente… Sí… Después de todo, cambiar un poco los aires no le vendría nada mal…

* * *

><p><strong>Continúa en el siguiente capítulo ;)<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

-¡Pero esto es inaudito! –Gritaba Elroy Andrew, furiosa en el comedor de la mansión en Lakewood, mientras arrugaba con sus manos un pedazo de papel que la sirvienta le acababa de pasar.

Desde que se había despertado en la mañana, había tenido la espantosa corazonada que algo iba a pasar. Y casi cuando decidió no hacerle más caso a aquel presentimiento sin sentido, un trozo de tostada se le atoraba en la garganta al leer la pequeña nota que le enviaba su sobrino. Su rebelde sobrino… Aquel que no le costaba absolutamente nada hacerle la vida imposible.

¡Cielos! ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de que ella ya no estaba más para esos trotes? Si ya todo el mundo sabía que pronto cumpliría los 67 años, entonces ¿cómo podía ser que él nunca se haya percatado de eso?

Definitivamente, Elroy Andrew ya no tenía más ánimos de andar de niñera de un hombre hecho y derecho como lo era su sobrino. No, ya no… Entonces, ¿cómo podía ser que él se atreviera a hacerle una cosa así? ¿Cómo?

-Ay William, William… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, William? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Se quejaba en voz alta mientras se frotaba la frente con los dedos. -¿Por qué siempre encuentras la forma de transformar mis mañanas en pesadillas?

-¿Qué sucede Elroy? ¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntaba Jane Peterson preocupada, mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la dueña de la casa.

Tanto Jane como Josephine y también Annie se sorprendieron de verla así, tan angustiada, ya que no era algo común. Elroy Andrew siempre había sido toda una mujer de sociedad, rígida y severa como pocas, pero siempre perfecta cuando se trataba de modales y comportamiento. Jamás se le había visto una sola gota de emoción en público.

-¿Le pasó algo a William? –Preguntó casi instantáneamente Josephine.

-¿Eh? –Dijo sorprendida Elroy. Casi ni recordaba que tenía visitas y encima importantes, desayunando con ella. –No, nada, nada, querida. No te preocupes. –Respondió apoyando su arrugada mano sobre los dedos suaves de la joven dama.

Pensativa las observó por un momento. Las tres damas que la acompañaban la miraban expectantes. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No les podía decir la verdad… Sobre todo a sus invitadas de honor y futuros miembros de la familia. A Annie, prácticamente ni la miraba. Poco pudo hacer para evitar su unión con Archibald, y ahora no le quedaba más que resignarse a ver su huérfano rostro todas las mañanas. Pero, por las damas Peterson… Por ellas, sí que se preocupaba…

No le gustaba mentir, muy pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida… Pero por algo que podía arriesgar la reputación de la familia, ella sería capaz de eso y de mucho más.

-Elroy, dinos por favor… ¿Qué sucedió? –Volvió a preguntar Jane, insistiendo con la mirada. Algo en el interior le susurraba que no era nada bueno, pero aún así trataba de contener sus emociones.

-Nada grave mis queridas damas. Es sólo que William tuvo que partir a un urgente viaje de negocios, y no sabe cuándo estaría de regreso… Sugiere que tengamos en cuenta esto para la fiesta de compromiso, ya que no sabe si estará de regreso para esa fecha…

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó exaltada Josephine. No podía creerlo, su prometido estaba pidiendo posponer la fiesta de compromiso… Oh, no… Eso no era buena señal, para nada era una buena señal...

-¿Y se puede saber hacia dónde partió y por cuáles asuntos? –Preguntó Jane con la mirada seria. Ser esposa de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país le había dado cierta capacidad para analizar a la gente. Lo había aprendido de su marido, en las numerosas fiestas que asistían juntos. Así ella comprendía perfectamente por qué su marido a veces desistía de negociar con ciertos clientes, sobre todo si descubrían que estos no eran lo suficientemente confiables.

-Discúlpeme querida Jane, pero la nota no nos informa demasiado. Además, sabes que desde que él asumió como cabeza de la familia, yo ya me desligué de todos esos asuntos… Simplemente nos pide que reconsideremos la fecha de la fiesta de compromiso porque no sabe si estará disponible…

-Mmmmh… -Jane hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba nada aquello. Algo no iba bien, y eso ella podía sentirlo. Además podía ver que Elroy no estaba siendo del todo sincera… ¿Qué era lo que decía aquella nota? ¿Y por qué Elroy estaba tan empecinada en ocultarlo?

El desayuno continuó en el más absoluto silencio. No se habló más de la nota ni del supuesto viaje de negocios del cabeza de Los Andrew. Tanto la señora Elroy como las damas Peterson, habían cambiado su alegre rostro a uno de total angustia y desagrado. Annie, sin embargo, se sentía un poco más animada. Ella sospechaba lo que podía significar aquel improvisado viaje de Albert, y si su intuición no le fallaba, eso quería decir que el plan de Archie estaba funcionando a la perfección. Y al pensar en aquello, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios… _"Archie… No cabe la menor duda de que eres todo un Andrew. Siempre consigues lo que te propones…"_

Aquella media sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Jane Peterson, a quien no le cayó nada bien. Y al instante descubrió, como si se hubiese prendido una pequeña lámpara en su mente, que algo se traía entre manos aquella jovencita. Desde que había llegado a Lakewood, su sola presencia le había dado mala espina, aunque aún no entendía muy bien por qué. Annie Brighton, de apariencia elegantemente bellísima y de modales refinados, era hija única de una de las familias más acaudaladas del momento y actual esposa de Archibald Cornwell, sobrino de William Andrew. Pero algo de ella aún no le cerraba del todo bien. Algo que tenía que ver con su fuerte amistad con la pupila de William…

Luego de observarla por medio minuto más, suspirando desvió su mirada hacia el hermoso jardín cubierto de nieve que se veía detrás de los inmensos ventanales de la mansión…Ya encontraría la manera de descubrir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo… Sí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba… Sólo un poco de tiempo…

**o-o-o**

Luego de aquel agitado desayuno, Elroy se disculpó para retirarse a su habitación, diciendo que no se encontraba del todo bien. Gracias a que nuevamente utilizó la excusa de su avanzada edad, no levantó demasiadas sospechas. Después de todo, el estar por cumplir los 67 años no le venía nada mal, ya que podía utilizarlo como comodín en aquellos casos de emergencia cuando necesitaba estar un poco sola con sus pensamientos.

Ya en su habitación, Elroy se quedó parada un momento observando todo a su alrededor.

Por ser justamente Elroy Andrew, la cabeza femenina de una de las familias más poderosas del país, poseía una de las habitaciones más lujosas de la mansión: Amplia y espaciosa, con adornos antiguos en cada rincón y sobre cada mueble de madera fina y trabajada; una enorme cama de dos plazas en un extremo de la habitación, con suaves sábanas y almohadas. Pinturas famosas adornando las inmensas paredes pintadas con colores suaves y delicados, y largas cortinas de seda cubriendo un inmenso ventanal que daba al jardín de rosas.

Lentamente, abrió aquellas cortinas de par en par y se sentó en un cómodo asiento que se encontraba justo enfrente, como antes solía hacerlo para observar por horas a su pequeño Anthony cultivar las rosas, y antes de él a su querida sobrina Rosemary.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado de todo aquello. Todavía podía verlos allí cuidando sus rosas, riendo alegremente, abonándolas o trabajando la tierra.

"_Oh… Rosemary… Anthony… Los veo como si fuera ayer…"_

Lentamente Elroy fue cayendo en un pequeño trance… Sin querer comenzó a recordar épocas de su niñez, los años en que apenas era una jovencita con cientos de pretendientes detrás. Nunca fue una dama despampanante en su hermosura, eso lo sabía, pero no podía negar que en sus tiempos su delicada belleza volvía loco a más de uno.

Así fue como poco a poco, comenzó a saltar de recuerdo en recuerdo, de emoción en emoción, por cada momento vivido, reído y llorado… Por cada segundo de su larga existencia…

El nacimiento de sus sobrinos: William, Rosemary y Janis…

Su boda con el viudo señor Briand… Cuando vio por primera vez a su hijastra: Sarah…

La boda de Sarah con el señor Leagan, y el nacimiento de sus sobrinos nietos: Eliza y Daniel…

El casamiento de su pequeña Rosemary con el señor Brown y el nacimiento de su amado Anthony…

La boda de su querida Janis con el señor Cornwell y el nacimiento de sus adorados sobrinos nietos: Alistear y Archibald…

Y así fue como sin quererlo, también recordó las muertes de aquellas personas tan amadas… Primero sus amados hermanos: William y Janet… Su amado esposo… Luego su bellísima Rosemary, su tierno Anthony y por último su simpático inventor: Alistear…

Cuántas desgracias sobre una misma familia… Cuántas pérdidas y sufrimientos…

Elroy se levantó lentamente de la silla y abrió los ventanales que daban al balcón. Afuera soplaba un viento frío, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Su familia había sufrido muchas pérdidas, y ahora solamente se encontraba ella al frente junto con William, su sobrino rebelde…

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mañana despertó alegre creyendo que William por fin había decidido sentar cabeza… Pero ahora, se daba cuenta… Cómo se había equivocado… Y todo por aquella chiquilla entrometida, que para lo único que había venido a este mundo era para traer más y más desgracias a la familia.

"_Candice… ¿Será posible…? ¿Así será toda la vida? Tú escapándote y haciendo lo que se te plazca, mientras William corre detrás de ti… ¿Así será siempre?"_

Pensaba Elroy con la mirada perdida en los arbustos secos pintados de blanco del inmenso jardín.

"_Y William… Oh, William… Nunca has podido olvidarla ¿Cierto? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Dios… ¿Cómo podré salvar a la familia de semejante escándalo? ¿Cómo lo haré William? ¿Cómo…?"_

Lentamente sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño papel que había recibido por la mañana. En él no se leía mucho, ya que no decía los verdaderos motivos del viaje, sólo se leía que era de suma importancia acompañar a Candice en este momento.

¿Qué momento? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Elroy dio un pesado suspiro e ingresó nuevamente a su habitación con la mirada baja, completamente ensimismada con sus cavilaciones…

Ya encontraría la manera de responder todas aquellas preguntas y poner las cosas en orden… Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo… Sí, sólo eso necesitaba…

**o-o-o**

Mientras tanto, en otro extremo de la mansión, en una lujosa sala de estar se encontraba una joven dama de ojos color miel, tocando el piano.

Tocar el piano siempre la había relajado, desde que era pequeña. Siempre que ocurría algo que la disgustara, con sólo tocar el piano ya encontraba la paz.

Suaves notas invadían el ambiente. Estaba sola en aquel enorme salón. Luego del fatídico desayuno, su madre, al igual que la señora Elroy, había subido a descansar. La esposa del señor Cornwell se encerró en la biblioteca para leer alguna novela romántica. Y ella sin embargo, había decidido ahogar sus penas y preocupaciones en aquel hermoso instrumento con teclas blancas y negras.

Josephine se encontraba meditando mientras las suaves melodías la envolvían. Los recuerdos simplemente iban y venían, obligándola a analizar cada detalle, cada movimiento, desde que había conocido al soltero más codiciado del país.

Había conocido a William Andrew en una de las tantas fiestas de sociedad, y ni bien lo vio se enamoró al instante. Era el hombre perfecto para ella: Alto, apuesto desde los pies hasta la cabeza, con unos hermosos ojos azules y una suave cabellera dorada.

No había sido difícil entablar una conversación con él, la gracia y espontaneidad de William la habían encantado. Con él se podía hablar de cualquier tema, no como con la gran mayoría de los hombres de aquel círculo, a quienes lo único que le interesaba eran los negocios y nada más. No, William Andrew era diferente a los demás y definitivamente sabía cómo hablar con una mujer. Inmediatamente ambos se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que tenían en común. A ambos les gustaban los animales y la naturaleza, aunque a él se le notaba más aquella pasión. Y era obvio, ya que ella al ser una dama de la alta sociedad, debía evitar todas aquellas conductas que se consideraban varoniles o típicas de las mujeres sin clase.

Pero William era diferente, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y ellos se seguían encontrando en los numerosos eventos de sociedad, casi sin dudarlo la invitó primeramente a pasar un día de campo para cabalgar y conocerse mejor. Para luego, y como congeniaban maravillosamente, invitarla a visitar los refugios de animales y hasta a pasear por los senderos de las pequeñas reservas naturales que él mismo había participado en su fundación.

Eran días dorados y mágicos, maravillosos…

Pero a pesar de que a medida que pasaba el tiempo ella gustaba más y más de él, debía reconocerlo, ser su novia no era nada fácil… Todavía no podía creer cómo aguantó tanto tiempo aquellos eternos paseos a los refugios de animales…

Está bien, lo reconocía, le gustaban los animales pero digamos que hasta ahí nomás, para tenerlos detrás de las rejas en algún zoológico o cuando organizaban aquellas grandiosas fiestas para defender a alguna especie en extinción. Ahí sí, ella adoraba a los animales y los defendía a muerte… Pero para estar entre ellos cada dos por tres, alimentándolos o limpiando sus guaridas… No, definitivamente no. Ella, una gran dama de la alta sociedad ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Era inaceptable, y definitivamente no le gustaba para nada aquello, pero aún así debía hacerlo sin chistar, ¿por qué? Porque su querida madre así lo exigía. Sí, su madre, aquella mujer que para el resto del mundo y la prensa era una clase de persona, y para su propia hija era otra… Aún recordaba cómo hasta a veces la obligaba a ir a ciertos sitios que ella se negaba rotundamente, diciéndole: "Si caminar entre los chanchos y las vacas logra que te cases con uno de los multimillonarios más codiciados del momento, debes hacerlo querida, te guste o no". Y así era cómo ella terminaba embarrando sus finos vestidos y zapatos mientras le hacía compañía a su querido novio en aquel campo o en aquel refugio de animales.

Definitivamente, ser su novia no había sido nada fácil.

Cuántas cosas tuvo que aguantarse para poder conquistarlo… Muchísimas. Y la cantidad de veces que se había preguntado si sería feliz con un hombre como él… Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Físicamente, William Andrew era perfecto y tenía una numerosa cuenta en su banco que le aseguraría riqueza de por vida. Era fino y delicado, y la trataba como ningún hombre la había tratado, pero… Era un obsesionado por los animales, y eso definitivamente ella no lo estaba tolerando… Ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, vaya y pase, pero ir siempre o un poco más ya vivir con ellos, no, eso definitivamente no.

Si sentía una vez más aquel desagradable olor del refugio de animales seguro que vomitaría… "Aguanta un poco más", le decía su madre, "Ya casi te casas, sólo un poco más…" Pero para Josephine, aguantar un poco más le estaba resultando un verdadero infierno.

"_¡Diablos!" _pensaba la joven dama mientras interrumpía abruptamente la hermosa melodía. _"Tantas cosas aguanté hasta que al fin pude conquistarlo y ahora, cuando falta tan poco para que me lleve al altar, ¿a él se le ocurre posponer todo?"_

-¡No! –Gritó enérgicamente mientras se levantaba como un resorte del asiento. –No. No lo permitiré. William, demasiadas cosas tuve que aguantar como para que ahora te me escapes. Tantas burlas de mis amigas cuando me veían caminar entre los chanchos… Tantas frías miradas cuando ingresábamos a aquel salón repleto de gente de nuestro círculo, embarrados de pies a cabeza… Tantos rumores tuve que ignorar… Tantas cosas… No, definitivamente no. No te me vas a escapar tan fácil, William… Tú y yo nos vamos a casar, y lo más pronto posible, quieras o no quieras.

Y temblando como una hoja con la mirada llena de furia, Josephine se retiró de la lujosa sala de estar de aquella hermosa mansión.

Algo debía planear, y debía ser eficiente… Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para lograrlo, sí… Sólo eso necesitaba, un poco de tiempo…

**o-o-o**

En algún punto de los Estados Unidos, sentado con la cabeza recostada en la butaca, en un compartimento privado del tren, un apuesto rubio de ojos celeste cielo trataba de descansar un poco.

Desde que había partido de Chicago su corazón no dejó de dar saltos. Aún no sabía si se trataba de alegría o de nervios, pero no había podido relajarse desde entonces.

Dentro de pocos días llegaría a aquel pueblito del estado de Connecticut e iba a volver a verla… A ella… A la dama que le robó tantos sueños hacía algunos años y que ahora nuevamente estaba haciendo estragos en su pobre corazón.

¿A ella le gustará volver a verlo? ¿Lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos como tantas veces antes? ¿Podrá volver a ver aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro? ¿Cómo será su madre? ¿Tendrá sus mismos ojos verdes? ¿Su mismo cabello rizado? ¿Cómo será su personalidad? ¿Serán parecidas madre e hija?

Tantas preguntas revoloteaban por la mente de Albert, que poco le importaba el efecto que podría haber tenido su carta en Lakewood. Sabía bien que la nota que envió de seguro ya habría llegado a manos de la tía Elroy, y que seguramente ya todos estarían enterados de su intención de posponer la fiesta de compromiso. Aunque desconocía la verdadera reacción de su prometida, se imaginaba que no sería del todo buena. Y lo más gracioso, era que él mismo sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero aún así era algo que sintió desde lo más profundo de su corazón y no se privó en hacerlo.

Algo en su interior no dejaba de gritarle que aquello no era buena señal, y que él sienta esa loca necesidad de huir de aquel compromiso por un tiempo no era para nada algo bueno… Pero aún así lo hizo, y ahora se encontraba viajando en un tren a un pueblito totalmente desconocido.

En aquel viaje, Albert se preguntó una y otra vez tantas cosas… Porque si estaba totalmente decidido a casarse con Josephine entonces ¿para qué posponerlo? Si era feliz estando con ella ¿para qué postergar el festejo? ¿Por qué había sentido el impulso de hacer aquello? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Pero ahora poco se podía hacer para cambiar las cosas, ya que la decisión ya estaba tomada. E insólitamente, ahora que ya lo había hecho se sentía mejor, como si un pequeño peso se había bajado de sus espaldas, liberándolo por lo menos por el momento…

Por el momento… Sí, porque sólo eso necesitaba, sólo un momento, o unos días o algunas semanas… Algo le decía que si no tenía aquel espacio de tiempo seguramente se moriría de disgusto. Por eso necesitaba aclararse, definir qué era lo que realmente sentía, descubrirse nuevamente, encontrarse consigo mismo…

Y casi instantáneamente recordó aquellos mágicos días en África, cuando paseaba por aquellos hermosos paisajes, rodeado de animales y vegetación, bajo un cielo salpicado con múltiples colores asemejándose a un arcoíris infinito, con el sol en el centro, inmenso e imponente, totalmente eterno…

En aquel lugar, él había llegado a sentir aquella libertad que jamás encontró en ningún otro sitio…

En África él era simplemente Albert, y así él era feliz…

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo no se sentía a gusto consigo mismo?

Resignado dio un pesado suspiro mientras en vano trataba de acomodarse en aquella dura butaca, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el hipnótico sonido del tren deslizándose por las vías.

¿Qué había pasado en su vida para que en este preciso momento se encontrara tan perdido?

¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello?

Nuevamente cerró los ojos, tratando así de tranquilizarse… Ya averiguaría las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo… Sí, sólo eso necesitaba…

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?

_**Anahis**__**:**_** Síiii, el susto que le dio George, pero se lo merecía Albert ¿no? Jaja ;) Uhhh, lo de Annie y el trío de gatas está difícil y más ahora… Veremos qué hace Annie en aquella mansión para ayudar a Candy y a Albert. **

_**Elena**__**:**_** Bienvenida! Gracias por tan lindo comentario. Sí, estoy subiendo los capítulos acá al mismo tiempo que a los grupos, así que si no puedes leerlos allá, no te preocupes, los lees acá y listo ;) **

_**Annilina**__**:**_** Bienvenida nuevamente! Del papá todavía no se sabe nada, pero veremos, tal vez más adelante… Veremos jijiji ;)**

_**CrisdeA:**_** Hola Bienvenida! Jajajaja, gracias por los halagos! Me alegra el corazón que te haya gustado mi fic :) Muchísimas gracias por tan bello comentario y no te preocupes por lo largo, a mí me gusta leerlos :)**

_**Joelise**_**: Bienvenida! Y muchísimas gracias! Sí, gracias al cielo aprendí a corregir los errores acá en ff, porque si supieras cómo me torturaba descubrir algún error y no poder hacer nada para corregirlos… Gracias por tan bello comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi fic.**

Gracias chicas por leer, seguirme y comentar! :)

El próximo capítulo veremos si lo logro terminar para el próximo fin de semana, todo depende de la inspiración ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y por este mismo canal!

Un abrazooooooote y nuevamente gracias! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Candy pisó por primera vez aquellas tierras. Luego de una intensa nevada el sol, como buen compañero de los niños del pueblo, hacía su reaparición iluminando el manto blanco que cubría la plazoleta central. Varios niños se encontraban jugando allí haciendo muñecos de nieve y demás, mientras que caminando muy tranquilamente por las calles del pequeño pueblo, madre e hija paseaban tomadas de la mano, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

-Este pueblo es bellísimo… -Decía Candy con un brillo de felicidad en la mirada. –A los niños del hogar de Pony también les encanta jugar con la nieve…

-Me imagino… Es algo que todos los niños tienen en común… Ellos disfrutan de la naturaleza como ningún otro, sin hacer caso a tontas reglas… -Agregó Emily, mientras observaba a los pequeños bombardeándose con bolas de nieve. -¿Sabes? Deberíamos organizar una fiesta para tu cumpleaños…

-¿Fiesta? ¿En mi cumpleaños?… ¿El 15 de febrero? -Preguntó Candy sonriendo levemente.

-Sí… Como ya te lo había contado, una hermosa mañana del 15 de febrero del año 1898 tú naciste… Recuerdo que me tuviste toda la noche despierta, pero finalmente a media mañana diste tu primer llanto… Yo apenas podía mirarte porque realmente estaba exhausta, pero tu padre... Tu padre... Él estaba tan feliz… Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… Él paseándote por toda la habitación, cantándote canciones de cuna que sólo él conocía… Fue un momento maravilloso, totalmente mágico… Eras nuestro pequeño tesoro, Candy…

Ambas se detuvieron un momento en mitad del sendero que rodeaba la plaza. Emily apretó fuertemente las manos de Candy y levantó su mirada al cielo que se encontraba salpicado con pequeñas nubes rodeando al inmenso sol.

-Tu padre… Seguro que si te viera en este momento se pondría muy feliz, Candy… Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer…

-Mi padre… -Musitó Candy. -¿No sabes qué paso con él?

-No… -Contestó Emily, mientras la tomaba del brazo para continuar caminando –Luego de que regresé a Nueva York e hice las paces con tu abuela, yo contraté a un grupo de investigadores. Eran diez en total: La mitad se ocupó de ti, de buscarte y de encontrar al hogar de Pony, y la otra mitad se ocupó de buscar a tu padre… Gracias a Dios, a ti pude encontrarte sana y salva, pero a tu padre... Bueno, todavía no tengo noticias de él… Es como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra…

Emily nuevamente detuvo su paso y bajó la mirada. Candy la observó por un momento, y vio cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

–Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso… -Susurraba. -Si tan sólo me hubiese quedado ahí, donde él me dijo… Nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Inmediatamente levantó la mirada y secó las lágrimas que se escapaban sin querer de sus verdes ojos.

-Mamá…

-Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema, no pensemos más en eso ¿sí? A tu padre no le hubiera gustado que estemos tristes… ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece la idea de festejar tu cumpleaños aquí, Candy? Podríamos hacerlo en esta misma plaza… Sé que va a hacer un poco de frío, pero podríamos hacerlo durante el día, con la luz del sol, así la nieve también pone un poco de su belleza en este hermoso paisaje… ¿Qué dices Candy? ¿Te gusta la idea?

-¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! ¡Amo las fiestas! Sobre todo las de cumpleaños. Es cuando se puede comer toda la cantidad de torta que uno quiere sin que nadie diga nada. –Contestó Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un brillo infantil en la mirada.

-¡Jaja, pero qué glotona me saliste! –Bromeó Emily mientras la miraba tiernamente. -Pero no se puede negar que tienes toda la razón, a mí también por ese motivo me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños... ¿Qué clase de tortas te gustan? Porque podría prepararte una…

-¿De veras? Bueno, a mí las que más me gustan son las de chocolates, son mis preferidas…

-Entonces está todo dicho, te prepararé la mejor torta de chocolate para tu cumpleaños.

De repente una pequeña bola de nieve golpeó el rostro de Candy, empapándola completamente.

-¡Pero qué…! –Dijo sorprendida mientras se fregaba el rostro con ambas manos. -¿Quién fue y por qué me la tiraron? –Preguntó mientras miraba como un grupo de niños quedaban estáticos, en el centro de la plaza mirándola sorprendidos.

-Yo no fui.

-Yo tampoco.

-Ni yo…

Comenzaron a oír a cada uno de los niños decir mientras se miraban unos a otros buscando al culpable.

-Yo fui. –Escuchó decir a un pequeño de diez años aproximadamente, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos cafés, que estaba detrás de unos cuantos niños, mirándola fijamente. Se notaba a leguas que era el líder de aquel grupo. –Discúlpeme si la lastimé señorita, es que sólo quería demostrarles a mis amigos mi teoría…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa teoría? –Preguntó Candy mientras se acercaba a aquel niño que no dejaba de mirarla.

-Mi teoría es que las mujeres no pueden defenderse por si solas, porque siempre deben comportarse como todas unas damas…

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién te dijo eso? –Volvió a preguntarle Candy mientras un intenso color rojo cubría sus mejillas, señal de que no le estaba gustando nada de nada lo que aquella criatura le decía.

-Mi tío. –Respondió muy seguro de sí. –Según él, las mujeres son muy aburridas porque siempre están fijándose en la ropa que usan y siempre se están cuidando para no ensuciarse, y para no despeinarse, y para no sé cuántas cosas más.

-¿Eso te dijo? –Preguntó nuevamente Candy que para ese entonces ya estaba sumamente colorada por la rabia.

-Uy… Parece que la pecosa se está enojando ¡Jajaja! –Rió el niño de buena gana.

-Paul, basta ya. –Interrumpió Emily. –La señorita Candy es nueva en el pueblo. No seas así, y demuéstrale que los niños de aquí son todos buenos y muy educados.

-Está bien señora Emily… Lo siento señorita Candy… -Se disculpó el pequeño mientras la miraba inocentemente. –Lo que menos quiero en este momento es molestar a una dama… Lo siento mucho…

El pequeño se giró de inmediato, mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Vieron? Ella no pudo defenderse sola… Así son todas las mujeres. –Les dijo en voz baja.

-¡Un momento! –Gritó Candy mientras levantaba la mano derecha, pidiéndoles silencio. –Eso no es del todo cierto.

-¿Cuál parte? ¿La de que usted es una dama o que no se puede defender?

En ese momento el color rojo del rostro de Candy ya superaba todos los límites. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Aquel chiquillo estaba insinuando que ella no era una dama? O lo que era peor… ¿Que ella no era capaz de defenderse? ¿De veras aquel chiquillo estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo? ¿En serio? Ah, no… Eso sí que no lo podía permitir… ¿A ella le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Justamente a ella? Ah, no…

-Uy bueno, si te vas a quedar con esa cara de tomate mejor nos vamos… No era para tanto, pecosa colorada…

-¡Un momento! –Volvió a gritar Candy, más enfurecida que nunca. Aquel niño no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. –Estás completamente equivocado. Yo sí soy toda una dama, pero además tranquilamente me puedo defender ¿sabes?

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas demostrarlo, señorita tomate pecoso?

-¿To… To… Tomate pecoso? –Candy tuvo que respirar varias veces para no estrangular al pequeño chiquillo que definitivamente le estaba sacando de las casillas.

Luego de varios segundos y un centenar de bocanadas de aire, miró a su alrededor detenidamente. Estaba buscando algo que ella conocía muy bien y en el que sabía de antemano que nadie en el mundo podía vencerla. Luego de visualizar su objetivo, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ya más tranquila se fue acercando a aquella adorable criatura que se había atrevido a desafiarla y con un extraño brillo en su mirada acercó su rostro al de él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me miras así tomate pecoso? –Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño Paul.

-Si tu teoría es correcta, entonces las damas no podemos trepar árboles ¿cierto? –Dijo Candy sin separar un centímetro el rostro del pequeño.

-¿Trepar árboles? ¡Jajaja! ¿Una dama trepando árboles? No, nunca lo vi ¡Jajaja!

-Bueno… Entonces te desafío a trepar aquel árbol que está allá. –Le dijo Candy mientras señalaba un inmenso árbol que estaba ubicado justo frente a ellos, sin borrar ni por un segundo su enorme sonrisa de los labios y llenando aún más de brillo a su mirada.

-¿Tú me estás desafiando a trepar un árbol? ¿Tú? –Preguntó Paul, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-Sí, yo. –Respondió Candy muy segura de sí misma, que lo miraba con la nariz levantada, y un cierto aire de superioridad. -¿Por? ¿Hay algún problema?

Los niños se miraron todos entre sí, estallando finalmente en carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajaja! No ¡Jajaja! No, para nada ¡Jajaja! No hay ningún problema ¡Jajajaja! Sólo que tú desafiándome a trepar árboles ¡Jajajaja! Eso quiero verlo ¡Jajajaja!

-Bueno, si ya terminaron de reírse, entonces vamos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Preguntó Paul que se puso serio de repente. Candy seguía mirándolo intensamente.

-Por supuesto. ¿O tienes miedo a que pueda ganarte?

-¿Tú, ganarme? ¡Jajajajaja! –Esta vez el pequeño Paul rió con más ganas, contagiando al resto del grupo. –Está bien, jajaja, vamos, jajaja. –Decía mientras trataba de detener su risa en vano.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y se detuvieron justo debajo del enorme árbol que estaba a un costado de la plaza. Como era pleno invierno, aquel no tenía ni una sola hoja verde, pero sus inmensas ramas húmedas por la nieve que hace algunos instantes se había derretido, demostraban que en primavera era un hermoso y frondoso árbol.

-Está bien, así lo haremos. –Comenzó a hablar Candy mientras se sacaba el saco negro que llevaba puesto y se lo pasaba a su madre que la miraba sorprendida. –A la cuenta de tres, subimos al árbol, y el primero en llegar a la rama más alta gana.

-¿Y qué premio obtiene el ganador? –Preguntó el jovencito mientras se preparaba de la misma manera que Candy.

-Si yo gano, obtengo tu respeto y el de tus amigos. Y tienen que prometerme que jamás pero jamás, pondrán en duda la capacidad de una mujer únicamente por ser mujer… Como así también me deben prometer que jamás volverán a levantar sus manos contra ninguna mujer ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. –Dijo el niño mientras sus amigos asentían con las cabezas. –Y si yo gano, queda demostrada mi teoría que las mujeres no se pueden defender por si solas y que para lo único que sirven es para ser unas delicadas damas y nada más.

-Uf, está bien… -Respondió Candy resignada. –A la una, a las dos…

Ni siquiera había terminado de contar cuando Paul ya salió corriendo, para comenzar a trepar a toda velocidad el inmenso árbol. -¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa!

-¡Vamos Candy, apúrate, que te va a ganar! –Gritó desesperada Emily sorprendiéndola. Vaya, había sido su madre era igualita a ella en ese aspecto…

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí! –Contestó mientras a paso desesperado comenzaba a trepar aquel árbol.

Los niños estaban tan emocionados que ya ni se daban cuenta por quién gritaba cada quien. Cada tanto se escuchaba "¡Tú puedes Candy!" entre medio de los "¡Vamos Paul!", pero todos estaban tan concentrados en la carrera que se llevaba a cabo en las alturas, que nadie ni prestaba atención a los gritos que alentaban a la joven rubia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Candy pasó por al lado de Paul sorprendiendo a éste.

-¡Hola! –Le saludó mientras que con una sonrisa seguía trepando, agarrándose por las gruesas ramas húmedas.

Mientras tanto, todo el pueblo había comenzado a reunirse alrededor de aquel árbol. Aquello era algo que jamás había ocurrido. Ver a una joven dama trepar un árbol junto a un niño era algo único.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Preguntó Caroline un poco agitada por la corrida que se había pegado desde la casa de Emily hasta la plaza.

-Vaya, pero si es Candy. ¿Qué hace allí arriba? –Preguntó Ashley que también acababa de llegar.

-¡Candy! –Gritó de repente Viviane mientras llegaba corriendo al lugar. -¡Baja de ahí que te vas a lastimar!

-No Vivi, déjala… -La interrumpió Emily. -¿No ves cómo está trepando? Aparentemente es una experta en el tema. ¡Mírala! ¡Ya le pasó a Paul! Está por ganar… Increíble…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas inundaban su verde mirada. Nunca imaginó tener una hija tan especial como Candy… Era algo tan mágico poder verla allí arriba, con tanta vitalidad y energía… Aquella chiquilla que estaba trepando aquel inmenso árbol ¡era su hija! No podía creerlo… Todo parecía un sueño…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó de repente un hombre rubio de ojos celestes que acababa de llegar con un bolso colgando en el hombro. El hombre estaba vestido bastante informal, con unos pantalones negros, botas marrones, y un pullover de lana azul cubierto con una gran campera de color marrón. Emily lo miró asombrada… ¿Acaso aquel hombre era…? No, no podía ser…

-Mi amigo le está jugando una carrera a aquella chica. –Respondió un pequeño niño que estaba parado justo a un costado de aquel hombre.

-¿De veras? –Preguntó el rubio de ojos celestes con una sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Y sabes por qué?

-Sí. Porque mi amigo le dijo que las damas no podían defenderse, ni trepar árboles, ni nada de esas cosas, pero ella le aseguró que sí… Entonces se pusieron de acuerdo que competirían para ver quién era el primero en llegar a la cima de ese árbol y el perdedor le daría la razón al otro…

-¿Ah, sí? Pues, lo siento por tu amigo entonces… -Aseguró el rubio que seguía mirando a las alturas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Si todavía la carrera no terminó…

-No, pero va a perder… -Respondió con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Gané! –Gritó Candy de repente mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la última rama, para luego sentarse en ella. Al poco tiempo llegaba su oponente más que cansado y refunfuñando entre dientes. –Oh, vamos Paul, no te preocupes… Es sólo un juego ¿sabes? No es necesario que te enojes de esa manera… ¿Amigos? –Le preguntó sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano.

El pequeño Paul que justo en ese momento se estaba sentando a su lado, la miró un largo rato, como examinándola detenidamente. Luego, suspirando resignado, agarró fuertemente su mano. –Sí Candy, amigos… -Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-¡Yuuupiiiiii! ¡Qué bueno que ya seamos amigos! –Exclamó emocionada. Luego respirando profundamente, preguntó. -¿Sientes eso, Paul?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El viento… Es hermoso respirar aquí arriba… -Candy cerró los ojos unos segundos y se quedó así, sintiendo todo a su alrededor, prestando atención al aire fresco que llenaba sus pulmones, y a los rayos del sol que suavemente calentaban sus mejillas. Hacía tanto que no trepaba ningún árbol que ya había olvidado lo hermoso que era.

-¡Candy, Candy! –Escuchaba que gritaban a lo lejos. Ella bajó su mirada y vio a un numeroso grupo de gente rodeando el árbol.

-¡Por favor, bajen ya, que se van a lastimar! –Gritaba desesperada Viviane.

-¡Oh por todos los santos! ¡Paul, baja ahora mismo! –Gritaba a más no poder la madre de Paul que recién se había dado cuenta que su hijo estaba sentado en la copa de aquel árbol.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Sí que despertamos a todo el pueblo, jaja! –Reía Candy alegremente. –Vamos Paul, que no quisiera que te castiguen por mi culpa.

Y así, lentamente, ambos amigos comenzaron a descender con cuidado. Y al llegar a tierra firme, se miraron tiernamente.

-Debo reconocer que es la primera vez que conozco a una dama como tú. Fue un gusto competir contigo, Candy.

-Oh, gracias. El gusto ha sido mío, Paul.

-¡Paul, Paul! –Gritaba su madre desesperada mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. -¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que no te pasó nada?

-No, mamá, estoy bien. –Contestaba Paul, intensamente ruborizado. –Por favor, mamá. No me abraces frente a mis amigos.

-No, nada de vergüenzas. Pequeño susto que me diste hijo, eso no se hace... Por suerte estaba Candy contigo, porque sino... ¿qué tal si estabas solo y te pasaba algo, eh? ¿qué hacía yo si te pasaba algo?

-Perdón mamá… -Se disculpaba Paul, mientras soportaba una vez más los sobreprotectores abrazos de su madre, a la par que escuchaba cómo sus amigos se reían a sus espaldas.

-¡Candy, Candy! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó de repente Emily, que también llegaba bastante preocupaba para abrazarla.

Candy se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero luego cedió al abrazo.

-Sí mamá… Estoy bien… Paul y yo ya nos hicimos amigos… ¿Verdad, Paul? –Preguntó a su pequeño amigo que apenas podía escapar de unos sobreprotectores abrazos.

-Sí, sí… Cierto… -Respondió él, entre medio de los centenares besos que le daba su madre.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora veía lo que era tener una madre y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Lentamente la multitud se fue dispersando, quedando únicamente en la plaza Candy, Emily y las tres damas.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al restaurante y le pedimos a Valerie que nos prepare una riquísima leche chocolatada? –Preguntó Emily, mientras tomaba del brazo a Candy.

-¡Sí, vamos! –Contestó emocionada la joven rubia.

Candy también se agarró del brazo de su madre y levantó la mirada al frente para comenzar a caminar y fue ahí, en ese momento cuando lo vio…

Él estaba parado, ahí, inmóvil frente a ellas, con un bolso al hombro…

Oh, cielos… Estaba más hermoso de lo que recordaba… Con el cabello corto y sus intensos ojos celestes que la miraban con ternura… Una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes más blancos que la nieve… Oh, Dios mío… Qué guapo estaba…

Albert, su Albert estaba allí… ¿En serio? ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo allí? No, no podía ser… Todo eso debía ser un sueño… Un hermoso sueño, una alucinación… Una fantasía del cual no quería despertar…

-Candy ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Emily que veía como el rostro de su hija se volvía más pálido que nunca.

-Al… Albert… -Musitó Candy. -¿Albert?

-Hola Candy… -Respondió el rubio sin borrar su dulce sonrisa.

-Albert… ¡Albert! –Dijo Candy una vez más, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Albert estaba allí, no era un sueño, ¡era real! Su príncipe estaba allí… No podía creerlo…

Albert la recibió gustoso entre sus brazos. Cuánto había extrañado todo aquello... Sentirla, así, tan cerca… Cómo extrañaba abrazarla, sentir su perfume a rosas, su esencia… Oh, cielos… Cómo la había extrañado…

Candy se apretó a su pecho con más fuerza, y sin quererlo respiró su aroma profundamente. Oh, Dios… Cómo había extrañado sentir su perfume a maderas… Su calor contra su piel, sus manos abrazando fuertemente su espalda… Oh, por todos los santos… Cómo lo había extrañado…

Las cuatro damas los miraban asombradas. Inmediatamente habían comprendido que aquel hombre rubio de ojos celestes era William Albert Andrew, el tutor de Candy. Pero jamás podrían haber imaginado aquella confianza que ambos se tenían. Y al verlos así, tan abrazados, no necesitaron de nada más para captar que algo más pasaba entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Albert y Candy permanecían desconectados de la realidad. Ya que para ellos, el mundo entero había dejado de existir, y sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más…

Ambos permanecían abrazados sin separarse ni por un segundo, sin decirse ni una palabra... Sólo necesitaban sentir su calor, y oír el latido de sus corazones…

Sólo necesitaban sentirse mutuamente y nada más…

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?_

**Vanessa:** Feliz cumple entonces para tu mami, tarde pero seguro jajaja :) Sí, bueno, a medida que pase la historia vamos a conocer más y más sobre la mami de Candy… El cuaderno tiene una función muy importante, algo así como una historia dentro de otra historia ;) Y la tía Elroy también tiene su función en la historia muajajaja, espera que ya lo verás jijiji ;) Te juro que cuando escribía sobre Josephine me la imaginaba entre las vacas y los chanchos no podía parar de reírme jajajaja, qué mala soy jijiji :P Otros besotes, y gracias por estar siempre querida amiga :)

**Lectora**** decepcionada**: ¿Así que usted quiere que todo pase ya y bien rápido? Pero mire usted, qué picarona Jajajaja :P Y bueno... Lamento informarle querida lectora que no va a poder ser así, todo tiene su por qué y su tiempo en esta historia. Gracias por pasar, leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!

**Anahis:** Síííí ¡Por fin se descubrió el secreto de las gatas! Era hora ¿no? Jaja Y bueno… Personas así hay millones en este mundo, y como nuestro querido príncipe más guapo no puede ser, y bue… Alguna vez le tenía que tocar ¿no? Uy síiii, pobre Annie… Veremos qué sucede con ella… Y Albert… ¡Por fin, por fin! ¿no? Jijiji ;) Gracias querida amiga por leerme y comentar, te mando un abrazote gigante y hasta la próxima.

**CrisdeA:** ¡Jajajajaja! Yo pensaba lo mismo de Josephine cuando escribía esa parte jajaja, sí que me divertí haciéndolo, porque te juro que me la imaginaba toda embarrada de pies a cabeza y sonriendo por obligación muajajaja (qué mala soy jeje) Y… Albert cayó por demasiado bueno, creo yo… Pero no te preocupes, ya veremos cómo se desarma todo esto y se vuelve a armar como en un principio debió ser ;) Gracias a vos por leerla y comentarme cosas lindas, te mando un abrazo gigante y hasta la próxima.

**Elena:**Pobre Josephine ¡jajajaja! Está bien, está bien, veremos qué se puede hacer al respecto ;) Lo de sufrir mucho… Bueno… Veremos eso también :) Gracias por tan lindo comentario, te mando un abrazote gigante y hasta la próxima.

Gracias chicas por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis locuras y comentarme también. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado.

Les mando un abrazote gigante y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal :)

Abrazooooooooteeeeee!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Lentamente Albert se separó de Candy y tomó su rostro con las manos. Despacio, muy despacio, comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, mirándola tiernamente. Estaba perdido en aquella mirada, como Candy en la suya.

Ambos estaban metidos en aquel trance donde todo a su alrededor desaparecía y del cual no podían escapar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así, tan juntos, desde la última vez que pudieron mirarse a los ojos sin impedimentos.

Candy no podía pensar, la cercanía de Albert la hechizaba de tal manera que la dejaba completamente desubicada en tiempo y espacio. Aquellos ojos celestes sumados al inconfundible aroma de su príncipe la hipnotizaban, y lo único que podía hacer era seguir aquel impulso que la llevaba a acariciar su imponente pecho lentamente. Albert se estremecía con aquel contacto; le encantaba aquella cercanía, sentir su suave piel y su cálido aliento entremezclándose con el suyo. Ella no podía entender cómo había terminado allí, entre aquellos fuertes brazos, sólo sabía que no podía desprenderse de ellos, se sentía tan bien estando así, tan especial, tan… Mujer… Poco a poco e inconscientemente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, prestando atención únicamente a las suaves caricias en sus mejillas. Sin previo aviso, fugaces imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, recordándole todos aquellos bonitos momentos junto a su príncipe, aquellos mágicos días cuando vivían juntos en aquel apartamento, pobres pero felices… Y vio que ya desde aquellos tiempos ella lo amaba profundamente… Pero ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo recién ahora lo veía? Si fue el mejor hombre que pudo haber conocido jamás… Su amor eterno, su primera ilusión… Pero luego, entre aquellos gratos recuerdos apareció algo que la despertó completamente, algo desagradable que hubiese preferido no recordar, algo o alguien mejor dicho, que tenía nombre y apellido: Josephine Peterson. Súbitamente abrió los ojos y vio que Albert estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía la frente pegada en la suya. Candy dio un paso atrás, separándose finalmente de él y sacándolo bruscamente de sus ensueños. Albert abrió los ojos extrañado y vio que la dulce y tierna mirada de Candy había cambiado por una mucho más fría y distante, llena de dolor…

Una fría brisa cruzó entre ambos mientras las nubes ocultaban el cálido sol que hasta ese momento brillaba en el cielo.

Albert la miraba sorprendido, exhalando finalmente el aire que hacía varios minutos tenía retenido en los pulmones. Estar junto a ella era sublime, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración se detenía. Pero el alejarse de repente y de ese modo era confuso, y como en caída libre regresaba a la realidad. Poco a poco comenzó a entender el por qué de la mirada de Candy, y ahora hasta él mismo se recriminaba.

-Buenos días… ¿Usted debe ser el señor Andrew, no es así? –Los interrumpió Emily de repente.

-Buenos días… -Contestó el rubio visiblemente alterado, tratando de recomponerse. –Sí… Sí… Mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, señora…

-Emily Knight Adams señor Andrew, pero llámeme Emily, por favor.

-Mucho gusto Emily, por favor llámeme Albert.

La tensión que se sentía en ese momento era máxima. Las cuatro damas no eran del todo ajenas a lo que pasaba entre aquel par de rubios. Se podía ver a mil leguas de distancia que había algo muy fuerte entre ellos. Por lo tanto, y para alivianar un poco la situación, Emily tuvo la genial idea de invitar a Albert al restaurant, y así conocerse mejor. Candy desde aquel encuentro no decía mucho, sólo se limitaba a responder las distintas preguntas que le hacían con un "sí" o con un "no". Las cuatro damas tampoco pasaron por alto aquello, pero como en aquella situación eran unas simples espectadoras, como común acuerdo silencioso optaron por no decir nada y dejarlo pasar, ya aparecería el momento adecuado para cuestionar a Candy aquel comportamiento.

Luego de un delicioso almuerzo y una amena charla; Caroline, Viviane y Ashley se retiraron para descansar. Emily, que también ya se sentía algo cansada y bastante dolorida, llamó a su enfermera personal para que la acompañase a su habitación. Candy hizo ademán de querer acompañarla, pero Emily la detuvo. –No es necesario Candy, luego seguiremos conversando ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. –Hasta luego. –Y diciendo esto se retiró, dejando a una Candy bastante incómoda con la situación, ya que hasta parecía que lo habían hecho a propósito. Ni siquiera la impredecible cocinera volvió a aparecer.

Albert la miraba detenidamente, no perdía detalle. Estaban los dos sentados en una mesa, uno frente al otro sin decirse absolutamente nada. Candy jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras hacía bailar su mirada desde la plaza que se veía detrás de los grandes ventanales del restaurant, hasta sus dedos y viceversa. Albert la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que aquella situación la incomodaba. Resignado dio un pesado suspiro, y se levantó de la mesa extendiendo su mano. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero él con una dulce voz le contestó. –Te acompaño a tu habitación, debes estar cansada luego de trepar aquel inmenso árbol ¿cierto?

Candy le respondió con una sonrisa. A pesar de que en aquel momento lo que menos quería era estar junto a él, no podía negar que aquel hombre era el único que la conocía así de bien.

Al llegar a su habitación, Candy no pudo contener el impulso de mostrarle todos los regalos que su dulce madre le había comprado por años. En un segundo vació el armario mostrándole las docenas de vestidos finos y zapatos que había en éste. Y sin dejar de hablar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, recorría la habitación de una punta a la otra enseñándole los infinitos detalles y la excelente decoración. Insólitamente, casi ni se acordaba de aquellos incómodos sentimientos, y fue al menos por un pequeñísimo momento la Candy de antes, la de siempre. Albert la miraba embobado, verla bailar por toda la habitación como si fuera un hada era, sin lugar a dudas, algo increíblemente maravilloso. Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, comenzó a sentir cierto regocijo en su interior, como pequeñas cosquillas que recorrían desde su estómago hasta su pecho… ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Será que tal vez…? No, no podía ser… Es más, no podía permitirlo, no de nuevo… Ahora menos que nunca tenía el valor de seguir a aquella vieja ilusión… Pero por más que quería negarlo con todas sus ansias, por más que trataba de alejar aquellos pensamientos y sensaciones, sabía bien que era algo imposible… Porque… A pesar de todo… Aquel viejo sentimiento había vuelto a nacer… Y cuanto más tiempo miraba a su dulce hada de ojos verdes, más se convencía de que aquello era un viaje sin retorno. ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido algo así? Se preguntaba insistentemente, mientras trataba de disimular su desconcierto. Pero por más que rebuscaba y rebuscaba la respuesta en su cabeza, no lo sabía, aunque algo era seguro: Todo aquello sí estaba sucediendo…

-¿Te pasa algo Albert? –Preguntó de pronto Candy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? No, nada, nada Candy…

Tratando de disimular lo mejor que podía, Albert siguió recorriendo la habitación mientras miraba sin mirar cada mueble. De repente, un cuaderno de tapas de cuero marrón llamó poderosamente su atención. Aquel cuaderno era similar a uno que le habían regalado hace muchos, muchos años… Uno que estaba repleto de poesías y hermosos pensamientos, uno que había pertenecido a su querida hermana.

-¿Y esto? –Dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.

-Eso… Es de mi madre… -Contestó Candy con la mirada melancólica, mientras se paraba a su lado.

-Oh, perdón, no quise entrometerme… -Se disculpó apenado Albert.

-No, para nada te entrometes Albert… -Dijo sonriendo. -Aparentemente era su diario desde que me perdió hasta hace algunos días. Me lo dio para que lo lea, y recién voy por las primeras páginas…

Candy no pudo ocultar la oleada de sentimientos que la embargaban al tocar con los dedos aquellas tapas marrones de cuero. Con sólo imaginar todo lo que su madre había sufrido, su piel se erizaba completamente.

-Había comenzado a leerlo hace algunos días, pero… Es demasiado fuerte…

Albert se enterneció al verla así y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó.

-¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos? –Le susurró al oído.

Candy, sorprendida lo miró, pero la ternura con que aquellos ojos celestes la miraban, la desarmaba. –Sí… -Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Albert tomó su mano y la guió hasta la cama. Él se sentó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, y le hizo señas a Candy para que se sentara al lado suyo. Y con una voz muy suave y tranquila, comenzó a leer.

...

_Estados Unidos._

_Lunes, 2 de enero de 1899_

_Hace meses que no escribo ni una palabra… Es que, para qué hacerlo… Si es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, o como caminar en plena neblina… No consigo ver nada, y me siento completamente perdida…_

_Es desesperante… _

_Si tan sólo pudiese volver en el tiempo… Si tan sólo ocurriera algún milagro, o apareciera algún indicio de dónde pudieran estar… La única pista concreta de todo es lo que me dijo aquel muchacho… Si tan sólo hubiese sido menos tímida y me hubiese animado a preguntarle algo más, pero cuando quise hacerlo, él ya había partido… Quiero creer que Dios me lo mandó para ayudarme a recobrar la memoria… Quiero creer que fue un pequeño ángel en mi camino para ayudarme a regresar a mi hogar con mi familia… Quiero creer que aún quedan esperanzas de que los pueda encontrar… Algún día…_

_-.-.-_

_Madrugada, miércoles, 15 de febrero de 1899_

_Candy… Mi dulce Candy…_

_¿Cómo estarás pequeña? Oh Dios… Te extraño tanto que duele… Duele mi pecho, duele mi corazón…_

_Mi mente es como un inmenso océano que en su profundidad se encuentran guardados aquellos días oscuros y grises, imposible de verlos con claridad; pero en la superficie, sin embargo, se encuentran los días más luminosos y dorados, que brillan sin cesar… Aquellos días que me dan la fuerza para seguir adelante, aquellos momentos que me dan ganas de seguir viviendo…_

_Candy, mi tierna y dulce Candy…_

_Ni siquiera puedo verte crecer… Ni siquiera pude ver qué color adquirieron tus ojos, o qué forma tomó tu cabello… ¿A quién te parecerás más? ¿De quién será tu nariz? _

_Increíble que ni siquiera te pude amamantar… Ni siquiera pude cambiarte los pañales o ver tu primera sonrisa… O tus primeros pasos… Oh Dios, seguro ya gatearás, y tal vez hasta ya estés queriendo caminar… _

_Oh mi dulce, dulce Candy… _

_Oh Dios… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Ni siquiera puedo verla dormir o calmar su llanto al despertar…_

_Y sobre todas las cosas… Ni siquiera puedo decirle "Feliz primer cumpleaños, mi niña hermosa... Mamá siempre te amará..."  
><em>

_-.-.-  
><em>

Albert tuvo que interrumpir la lectura al ver como unas gruesas lágrimas desbordaban los ojos de su pequeña.

Candy estaba recostada sobre su hombro mientras él leía, hasta que sintió como aquellas palabras la entristecían. Aquello era muy intenso… Definitivamente, conocer el pasado de su madre, conocer su pasado, no era nada fácil…

Él al verla lagrimear, en un impulso la abrazó, mientras dejaba el cuaderno a un costado. Y cuando hizo esto, Candy se sintió desfallecer, como si todas sus emociones de los últimos días por fin encontraban puerto seguro. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza y lloró desconsoladamente… Lloró con todas sus lágrimas… Lloró por su madre, su pasado y su enfermedad. Lloró por el maldito destino que le había quitado a su padre y que pronto, muy seguramente le quitaría también a su madre, nuevamente. Lloró por su debilidad, y por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada. Lloró por todos los males del mundo, por la guerra que teóricamente acababa de terminar y por todas las pobres almas que se perdieron en ella. Lloró por Anthony y por Stear; y por toda la miseria que veía día a día en cada salita o en cada hospital que visitaba. Lloró por la pobreza pero también por la riqueza, por el corazón frío de algunos y por el alma de oro de otros. Lloró por todos y cada uno de los seres del mundo... Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lloró por ella, y por todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Albert no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a abrazarla contra su pecho y a acariciar los suaves rizos que caían en cascada por la espalda de la rubia dama. Sabía bien que aquello era lo que en ese momento necesitaba Candy. Porque a veces, solamente llorando logramos calmar nuestras penas... A veces, solamente llorando logramos limpiar nuestros ojos para poder ver mejor las estrellas... A veces, solamente llorando logramos encontrarnos con nosotros mismos.

Y así, en silencio y abrazados, ellos pasaron aquella fría tarde de invierno... Haciéndose compañía mutuamente, cumpliendo al pie de la letra aquella vieja promesa que se habían hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Aquella promesa que sin querer, los unía para siempre...

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?_

_Antes que nada les pido disculpas si les estoy haciendo sufrir mucho con mi fic, en realidad no era mi intención, pero lo que pasa es que cuando me pongo a escribir… Bueno, mis dedos van solos…_

_:)  
><em>

**Anahis:** ¡Gracias por el dulce comentario! :) No, no va a hacer nada fácil, pero algo me dice que estando juntos van a poder hacerle frente a todo y a todos ;) Abrazote querida amiga y hasta la próxima :)

**Angelnr:** ¿Y por qué te ibas a suicidar? No, por favor ni pienses en hacerlo, que esto recién empieza ;) Muchísimas gracias por tan bellas palabras, me hiciste emocionar toda. Gracias de verdad, mi corazón salta de alegría al leer estos bellísimos comentarios. Te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y hasta la próxima :)

**Vanessa:** Otra que se quiere morir jajajaja, por favor no se mueran que esto recién empieza ;) Sip, nuestra pecosa sigue siendo igual de traviesa que antes, jijiji ;) Bueno, tu pedido ha sido escuchado, dame un poco de tiempo, o mejor dicho un par de capítulos más (o tal vez no tanto jeje) y se hace realidad jijiji ;) Muchísimas gracias querida amiga por las porras, te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y hasta la próxima :)

**Elena:** ¿En serio te cuesta encontrar mi historia? Qué raro… ¿sabes? Debe ser porque tiene el Rated "M" y en la página de inicio se ve siempre de K a T, y los M ni aparecen… Seleccioná allí "M" o "All" y seguro que te aparece ;) Sí, mi intención es subir un capítulo por semana y hasta ahora lo estoy logrando, estoy subiendo generalmente los fines de semana, sólo espero poder continuar con este ritmo, pero cualquier cosita les aviso por acá ;) Y no importa por el mensaje largo, a mí me gusta leerlos :) Abrazote y gracias por tan bello comentario :)

**CrisdeA:** ¡Hooola! ¡Síiiiiii! :) Esa era mi intención, que nuestro príncipe bello se dé cuenta lo que está perdiendo ;) Me parece que tranquilicé a unas cuantas con ese capítulo jaja, pero bueno, prometo no hacerlas sufrir demasiado, bueno… tal vez un poquito jijiji ;) Jajajajajajaja! "La mugre de Josephine" eso me encantó jajajjajjajajaa! Veremos qué pasa con ella… Todavía no se sabe nada, pero veremos ;) Gracias por tan lindo comentario Cris, te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y hasta la próxima :)

**Llara-y:** ¿Por qué? ¿Ya querés que se termine? Buaaaa :( Snif, snif, Jaja :P Pues nop, lamento informarte querida amiga que recién vamos por el desenlace, hay muchos nudos todavía por desatar jiji ;) Gracias por tan lindo comentario y hasta la próxima :)

**Lore**** de**** brower:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por los comentarios, me hiciste super feliz con cada uno de ellos :) Lo de la mami de Candy todavía está en veremos, yo tampoco quiero ese final para ella, pero… Veremos… Está difícil la cosa… Como decía más arriba, trataré de actualizar todos los fines de semana, hasta ahora lo estoy logrando, y cualquier cosita les aviso por acá. Nuevamente gracias por los hermosos comentarios, te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima :)

_Gracias chicas por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis locuras y comentarme. Les agradezco infinitamente por cada una de sus palabras y espero que el capítulo de hoy también les haya gustado.  
><em>

_Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal ;)_

_Abrazooooooooooo :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

La claridad de aquel amanecer comenzó a alumbrar poco a poco la habitación, y a lo lejos se escuchaba la hermosa melodía de los pájaros cantando. Qué bien que había dormido… Casi ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había dormido tan plácidamente como aquella noche… Indiscutiblemente había caído en las profundidades de su mente, viajando por países desconocidos, pero sin recordar ni un centésimo de nada... Y qué bien que se sentía aquello... Estiró las piernas y los brazos para desperezarse ampliamente, pero algo lo detuvo. Algo pesado que aprisionaba su pecho. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y vio a una hermosa caballera dorada desparramada sobre su cuerpo… ¡Candy! ¿Pero cómo? Candy estaba allí, profundamente dormida y abrazada a él como si fuera un oso de peluche... Qué tierna se veía, parecía un dulce angelito... Luego de verificar que ambos estaban vestidos como el día anterior, por fin pudo recordar: Después de la intensa lectura del diario de la madre de Candy, y de consolar a su pequeña por horas, se habían quedado abrazados allí hasta terminar completamente dormidos. Ni siquiera se habían despertado para cenar al caer la noche. Sin lugar a dudas, ambos habían estado profundamente agotados, y si alguien los había ido a buscar, ellos ni se habían enterado.

Albert se tomó unos minutos para observar la hermosa escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Ambos estaban abrazados debajo de las frazadas en la cama de Candy. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo más con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, y ella como fiel dormilona sólo se apretó a él con más fuerza, sin siquiera darse cuenta de qué era lo que realmente estaba abrazando. Se notaba a leguas que estaba paseando recién por el quinto sueño, pero verla así, acurrucada contra su pecho, tan dormidita, era sencillamente encantador… _"Ojalá pudiera despertar así siempre"_ pensaba Albert, _"Cómo desearía que este hermoso cuerpo me acompañara eternamente todas las mañanas, pero claro, con algo menos de ropa..."_ Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin querer, aquella pícara idea le llenaba de cierto regocijo que no podía explicar. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir los dolores que le provocaba el pantalón que llevaba puesto, definitivamente dormir vestido de aquella manera no era para nada algo cómodo… Albert dio un profundo suspiro... Sin querer una provocativa imagen pasó por su cabeza: Ellos dos, allí en la cama, completamente desnudos... Piel con piel, abrazándose apasionadamente... Cielos, imaginarla sin ropa era definitivamente una tortura... Y sin poder evitarlo recordó aquella vez en la mansión del bosque, cuando había encontrado a Candy desmayada bajo esa tremenda tormenta y la tuvo que desvestir para que no enfermara… Dios, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer… Que dulce había sido aquella visión y cómo le había costado contenerse… Sus sensuales curvas, su blanca y suave piel, sus labios carnosos, sus pechos redondos, su vientre plano que llevaba lentamente a la gloria… ¡Cielos! Debía dejar de pensar en eso, y más estando allí, con ella en aquella posición. Pero contrario a su voluntad y siguiendo sus instintos, suavemente e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la delgada cintura de la dama… Podía sentir la textura de la ropa y, un poco más allá, el calor de su piel… Aquel calor que lentamente lo estaba llevando a la locura… Cerró los ojos mientras se permitía soñar con el delicioso momento… Dios... Definitivamente estar allí con ella en la misma cama era una tortura... Pero una deliciosa tortura…

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente para despertarse de alguna manera, sabía bien que no podía seguir así. Lentamente y a regañadientes la separó de él, saliendo finalmente de la cama. Pero antes, se quedó sentado un momento en el borde, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y obligando a su cuerpo a volver a la normalidad.

Una vez que lo consiguió, se calzó las botas que estaban al pie de la cama, y lo más silenciosamente que pudo, recorrió la habitación buscando su campera. Fue allí cuando pudo prestarle más atención a toda la decoración que la tarde anterior Candy le había mostrado enormemente emocionada. Sin lugar a dudas, su madre la amaba con todo el corazón, porque solamente amando de aquella forma se podía llenar por años de tan bellos detalles la habitación de una hija…

Su pequeña... Su dulce pecosa… Nunca en su vida había visto aquel brillo en su mirada… Estaba tan emocionada… Y ahora que los recuerdos llegaban a su fresca mente, se daba cuenta que tanto madre como hija eran increíblemente parecidas, tanto así que si no fuera por la diferencia de edades casi que se podría decir que eran gemelas.

Una vez que encontró su campera y se la puso, Albert dio una última mirada a la bella durmiente que reposaba en la cama… Increíble, aún no podía entender cómo dormida podía ser aún más bella de lo que ya era… Y siguiendo aquel impulso que le quemaba por dentro, se acercó lentamente al rostro de la joven rubia y depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla. Casi sin darse cuenta desvió su mirada a aquellos rosados labios entreabiertos, que silenciosamente liberaban aquel cálido aliento que poco a poco comenzaba a enloquecerlo… Qué ganas tenía de probarlos… Cuántas veces había resistido a la tentación, cuántas veces había sentido las inmensas ganas no sólo de besarlos sino morderlos suavemente, probando lentamente cada centímetro de su piel, bajando por su cuello, y llegando finalmente a… _"¡No, basta!"_ Se recriminaba interiormente Albert. "_No puedes tener esos pensamientos, no ahora… Te estás por casar ¿lo recuerdas? Y Candy, lastimosamente, no es tu prometida…"_ Albert dio media vuelta para salir lo más pronto que podía de allí, porque si no lo hacía inmediatamente el fuego en su interior le decía que no iba a poder controlar aquellos impulsos. Reteniendo su respiración y casi sin ver por dónde caminaba, abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación saliendo finalmente al pasillo. Una vez allí, exhaló finalmente el aire, recargando la espalda en la puerta. Cerró por unos segundos los ojos, respirando varias veces para tranquilizar a su alocado corazón que saltaba sin cesar en su interior. Estar junto a ella definitivamente no era nada fácil, eso era seguro, pero tampoco quería irse de allí, no sólo porque ahora ella lo necesitaba más que nunca y eso pudo comprobarlo la tarde anterior, sino que también él ya no era feliz sin ella a su lado… Ya no era feliz sin ella… Sin ella y con Josephine… Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía. Debía conseguir un hotel o algo para pasar las noches que seguían, ya que dormir con Candy indiscutiblemente no era una opción, aunque lo deseara con todo su ser.

Y así, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Albert se alejó de aquel lugar, sin siquiera darse cuenta que unos cuantos ojos curiosos lo observaban desde la habitación contigua.

**o-o-o**

Lentamente fue estirando todo su cuerpo mientras perezosamente rodaba por la cama. Qué bien que había dormido… Hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba de esa manera. Estaba feliz, se sentía feliz. Sentía a las buenas energías rodeándola, llenándola de buenos pensamientos. A los lejos escuchaba a los pajaritos cantando y un poco más allá a un grupo de niños jugando. Qué bella era la vida... Insólitamente sentía como si todo el universo hubiese escuchado sus plegarias. Abrió sus enormes ojos verdes de par en par y vio como la claridad de la mañana entraba por la ventana. De un salto salió de la cama y fue ahí cuando se percató que aún traía puesta la ropa del día anterior. _"Qué raro"_, pensó, _"Me debí haber quedado dormida cuando estaba con Albert… ¡Albert! ¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Habrá conseguido un hotel donde quedarse? ¿Dónde habrá pasado la noche?"_ Se preguntaba preocupada la joven rubia. Luego de meditarlo un momento, Candy decidió dejar aquellas preocupaciones a un lado, y darse un buen baño para empezar el día. Ya encontraría la manera de averiguar si Albert había conseguido donde quedarse o no.

Luego de un relajante baño, se vistió con uno de los mejores vestidos que tenía en el ropero, se perfumó y decidió pasar por el restaurant. Estaba segura que allí se encontraría su madre, ya que el reloj ya señalaba las 10 de la mañana. _"¡Vaya!"_ pensaba mientras una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en sus labios, _"Sí que dormí de lo lindo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me levantaba tan tarde.." _

Una vez en el pasillo, Candy iba caminando sonriente. Estaba alegre, se sentía bien, a pesar de las circunstancias… Qué extraño era todo, a pesar de los últimos hechos por demás dramáticos, ella se sentía con ganas de saltar de alegría, pero ¿por qué? No pudo pensarlo demasiado ya que una mano le agarró el brazo arrastrándola hacia una de las habitaciones contiguas.

-¡Pero qué…! –No pudo ni terminar de expresar su sorpresa, ya que frente a ella estaban las cuatro damas mirándola con cariño.

-¡Buenos días Candy! -Le saludó tiernamente Emily.

-¡Madre! Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y esta habitación, de quién es?

La joven pecosa de ojos verdes miraba maravillada la inmensa habitación en la que se encontraban. En ella había un montón de cajones llenos de ropas extrañas de todos los tipos, pelucas, vestidos, trajes… Más bien parecía un lugar donde prácticamente las fantasías podían hacerse realidad. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la vestimenta de las cuatro mujeres que se encontraban de pie frente a ella: Caroline, Viviane y Ashley tenían puestos grandes vestidos bastantes antiguos, con pelucas blancas y peinados extraños. Y Emily estaba vestida como una bella hada con un hermoso y delicado vestido blanco, en la mano derecha tenía lo que parecía ser una varita mágica con una estrella plateada en la punta, y un par de alas de celofán con pequeñas plumas pegadas en ella, en la espalda.

-Oh, pero... ¿Acaso estoy en un cuento de hadas y no me di cuenta? –Candy no podía ocultar su asombro. Con una inmensa sonrisa recorría la habitación y observaba con ojos embelesados los disfraces de las damas.

-Se podría decir que sí… -Contestó Emily con una mirada enigmática. –Candy… ¿Te gustaría ser la cenicienta de nuestro cuento?

-¿Qué?

-Sí… -Interrumpió Ashley. -Verás Candy, nosotras una vez a la semana preparamos una obra de teatro para los niños de la pequeña clínica del pueblo. Vamos, actuamos y así los hacemos sonreír. Todo con la única finalidad de que se olviden un poco de lo mal que la están pasando, además de que creemos que la sonrisa hace milagros… En este caso, nuestra obra de teatro es "La cenicienta". Tu madre es la hada madrina, nosotras dos somos las feas hermanastras y Viviane es la malvada madrastra, pero todavía no encontramos a alguien que haga de cenicienta. ¿Te gustaría serlo, Candy? –Preguntó, con cierto brillo en su mirada.

-¿Que si me gustaría? ¡Me encantaría! –Contestó Candy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto actuar, Candy… -Comentó Emily quien en ese momento estaba abrazando a su hija para darle el beso de los buenos días.

-La verdad es que sí… Aunque debo confesar que nunca actué en ninguna obra, pero tenía un amigo cuya pasión era el teatro y gracias a él también logré apreciar aquel arte… -La mirada de Candy se volvió melancólica de pronto, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos tristes recuerdos.

-¡Súper! –Exclamó Caroline dando un pequeño salto. –Ahora solo tenemos un pequeño problema… -Dijo mirando de manera cómplice a las demás damas.

-Sí, tienes razón Caroline… Todavía nos falta el príncipe… -Agregó Emily, quien no dejaba de tener también ese brillo especial en la mirada.

-Ah sí… Es cierto… -Dijo también Ashley sentándose de manera pesada en uno de los asientos atiborrados de disfraces que había en la habitación. –Y Cenicienta sin príncipe, no es Cenicienta… ¿Y ahora, qué vamos a hacer?

-Qué mala suerte… -Las siguió con una cara llena de decepción Viviane, quién en aquel momento se estaba sentando al lado de Ashley. –Tienen razón… Sin príncipe, la obra de teatro se tendrá que suspender…

-Y los pobres niños que nos están esperando se pondrán muy tristes… -Volvió a decir Emily.

-Muy, pero muy tristes… Tal vez hasta se depriman de tal manera que su recuperación se haga más lenta… -Comentó Caroline.

-¡Un momento! –Exclamó de repente Candy, llamando la atención de las presentes. –Puedo decirle a Albert que haga de príncipe, estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema.

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso, Candy? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa Emily. -¿Y tú crees que aceptará?

-¡Pero por supuesto! Es más, ya voy a buscarlo para preguntarle, porque estoy más que segura que estará encantado con la idea. En un momento regreso. –Y diciendo esto, la pequeña dama pecosa dejó corriendo aquella inmensa habitación.

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron sonriendo de manera cómplice.

-¿Vieron? Les dije que era pan comido, mis bellas amigas… Ahora sólo necesitamos que la magia funcione… -Emily las miraba sonriendo abiertamente, y con los ojos llenos de confianza y picardía.

-¿Pero estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, Emily? Yo tenía entendido que él estaba comprometido… -Dijo preocupada Viviane.

-Oh vamos, si se nota a leguas que estos dos están enamoradísimos uno del otro. ¿O acaso no los viste anoche cuando dormían plácidamente abrazados? –Refutó Caroline. -Además, comprometido no es casado...

-Sí Viviane, además nosotras mismas lo vimos salir de la habitación hoy por la mañana... El pobre no podía ocultar el amor que se le escapaba por los poros. –Agregó Ashley.

-Viviane… No dudo que no será nada fácil, hay muchos obstáculos que aún los separa… Pero no puedo dejar que a mi hija le pase lo mismo que a mí… No, no puedo permitirlo… Es horrible vivir sin el amor de tu vida… Lo digo por experiencia... -La mirada alegre de Emily inevitablemente cambió a una llena de dolor. –Se nota tanto en los ojos de él como en los de ella, el amor que se tienen... Tú misma los viste ayer cuando se saludaron… Por más que quieran ocultarlo, ese abrazo dijo mucho, y luego cómo se miraban… Se aman, e indudablemente no pueden vivir sin el otro, sino él no hubiera cruzado medio país para encontrarla… La ama con locura, aunque quiera negarlo… Y ella a él, aunque quiera rechazarlo...Se aman… Y no pueden negar que son el uno para el otro… -Los ojos de Emily brillaban como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Viviane logró ver aquel brillo y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Por más que los años pasaban, su eterna amiga siempre sería una romántica incurable.

-De acuerdo Emily, las ayudaré en esto de ser celestinas… Sólo espero que tengan razón y que al final no haya muchos heridos… -Concluyó Viviane.

-En el amor siempre hay heridos Viviane… Pero vale la pena… -Opinó Emily quien cariñosamente le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Era increíble que por más que hacía muchos, muchos años que se conocían, las cuatro seguían siendo las mejores amigas del mundo. Emily las miraba con ternura, era tan bello tener a unas amigas así... Y de repente se sintió tan feliz… Sí... Porque por fin había encontrado a su hija, y tenía a tres incondicionales amigas que la acompañaban día y noche. Claro que todavía había muchas, muchas cosas que la llenaban de dolor, pero al menos en aquella oportunidad ella se permitió disfrutar del momento. Ya volverían los malos ratos que le recordarían que en la vida no todo es color de rosa, pero en ese momento quería disfrutar y vivir. Y sobre todas las cosas quería ayudar al corazón de su dulce niña…

Sí, porque si había algo que había aprendido en todos aquellos años de sufrimiento, era que lo más importante de todo era el amor y nada más que el amor.

_**Continuará…**_

**s-s-s**

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?_

**Anahis:** Del papá de Candy prometo que pronto muy pronto tendremos noticias… ;) Es cierto, las cosas entre este par de rubios está cada vez más difícil pero creo que con todo el regimiento de celestinas que tienen detrás van a poder terminar juntos ¿no? Jijiji ;) Besotes querida amiga y gracias por leerme :)

**Vanessa:** Jaja, es cierto, vaya hombre Albert ¿No? :P Veremos cómo podemos solucionar la vida de Candy ;) Gracias querida amiga por estar siempre y leerme, te mando un fuertísimo abrazo :)

**CrisdeA:** ¡Si supieras cómo lloré yo al escribirlo! Si por eso ese capítulo fue bastante corto, porque dije "Hasta acá llegué con el llanto" ¡Jajajajaja! Noooo, ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer que nuestro príncipe abandone así a nuestra pecosa? No, para nada... Todavía no… jijiji ;) Gracias amiga por leer y comentar, te mando un fuertísimo abrazo :)

**Elsy82:** Muchísimas gracias :) La verdad es que estoy tratando de actualizarlo bastante seguido, espero poder seguir así, todo depende de la inspiración. Nuevamente gracias por tomarte unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer y comentar, te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

**Lore de brower:** Jajaja :D no te preocupes que con el regimiento de celestinas que tienen detrás, no faltará mucho para lo que pides jiji ;) Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, te mando un fuertísimo abrazo :)

**JENNY:** Jajaja, si es cierto, me parece que este par necesita más que un par de coscorrones, pero algo me dice que muy pronto se van a animar a algo más… jijiji ;) Gracias amiga por pasar leer y comentar, besotes :)

**Elena:** Muchísimas gracias por tan lindo comentario, es cierto, esta parejita nos enamora a todas, espero no decepcionarte con lo que resta del fic :) Te mando un fuertísimo abrazote y nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar :)

_Gracias chicas por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal ;)_

_Abrazoooooooo :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

-George, exijo que me digas dónde se encuentra William. Esto no puede ser, ¡es una vergüenza! ¿Cómo se va a ir así sin más, y encima pedir para aplazar la fiesta de compromiso? Dime, ¿dónde está?

-Señora Andrew, discúlpeme… -George tragó en seco mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su mente alguna excusa convincente para decirle a la señora Elroy. Sabía bien que no debía mentirle a la matriarca de la familia, pero él ante todo obedecía las órdenes de William y su lealtad era de tal magnitud que si debía dar su vida para protegerlo, lo haría sin pestañear. –Pero el señor William no me dio ningún indicio de dónde se dirigía… Puedo asegurarle que sé lo mismo que Usted…

-¡Mentiras! Estoy segura que sabes exactamente dónde se encuentra en este momento. Pero está bien, cúbrelo si quieres. Sé muy bien que ante todo y todos le juraste lealtad, pero sólo le diré una cosa George, y escúcheme bien lo que voy a decir, dile a mi querido sobrino, que la fiesta de su compromiso no ha sido aplazada ni lo será, ni ahora ni nunca. Se hará en la fecha estipulada quiera o no quiera ¿está claro? Y más le vale que esté presente, porque sino conocerá la fuerza de Elroy Andrew. Ya bastante tuve que soportar todos sus caprichos durante toda su vida, pero hasta acá llegó ¡Ya no más! Dile que yo le ordeno que venga cuanto antes, porque si no me va a conocer… ¡Pienso buscarlo por cielo y tierra, si es necesario, hasta traerlo de vuelta! ¿Entendido George?

-Sí señora.

-Bien. Adiós. –Un fuerte sonido se escuchó del otro lado del tubo, indicándole a George Johnson que Elroy Andrew había colgado.

George con manos temblorosas bajó el tubo del teléfono. Estaba sumamente preocupado. ¿Y ahora, qué iba a hacer? Jamás había escuchado a la señora Andrew hablar de esa manera. ¡Demonios! Estaba en aprietos, en grandes e inigualables aprietos. Dio un pesado suspiro, mientras se levantaba a servirse un vaso de whisky. Desde que Albert había decidido viajar a aquel pueblito desconocido, él había sentido como si se encontrara en medio de una horrible tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse. Sabía bien que la señora Elroy pegaría el grito en el cielo y ahora se daba cuenta que sus preocupaciones no estaban lejos de la realidad. Conocía demasiado bien a la familia Andrew como para no perderse detalle de cualquiera de sus reacciones.

Luego de meditarlo un momento y dando un último trago a su whisky, decidió que lo mejor sería mandar un telegrama a Winds Hollow. Si Elroy Andrew estaba decidida a hacer lo que dijo que iba a hacer, él no podía hacer oídos sordos. Después de todo, ya había pasado más de una semana desde que vio partir al patriarca de la familia, y eso ya era tiempo más que suficiente para despejar las dudas de aquel joven corazón, o al menos eso suponía.

Mientras tanto, y del otro lado de aquel tubo colgado con fuerza, se encontraba una pensativa Elroy Andrew, sintiendo más que furia una incontrolable vergüenza e impotencia.

"_William… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que estás arriesgando? No… ¡No puedo dejar que hagas una cosa así! No, no puedo… ¡No puedo dejar que suceda lo mismo! Otra vez el nombre de la familia Andrew manchado por la vergüenza, manchado por la prensa y las burlas de la gente… ¡Demonios William, ya estoy vieja para estas cosas! Pero esta vez no voy a permitir que llegue hasta ese punto… No, no pienso permitirlo… Esta vez no… No voy a permitir que suceda lo mismo, no… Esta vez no lo voy a permitir…. No, no de nuevo…"_

**o-o-o**

Muy lejos de allí, en una humilde y pequeña clínica, tres elegantes damas discutían respecto a su vestuario.

-No puedo creer que haya accedido a esto. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo con la edad que tengo, ¿vistiéndome de esta manera?

-Ay Viviane, deja de rezongar, si estás bellísima. Sobre todo con ese hermoso vestido antiguo y esa peluca extraña… ¡Jijiji!

-¡Ashley, deja de burlarte de la pobre Viviane! Al menos hay que agradecer que Candy tuvo la genial idea de que usemos nuestros verdaderos nombres en la obra, porque sino ni quiero pensar en el desastre que haríamos… ¿Pueden imaginarlo? Y gracias al cielo esta vez al menos tuvimos tiempo de ensayar. Yo que no puedo recordar ni siquiera los nombres de mis nietos… –La defendía Caroline, quien se estaba retocando el maquillaje en aquel momento.

-Por favor Caroline, eres una exagerada… No recuerdas los nombres de tus nietos porque son quichicientos, no por tu mala memoria. Ninguna de nosotras tiene mala memoria. Porque si así lo fuera querida amiga, igual estaríamos perdidas. Sino díganme ¿cómo recordaríamos el guión? –Preguntó curiosa Emily, quien justo en aquel momento entraba en la pequeña habitación ubicada detrás del improvisado escenario, armado en uno de los salones de la pequeña clínica.

-Pues yo, lo tengo todo anotadito aquí, mira… -Respondió Viviane, mostrando un pequeño papel que tenía pegado debajo de una de las mangas de su vestido, con algo escrito con letra extremadamente pequeña.

-A ver… Pero… ¿Cómo piensas leerlo, o crees que puedes adivinar qué dice en él? Si estás más ciega que yo ¡Jajaja! –Se burlaba Ashley.

-Basta niñas. Recuerden que hoy pertenecemos a un cuento de hadas. Nos vemos en el escenario. Ya está por comenzar la función. –Dijo Emily saliendo de la habitación.

A lo lejos se escuchaba niños hablando y riendo, junto con voces adultas, ya que a pesar de que la obra era para un público infantil, no faltaron aquellos que aparentemente querían volver a la maravillosa época en la que los sueños se hacían realidad: Médicos, enfermeras y hasta los padres de los niños. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban expectantes.

De pronto, se apagaron las luces, y unas grandes cortinas rojas se abrieron de par en par mostrando el escenario en todo su esplendor. Inmediatamente aparecieron las tres damas iluminadas únicamente por una lámpara que un amable hombre sostenía desde abajo del escenario.

-Hoy, el más apuesto de los hijos del rey, cumplirá su mayoría de edad. Ayer por la noche recibí la notificación. –Comenzó con su actuación Viviane.

-¡Estupendo augurio para el monarca! La conjunción de estrellas anuncia un acontecimiento inusual. Pudiera ser la realización de un matrimonio ventajoso. La llegada de una fortuna no esperada o lo que es más interesante, el equilibrio que coloca a cada ser en el lugar justo que le corresponde. –Exclamó entusiasmada Emily, quien ingresaba al escenario vestida de ama de llaves.

-Así es, Emily. –Siguió actuando Viviane. -El rey celebrará el onomástico de su hijo, con un espléndido baile al que invitarán a todas las damitas casaderas de este reino. Y si mis ojos no me engañan, ustedes, mis queridas hijas, se han convertido ya, en dos hermosas doncellas en edad de merecer ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Estás en la razón, madre! –Respondieron al unísono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ashley y Caroline.

-¡Tienen una oportunidad, no la desperdicien! ¡Su graciosa majestad habrá de elegir de entre las damitas asistentes a quien convertirá en su esposa y por ende Reina, al morir su padre! ¡Hoy, en el transcurso del día, nos visitará el duque de Avignon, para extendernos en mano propia, las invitaciones que nos permitan entrar al palacio!

-¡Magnífico! –Respondieron al unísono. -¿Cenicienta? ¡Cenicienta!

Al cabo de un momento ingresaba Candy, vestida como sirvienta.

-¿Me llamaban?

-Necesito Cenicienta, que prepares mi vestido color granate. –Respondió Caroline.

_-_¡Escucha, pequeña insolente, plancha mi vestido de gala color esmeralda! Ya veremos si no luce más regio en el baile que ofrece esta noche el rey. –Ordenó Ashley.

Candy al escuchar aquello no pudo más que sonreír, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquellas palabras se le hacían increíblemente familiares… Hasta que sin querer se le vino a la mente cierta dama pelirroja.

-¡Morirás de envidia Ashley, pues aunque todas las doncellas casaderas asistan, el hijo del rey sólo tendrá ojos para mí! –Exclamó Caroline desafiando a Ashley.

-¿Todas las doncellas casaderas asistirán? –Preguntó Candy.

-¡Sí, tendrás que trabajar a marcha forzada, si quieres estar presente en el baile, Candy! Estoy segura que las hadas te ayudarán... –Exclamó Emily guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Cómico! ¿Te imaginas a ti misma cruzando por las imponentes puertas de palacio, para dar tus respetos al rey? –Se rió Ashley.

-¡La sirvienta que limpia nuestra casa, bailando con el príncipe Albert, mientras barre con su largo y maltrecho faldón, el piso de mármol! –Le siguió Caroline.

-Sí todas las doncellas casaderas han sido invitadas, no renunciaré al derecho de asistir. –Respondió completamente segura de sí misma Candy, sorprendiendo a las malvadas hermanastras.

-¡Cenicienta quiere conquistar al príncipe Albert! –Exclamó horrorizada Ashley. Aunque por dentro hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no destornillarse de la risa. Esto de actuar era muy cómico, y sobre todo viendo cómo su gran amiga Viviane hacía hasta lo imposible por disimular que no veía absolutamente nada de lo que decía el pequeño papelito que tenía pegado en la manga de su vestido.

Suspirando resignada, Viviane arrojó aquel papelito muy lejos en el escenario. Ya buscaría la manera de recordar sus líneas, por el momento, no le quedaba otra que improvisar.

-No tengo interés en conquistar a alguien a quién ni siquiera conozco de lejos. Háganlo vosotras, les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Pero, sí el rey de estas tierras ha sellado una invitación para mí, nada impedirá que asista. ¡Cruzaré el umbral de las puertas de palacio, porque si bien limpio cada muro y cada piso de esta casa, cumplo con gusto, ya que soy la dueña legítima de todo, cosa que han olvidado! –Las desafió Candy.

-Bien... –Respondió Viviane, tratando de recordar qué decía el bendito papelito. -Mas recuerda que aún estás bajo mi tutela y por lo mismo hoy, limpiarás habitación por habitación, ventanal tras ventanal. Una vez que hayas terminado, revisaré a conciencia que no exista ni una brizna de polvo en los muebles, las alfombras, los tapices y candiles. Si todo está en orden, haré valer tu derecho a asistir al baile.

Nuevamente el salón quedó a oscuras, cerrándose momentáneamente las cortinas, mientas detrás de ellas se escuchaba sonidos de carruajes y relincho de caballos. Imitaciones hechas por varios hombres, buenos vecinos del pueblo quienes amablemente se ofrecieron para ayudar en aquella mágica obra.

El señor que portaba la lámpara, iluminó la sala en donde estaba el público infantil. Por entre los pequeños espectadores entró un hombre, magníficamente vestido como el Duque de Avignon seguido de un muchacho joven que cargaba aparentemente con dificultad, un fino saco de terciopelo en donde guardaba las invitaciones reales.

El Duque solemne se paró justo frente a la concurrencia y leyó con voz gruesa y fuerte, el decreto oficial del rey, mientras el muchacho repartía entre las niñas invitaciones.

_-_Su Majestad, el Rey de estas comarcas se digna a invitar a todas las doncellas casaderas de su reino, al suntuoso baile que se efectuará esta noche, en honor de su Alteza, el Príncipe Albert, quién tomará de entre las jóvenes asistentes a quien convertirá en su esposa. Una vez dado a conocer la orden oficial nos dispondremos a entregar las invitaciones correspondientes. Paje, de prisa que estamos retrasados.

-¡Madmoiselle, su invitación, el príncipe estará encantado de conocerla! –Decía el joven muchacho, mientras entregaba una pequeña invitación a una de las niñas.

Cada niña del salón recibió su invitación al baile. Era algo tan bonito. Todas las niñas sonreían maravilladas, sentían como si realmente estuvieran en un cuento de hadas.

Y así fue pasando la obra, hasta llegar al momento en que las malvadas hermanastras junto con su horrible madre, dejaban encerrada a cenicienta sin invitación en su casa.

-¡Criatura! Yo lo siento... –Decía Emily mientras se acercaba a Candy quien estaba parada en medio del escenario, con el rostro triste.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Es así como protegen tus estrellas? ¿Dónde están las hadas, los seres mágicos que tanto mencionas? ¡Mentiras! ¡Chifladuras de vieja! ¡Nada existe! ¡Sólo esto, jirones viejos, de lo que fue un vestido! ¡Vete a descansar, ya es tarde!

-No, no me iré, no puedo dejarte así...

-¿Así, cómo?

-¡Llorando tu amargura! ¡Tengo que hacerte reaccionar, es mi deber! Aún puedes asistir al baile.

-¡Emily! ¡Deja de esperar imposibles, somos un par de criadas, sin familia, sin posesiones, sin sueños, sin nada! ¡Pon los pies en la tierra! –Al decir esas palabras, Candy sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Cuántas veces lo había dicho en serio, cuántas veces lo había sentido en realidad… Cuando vivía en la casa de los Leagan… Oh, Dios… Su vida en aquella época, era tan similar a la de cenicienta…

-¡Al contrario! Despega los tuyos del suelo, y atrévete a creer. –Le decía Emily, quien suavemente le levantaba la barbilla.

-¿Creer? ¿Qué?

Emily tomó de la mano a Candy y apuntó hacia los niños que estaban sentados en el piso, llenando el salón_._

_-_¡Observa allá, a lo lejos! Dime, ¿qué ves?

-¡Oscuridad! –Respondió Candy quien ya derramaba inevitablemente un par de lágrimas.

-¡Ciega! ¡Sorda! ¡Abre tu mirada, abre tus oídos! ¡Haz un esfuerzo! –Le exigía Emily. -Allá hay un claro de bosque, en donde los filamentos de la luna se entretejen con las ramas de los árboles, y por doquier, se distinguen los rostros risueños de...

-¿Niños? –Preguntó Candy, actuando como si le costara ver a los pequeñitos sentados en el suelo.

-¡En un principio los ojos físicos nos engañan y creemos ver niños, mas cuando tu retina aprende a escudriñar con el alma, descubre en cada una de esas personitas menudas, a un ser mágico, escondido bajo una ingenua apariencia! Observa con atención a los que se encuentran acurrucados allá a lo lejos, repara en sus alas tan frágiles como... –Le indicó Emily, quien señalaba al fondo del salón.

-¿Rayos de hebra de una telaraña?

-¿Y ellos? –Preguntó señalando a los niños sentados justo enfrente de ellas.

-¡Diminutos elfos con alas de mariposa! –Respondió entusiasmada Candy, mientras los miraba con cariño.

-¿Y aquellos otros? –Emily señalaba a otro grupo de niños.

-¡Gentiles hadas con filamentos de luz radiando! –Respondía Candy, a quien las lágrimas seguían nublando sus ojos, pero de felicidad. ¡Qué bella era aquella obra!

-¡Sí! ¡Por fin puedes ver Candy! ¡Todos esos seres son capaces de crear sueños, fantasías, mundos mágicos! ¿Qué te hace falta para asistir a un baile? ¡Pídelo, ellos escuchan, no tengas miedo, date a ti misma permiso, para transformar tu existencia!

Entonces, Candy con una dulce voz que hasta el momento nadie conocía, ni ella misma, comenzó a cantar. Habían acordado que simplemente recitaría aquellas líneas, pero ella en aquel momento sintió unas inmensas ganas de cantar y así lo hizo. Tanto Emily como las damas que estaban detrás del escenario, incluso hasta Albert quien esperaba pacientemente su turno para actuar, quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquella bella voz de ángel cantando…

"_Una invitación requiero_

_Os la pido con premura_

_Para sin demora abrir_

_La puerta de mis venturas"_

Uno de los niños del salón que tenía una invitación que decía "Para Cenicienta" se acercó al escenario. En un principio, al escribir esa parte de la obra habían dudado porque creían que tal vez ningún niño se animaría a acercarle la invitación a Cenicienta, pero afortunadamente se habían equivocado. El niño, al subir al escenario la abrazó con tanta fuerza, que Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas. Aquello era tan hermoso… Tan mágico…

-¡Haz despertado a las Fuerzas, y estas te son benignas, completa tus deseos, el tiempo apremia! –Exclamó también emocionada Emily.

Tras recibir la invitación, subieron al escenario varias jovencitas vestidas de hadas entregándole a Emily su varita mágica. Luego rodearon a Candy y esparcieron por todo el escenario brillantes papelitos. A continuación, aparecieron otros jóvenes vestidos de elfos con grandes alas, que caminaban misteriosamente, sonriendo y bailando. Y de fondo se seguía escuchando el canto de Candy…

"_Un vestido esplendoroso_

_Con hilo de oro bordado_

_Fino encaje y terciopelo_

_Adornando el brocado_

_Zapatillas por su brillo_

_Que semejen las estrellas_

_Adornadas con diamantes_

_Y un puñado de turquesas_

_Una carroza engarzada_

_Con Filamentos de plata_

_Que me transporte al instante_

_Por el ancho azul del cielo_

_Que la arena del reloj_

_Marque mi dicha completa_

_Aunque todo a medianoche_

_Como un sueño desvanezca"_

Y así, terminó el primer acto, cerrándose lentamente las cortinas. La obra aún no terminaba, pero los niños no paraban de aplaudir, y no sólo los niños, sino también todos los adultos que habían asistido a aquella mágica obra.

Luego de unos minutos, las cortinas se volvieron a abrir, pero esta vez dejando ver únicamente a Albert, que estaba sentado en un banco en medio del escenario. Inmediatamente, ingresó al escenario el hombre que hacía del duque de Avignon.

-¡Príncipe Albert! Lo he buscado por todos los rincones de palacio sin imaginar que se encontraría en esta parte del solar.

-Mi buen duque… -Respondió Albert mirándolo con cierta tristeza. -Eres demasiado viejo para recorrer en una sola noche los salones de palacio. ¿Por qué no regresas al festejo y disfrutas cómodamente del espectáculo?

-¡De buena gana seguiría vuestro consejo, pero sucede que el Rey de estas tierras, quién por cierto es vuestro padre, está lleno de preocupación y ansiedad ante la ausencia inexplicable de la personita por quién se ha organizado este baile!

**-**¡Lo sé! –Respondió el príncipe sin poder ocultar su molestia.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Entonces, regresará al salón?

-No sé...

-¡No entiendo! Primero afirma saber y luego no saber.

-Todos los bailes son siempre lo mismo, prefiero permanecer aquí, tomando aire fresco. –Albert sonrió al terminar de decir aquellas líneas… Cuántas veces él mismo había pensado lo mismo, en aquellas infinitas fiestas aburridas, que debía asistir obligatoriamente.

-¿Aire fresco? No es momento para eso.

-Lo sé...

-¿Otra vez lo mismo? Sí en breve no regresáis al salón principal, vuestro padre estallará en cólera...

-Lo sé, tiene muy mal carácter y escasa tolerancia.

-Si lo sabéis, reflexionad entonces, centenares de damitas os esperan ansiosas para que hagáis vuestra elección.

La mirada de Albert se volvió melancólica, triste… No sabía muy bien por qué, pero todo aquello le afectaba increiblemente.

-Ninguna de esas doncellas ha despertado mi atención. Sus falsos artificios no provocan en mí ser alguna sensación de alivio, de esperanza, algo que me haga explotar en emociones y tristezas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Poned los pies en la tierra! – Exclamó enfadado el duque.

-¡No, quiero volar! Dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, quiero, quiero, no sé qué quiero… -Albert comenzó a caminar por todo el escenario. Sentía en su pecho un extraño dolor, como un déjà vu, como si estuviera reviviendo viejas discusiones. –Pero lo que sí sé es lo que no quiero ¿Por qué habría de estar interesado en conquistar a alguien que ni siquiera he visto de lejos?

-¡Por lo mismo! Vuestro padre, el Rey, las ha hecho venir...

-¿Y de qué hablaremos? ¿De plumas de avestruz, de brocados vistosos? ¡Decididamente no!

-No hay que ser tan exigentes, un poco de modestia os valdría bien...

-¿Modestia? En ese salón no hay una sola doncella modesta, todas quieren lo mismo: conquistar al príncipe de este reino. Represento para ellas, riqueza, poder. Si fuera el hijo de un herrero, ni siquiera se dignarían a mirarme.

-Vuestro padre os hará regresar aunque sea escoltado por la guardia real.

-¡Eso, mi querido duque, también lo sé, pero no me moveré del solar hasta que me conduzcan a rastras!

_-_¡Con el respeto que os debo, sois un testarudo, malcriado, arrogante, loco! ¡No más mimos, ni contemplaciones!

Albert sólo pudo sonreír al escucharlo decir eso. Aquel hombre, sin lugar a dudas era un excelente actor, que estaba llevando su papel a la perfección.

El hombre que hacía de duque, vociferando tomó por los hombros a Albert, pero interrumpió su acción al ver entrar a Candy, por el lateral opuesto.

El príncipe sorprendido por la actitud del anciano, miró hacia el punto de atención de éste descubriendo a la joven.

Albert quedó inmóvil ante tal belleza. Cielos, estaba hermosa… Candy llevaba puesto un precioso vestido color crema, y sus rizos recogidos en media cola adornada con una hermosa hebilla con forma de mariposa. Por más que quería prestarle atención a los detalles de su vestimenta, no podía desviar la mirada de aquellos encantadores ojos verdes esmeralda que lo miraban con ternura.

El duque se apresuró para acomodar al príncipe la casaca de terciopelo, pero Albert ni le dio tiempo, pues rapidamente avanzó, completamente hechizado hacia la recién llegada. Sin decir palabra, la tomó de las manos. Ella sorprendida lo miró, pero al ver aquellos cristalinos ojos celestes sólo pudo dejarse llevar. Una suave melodía inundó el salón, indicándoles que el vals había comenzado, al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas hadas comenzaron a rodearlos, llevándolos a aquel mágico mundo, donde todos sus sueños y deseos más íntimos podían hacerse realidad.

Albert delicadamente rodeó con su brazo la delgada cintura de la dama, acercándola más hacia él. Estaban increíblemente juntos, sin poder desviar sus miradas. Ambos, nuevamente habían caído en aquel trance donde solamente existían ellos dos y nadie más.

Unas hadas bailaban alrededor de ellos, creando un ambiente mágico y soñador. Las damas que estaban detrás del escenario no perdían detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ashley sin poder respirar apretó fuertemente la mano de Emily, quien sin poder evitarlo, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

En el escenario la pareja de rubios bailaba sin dejar de sonreír, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, estaban conectados en cuerpo y alma...

Albert en un impulso comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de Candy, y despacio, muy despacio fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ambos se habían detenido en mitad del escenario. Las hadas seguían bailando a su alrededor, pero ellos no las veían, sólo tenían ojos para ellos y nadie más. Albert lentamente fue posando sus labios sobre los de Candy, dando un pequeño beso primero, y luego otro, y otro más… Candy no podía pensar, sólo quería sentir, saborear aquellos dulces labios que la estaban besando, y que tantas veces había deseado…

Detrás del escenario no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pero ninguno de los espectadores de aquella bella función podía borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros.

Albert inconscientemente continuó acariciando el rostro de Candy, bajando por su cuello, para terminar rodeando su cintura acercándola fuertemente hacia él. Candy emitió un pequeño gemido, aquello era sublime, hechizante, encantador… Él comenzó a besarla con más intensidad, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para ir un poco más allá. Candy también quería aquello, necesitaba sentirlo más, más profundamente... Tímidamente fue abriendo su boca, dando paso a su amado. Inexplicablemente, estaban besándose cada vez más apasionadamente en pleno escenario sin siquiera darse cuenta dónde realmente se encontraban, sin querer separarse o detenerse, sólo buscaban sentirse cada vez más y más, saborearse como nunca en sus vidas lo hicieron, aunque millones de veces lo habían deseado infinitamente. Candy ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a acariciar la nuca y los suaves cabellos rubios de Albert... Sólo quería besarlo y acariciarlo, a él, a su príncipe, su primer y eterno amor. Sólo quería sentirlo a él y sólo a él, en toda su plenitud, en todas sus formas, en cuerpo y alma… Albert por su parte, tampoco quería detenerse. Cuántas veces había soñado con aquel momento, cuántas veces había deseado aquellos labios… Y de pronto, como un rayo de luz atravesando su mente y corazón, se dio cuenta...Oh cielos, cuánto la amaba, porque sí… ¡La amaba! Y ahora se daba cuenta, qué tonto había sido… Qué ciego había estado…

El sonido de unas misteriosas campanillas interrumpió la danza, volviéndolos bruscamente a la realidad. Las damas que se encontraban detrás del escenario, no querían interrumpir la hermosa escena pero la obra debía continuar. Ambos se separaron de repente, mirándose con los rostros enrojecidos y los ojos llenos de amor. Poco a poco, Candy comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta finalmente, dónde se encontraban.

-Candy… -Susurró Albert.

-¡Cierto! Debo partir cuanto antes... –Lo interrumpió la joven rubia, que se sentía cada vez más y más avergonzada. Dios... ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso había besado a Albert? ¿Y Albert la había besado? ¿En pleno escenario, y frente a todos? ¿En serio? ¡Dios! ¡Qué había hecho!

-¿Irte? –Preguntó extrañado Albert quién apenas estaba volviendo a la realidad.

-Sí… ¡Debo irme! –Volvió a exclamar Candy, alejándose de a poco y con pasos inseguros del rubio de ojos celestes.

Ambos se miraban intensamente, pero el murmullo de los niños y de la gente que los estaba mirando, los obligó a despertar completamente de aquel maravilloso sueño.

-Pero… Sí solo es medianoche… -Respondió Albert, haciendo hasta lo imposible por recordar sus líneas.

-¡Fue muy hermoso todo, el solar, los jardines, la danza! ¿Qué importa no haber conocido a la familia real? ¡Ya no queda tiempo! –Decía Candy, mientras salía precipitadamente del escenario. -¡Adiós!

-¡Espera! –Gritó desesperado Albert. Sabía que aquello era parte de la obra, pero en verdad no quería que se fuera, no así… -No hay razón para que te vayas de forma precipitada, además, la familia, es decir, mi... –Un pequeño _d__éjà __vu_ volvió a atravesar su mente. Aquello era todo tan familiar… Sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza, hizo ademán de correr tras ella, pero al escuchar nuevamente unas campanillas quedó estático, prestando atención únicamente a la hermosa zapatilla que se encontraba en el suelo. En ese instante subió de nuevo al escenario el duque, distrayéndolo completamente.

_-_Su alteza, regresad al salón, vuestro padre desea conocer de inmediato a la hermosa joven... ¿Dónde está? –Preguntó desesperadamente el duque, quien llegaba junto al príncipe.

Albert al ver el hermoso zapatito, lo tomó en sus manos para acariciarlo suavemente.

-Se ha ido… -Respondió sin quitar la vista del lugar donde su bella dama había desaparecido.

**Continuará...**

_*Obra de teatro basada en Cenicienta de Charles Perraúl (Adaptación clásica libre al teatro por _Karmina Lozano Fanjul)

**s-s-s**

_¡Hola chicas/os! ¿Cómo están?_

_Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la demora, es que esto del teatro no ha sido nada fácil, pero no puedo negar que fue increíblemente gratificante XD_

**JENNY:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sí, nuestro príncipe es todo un caballero Jiji ;) Espero que te haya gustado la obra de cenicienta :) Gracias por siempre leer y comentar :) ¡Abrazote!

**CrisdeA:** Jijiji, ve tú a saber qué habrá estado soñando nuestro rubio, jijiji, eso lo dejamos a la imaginación, jijiji :P Jiji, okis, trataré de no hacerlas sufrir demasiado, por ahora lo estoy cumpliendo a la perfección ¿o no? Jijiji :P Gracias querida amiga por pasar, leer y comentar, te mando un súper abrazote :)

**Anahis:** Jaja, me parece que si necesitaba un buen cubo de agua fría ¿no? Jijiji :P Sí, eso tengo pensado hacer, darle un recreo a nuestros personajes para que se diviertan un poquito y así de paso abrirle un poco los ojos a ciertos personajes que me están haciendo luchar bastante jiji ;) Del papá pronto, muy pronto tendremos noticias. Un poquito de paciencia nomás y ya aparece ;) Gracias por siempre estar allí, leer y comentar. Te mando un abrazo bien fuerte :)

**Allegra:** ¡Bienvenida! Y muchísimas gracias :) me alegra el corazón que te esté gustando mi fic :) Sólo espero no decepcionarte… Es cierto, en ff hay muchísimos más terryfics que albertfics, aunque ahora en el último tiempo aumentaron considerablemente las historias de nuestro rubio adorado, y eso está muy bueno :) Gracias por tomarte unos minutos y comentarme, espero poder seguir leyéndote en el futuro. Te mando un súper abrazote y hasta la próxima :)

**Sereyandrew301:** ¡Bienvenida y gracias! Me alegra infinitamente que te guste mi fic, y para mí también al final quedan juntos, y sobre todo en el manga, ahí no hay duda al respecto jiji ;) Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, al menos para mí fue un placer escribirlo jiji ;) Te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y espero seguir leyéndote en el futuro.

**Magnolia:** ¡Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? :) Gracias por tan bello comentario, y por ahora sí vamos a seguir contando estrellas. Te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Elena:** ¡Hola! ¡Síííí! Qué ganas de tener un osito de peluche así ¿no? Con ojitos celestes y rubio jiji :P Totalmente de acuerdo, el que no arriesga no gana, así que veremos si este par de rubios son capaces de luchar por lo que sienten :) Sí, seguiré tratando de actualizarlo bastante seguido, si no puedo los findes subiré el lunes a más tardar o cualquier cosita les aviso por acá. Gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia y seguir comentando. Te mando un fuertísimo abrazote :)

**Anilem:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias a vos por leer y tomarte unos minutos para comentarme. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste lo que escribo, y espero no decepcionarte en un futuro. Te mando un súper abrazote y hasta la próxima.

_Nuevamente gracias chicas por leer y comentar, y también gracias a los que leen en silencio. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado._

_Les mando un abrazo bien fuerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal :)_

_Abrazooooooooooooooooo_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

Era una fría tarde de invierno, cuando una hermosa dama, ingresaba como un torbellino dorado a la pequeña habitación detrás de aquel improvisado escenario. Estaba sumamente alterada. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, indicaban que las emociones la habían superado, y unas cristalinas lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus verdes ojos, daban un pequeño indicio de lo vivido.

-¡Candy! –Exclamó Emily, que al ver el estado de su hija, la abrazó con fuerza. –Pero mi niña, ¿qué te sucede?

-Lo besé… -Fue lo único que logró responder, con una voz apenas audible, mientras las lágrimas ya desbordaban sus ojos.

Al ver esto, Emily dirigió una mirada a las otras damas que también se encontraban ahí, y ellas, al cabo de un momento, salieron de la habitación, dejando a madre e hija completamente solas.

-Pero mi niña, no es razón para llorar… -Emily la acariciaba suavemente, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con ternura.

-Mamá… Yo… -Candy la miraba con ojos desesperados que, aunque lo intentaran, no podían ocultar lo que aquella bella dama sentía. Emily se dio cuenta de aquello, y la volvió a abrazar con más fuerza.

-Lo sé, mi niña, lo sé… Lo amas… –Dijo levantándole la barbilla suavemente. –Lo amas con locura.

Candy no podía hablar. Sentía a su corazón latir a mil por hora y al fuego quemar sus mejillas, mientras que las lágrimas continuaban nublando sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que cerraban su garganta. Emily la seguía mirando tiernamente, mientras la acariciaba, abrazándola contra su pecho. El ver a su hija en ese estado la enternecía completamente, ya que aquello demostraba que no se había equivocado, y que su pequeña rubia pecosa estaba profundamente enamorada de aquel hombre de ojos celestes.

A lo lejos se seguía escuchando a Albert actuar junto al duque. La obra continuaba, aparentemente sin problemas, aunque el corazón de dos de sus protagonistas, demostraba con sus saltos alocados, que no era así.

Emily no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a acariciar los suaves rizos dorados de su hija. Sabía que en momentos como ése, las palabras sobraban, y lo mejor era tratar de calmar la inmensa tempestad que se acababa de desatar en el interior de su niña.

Sobre el escenario, el panorama no era distinto. Aunque por fuera, Albert se mostraba como un príncipe desesperado en busca de su amada, por dentro sentía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Su corazón había hablado, enseñándole sus sentimientos, y él lo había aceptado con gusto, aunque por su mente recorrían miles de cosas, ideas y recuerdos, mareándolo completamente, como si se encontrara dentro de un tornado, entre el cielo y el infierno.

-¡Allá adentro hay un caos, es la locura! –Exclamaba con fuerza el duque. -¡Las invitadas saben ya que vuestra majestad está en el solar, y lo que es peor, que ha elegido a una doncella, vienen para acá, a demandar conocerla y que elijáis a vista de todos, de entre todas las asistentes! ¡Vuestro padre el Rey está furioso y la Reina madre se ha desmayado! ¡Uf! ¡Creí que me faltaría aire para decir todo!

-¡Que griten, que vociferen cuanto quieran, bien han dicho, mi corazón ya eligió! –Albert sonreía al decir aquello, cuánta verdad había en esas palabras… -¡Guardias, mi caballo! –Ordenó, dejando atrás el escenario, completamente a oscuras.

Caminando apresuradamente, Albert miraba por todos lados, buscando a la luz de su vida, a la paz de su alma. Y viendo por aquí y por allá, por fin la encontró, en aquel cuarto pequeño, abrazada a su madre, y ¿llorando? Su corazón se resquebrajó al ver aquella escena. Nunca habría creído, que él viviría todo aquello con su pequeña, y que después de tantos años su tierno e inocente amor, tal vez encontraría una pequeña esperanza de ser correspondido. Se detuvo por unos instantes, para contemplarlas mejor: Candy se abrazada con fuerza a su madre, mientras ésta la acariciaba con ternura. Y de pronto, como una oleada de paz y templanza, llegó a su alterado corazón una luz, un descubrimiento, logrando liberarlo aunque sea por pequeñísimos momentos de aquella pesada mochila. Ahora Candy tenía una madre… ¡Tenía una madre! Y él, ya no necesitaba ser su tutor… ¡No necesitaba ser su tutor! Pero qué maravilla… Y lo mejor de todo, y como agregándole aquella deliciosa cereza a la tan esperada torta, era que jamás volvería a sentir aquel sabor amargo de ser el padre adoptivo de la dama de sus sueños…. Cielos, aquello era algo tan increíble… Realmente esperado, pero jamás imaginado…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó hacia la puerta entreabierta, y miró suplicante a la dama que abrazaba con una inmensa ternura a su pequeña. Emily entendió de inmediato aquella mirada, separándose finalmente de Candy y saliendo de la habitación sin emitir palabra. Candy, en un primer momento no entendía qué pasaba, pero luego, sus lagrimosos ojos verdes encontraron aquella celeste mirada, logrando que su corazón volviera a saltar sin previo aviso.

-Candy… -Musitó Albert, acercándose lentamente hacia ella. Candy, retrocedió unos pasos sin querer, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, por inercia, como cada vez que se encontraba él cerca.

Ambos se miraban intermitentemente, como si se encontraban perdidos en aquella pequeña habitación, que de pronto se hizo tan inmensa. El corazón de ambos latía sin cesar y cada vez con más intensidad. Insólitamente, el calor se hizo presente, obligándolos a olvidar por momentos la fría estación en la que se encontraban.

Albert, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero al mismo tiempo que por dentro sentía un gran regocijo que lo dejaba completamente descolocado, por fuera quería correr a aquellos labios nuevamente… Quería probarlos de nuevo, quería sentirlos una vez más, humedecerlos, saborearlos…

Candy, incómoda y envuelta en mil mariposas que recorrían desde su estómago hasta su pecho, desvió su mirada al piso, para comenzar a jugar con sus dedos como cada vez que se sentía nerviosa.

Era evidente la fuerte atracción que los quemaba por dentro, aunque por fuera no supieran qué pensar o cómo actuar. Todo era tan raro, tan increíble, tan… Deliciosamente mágico…

-¡Ejem, ejem! -Los interrumpió una voz femenina a sus espaldas. –Ehm… Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero… La obra debe continuar… -Dijo Emily, quien los miraba con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. No necesitaba de mucho para saber qué estaba sucediendo allí, y aunque por momentos las sombras del pasado hacían su reaparición preocupándola inevitablemente, no podía negar que lo que se estaba viviendo en aquella habitación era increíblemente maravilloso…

Albert, luego de comprender que aquel no era el momento adecuado para nada, dio un profundo suspiro y miró fijamente a Candy.

-Nos vemos en el escenario. –Le dijo, saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Candy, sin embargo, no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar. Su respiración poco a poco, volvía a la normalidad, pero su corazón definitivamente se negaba a calmarse.

-Bien. Los niños nos esperan. –Dijo Emily, al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a su hija, para ayudarla a prepararse para el tercer acto de aquella mágica e increíble obra de teatro.

**o-o-o**

Las cortinas rojas, volvieron a abrirse de par en par, dejando ver únicamente a Emily con un candelabro de dos velas. Luego, al cabo de unos momentos, entraron en escena Viviane, la madrastra, con Ashley y Caroline, sus hijas.

-Tengo los pies inflamados, en cualquier instante, reventarán. –Comenzó con el tercer acto, Viviane, aunque no necesitaba actuar, realmente le dolían los pies. Sin lugar a dudas, ya no tenía edad para esas cosas.

-Emily, levanta de su lecho a Cenicienta y que caliente agua para nuestros pies, que yo también los tengo inflamados. –Ordenó Caroline. –Qué noche…

-Pues, yo no me dejaré vencer por lo acontecido, aún tengo una oportunidad para convertirme en reina y no la desperdiciaré. –Dijo Ashley levantando la nariz, de manera altanera.

-¿Quién podrá ser la joven que bailó con su alteza en el solar? –Preguntó Viviane.

-¿Qué esperas Emily? ¡Despierta a Cenicienta! Mis delicados pies deben desinflamarse para ajustar en la zapatilla que posee el príncipe. –Insistía Caroline, mientras se frotaba con las manos ambos pies.

-Pierde esperanza querida, mis pies son varios centímetros más pequeños que los tuyos. –Dijo triunfante Ashley, mientras trataba en vano de suprimir una sonrisa. Aunque estuvieran actuando, lo decía en serio. Siempre le había llamado la atención los enormes pies de Caroline. Aún recordaba, las inocentes bromas que se hacían al respecto, cuando tan sólo eran unas niñas.

- Mejor, aclara, algunos centímetros menos grandes. –Corrigió Viviane, mientras ella también hacía el vano intento de suprimir la sonrisa burlona y pícara que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar en escena nuevamente Cenicienta, un movimiento y un fuerte tumulto, se sintió entre el público.

Desde el escenario se veía a los médicos y enfermeras, reunidos en grupo, visiblemente alterados.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿Y lo trajeron aquí? –Se escuchaba decir a uno de los médicos.

-¡Perfecto, ya vamos para allá! –Exclamaba otro.

En un segundo, los médicos desalojaron el salón, mientras las enfermeras pedían para suspender la obra de teatro, ya que debían llevar a los niños a sus habitaciones.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Preguntaba preocupada Candy.

-Acaban de encontrar a un vagabundo desmayado en la entrada del pueblo. El pobre hombre está deshidratado, parece que no ha comido hace días y aparentemente está muy grave. Los médicos fueron a atenderlo, y precisan de nuestra ayuda. Es por esto que la obra debe ser cancelada, Candy, ya que los niños no pueden estar sin nuestro cuidado. –Respondió la más joven de las enfermeras.

-Oh, sí, lo entiendo… ¿Necesitan ayuda? Yo también soy enfermera. –Se ofreció amablemente Candy.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, pero qué sorpresa! ¡Claro que sí, Candy! Toda ayuda es bienvenida. Ven, te presentaré a los médicos.

La joven enfermera, tomó de la mano a Candy y la guió por los oscuros pasillos de aquella humilde clínica, que no era grande, ni tampoco tenía demasiados pacientes. La mayoría eran niños, y uno que otro anciano.

Finalmente, llegaron a donde se encontraban los médicos del lugar atendiendo desesperadamente al pobre vagabundo. Éste se veía totalmente demacrado, sucio, con ropas añejas y mal cuidadas. Era un hombre, cuya edad no podía definirse, pero su aspecto le hizo recordar a Candy de aquella vez que encontró a Albert en el hospital de Chicago. Inmediatamente, una gran compasión se despertó en el corazón de la joven dama, que no dudó ni un segundo, en prestar ayuda al personal de salud.

Luego de unas horas, lograron estabilizarlo, administrándole suero para hidratarlo y antibióticos para curar una herida bastante profunda, que presentaba en la pierna izquierda.

Candy se encontraba con las otras enfermeras, ya vestida con el uniforme correspondiente, y aunque seguía sintiendo una gran tristeza por aquel hombre, cuya identidad era desconocida, el volver al ruedo, el estar en aquel ambiente tan familiar, el sentir nuevamente el aroma característico de hospital, la llenaba de cierto gozo inexplicable.

-¡Candy, Candy! –Escuchaba que la llamaban desde lejos.

Candy buscó con la mirada y vio que era su hada madrina, con la madrastra acompañada de sus hermanastras. Sonrió por dentro al identificarlas de aquella manera. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era soñar con cuentos de hadas. No pasó demasiado tiempo, hasta que pudo divisar detrás de aquellas cuatro bellas damas, a su príncipe adorado. Un intenso calor subió a sus mejillas, indicándole que el rubor hacía acto de presencia.

-¡Candy, Candy! ¡Por fin te hemos encontrado! No tienes idea de cómo te buscamos por todas partes. Nunca imaginé que una clínica tan pequeña, tendría tantos pasillos. ¡Parece un laberinto! –Se quejaba Viviane, que llegaba un poco más con la lengua afuera.

-Ay Viviane, siempre tan exagerada. No fue para tanto. ¿Cómo estás, Candy? ¿Cómo está el vagabundo? –Preguntó preocupada Emily, mientras tomaba de las manos a su hija.

-Por ahora bien. Está estable, pero aún así se lo ve muy demacrado. Pareciera que no ha comido en días enteros. Nadie sabe quién es, ni de dónde viene. Habrá que esperar hasta que despierte para averiguar un poco más. –Contestó Candy firme y segura, con el rostro serio.

Albert la admiraba en silencio. Había olvidado lo hermosa y diferente, que se veía vestida de enfermera. Si alguien sin conocerla, la viera en aquel instante, jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza que aquella bella rubia pecosa, fuera una excelente trepadora de árboles y revoltosa jovencita. Candy en un segundo cruzó una mirada con él, desviándola inmediatamente. Era increíble la capacidad que tenían aquellos ojos celeste cielo, para hacerla sentir enormemente incómoda. No podía estar cerca de él sin que le transpiren las manos, o sin que el corazón se le acelere alocadamente. ¿Será que de ahora en adelante, ya no volvería a tener aquella amada relación natural que siempre tuvo con Albert?

La joven enfermera que había presentado ante los médicos a Candy, llegaba en ese momento junto a ellos, y logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

-Candy, ¿te enteraste? –Preguntó agitada. –¡Acaban de encontrar una fotografía en uno de los bolsillos del vagabundo!

-¿Una fotografía? –Preguntó extrañada, Candy.

-Sí. La foto es bastante vieja, y casi no se ve nada, pero se puede distinguir a una mujer en ella. Candy… Si supieras, no lo vas a poder creer... Es todo muy extraño… Pero mejor, ven conmigo. -Y sin decir ni una palabra más, la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola por los pasillos.

Al cabo de unos momentos, llegaron a la habitación donde descansaba el vagabundo. En absoluto silencio, la enfermera y ya para ese entonces, amiga de Candy, tomó la fotografía que estaba sobre una mesa pequeña y se la pasó. Candy al observarla con detenimiento, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Allí, en el medio de aquel papel arrugado, se encontraba una hermosa joven en blanco y negro, de cabello rizado y vestido largo. Ella sin poder decir ni una palabra, abrió enormemente los ojos, completamente sorprendida.

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! –Exclamó la joven enfermera. -¡Eres tú, Candy!

**Continuará… **

**s-s-s**

_¡Hola chicas/os! ¿Cómo están?_

**Elena:** ¡Sííííí! ¡Por fin se besaron! Jijiji No te puedo contar lo emocionada que yo estaba cuando escribía esa parte, tanto así que quería colocar más escenas de ese estilo, pero bueno, para eso vamos a tener que esperar un poquitito más ;) Y sí, las cosas continúan complicándose todavía más, pero bueno, ya veremos cómo se soluciona todo esto. Gracias querida amiga por estar allí, leer y comentar. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

**Trastuspies:** ¡Bienvenida! Y muchísimas gracias :) Aunque ya te respondí por privado, nuevamente gracias amiga por pasar, leer y comentar. Te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y espero seguir leyéndote en un futuro :)

**Angelnr:** ¡Sí! Pronto tomarán una decisión, sólo esperemos que sea la correcta ;) Abrazote y gracias por pasar, leer y comentar :)

**CrisdeA:** Aww, gracias, me vas a hacer sonrojar, tanto así como una sensei no creo, jiji, pero igual gracias :) Jajaja, yo también estaba saltando de felicidad cuando lo escribí, quería colocar más escenas de ese estilo en este capi, pero bueno, mis deditos me llevaron por otro lado ;) Mmmh, ¿advertencia? No sé… Tal vez… Puede ser, como puede no ser… Jiji :P Nuevamente gracias, por pasar, leer y comentar. Te mando un fuertísimo abrazo querida amiga, y nos seguimos leyendo :)

**Elyter:** ¡Graaaaaaaacias! A mí también me encantó escribirlo. Sí ¿no? Ojalá se despabilen y una vez por todas se digan tooooodo lo que sus corazoncitos sienten. Nuevamente gracias por pasar, leer y comentar. Te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y espero seguir leyéndote :)

**Llara-y:** Muchísimas gracias querida amiga, cada halago me llena el corazón de alegría y me hace muy feliz :) Y perdón por darles dulzura de a poquito, es que primero deben aparecer unas cuantas cositas más en la historia para que se desate completamente lo que pides… Esto de escribir en capítulos es bastante complicado, porque no puedo contar todo de golpe, y bueno, hay que tener paciencia… Gracias por los comentarios, me alegraste muchísimo con cada uno de ellos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo querida amiga, y hasta la próxima.

_Gracias chicas por leer y comentar. Y también, gracias a los que leen mi historia en silencio. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado._

_Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal._

_Abrazooooooooooo_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

Candy observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. ¿Era ella? No, imposible… ¿Acaso aquel hombre era...? No, no podía ser… Candy se encontraba pálida, sin poder decir ni una palabra. La joven enfermera estaba de pie frente a ella, diciéndole cosas que ella parecía no escuchar. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tan metida en aquel mar de ideas y recuerdos, que no podía detener la inmensa tempestad que poco a poco comenzaba a brotar en su agitado corazón. Dios. ¿Sería posible que...?

-Candy… ¡Candy!

-¿Eh? Sí… ¿Qué me decías?

-¡Uf, por fin reaccionas! Me asustaste. Te estaba diciendo lo increíble que es que tú estés en esa fotografía… ¿Acaso conoces a ese hombre?

Candy, sin decir ni una palabra, se acercó lentamente al vagabundo que agonizaba en la cama. Éste se encontraba en tan deplorable estado… Sumamente delgado, con el pelo enmarañado y sucio, barba oscura y larga… Dios… ¿Cómo reconocer a un hombre que no se ha visto jamás y encima que se encuentra en tal estado? Candy, tomó una de las delgadas manos del hombre, y las acarició suavemente. Sus ojos inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en la supuesta identidad del sujeto.

-Candy… ¡Candy! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí… No es nada… -Contestó, mientras se fregaba rápidamente los ojos. – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí Candy, lo que tú quieras.

-¿Por favor, podrías no contar nada a nadie? Es que aún no estoy segura de quién puede ser este hombre, y no quiero levantar falsas sospechas ¿Puede ser?

-Me encantaría hacerlo Candy, pero creo que a estas alturas, todo Winds Hollow está enterado… Ya sabes lo que dicen… "Pueblo chico…"

-Oh, claro, claro… -Los ojos de Candy no podían ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento. Asombro, sorpresa, temor, tristeza, alegría… ¿Pero cuál de todos aquellos sentimientos era el que gobernaba en ese momento el corazón de la joven dama? Difícil de saberlo, era más bien una mezcla de todos ellos, un popurrí de todos aquellos sentimientos que brotan en el corazón desde que éste comienza a dar sus primeros latidos. Candy se encontraba perdida en ese inmenso y profundo mar de sensaciones. ¿Qué sentir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué contar y qué ocultar? ¿Debería decirle a su madre? No, definitivamente no. La salud de Emily no soportaría una falsa ilusión…

-Pero Candy, dime… ¿Quién es ese hombre, y por qué tiene una foto tuya? –Preguntó Rachel, la joven enfermera, cada vez más intrigada por la identidad del vagabundo.

-Rachel… -Candy la miró fijamente, sin saber si lo que estaba por decir era correcto o no. –La mujer que aparece en esta fotografía, no soy yo…

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién es, Candy? Porque podría jurar que eres tú… Mira, es igualita a ti…

Candy no sabía qué contestar, porque ni ella misma lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te busqué por todas partes. Ven conmigo a la habitación 23, que te necesito para sacarle el yeso a Lois. –Ordenó el más joven de los médicos, al verlas por la puerta entreabierta.

-¡Oh, cierto, me había olvidado! Sí, sí ya voy doctor Benton. –Respondió, saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación.

-Uf, salvada por la campana… -Susurró Candy, aliviada de no tener que responder aquella pregunta sin respuesta.

Luego de un momento, volvió a tomar las manos del vagabundo, acariciándolas levemente. ¿Podría ser…? ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si lo que su mente se negaba siquiera a pensar, fuera cierto? Nuevamente unas cristalinas lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. Oh Dios… Eso iba a ser algo muy, muy hermoso…

**o-o-o**

Albert miraba aquel pequeño pedazo de papel que tenía en las manos. Las letras eran claras, decían cosas que él, en su sano juicio las hubiese prevenido. Sin poder contener la ira que crecía en su interior, arrugó aquel pedazo de papel y lo arrojó lejos. ¿Cómo podía ser que se atreviera? Suspiró, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Conocía demasiado bien a su tía, y sabía que esta era nada menos una de las tantas reacciones típicas de ella. ¿Pero cómo él ni siquiera pudo prevenirlo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Y de repente, cayó en cuenta… ¡Josephine! Se había olvidado completamente de ella… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pudo pasarle algo semejante? Era obvio que la reacción de su tía iba a ser esa, si él hasta donde se sabía, ¡estaba comprometido con Josephine! ¡Demonios, demonios y mil veces demonios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Estaba comprometido con Josephine, estando enamorado de otra mujer! ¿Cómo pudo dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto?

Albert se agarró de la cabeza, mientras caminaba apesadumbrado, por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo. Caminaba sin ver, completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos. A su alrededor se levantaba un paisaje pintoresco, con las pequeñas casas rociadas de blanco, niños que iban y venían, mujeres y hombres trabajando cada uno en lo suyo, el sol que cálidamente acariciaba todo a su alrededor, pero él no prestaba atención a nada de aquello. En su mente sólo había cosas, recuerdos, sentimientos y sobre todo, dos mujeres… ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Si él jamás, pero jamás, fue de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Es más, detestaba a los que lo hacían. ¿Cómo pudo volverse uno de ellos? Y de repente, se detuvo en el medio de la calle. No. No podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así. Debía hacer algo para cambiarlas. Debía poner las cosas en orden. Sí, eso debía hacer… Pero sobre todo y antes que nada, debía hablar con Candy. Sí… Primero, debía hablar con su dulce pecosa de ojos verdes…

**o-o-o**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su melancólica lectura. Casi por inercia, se levantó a atender. Todavía retumbaban en su mente las últimas palabras leídas… Dios… ¿Cuántas cosas habían sucedido cuando ella era tan sólo un bebé?

-¡Hola Candy! –Unos intensos ojos celestes la saludaban con ternura. –Me imaginé que estarías aquí…

-Sí… Bueno... Mi madre fue a descansar, su enfermera la acompañó… Y Viviane, Ashley y Caroline, también estaban muy cansadas. Aparentemente, el teatro fue demasiado para ellas… Y yo... Bueno... Me preocupa este señor... -Respondió, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-¿Estás sola? Si quieres puedo hacerte compañía… -La mirada de Albert era insistente.

-Eh… Sí… Pasa… Aunque debemos hacer muchísimo silencio, y hablar casi en susurros, porque él está muy débil… Además, de que no está permitido que estés aquí, así que…

-Entiendo. –La interrumpió, mientras ingresaba a la habitación donde descansaba el vagabundo. – ¿Todavía no se sabe quién es?

-No… Pero… -A Candy no le salían las palabras. El temor porque aquello no sea más que una falsa ilusión, la paralizaba completamente.

-¿Pero qué, Candy?

-Ven. –La rubia le tomó la mano y lo llevó hacia un extremo de la habitación.

Allí, además de la cama donde reposaba el extraño vagabundo, había una mesita de luz y una silla. Ella al llegar cerca de la mesita, agarró un cuaderno que Albert reconoció de inmediato, lo abrió, y entre sus hojas sacó una fotografía.

-Mira, esto traía él en el bolsillo… -Dijo señalando al hombre que descansaba en la cama, mientras le mostraba la fotografía.

Albert tomó la fotografía en sus manos y la observó detenidamente. No lo podía creer.

-Pero… Esto es imposible… -Susurró completamente sorprendido, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-Sí… Lo es…

-¿Entonces…? No, no puede ser…

-Pienso lo mismo…

-Pero Candy... ¿No será que...?

-¡Shhh! –Lo calló como si lo que estaba por decir era alguna palabra prohibida. –No quiero ni pensar en ello todavía.

Albert se quedó mirándola por unos instantes que parecieron eternos.

-¿Emily lo sabe? –Preguntó finalmente.

-No, y no quiero que lo sepa. Su estado de salud es muy delicado. Todavía no quiero decirle nada, no hasta estar bien segura… –Se interrumpió sola en medio de la oración, para luego mirar a Albert con aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación. -¿Tú crees que estoy haciendo bien en ocultar todo esto?

Albert vio que los ojos de Candy denotaban cansancio. Unas oscuras ojeras ensombrecían su hermosa mirada. Pareciera que todo lo que había vivido en las últimas semanas, nuevamente había regresado para cargar aquella delicada espalda y ensombrecer aquel joven rostro. Albert se compadeció con sólo verla… No, no podía dejarla sola en aquellas circunstancias… Dio un pesado suspiro. Toda aquella charla pensada y ensayada debía esperar y, definitivamente, no era momento para enfrentar futuras decisiones.

-Sí, creo que es lo correcto. Primero debemos estar seguros de quién es, y qué hacía con esta fotografía en su bolsillo, para después dar a conocer nuestras sospechas. –Albert le levantó la barbilla suavemente, y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas. Candy sin darse cuenta, cerró lentamente sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquellas dulces caricias. Cielos, adoraba que Albert hiciera eso…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo para pasar el tiempo? –Preguntó él de repente, sacándola de aquel pequeño trance.

-Eh… Nada, sólo estaba leyendo el diario de mi madre…

Entonces Albert se sacó la chaqueta y haciendo un pequeño bollito con ella, la colocó en el piso, cerca de la pared. Luego se sacó también el pullover que llevaba puesto, para hacer otro bollito, colocándolo cerca del primero. Candy lo miraba asombrada. Aunque Albert, aún vestía una camiseta blanca, mangas largas, ésta era de una tela muy fina, y se podía ver detalladamente sus pectorales y abdominales. Inmediatamente se quedó sin aire, estaba casi segura que si se animaba, podría sentir todo lo que aquella camiseta escondía y un poco más. Albert, ni se percató de la intensa mirada con la que estaba siendo analizado, y sin mayores preámbulos se sentó sobre uno de los bollitos, invitando a Candy a que hiciera lo mismo.

-Ven. –Dijo, dándole la mano. –Aquí vamos a estar más cómodos, y si quieres, podemos leer el diario, juntos pero en absoluto silencio. –Dijo con la miraba llena de cariño, mientras una leve sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

Candy dudó un momento, pero luego, y observando la pequeña y vacía habitación, vio que no había demasiadas alternativas. Sin decir una palabra, tomó el diario que estaba sobre la mesita y se sentó al lado de Albert. Él, una vez que Candy se acomodó, se acercó un poco más hacia ella, y la abrazó suavemente.

-Bien, ahora colocas el diario aquí, en la página que estabas leyendo, y así leemos los dos juntos ¿Te parece? –Le susurró al oído.

Candy se estremeció al sentir aquel cálido aliento.

-Sí, sí… -Respondió.

Luego de respirar profundamente varias veces y tratando de disimular lo más que podía todo lo que aquella cercanía le hacía sentir, abrió el diario en la página que había sido marcada por la fotografía, y en absoluto silencio continuó con la lectura:

_Jueves, 25 de mayo de 1905_

_Mañana salgo de viaje. Lo tengo decidido. Ya pasaron más de 5 años desde que estoy en estas tierras, y si me quedo un día más, creo que voy a enloquecer. Debo salir, viajar, buscar, investigar, no sé… Algo… Cualquier cosa, pero debo hacerlo… ¡Ya!_

_Aunque, me parte el corazón dejar al señor Stuart y a la señora Rose... Ayer mientras cenábamos, me dijeron que si era lo que yo sentía que debía hacer, que ellos no pondrían ninguna objeción, ni harían nada para detenerme. Pero luego, cuando me retiré a descansar, oí como sollozaba la señora Rose, y escuché murmurar al señor Stuart mientras la consolaba: "Tranquila Rose, sabíamos que este día llegaría… Aunque deseemos con todas nuestras ansias que se quede, ella no es nuestra hija, y debe buscar su propio camino". Dios, me partió el alma escuchar aquello, pero aunque quisiera quedarme, aunque lo deseara con todo mi ser, no puedo hacerlo… Hay algo allá afuera que me llama tan intensamente, que me susurra con el viento que salga a buscarla, que no puedo ignorar… No puedo borrar estos sentimientos, aunque mi mente se empecine en nublar mis recuerdos, no puedo quitar que allá afuera, hay alguien que me ama y espera por mí. No, no puedo quedarme…_

_Más de 5 años han pasado desde que llegué aquí, sin memoria y muy enferma. Agradezco a Dios que haya puesto en mi camino, a dos ángeles enamorados de la vida para ayudarme. A una hermosa pareja cuyo amor se puede palpar en el aire…_

_Stuart y Rose… Gracias por ayudarme y cobijarme. Por darme el hogar que necesitaba en el momento más crítico de mi vida… Y también gracias por permitirme trabajar su tierra, para adquirir las herramientas necesarias, que me permitirán realizar este viaje… _

_Muchísimas gracias…_

_Jamás los olvidaré... Siempre tendrán un lugar muy importante en mi corazón…_

_-.-.-_

_Martes, 20 de junio de 1905__._

_Cielos, viajar en tren es devastador… Si no fuera por el gentil hombre que está sentado al lado mío, que me dijo qué día era hoy, ni siquiera sabría eso…_

_Luego de dejar la granja, y de la triste despedida con el señor Stuart y la señora Rose, caminé varios kilómetros, hasta que un amable señor, que pasaba con su carreta se ofreció a acercarme a la estación de tren más cercana. Me sorprendió que éste quedaba bastante lejos de la granja, y aparentemente en dirección opuesta de dónde me habían encontrado el señor Stuart y la señora Rose. Pero luego de preguntarle a Lucke, que así se llamaba el señor que me acercó, supe que en los últimos años se habían construido nuevas vías para aumentar así la comunicación entre los distintos pueblos del condado._

_Dios mío… Esto es un laberinto… Hasta ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántos pueblos he recorrido… En cada parada, en cada estación, desciendo con todas las esperanzas en cuerpo y alma, buscando, por un lado, a aquel convento donde estoy segurísima que dejé a mi dulce Candy, y por el otro, preguntando por un pueblo llamado Winds of Hope o Winds Hollow… Al principio, nadie conocía que existía un pueblo con ese nombre, pero en la última parada me encontré con un señor que me dijo que el único Winds Hollow que conocía, quedaba en el estado Connecticut… Cuando me dijo eso, yo no podía creer, porque según lo que me explicó, queda en la otra punta del país… ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Tanto viajamos aquella vez? Me explicó más o menos cómo llegar… Y ahora me dirijo hacia allá. Llegaré con lo justo, nunca creí que el dinero que tardé tanto tiempo en juntar, se me acabara tan rápido… Espero que al llegar, pueda conseguir algún trabajo…_

_Dios… Mi mente sigue jugando sucio con mis recuerdos… Por un lado siento que todo aquello es real, pero por el otro… ¿Y si todo fue un sueño, producto de mis delirios, de la alta fiebre que me tumbó por un mes entero? No, no puede ser… Mi corazón dice lo contrario… Ellos existieron, y siguen existiendo… Estoy segura, completamente segura…_

_Oh, Dios…_

_Mis pies están hinchados, mis piernas cansadas, y casi no he comido en los últimos días…_

_Ya he visitado no sé cuántos conventos, iglesias y capillas… Y en ninguno recuerdan haber recibido a una bebé abandonada en un día de mucha nieve… _

_Dios mío… ¿Candy, dónde te dejé?_

_-.-.-_

_Winds Hollow. Viernes, 30 de junio de 1905_

_Lo recuerdo… Perfectamente, como si fuera ayer… Todo era real, absolutamente todo…_

_Ni bien llegué, reconocí el lugar, la plaza, la hermosa estatua de los enamorados, la gente… Todo..._

_Valerie fue la primera en saludarme, pobre, quedó horrorizada por mi demacrado aspecto, pero feliz de verme nuevamente y, sobre todo, con vida…_

_Luego de confirmar mis sospechas, mis recuerdos, en fin, todo… Me dijo que tenía mucho miedo de que aquella malvada mujer se haya salido con la suya. Y ahí, como si fuera un rayo en mi cabeza, lo recordé… ¡Dios mío!_

_¡Ann! ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_Ann, tu mirada… Esa mirada… No era de la Ann que conocía, de la cálida amiga que creció conmigo… Dios… ¿Qué te sucedió, Ann? ¿Era para tanto? ¿Tanto nos odiabas? ¿Tanto rencor guardaba tu corazón? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudiste? Todavía tengo esa imagen en mi cabeza, estaba oculta, escondida, tal vez por el trauma o por el paso de los años, no sé bien, pero ahí estaba… Tú llegando con tu elegante vestido, bajando de aquel carruaje, tu sombrero con plumas, tus zapatos de tacón… Y aquella sonrisa maquiavélica… Falsa, completamente hipócrita… Pero había algo más, algo más que ocultaban aquellos oscuros ojos cafés… Odio… Mucho odio… Por Dios, Ann… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ese estado?_

_Irrumpiste en nuestra casa, como si fueras la dueña y señora. Yo estaba amamantando a Candy, y Joseph se encontraba cocinando. No podíamos creer, verte allí, parada en la sala de nuestra humilde morada, sonriendo como nunca en tu vida lo hiciste, y con aquella brillante mirada, como si estuvieras recordando o analizando algún futuro plan… Aún recuerdo aquella horrible carcajada… Lo primero que hiciste fue reír… Por Dios, Ann… ¿En qué te habías convertido? Sin decir nada más, nos amenazaste que tomarías a nuestra niña, ya que nosotros te habíamos robado el respeto, al humillarte frente a todo el mundo… Ordenaste a dos hombres que te esperaban afuera, a que ingresaran a la casa, y les dijiste con una voz autoritaria y llena de venganza, que tomaran a la niña que tenía en mis brazos… Por Dios, Ann… ¿Cómo pudiste? Inmediatamente miré a Joseph, y vi el mismo grado de temor que yo sentía en mi interior… Creo que ni siquiera lo pensó, solamente me agarró del brazo, y me dijo "¡Sujeta bien a la niña!" y saltamos por la ventana de la cocina, desparramándonos en el patio trasero. Y corrimos, corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas y como nunca en nuestras vidas… Candy lloraba, yo no veía nada, sólo oía la respiración agitada de Joseph delante mío, y sentía a mi corazón latir desaforadamente… No sé cómo hicimos, pero nos metimos entre las pequeñas y oscuras callejuelas del pueblo. Recuerdo que nuestros conocidos salían a ver qué nos ocurría, nadie entendía nada. Sin meditarlo demasiado, y sin pedir permiso, tomamos una carreta con unos cuantos tarros de leche que estaba estacionada detrás de una de las tiendas, y… Todavía lo veo... A Joseph, azotando enérgicamente a aquel pobre caballo que dormitaba tranquilo, para que galopara como nunca. Y así fue cómo escapamos… Sin mirar atrás, sin ver si nos perseguían, sólo queríamos escapar… Sólo eso, y nada más… Hasta que llegamos a la estación, y tuvimos la bendita suerte que justo estaba partiendo el tren. Sin preguntar hacia dónde se dirigía, nos subimos y nos sentamos en uno de los asientos más ocultos del vagón. Viajamos por días enteros, sin comer, tomando sólo agua… Candy comenzó a llorar sin parar, mis pechos misteriosamente dejaron de dar leche… ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba… La situación era desesperante... Hasta que Joseph decidió que lo mejor era separarnos… _

_Oh Joseph, mi amado Joseph… Podía ver la desesperación y el temor en tu mirada... Estabas sucio, al igual que yo, barbudo, y estoy segurísima que también te morías de hambre… Sin embargo, vaciaste tus bolsillos, y me diste las pocas monedas que guardabas, y me dijiste "Baja aquí, busca un refugio, y espérame." Yo lloré, grité, te dije que aquello era una locura, que debíamos permanecer unidos, pero tú abrazándome con fuerza, me susurraste al oído, diciéndome que era lo mejor, que Ann y sus matones estarían buscando a una pareja con una niña, y no a un hombre por un lado y a una madre soltera, por el otro… Aún veo las lágrimas en aquellos profundos ojos celestes, mientras seguías tranquilizándome… Aún hoy, creo escucharte: "Buscaré un trabajo, juntaré el máximo dinero posible y las buscaré… Prometo que las buscaré… Por favor Emily, cuida a Candy…" _

_Yo no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido, toda nuestra felicidad había sido borrada, arrebatada por el maldito destino, por la maldad de un corazón negro, por el sentimiento de venganza de una dama que alguna vez fue una de mis mejores amigas… Dios mío… ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? Yo no quería, pero aún así, llorando desconsoladamente, me bajé de aquel tren, sin saber que el dolor que sentía en mi corazón era nada menos porque éste se estaba dividiendo, porque su mitad estaba partiendo con el tren, con aquel increíble hombre de cabellos negro azabache y hermosos ojos celestes…_

_Él me pidió que cuidara a Candy... Oh Dios…_

_Oh, amado Joseph… Si supieras… Si supieras que ni eso pude hacer bien…_

-.-.-

Unos ruidos extraños se escucharon desde la cama. Albert interrumpió la lectura inmediatamente, y se levantó al instante. Tanto él como Candy, se acercaron al vagabundo. Candy tocó su frente que ardía en fiebre. Rápidamente, agarró una bandeja con agua que estaba en el piso, y mojó una toalla en ella. Y delicadamente comenzó a tratar de enfriar la frente del enfermo. El hombre parecía que estaba soñando, o más bien, que estaba librando una batalla en la peor de sus pesadillas. Transpiraba y se retorcía en la cama. La mirada de Candy era de alarma. La fiebre era bastante alta, y si seguía subiendo, no presagiaba nada bueno. El vagabundo, continuaba moviendo las piernas y los brazos, como si estuviera desesperado, persiguiendo algo, o escapando de algo…

-Shhh… Tranquilo, tranquilo… -Le susurraba Candy, mientras que con la toalla continuaba humedeciéndole la frente.

De repente, el extraño hombre, comenzó a balbucear algo inentendible. Pero Albert creyó oír unas palabras, e inmediatamente miró a Candy. A ella también le pareció oír algo, y también levantó su mirada a Albert. Ambos se quedaron mirando atónitos, sin poder decir ni una palabra, sin poder creer lo que estaban viviendo. Sin decirse absolutamente nada, acercaron sus oídos a la boca de aquel misterioso vagabundo, para confirmar, mientras sus corazones latían sin cesar, lo que hacía un momento habían oído:

-Emily, cuida a Candy…

* * *

><p><strong>Continúa en el próximo capítulo ;)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

La nieve caía lentamente sobre las gruesas ramas de los árboles. El viento soplaba levemente, acompañando a la breve paz de la tarde. Dentro de la mansión, en un lujoso salón, se encontraban dos damas de edad avanzada, sentadas frente a una enorme chimenea encendida. Ambas se encontraban allí para tomar el té como siempre, como cada tarde, con la única diferencia que esta vez las dos jóvenes que siempre las acompañaban no se encontraban. Sí, esta vez ellas estaban solas, una frente a la otra, para hablar sobre aquel tema que hacía días venía tensionando el ambiente.

-Querida Jane, quédate tranquila, estoy más que segura que William regresará pronto… -Dijo de pronto Elroy Andrew, haciendo un vano intento de romper el hielo.

-Pues yo no veo eso en tu mirada… -Contestó Jane Peterson, con el rostro serio y los ojos fríos. Aquella mujer, aunque vestía como toda una dama de sociedad, con su largo vestido y zapatos de tacón, era un auténtico detector de mentiras. Sabía perfectamente que aunque Elroy quisiera mostrar por fuera que todo estaba bien, por dentro le carcomía la duda y la incertidumbre. –Sé muy bien que estás mintiendo, y algo me dice que ni tú misma sabes dónde se encuentra William.

-Querida Jane, sé que en estos momentos las cosas están un poco tensas. Sé que el viaje inesperado de William nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya que William sí estará presente en la fiesta de compromiso. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. –Elroy permanecía inmutable. Aunque el tono agresivo de su acompañante, por un momento le hizo dudar de sus palabras, tenía que mostrar fortaleza.

-¿Asegurar? ¿Y cómo es que aseguras tal cosa, Elroy? Por si no lo recuerdas, él mismo pidió que la fiesta de compromiso se postergara… ¿no es así? -La mirada de Jane seguía de la misma manera que al principio. No se había desviado ni un por un segundo de los ojos de Elroy. Las tazas de té estaban aún sobre la mesita, sin tocar. Ambas sabían que aquella era una reunión muy importante, que definiría tanto el destino de sus seres queridos como de sus negocios.

-Puedo asegurarlo porque conozco a William, además sé muy bien dónde se encuentra, y qué tipo de negocios está llevando a cabo. Hace unos días recibí un telegrama suyo, donde me informaba que llegaría justo a tiempo para la fiesta programada. Creo que ya has visto que no he suspendido los preparativos ni por un segundo. Y eso, mi querida Jane, te demuestra la confianza que le tengo a mi sobrino.

Elroy había mentido. Aunque detestaba hacerlo, pero lo había hecho. Era su último recurso para detener la ira de los Peterson. Las cosas no estaban nada bien. Tenía conocimiento de que Jane se escribía con su marido cada semana, y estaba más que segura que al señor Peterson no le había gustado para nada la idea de que posiblemente dejen a su hija plantada en el altar. Conocía muy bien la clase de personas que eran los Peterson, porque ella era una de ellos. Por eso, sabía más que nadie lo que un escándalo de aquella magnitud significaba.

–Mi querida Jane… -Dijo en un tono un poco más conciliador, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. -Me encantaría que tanto tú como la señorita Josephine se tranquilizaran… William regresará muy pronto, y la fiesta podrá llevarse a cabo sin problemas… Por eso, desearía que ambas se sientan como en su casa, como les dije el primer día, y que me acompañasen a continuar con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso. Porque, no debemos olvidar que faltan menos de dos meses…

-Bien, como tú digas Elroy. Espero que así sea… Porque bien sabes de las consecuencias que esto traería ¿no? No sólo perjudicaría la reputación de mi querida Josephine, sino también mancharía el nombre de la familia, de ambas familias… -La mirada de Jane continuaba de la misma manera. Inmóvil, fría, calculadora. Elroy se daba cuenta, pero aún así, trataba de mantener la calma.

-Por supuesto Jane, que estoy consciente de ello. Quédate tranquila, que nada malo sucederá… Ahora, ¿qué te parece si tomamos el té? Aunque de seguro, ya se habrá enfriado. Pediré que lo recalienten… -Y diciendo esto, Elroy tocó unas campanillas llamando así a la servidumbre.

Jane continuaba mirándola fijamente. Había algo que no le convencía del todo… Finalmente, dio un profundo suspiro, y trató de relajarse. Por lo pronto, sólo le quedaba esperar a que su hija tuviera más suerte. Levemente, desvió su mirada hacia el frío paisaje que se veía detrás de las ventanas, mientras en su mente se dibujaban aquellas preguntas sin respuestas: ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a su hija con aquella chiquilla?

**o-o-o**

-Tocas el piano maravillosamente, Annie. Deberíamos reunirnos más seguido y ensayar juntas. –Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Josephine, al mismo tiempo que acababan con la pieza musical. Lo decía sinceramente, Annie tenía facultades con el piano, y no era mala idea tener una compañera, que esté a su altura.

-¿Tú crees? Gracias. Siempre adoré la hermosa melodía que desprende este instrumento… -Annie acariciaba levemente las teclas blancas y negras. Aún recordaba cuánto tuvo que luchar para aprender a tocarlo, pero luego de intensos meses e interminables horas con distintos profesores de música, logró dominarlo.

-Claro que sí. Eres excelente, y creo que haríamos una buena pareja… Te propongo algo: Luego de la fiesta de compromiso, yo volveré a Washington con mis padres unos meses para preparar todo para la boda y, si quieres, puedes acompañarme. Puedo presentarte a mis profesores, y ver si organizamos un concierto…

-¿Un concierto?

-Sí… Ven, caminemos un poco. –Josephine, tomó del brazo a Annie, y juntas comenzaron a caminar por los elegantes pasillos de la mansión. Cada tanto se detenían a admirar algún cuadro, o alguna antigüedad. Aquella mansión era hermosísima, y sin lugar a dudas, tenía muchísimas cosas de inmenso valor histórico. –Verás Annie, al principio podríamos hacer algo pequeño, únicamente para nuestros familiares, y luego, bueno… Los conciertos de beneficencia están muy de moda últimamente…

De pronto Josephine, se detuvo en medio del pasillo, para admirar un hermoso florero que estaba adornando una fina mesita a un costado.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos invitar también a Candice, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Candice? –La sola pregunta sorprendió inmediatamente a Annie. Ella podía ser tímida, y muchísimas cosas más, pero ¿tonta? No. Jamás. Todo, menos tonta. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-Sí… Verás Annie… Sé que con tu amiga, comencé con el pie izquierdo. No sé por qué, desde un primer momento se me hizo muy difícil entablar alguna conversación con ella… Tal vez puede ser, porque ella es totalmente diferente a las demás damas con las que suelo frecuentar, inclusive es muy diferente a ti… Nuestras vidas siempre han sido muy diferentes, y por ende, nuestra forma de ser. Entonces… No sé… Creo que me sentía inhibida ante su presencia…

Annie se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar, sin decir ni una palabra, aunque la mirara amablemente. Algo de todo aquello no le gustaba... ¿Cómo la conversación del piano y del futuro concierto, había desembocado en Candy?

-¿Y quieres invitarla a Washington? –Preguntó Annie, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Verás Annie, luego de casarme con William, yo seré su madre adoptiva, y aunque en este momento, nuestra relación no está del todo bien, a mí me encantaría… Oh, Annie… -Josephine se paró justo enfrente de ella, y la tomó de las manos mirándola fijamente. –Realmente deseo agradar a Candice. Sé que ella es una persona muy importante para William, y por lo tanto, también quiero que lo sea para mí. Desearía que nos conozcamos mejor, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta podamos convertirnos en buenas amigas ¿no lo crees?

Annie la miraba incrédula. Aunque aquellos ojos color miel, que desprendían bondad envuelta en amabilidad, escondían algo que, por suerte, ella pudo detectarlo enseguida. No era más que un pequeño brillo, pero que escondía algo que iba más allá de lo que aquella joven dama quería aparentar…

-Pues, Josephine… Me encantaría ayudarte, pero en este momento… -Annie hizo una pequeña pausa, para pensar bien lo que estaba por decir. No quería equivocarse, es más, no debía equivocarse. –En este momento ella está de viaje, y no sé cuándo va a volver.

-¡¿De viaje? –Josephine dio un respingo, soltando bruscamente la mano de Annie. -¿De viaje? ¿Cómo "de viaje"? ¿Con quién? ¿No estaba en el hogar de Pony? –De repente, los ojos amables de Josephine ya no estaban, y en su lugar, habían unos fríos que poco a poco, comenzaron a llenarse de ira.

-Pues sí, ella primero se había ido al hogar de Pony, pero luego tuvo que salir de viaje. –Annie trataba de contestar sólo lo necesario, ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos. Ese cambio abrupto de la personalidad de Josephine, eran un claro ejemplo de que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo, con quién? –Josephine, en un segundo, tenía agarrada fuertemente a Annie del brazo. Sus ojos demostraban desconcierto, y a la vez ira. Como si mentalmente, hubiese unido los puntos de aquel rompecabezas, que hacía días no la dejaba dormir.

-¡Josephine! –Annie hizo hasta lo imposible, para poder zafarse de aquellas garras que la sujetaban con fuerza. -¿Pero, qué te sucede?

Por un momento, el aire se hizo denso, congelando el pasillo. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, sólo se miraban fijamente, como si se estuvieran estudiando mutuamente.

-Annie, quiero que me contestes sinceramente… ¿Ella está con William? – Josephine no se hizo esperar, y fue directo al punto. Ya estaba cansada de ser amable con aquella chiquilla.

-Si me lo preguntabas hace diez minutos, tal vez te contestaba, pero ahora… No. No pienso hacerlo. –Annie se cruzó de brazos y la miró de arriba a abajo. Siempre había detestado que otras damas de la sociedad miraran así, pero ahora que ella lo hacía… Oh, cielos… Qué bien se sentía…

Josephine no se achicó con aquella mirada, es más, se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Por fin se habían quitado las caretas, y mostraban quiénes eran en realidad. Lentamente, se fue acercando a Annie, hasta que quedaron a tan sólo centímetros una de la otra. Evidentemente, ella le pasaba en altura mínimo media cabeza a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, pero sin embargo, Annie no retrocedió, ni bajó la mirada. No iba a dejar que aquella mujer la pasara por encima.

-Dime con quién está Candice. –Ordenó Josephine, con la mirada llena de furia.

-No. –Fue la escueta respuesta de Annie.

-Te ordeno que me lo digas, o si no…

-¿O si no, qué?

Ambas seguían mirándose fijamente, sin retroceder ni un centímetro. Finalmente, Annie dio un profundo suspiro, y se alejó de Josephine unos pasos.

-Me sorprendes Josephine, una dama como tú, comportándose de esa manera… -Dijo Annie, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. –Pero te diré algo… Hagamos un trato. Yo te diré con quién está Candy, si tú me respondes una pregunta.

-¿Pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta? –Josephine se sorprendió de la propuesta de Annie. No se la esperaba. Definitivamente, aquella mosquita muerta no era ni tan mosquita ni tan muerta, después de todo.

-Sí. En realidad, es una pregunta bastante sencilla, que estoy más que segura que si las cosas son como dices que son, no tendrías mayores inconvenientes en responderla. –Annie se mostraba tranquila, segura de sí misma, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando. Ahora, más que nunca, debía mostrarse fuerte.

-¿Y me estás diciendo, que si yo respondo a esa pregunta, tú me dirás si Candice está con William, o no? –Josephine no sabía bien qué pensar. Por un lado, veía que podía sacar algo de todo esto, pero por el otro, sentía en su interior a aquella voz que por poco no gritaba "¡Alerta!".

-Sí. Tú me respondes a una pequeña y simple pregunta, y yo te digo si William está con Candy o no. Una excelente propuesta ¿no lo crees? Ambas ganamos.

Annie seguía mostrándose confiada y segura. Josephine se había quedado callada por un momento, mientras la estudiaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente, suspiró.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Si lo amas? Es una pregunta sencilla. –Annie no bajaba la guardia, aunque la pregunta sorprendió a Josephine de tal manera, descolocándola completamente. Se esperaba cualquier pregunta, cualquier cosa, menos eso.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Bien, entonces hasta aquí llegamos. –Annie dio media vuelta y estaba por irse, cuando sintió a Josephine sujetando su brazo.

-¡Está bien! –Dijo Josephine. En realidad no quería contestar a esa absurda pregunta, pero si no averiguaba dónde se encontraba William y con quién, estaba más que segura que enloquecería. –Está bien. Te responderé.

-Bien. Estoy esperando. ¿Lo amas o no? –Annie la miraba sin perder la calma ni por un minuto. Estaba ganando, eso lo sabía.

Josephine, titubeó un momento. No sabía qué responder. ¿La verdad? ¿Pero cuál era la verdad? ¿Realmente amaba a William? Le gustaba, eso era obvio. Tenía que estar ciega para no sentirse atraída por semejante hombre, es más, le agradaban sus charlas, la forma en que la trataba, lo caballero que era con ella, y su encantadora personalidad, pero ¿en verdad lo amaba? ¿Lo llegó a amar alguna vez?

Annie no podía dejar de sonreír. Aquel silencio valía más que mil palabras.

-Lo suponía. –Dijo luego de los largos e infinitos minutos de silencio de Josephine.

-No, no es lo que crees… Sí… Sí, lo amo… Y con todo mi corazón. –Respondió enseguida la dama de ojos color miel y cabellos castaños.

Annie sonrió levemente. Aquella afirmación ni Josephine se creía, y eso era algo evidente.

–Sí, claro… -Respondió irónicamente.

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Qué piensas, que soy capaz de casarme con un hombre al que no amo? Pues, te equivocas, claro que lo amo.

Annie volvió a cruzarse de brazos, y la volvió a mirar con el mismo aire incrédulo de hace algunos momentos.

-No. No lo amas. –Y diciendo esto, dio media vuelta tratando de irse, pero nuevamente una mano sujetó su brazo.

-¿Pero quién demonios te has creído? Lo amo, quieras creerlo o no…

Annie se giró de inmediato, soltándose bruscamente.

-No, no lo amas. ¿Y sabes por qué te lo digo? Porque si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años, es a observar a la gente. Y a ustedes, los vengo observando desde que llegué a la mansión. Y de algo estoy segura, no lo amas. O mejor dicho, no se aman. Porque no he visto el brillo del amor ni en tu mirada, ni en la de él. –Annie hizo una pequeña pausa, al ver los ojos enormemente abiertos de Josephine. –No sé por qué están juntos, ni por qué tienen esa loca idea de casarse, pero tú misma me acabas de confirmar con tu silencio que no lo amas, al menos no como deberías…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente. Josephine se había quedado estática, sin habla. Definitivamente, no se esperaba todo eso de parte de Annie.

Pero, aunque sabía que estaba en medio de una batalla que estaba perdiendo con creces, no quería desistir. Entonces, levantando la cabeza con soberbia, dijo. –Estás equivocada, pero eso a mí no me importa. Lo que tú pienses o dejes de pensar, es tu problema. Yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato. Ahora te toca a ti. ¿William se encuentra con Candice, sí o no?

Annie quiso sonreír abiertamente, sabía que había ganado, pero aún así debía conservar la compostura.

–Pues, no lo sé.

Nuevamente, hizo un vano intento de irse, debía hacerlo si no quería hablar más de lo debido, pero le fue imposible ya que Josephine le había cerrado el paso.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo, querida? Hicimos un trato ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Prometí responder si William había viajado con Candy, y la verdad es que no lo sé. Perdí contacto con ella prácticamente desde que se fue de aquí. Lo único que sé, es que se fue de viaje por un asunto personal. Pero eso es todo. Si William fue o no detrás de ella, no lo sé.

El silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente. La joven Peterson no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso toda esa batalla había sido para nada?

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas, debo retirarme. –Annie pasó al lado de ella, temiendo que nuevamente alguna mano la atajase, pero para su tranquilidad, esta vez Josephine sólo la dejó pasar. Suspirando aliviada, se alejó del lugar lentamente.

Sin embargo, Josephine se encontraba tan fuera de sí, aunque no lo demostrara. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido allí? ¿Todo aquel enfrentamiento para nada? ¡Diablos!

Realmente estaba furiosa, y comenzó a caminar tan rápidamente hasta que sin saber cómo, llegó a su habitación. Luego de entrar, y de cerrar fuertemente la puerta, se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama. Como siempre, cuando estaba sola se olvidaba de todos los buenos modales, liberándose completamente. Sin decir nada se quedó allí por varios minutos mirando solamente el techo, mientras escuchaba a su corazón latir rápidamente.

¿Por qué demonios no pudo contestar rápidamente cuando aquella tonta chiquilla le hizo esa ridícula pregunta? ¿Qué diablos había sucedido allí? ¿Acaso había pasado lo que ella creía que había pasado? ¿Acaso aquella maldita chiquilla la había puesto en su lugar? ¿Eso había sucedido?

Sin poder contener más sus emociones, dejó salir todo lo que tenía dentro, apretando fuertemente sus manos, y gritando como nunca en su vida había gritado. Luego de hacerlo, y respirando agitadamente, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

No… Indiscutiblemente no podía dejar que lo que ella tanto temía, pasara… No, no podía dejar que aquello ocurriera. ¿Pero, por qué había dudado tanto en contestar aquella simple pregunta? ¡Demonios! Aquella estúpida chiquilla le había agarrado con las defensas bajas. ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudo dejar que algo así pasara? Aunque era cierto que en realidad no estaba enamorada de William, pero no podía dejar que todos aquellos meses de sacrificio fueran en vano. Ser la esposa del hombre más rico y codiciado del momento era su destino. Ella había nacido para eso, y no estaba por dejar que nadie usurpara su lugar. No, no lo iba a permitir.

Luego de dar veinte vueltas alrededor de toda la habitación, se detuvo frente al espejo para arreglarse la ropa y el peinado. Y sonriendo ampliamente, comenzó a examinar su apariencia...

Oh sí… Ella era hermosa, joven, con unos dulces e inocentes ojos color miel, lacio cabello castaño, y siempre vestida elegantemente. Sí, ella era todo lo que un hombre como William Albert Andrew necesitaba… Sí, ella había nacido para él y sólo para él…

Después de pasar varios minutos admirando su belleza, respiró profundamente, y salió de su habitación. Antes que nada debía hablar con su madre, para ver qué había podido sacarle a la señora Elroy. Luego, bueno… Luego verían cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos.

**Continuará… **

**s-s-s**

_¡Hola chicas! Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Creo que esta es la primera vez que me tardo tanto. Sé que dije, un capítulo por semana, pero cuando la vida real se junta con la falta de inspiración, ocurre el caos._

_Sé también que en este capítulo no aparecen nuestros amados protagonistas, pero prometo que a partir de ahora, vamos a tener de ellos mucho, mucho más. Tuve que hacer esta pausa, y explicar lo que sucede en Lakewood, para luego sí ocuparme de lleno en nuestros protagonistas. El próximo capítulo trataré de sacarlo en los próximos días, antes de navidad. Así que sólo les pido un poco de paciencia ;)_

**JENNY:** Sí, creo que sí que saldrá bien librado. Con los cuidados de su hija creo que sí, que podrá salir adelante ;) Gracias por siempre leer y comentar :)

**Pauli:** Algo me dice que el padre no se va a morir, al menos, no todavía ;) Y por Josephine, bueno, veremos qué sucederá con eso. ;) Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este cap también te haya gustado :)

**Elena:** Perdón por no sacar el cap el lunes, mil perdones. Espero poder responderte tus preguntas con los próximos capítulos. Gracias por seguir allí, firme leyéndome :) Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

**Anahis:** Bueno, creo que con este capítulo ya respondí un poco tus preguntas ¿no? Espero seguir respondiéndote con el transcurrir de los capítulos. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y comentándome ;) Abrazote!

**Joelise:** Graaaaaaaaaacias! :) Espero no decepcionarte con este y los próximos capítulos. Veremos cómo le hará Albert, para zafarse de todos sus problemas ;) Gracias hermosa por los halagos y las cálidas palabras, abrazote! :)

**Sereyandrew301:** Es cierto, la vida es difícil, pero a la vez hermosa. Veremos cómo se soluciona todo esto ;) Gracias por seguir allí, leyendo y comentando :)

**Trastuspies:** Sí, a mí también me preocupa un poco esa conversación pendiente… Pero bueno, veremos qué pasará… Gracias por leer y comentar. Abrazote!

**Claudia Aleman:** Bienvenida! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic, y espero no decepcionarte con este y los capítulos que faltan. ;) Abrazote!

_Gracias chicas por leer y comentar. Y también gracias a los que me leen en silencio. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado._

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y por este mismo canal! ;)_

_Abrazooooooooooooooo_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda.

-Mejor. La herida en la pierna está sanando muy bien, y parece que los antibióticos y los antipiréticos, al fin hicieron efecto. –Respondió Candy, quedamente.

-Bien. Porque Emily te está esperando en el pasillo. Quiere hablarte un momento.

Candy miró preocupada a Albert. Él vio aquel brillo de preocupación en su mirada, y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

-Creo que es el momento, Candy… Debes decirle…

-Pero… ¿Qué le digo? Si ni siquiera estamos seguros de que…

-Sólo dile la verdad ¿sí? Tranquila… Ven aquí… -Albert, tomando tiernamente la mano de Candy, la jaló hacia él, envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza, y sintió como unas lágrimas desbordaban sus verdes ojos. El estar allí, encerrada bajo esos fuertes y cálidos brazos, era tan confortador… Se sentía tan segura…

Habían pasado varios días desde que aquel vagabundo se había desmayado en la entrada del pueblo. Las primeras noches habían sido, realmente, muy agotadoras. La fiebre no bajaba, y todo momento era crítico. Pero luego, gracias a los intensos cuidados de parte de los médicos y las enfermeras, aquel desconocido se estaba recuperando exitosamente.

Candy, en un primer momento, quiso contarle todo lo sucedido a su madre. Pero luego, al verla tan frágil, decidió permanecer en silencio, al menos hasta estar segura de la identidad del misterioso hombre.

Albert, al sentir a Candy entre sus brazos, no deseaba separarse más, pero sabía que aquel no era el momento adecuado para aquellos pensamientos.

Lentamente, fueron separándose, quedándose frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. Con suavidad, él comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de ella, secando a aquellas intrusas lágrimas que humedecían su rostro.

-Tranquila… Todo irá bien… Recuerda, yo estoy aquí para compartir tus penas… -La confortó, mientras continuaba acariciándola. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero ambos sabían que debían hacerlo.

-Está bien. –Dijo Candy, separándose finalmente de él, y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

Antes de tocar el picaporte, se dio media vuelta y preguntó. -¿Te quedas un minuto con él?

-Sí Candy, ve tranquila. No te preocupes… Recuerda que yo también sé un poco de medicina. –Dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo, tratando así de tranquilizarla.

-Claro, claro… Aún no despierta, pero según el médico, no debe tardar… Cualquier cosa, me avisas ¿sí?

-Sí Candy. Tranquila. –Albert se acercó a ella, para abrirle la puerta de la pequeña habitación, y suavemente la empujó hacia el pasillo. –Ve… -Repitió, guiñándole un ojo.

Una vez fuera, Candy se encontró con su madre y las tres damas, que la esperaban impacientemente.

-¡Hola Candy! –Saludaron amablemente al unísono.

-Perdón hija por molestarte en tu trabajo… -Continuó Emily, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Pero, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario… Me encanta verlas. –Respondió Candy, con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay, bueno! Yo ya te digo el motivo de nuestra visita, porque no me aguanto más. –Exclamó emocionada Ashley. –Verás, vinimos para…

-¡Para invitarte a tu cumpleaños! –Se le adelantó Caroline, pícaramente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pero Caroline! ¡Eso estaba por decirlo yo! ¡No es justo! Siempre me ganas… -Ashley se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, que casi se parecía a un pequeño puchero. Aquella reacción hizo mucha gracia a Candy. Indudablemente, a pesar de la edad, aquellas damas no eran más que unas niñas.

-¡Chicas, por favor, compórtense! Dios… Siempre lo mismo con ustedes. –Las reprendió Viviane.

-Ay, pero mira quién habla… ¡Jajaja! –Se reían Ashley y Caroline.

-¡Niñas, basta! Recuerden que estamos en una clínica. –Les dijo Emily, aparentando estar enojada, mirándolas seriamente.

-No sé si escuché bien… ¿vinieron a invitarme a mi cumpleaños? –Las interrumpió Candy.

-¡Claro Candy! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Mañana es 15 de febrero… Tu cumpleaños… -Respondió sonriendo Emily.

-¡Cierto, mi cumpleaños! Lo había olvidado completamente…

-Verás… Resulta que todo el pueblo está entusiasmado. A todos encantó la idea de festejarlo en la plazoleta principal, y ya están pensando en seguir hasta la noche, organizando un baile alrededor de un fogón. –Contó Emily, sin que la sonrisa se le borrara del rostro ni por un segundo.

Candy la miró por unos instantes, y luego desvió su mirada hacia las damas; las tres estaban igual. Todas con una sonrisa inmensa, totalmente expectantes por la reacción de Candy. Hasta parecían unas niñas esperando por abrir su más preciado regalo.

Sin embargo, Candy, aunque deseara con todas sus ansias festejar su primer cumpleaños junto a su madre, en la verdadera fecha que había nacido, no podía dejar de sentir aquella tristeza por lo que se avecinaba. Debía comunicarle a Emily los últimos acontecimientos. ¿Pero, cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo empezar a hablar? Cielos… ¿Cómo iba a contar algo, de lo que ni ella estaba cien por ciento segura?

-Candy, Candy… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida, querida… ¿Comiste algo? –Preguntó preocupada su madre, al ver su rostro más blanco que el papel.

-Madre… -Y con esta palabra, ella comenzó el relato. Respirando profundamente, comenzó a contar muy pausadamente todos los últimos acontecimientos, con lujos y detalles. Desde que encontraron la fotografía, hasta que habían logrado estabilizar a aquel misterioso hombre. Candy, a medida que avanzaba en su relato, veía como la sonrisa tanto de Emily como de las demás damas, comenzaba a esfumarse, y en su lugar aparecían ojos abiertos de par en par, miradas llenas de sorpresa, temor y dolor.

-Quiero verlo. –Dijo de pronto Emily, con voz temblorosa.

-Pero, madre… él aún está dormido…

-Quiero verlo… ¡Necesito verlo! –Gritó Emily, pasando al lado de su hija y entrando desesperadamente a la habitación. Una vez dentro, vio a Albert parado al lado de una cama ocupada por un hombre barbudo, y muy delgado, que parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Lentamente, y con pasos inseguros, Emily se fue acercando. Despacio, muy despacio, comenzó a acariciar las manos del vagabundo, los brazos, hasta llegar al rostro, arrugado y barbudo. Dios… Estaba irreconocible, pero era él… Debía ser él… Sino ¿quién más podía ser?

-¿Dónde está la fotografía? –Preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Aquí. –Contestó Albert.

Emily tomó entre sus manos, aquel pedazo de papel, y cuando la vio, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Sorprendida, ahogó un grito de esperanza, tapándose la boca. Dios… La última vez que había visto esa fotografía, había sido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo… Nuevamente, volvió a mirar al pobre hombre que descansaba en la cama. Era increíble, todo aquello era tan irreal… Pero, milagrosamente, estaba sucediendo…

Sin hacer el menor ruido, se acercó aún más, y suavemente, comenzó acariciar aquellas ásperas mejillas.

-¿Eres tú? –Susurró. -¿En verdad, eres tú?

Y casi, como si la hubiese escuchado, como si hubiese presentido desde lo más íntimo de su ser, que su eterna alma gemela lo estaba llamando, unos cansados ojos celestes comenzaron a abrirse. Emily, ya no sentía su cuerpo, sólo escuchaba a su corazón latir, casi sintiendo que se le salía del pecho. Todos en la habitación ni siquiera respiraban. Tanto las damas, como Candy y hasta Albert, permanecían expectantes.

Luego de un momento, que pareció eterno, aquellos misteriosos ojos azules, se abrieron completamente, clavando su mirada en la delgada dama que se encontraba enfrente.

-Emily… -Se escuchó decir, casi en susurros, por aquella arrugada y seca boca.

-¿Joseph? –Musitó ella, mientras sus ojos se le aguaban. -¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Joseph! –Volvió a decir, ahogando un pequeño grito, pero rompiendo inmediatamente en llanto.

Emily, cubierta en lágrimas, abrazaba fuertemente al hombre que reposaba sobre la cama. Todos los presentes lloraban. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, Emily llamó a Candy, agarrándola fuertemente de la mano y acercándola hacia la cama. Candy no opuso resistencia. Emily, sin soltarla, y sin soltarse del abrazo de Joseph, temblorosamente, con la voz gruesa por las lágrimas, dijo. -Candy, te presento a tu padre...

Los ojos celestes de Joseph, se abrieron aún más. Él también estaba llorando, aunque totalmente en silencio y sin levantarse de la cama. Su condición era aún muy delicada, y eso se notaba en la palidez de su rostro que, aunque sus ojos brillaran de emoción y felicidad, no podían ocultar todo el sufrimiento vivido en los últimos años.

Madre, padre e hija, terminaron en un abrazo fuerte y cálido, eterno... Albert y las tres damas, sólo los observaban en silencio. No querían interrumpir aquella hermosa escena.

Luego de un momento, dejaron a solas a la familia recién reunida, saliendo en silencio de la habitación.

En el pasillo, tanto las tres damas como Albert se miraron entre sí, estallando finalmente en carcajadas. Les daba gracia ver, que los cuatro estaban de la misma manera, con el rostro enrojecido, cubierto de lágrimas, y los ojos desbordantes de felicidad.

Al cabo de un momento, se escuchó girar el picaporte. Era Candy, quien salía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Debo buscar unas mantas y algo de ropa para mi… Para mi papá… -Dijo, sin poder ocultar la emoción. Dios… Había encontrado a su padre… Pero qué increíble… ¡Al fin tenía un padre! Y no sólo un padre ¡Sino también una madre! ¡Al fin tenía padres! ¡Padres! ¡Mamá y papá! Oh Dios… Aquello era algo tan maravilloso, tan mágico, tan, tan… Ya ni siquiera se le ocurría una palabra que describiera a aquel bello momento… Definitivamente, era algo que ni en sus sueños más locos, se había atrevido a imaginar, pero que increíblemente estaba sucediendo…

Albert vio aquel brillo especial en su mirada, y quedó maravillado. Nunca, jamás, había visto tan feliz a su pequeña. Y eso, también le emocionaba hasta las lágrimas.

-Te acompaño. –Dijo sin dudar, mientras emprendía la marcha al lado de su bella pecosa.

Candy no paraba de sonreír. Su caminata, en el recorrido desde la clínica hasta la casa de su madre, de a poco, se comenzó a alterar, y cada tanto pegaba algún saltito, mientras tarareaba alguna extraña melodía.

-¿Estás cantando? –Preguntó divertido Albert.

-¿Eh? No, no… -Contestó sonriendo.

-Sí, a mí no me engañas. Estás cantando. Y no sólo eso, sino que también estás bailando. Pero no te preocupes, yo te acompaño. –Dijo Albert, mientras se detenía en mitad de la calle, extendiendo su mano hacia Candy.

La tarde, aunque era fría, parecía que quería acompañar el momento, decorando al pueblo con el blanco de la nieve, e iluminándolo tenuemente con los rayos del sol. El paisaje era digno de una postal, y la compañía digna de un cuento de hadas.

Candy se sonrojó al darse cuenta de aquellos pensamientos. Pero, haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar la vergüenza, tomó sin oponer resistencia, la cálida mano de Albert.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Te acompaño… -Contestó sonriendo el rubio de ojos celestes, mientras comenzaba a cantar. –Paraparará… Parará… Pararará…

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, al escuchar a Albert tarareando, pero inmediatamente sintió a su corazón dando un salto, al ver como él suavemente la tomaba entre sus brazos, para comenzar a bailar.

-Parará… Parará… Parará… -Cantaba suavemente, mientras que con delicados y elegantes movimientos, bailaba con Candy algún vals imaginario.

Ambos, al cabo de un momento, se habían olvidado que se encontraban en la mitad de la calle de aquel pequeño pueblo. Nuevamente, sin saber cómo, habían caído en aquel mágico trance, donde todo alrededor desaparecía, quedando solamente ellos dos y nadie más. Candy, cerrando los ojos, sólo se dejaba llevar por los suaves movimientos de Albert, y él sólo la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus anatomías se amoldaban perfectamente.

En un momento dado, se detuvieron, perdiéndose mutuamente en sus miradas. Un inconfundible aroma a rosas, llegó a Albert, obligándolo a inspirar profundamente. Mientras que Candy, por su parte, ya estaba perdida en aquel encantador perfume de maderas y menta, que siempre sentía cuando lo tenía cerca.

Lentamente, Albert comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Candy, mientras ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su espalda. Ambos estaban increíblemente juntos, sintiéndose mutuamente, perdiéndose en el brillo de sus miradas, y el latir de sus corazones. Albert, fue acercando su rostro lentamente, para terminar posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni mucho menos por qué, ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios, acariciándose mutuamente. La humedad de sus alientos, calentaban sus frías mejillas, mientras que pequeños mordiscos comenzaron a aparecer, dando inicio a aquel mágico juego de enamorados...

**Continuará...**

**s-s-s**

_¡Hola chicas! ¿cómo están?_

_Gracias **Elena, Trastuspies, Pauli, Anahis, Mily, Claudia Aleman, RVM85** por los comentarios. Perdón por no contestarles como siempre, pero lo que pasa es que ya estoy viajando para mis vacaciones XD  
><em>

_Y también gracias a los que me leen en silencio._

_Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado, y perdón si se me escapa algún error :) _

_El próximo, recién va a estar para despues de año nuevo ;)_

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo, y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y por este mismo canal! ;)_

_Abrazooooooooooote! :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

-No. –Escuchó decir a una voz femenina, suave y temblorosa.

Sorprendido, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada verde, fija y seria.

Candy lo miraba fríamente, sin lágrimas, sin dolor. Sólo lo miraba seriamente, sin mostrar ni un ápice de sus sentimientos.

Ni bien se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella había abierto los ojos inmediatamente y retrocedido unos cuantos pasos, alejándose rápidamente de él. Debía hacerlo, si quería decirle todo lo que pensaba. Si quería decirle lo que hacía días venía pensando, y que no había podido, ya que su sola presencia la desconcertaba.

-Candy… -Musitó Albert, haciendo ademán de acercarse, pero al instante se detuvo, cuando la vio retroceder unos pasos.

-No. –Repitió la rubia de intensos ojos verdes.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzó entre ambos, congelando el tiempo. Albert la miraba, como implorándole alguna explicación, pero Candy seguía con la mirada fría, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no caer nuevamente en aquel embrujo que sólo aquella mirada celeste podía provocar.

-Candy… -Volvió a implorar.

-No, Albert… Esto no puede ser. –Respondió ella, con voz baja pero determinante.

La mirada fría de la pequeña rubia pecosa permanecía invariable. Era como si todos los últimos acontecimientos hubieran cambiado algo en ella, como si se hubiese logrado despertar a aquella pequeña parte en su interior que, hasta ese momento, permanecía dormida. La mirada, el tono de voz, y la personalidad de Candy habían cambiado… Como si de repente, hubiese madurado muchos años… Y así era, o al menos, eso quería aparentar...

Albert la miraba sorprendido, no se esperaba tal negativa, ni tal cambio en ella. Luego de aquellos dulces besos, primero en el escenario y después allí, en la calle, estaba más que seguro que Candy lo amaba. Pero jamás se habría imaginado que las cosas darían tal giro inesperado, jamás imaginó ver aquella mirada fría y distante…. ¿Por qué aquella reacción, tan repentina? ¿Sería posible que se haya equivocado tan enormemente? ¿Sería posible, que tal vez Candy, en realidad no lo amaba?

Ella, sin decir ni una palabra más, quiso reanudar su marcha hacia la casa de su madre. Debía alejarse cuanto antes de aquel hombre que, definitivamente, le hacía sentir cosas que nunca jamás imaginó sentir. Cada vez que él se encontraba cerca, cada vez que la tomaba entre sus brazos o simplemente la tocaba, ella sentía cosquillas en ciertas zonas que la hacían enrojecer con sólo pensar. Cada vez que acariciaba sus mejillas, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, esperando con ansias a aquellos carnosos y cálidos labios, a aquellos apasionados mordiscos y al posterior juego de aquella traviesa lengua. Dios… Y cuando todo aquello por fin ocurría, deseaba sentirlo aún más, mucho más… Deseaba sentir sus caricias en aquellas zonas que hasta el momento, nunca fueron acariciadas. Deseaba sentir su piel contra su piel, su aliento envolviéndola, deseaba sentirlo a él, a su fuego y a su pasión, invadiendo su ser… Sí, todo eso deseaba, quería, añoraba, cada vez que él estaba cerca… Y su mente se nublaba, y ya no podía pensar con claridad… Pero luego, cuando aquel remolino pasaba, y por fin despertaba, llegaba la calma... Obligándola a preguntarse una y otra vez: _"¿Será que esto es estar enamorada?"_

-¡Candy! –Escuchó gritar a aquella dulce y suave voz, que amaba tanto, mientras una mano sujetaba su brazo izquierdo. –Por favor, Candy…

Ella quería permanecer fría y seria, pero ni bien escuchó aquellas palabras… Ni bien escuchó a aquel tembloroso "por favor", su corazón se resquebrajó, derramando el mar de lágrimas saladas, que hasta ese momento había permanecido preso en sus verdes ojos, nublándolos por completo…

-No, Albert… -Comenzó a hablar luego de respirar profundamente, mientras juntaba fuerzas, sin siquiera voltear para mirarlo. –No podemos… Esto no puede ser… Tú estás comprometido con Josephine ¿lo recuerdas?

Albert, quedó paralizado y sin habla. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cuando escuchó a la voz temblorosa de Candy decir aquel nombre… Y aunque ella trataba, por todos los medios, de ocultar su rostro; él podía verla apretar sus puños y podía hasta jurar que, además, estaba llorando.

-Y estoy segura que… Que si comenzaste una relación con ella hasta el punto de comprometerte en matrimonio, es porque la amas… Y si la amas, esto no puede ser… No sé por qué ha pasado todo esto, pero algo me dice que estás confundido, y yo no puedo dejar que siga pasando… Lo siento Albert, sé que también ha sido mi culpa, pero debemos pensar en Josephine… Ella no se merece que le hagamos esto, no se merece que le seas infiel…

Candy trataba de mantener la calma, pero cuanto más hablaba, cuanto más escuchaba a sus propias palabras; más lágrimas desbordaban sus verdes y entrecerrados ojos, y más sentía a la fría brisa golpear su húmeda mejilla.

–Estoy segura de que tú tampoco deseas esto, ya que siempre fuiste un caballero, con todas las letras, y eso siempre fue lo que más amé de ti…

Sin poder contenerlo, una pequeña pausa apareció en su mente para inspirar profundamente; haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar que el llanto cerrara su garganta.

-Siempre has respetado a los demás… –Continuó. –Hombres, mujeres, niños… Inclusive hasta a los animales, y a todo ser vivo… No puedo permitir que esto siga ocurriendo, porque nadie se merece tal traición, nadie se merece tal engaño… Ni tú, ni Josephine, ni yo…

-Candy…

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, Albert? ¡Esto no puede ser!

Y sin meditarlo demasiado, en un brusco y seco movimiento, Candy se soltó de la mano de Albert. Porque aunque deseaba seguir manteniendo la calma; aunque deseaba con todo su ser, comportarse como una mujer fría y madura, como una mujer que estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad; no podía evitar a aquel impulso infantil de salir huyendo. Entonces, comenzó a correr, y corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho; llorando mares, sintiendo como aquel torrente de lágrimas saladas, empapaba sus enrojecidas mejillas. No veía nada más. Inclusive se había olvidado de la tarea que le había sido encomendada. Por un momento, se había olvidado de su madre y sus amigas, y hasta del reciente encuentro con su padre. Se había olvidado de todos y de todo, menos de lo que sentía su corazón. Menos de los millones de pedazos en que éste se acababa de romper, y sobre todo, menos de aquel impresionante hombre de ojos celestes y suave cabellera rubia, que hacía más de dos años, le había conquistado en cuerpo y alma: Su querido príncipe, su primer amor…

Albert había quedado inmóvil. Nunca se hubiese esperado tal discurso de parte de Candy. Pero, aunque su corazón sangrara, aunque su alma pidiera a gritos que la siguiera, que le pidiera perdón, que le dijera una y mil veces que no era así, él no podía mover las piernas. Estaba congelado. ¿Qué era aquella sensación? ¿Sorpresa, miedo, vergüenza?

Había bastado un simple nombre, para que a Albert se le cayera el cielo. Había bastado un simple nombre, para que Albert volviera a pisar tierra firme: Josephine… Diablos, se había olvidado nuevamente de ella. Se había olvidado nuevamente de su prometida. Maldita su suerte de vivir todo aquello, en ese preciso momento… ¡Demonios, demonios y, nuevamente, mil veces demonios! No podía hacer nada, mientras siguiera comprometido con Josephine. Candy tenía razón. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Maldición! Tenía razón en que él nunca fue esa clase de hombre. Tenía razón en que él siempre fue de respetar a los demás, y que jamás fue de engañar a una mujer. Tenía razón en que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se merecía tal infidelidad… Tenía razón en todo, menos en una cosa: Ella había dicho que él estaba confundido... Y eso, no era del todo verdad… Había estado confundido, pero ya no… Hacía mucho tiempo que se había enamorado profundamente de una mujer, que con su sola presencia, movía cielo y tierra. Sí… Él estaba profundamente enamorado… Siempre lo había estado, y algo le decía, que siempre lo iba a estar…

**o-o-o**

Agitada, llegó sin saber cómo, a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo. A su alrededor, habían varios árboles que, por efectos de la estación, se encontraban decorados de blanco y sin hojas. El sol iluminaba tenuemente, haciendo del arroyo un brillante espejo de agua.

Caminando lentamente mientras recuperaba el aire, se acercó a la orilla. Inclinándose un poco, vio su pobre reflejo en el agua cristalina que corría tranquilamente. Dios… Su aspecto daba lástima… Con el pelo enmarañado, las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos en compota, por la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas. Con la punta de los dedos quiso tocar el agua, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea al sentir la baja temperatura.

Observando el lugar, vio que justo detrás de ella había un hermoso y enorme árbol. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió a él, y comenzó a trepar sus gruesas ramas, hasta llegar hasta la más alta. Desde allí podía ver por un lado, a todo el pueblo Winds Hollow, y por el otro, justo del otro lado del arroyo, a un inmenso bosque.

Allí arriba, sentía la más absoluta tranquilidad. Sólo sentía a la fresca brisa, mientras escuchaba a los pájaros cantar. Allí, todo era paz, armonía y templanza… Y era por eso mismo, que amaba tanto trepar a los árboles… Allí arriba, ella era libre…

Luego de respirar profundamente, y de tranquilizar su mente y corazón… Súbitos pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer, llevándola inevitablemente, al querido rincón de los amados recuerdos…

Suavemente, fue paseando sus dedos por los labios, tratando de recordar con íntimos detalles, aquellos dulces besos… Amaba besarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo… Jamás imaginó que algún día podría vivir todo aquello, sin embargo, lo estaba viviendo…

Un intenso rubor subió a sus mejillas, producto de sus recuerdos…

Oh Dios… Aún recordaba aquel primer beso, en aquella mágica obra de teatro. Jamás imaginó que podría ocurrir, ya que el libreto no decía nada de ningún beso, sin embargo, había ocurrido… Sonriendo, recordó la magia del lugar y cómo los había invadido a ambos, llevándolos sin querer a aquel mágico mundo de fantasías… Recordó lo dulce que fue, lo diferente que se sintió… Cuánta ternura… Y cuando él la abrazó fuertemente, llevándola a tocar el cielo con las manos… Fue algo completamente mágico, ensoñador, sublime… ¿Cuántas ilusiones habían nacido en aquella mágica obra de teatro? Millones…

Nunca supo por qué había pasado todo aquello, pero tampoco hubo suficiente tiempo para analizarlo… Lo único que sabía, era que Albert la había besado como nadie jamás lo había hecho… Albert, su príncipe, su amor, la había besado como ella misma había soñado cientos de veces…

Cielos… Amaba tenerlo tan cerca, hablar con él, ser su amiga… Amaba soñar con ser alguien más en su vida, y aquellos besos le habían encendido aquella pequeña esperanza, que le susurraba desde lo más íntimo de su ser que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, las cosas pudieran ser simples y tal como ella lo había soñado…

Pero, él no le pertenecía… Y eso ella lo sabía muy bien… Su corazón era de otra y, muy pronto, su vida también lo sería…

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y mil veces… ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco egoísta y luchar sin pensar en los demás? ¿Cuántas veces había renunciado al amor, de esa manera, para que los demás pudieran ser felices? ¿Cuántas veces había pensado más en la felicidad de los demás, que en la suya propia? ¿Cuántas veces había renunciado a sus propios sentimientos, clausurando a su propio corazón, para que los demás encontraran al amor?

Oh, Dios… ¿Cuántos sacrificios más tendría que hacer en su vida?

No… Ya no quería renunciar… Ya no quería acallar a su pobre y herido corazón… Porque ella también quería ser feliz… Ella también quería formar una familia, casarse, tener hijos, y algún día, por qué no, hasta ser abuela con cientos de nietos jugando alrededor… También quería vivir toda una vida junto a esa persona… Es más, ella también se merecía estar junto a esa persona, que podía mover cielo y tierra con una simple mirada… Con aquella pura y cristalina mirada que, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, algunas veces, podía parecer un hermoso cielo azul despejado en primavera, pero otras, se asemejaba a las más terribles y temerosas de las tormentas…

Dios… ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba… Si lo amaba… Lo amaba tanto…

Pero, como siempre, como horrible jugada del destino, nuevamente no podía hacer nada… No, no podía… Porque él ya había elegido a su compañera de vida... Él ya había elegido a la mujer que pasaría todos sus días y sus noches, complaciéndolo, besándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndolo feliz…

Oh, no… Él ya había elegido… Y no era a ella…

_"¡¿Por qué, por qué?"_

Lentamente, se pasó la mano por las mejillas, para secar aquellas lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar…

Sí, Candy ya estaba cansada de todo aquello, pero nuevamente lo había hecho… Nuevamente había renunciado a su felicidad, por pensar en los demás…

Sí, nuevamente le había dicho "no" al amor, a su felicidad y a ella misma…

"_¡¿Por qué, Albert? ¿Por qué me besas así, si te vas a casar con otra? ¿Por qué, por qué? No es justo…" _Pensaba, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

**-.-.-**

A lo lejos, un pensativo rubio de ojos celestes, la observaba en silencio...

Luego de reponerse por todas las verdades que su amada le había dicho, decidió caminar un poco para despejar sus sentimientos. Quién habría imaginado que luego de varios minutos de caminata, llegaría a aquel hermoso lugar con un arroyo rodeado de árboles. Y más grande fue su sorpresa, cuando observando embelesado, vio que encima de un majestuoso árbol, estaba su amada princesa llorando en silencio. Con sólo verla, se le partió el corazón…. Apenas pudo soportarlo... Y se moría de ganas de subir, de consolarla, de abrazarla… Pero, ¿qué decir, qué hacer? Si sabía bien que él era la principal causa de su sufrimiento… Dios, si había algo que no soportaba en el mundo, era verla llorar. ¿Cuántas veces, había odiado a todo aquel que le hizo derramar lágrimas en vano? ¿Cuántas veces no había sentido unas inmensas ganas de golpear al que le estaba haciendo sufrir? Sin embargo, esta vez, el golpe se lo merecía él… Sí, él… Por ser tan inseguro, por dudar tanto, y por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su princesa mucho tiempo antes… ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Se vivía preguntando, desde que aquella mágica obra de teatro le había permitido probar sus dulces labios… Oh, cielos… Jamás imaginó que serían tan dulces, tan cálidos, tan… Ricos… Desde aquella vez, cada vez que la tenía enfrente, no deseaba otra cosa que tomarla entre sus brazos y comerla a besos, hasta dejarla sin aire y un poco más… Estaba loco por ella… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ni bien había probado esos labios, ni bien vio su correspondencia; sintió que se le abría el cielo, iluminándolo completamente, logrando que por fin entendiera todo… Sí, porque por fin había entendido aquella inconsciente huida, cuando anunciaron su compromiso… Por fin había entendido, su furia y su deseo de no ser más su pupila… Por fin había entendido su silencio, cuando emprendió sola aquel viaje que la llevaría hasta su madre… Sí, por fin, había entendido todo… Y ahora, que ambos se encontraban ahí, en el mismo lugar, haciéndose compañía en silencio y sin notarlo; él no podía parar a aquella catarata de preguntas que inundaba su mente... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no había visto que Candy estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él?

Sonriendo por las ironías de la vida, Albert se sentó en el suelo, sobre unas gruesas raíces que sobresalían debajo de uno de los árboles.

Si tan sólo no hubiese partido a aquel largo viaje de dos años… Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan tonto al rendirse tan pronto… Si tan sólo, no hubiese sentido ese deseo sofocante por querer olvidarla… Si tan sólo, no se hubiera alejado de ella… Nunca habría conocido a Josephine, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hoy no estaría comprometido con ella…

Dio un pesado suspiro… Qué irónica puede ser la vida a veces…

Recostado cómodamente sobre el tronco del árbol, Albert la seguía observando… Sabía que debía poner las cosas en orden cuanto antes. Ya no podía seguir dilatando más al tiempo. Debía volver a Lakewood y arreglar las cosas, para tener el camino libre y luchar por Candy, la mujer que amaba más que a la vida misma. Porque si seguía así, sabía que la perdería… Y eso, no lo soportaría... Ahora no debía huir por nada del mundo. Debía ser, una vez más, William Albert Andrew, para hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Así perdiera la vida en batalla, pero siempre había escuchado a su corazón y, esta vez, no iba a ser la excepción.

Levemente, desvió su mirada al cielo, embebido en sus pensamientos; observando cómo pequeñas nubes blancas paseaban por el firmamento…

"_Josephine… Nunca quise jugar contigo, y menos romperte el corazón… Oh, Josephine... Ojalá, algún día, puedas perdonarme…"_

**o-o-o**

Mientras tanto, en Lakewood…

-¡Tonta!

Una fuerte cachetada se escuchó en todo el recinto.

-¡Madre! –Josephine miraba sorprendida a su madre, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla recién golpeada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre descubrirte de esa manera? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿No te das cuenta, que casi tiraste todo por la borda?

Jane Peterson miraba a su hija con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra. Unas intrusas lágrimas asomaron los ojos marrones de Josephine, compadeciendo instantáneamente a su madre.

-Hija, querida… Perdóname, no quise golpearte… -Dijo cariñosamente, mientras la rodeaba en un cálido abrazo.

-Es que… Snif… Fue sin querer… Snif… ¡Aquella estúpida niña, me engañó! –Se justificaba Josephine, entre incontrolables lloriqueos.

-Sí, lo sé… Lo sé… Pero no debiste dudar. Aquello puede perjudicarnos mucho. Todos los meses de cortejo y sacrificio, se pueden ir por la borda. Recuerda lo que nos contaron, que William es uno de los pocos multimillonarios, si no es el único, que desea casarse por amor, y sólo por amor. El hecho de que hayas sembrado la duda en la esposa de su sobrino ¡Fue un grave, pero gravísimo error, querida! ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí… Snif… No volverá a suceder, lo prometo… Snif… -Josephine trataba de tranquilizarse, mientras hacía hasta lo imposible por secar su húmeda mejilla.

-Además, ¿cuál es el problema de que Candice esté de viaje? ¿Acaso no ves, que ello es mejor para nosotras? Fíjate que por fin nos hemos librado de aquella caprichosa huérfana. ¡Es como un regalo del cielo! ¿No te das cuenta? Y ojalá que jamás regrese. Un problema menos para nosotras. –Sentenció Jane Peterson, mientras acariciaba la suave cabellera castaña de su hija.

-Es que, madre… Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo de qué, mi niña?

-¡Miedo de que Candice esté con William, en este preciso momento! –Gritó Josephine, estallando en llanto, aferrándose fuertemente a su madre.

-Y otra vez con lo mismo… -Dijo fastidiada Jane. –Ya te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte. A ver… ¿De dónde sacas todo eso? ¿Quién te está llenando la cabeza con esas tonterías? Porque son nada más que tonterías ¿lo sabías? Te dije una y mil veces, que Candice jamás podrá ocupar el cargo de esposa de uno de los multimillonarios más poderosos del país, porque no pertenece a nuestro mundo. ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije?

-Sí…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué sigues con aquellas tontas teorías? Quédate tranquila… Candice, no te robará a tu prometido, porque antes, ¡tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver! Además, Elroy me contó que William, no debe tardar en regresar de su misterioso viaje de negocios…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó esperanzada, la joven dama.

-Sí. Según ella, él mandó un telegrama informando de su pronto regreso, por lo tanto, no es necesario aplazar más la fiesta de compromiso.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de las damas, en aquella solitaria habitación.

-Disculpe, señora Peterson. –Era una de las mucamas. –La señora Andrew las espera en la sala de estar.

-Bien, gracias. –Respondió secamente Jane. –Dígale, por favor, que ya vamos.

Una vez que la mucama se retiró, Jane miró fijamente a su hija.

-Ahora seca tus lágrimas, y arregla ese bello rostro, que no puedes bajar con el maquillaje corrido. Te espero en la sala de estar.

Luego de un momento, una elegante y arreglada Josephine bajaba las escaleras de aquella lujosa mansión. A lo lejos, se escuchaban risas y varias voces desconocidas.

-¡Josephine, querida! Ven aquí, que quiero presentarte a mi hijastra y a toda su encantadora familia. –Exclamó una entusiasmada Elroy, desde la sala de estar.

-¿Hijastra? –Preguntó Josephine, más para sí misma que para los demás, mientras ingresaba al salón.

-Buenas tardes, querida. –La saludó con una sonrisa, la señora Elroy. -Te presento a mi hijastra Sarah y a su esposo el señor Raymond Leagan. –decía, mientras los señalaba con las manos. –Y ellos son sus hijos, Elizabeth y Daniel.

-Mucho gusto. –Les saludaba Josephine, sorprendida pero educadamente, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Ellos acaban de llegar de Florida y, por suerte, tienen pensado quedarse hasta después de la fiesta de compromiso. –Contaba, increíblemente emocionada, Elroy. –Hace unas semanas, escribí a Sarah contándole sobre el magnífico evento que se avecina, y ella muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos en la organización de la fiesta ¿no les parece fantástico?

-Claro, gracias por venir. –Contestó, con una sonrisa, Jane.

-Sí, yo además quería ver a William, pero parece que ha salido de viaje ¿no es así? –Dijo con una voz autoritaria, el señor Leagan.

-Oh sí, mi querido Raymond. Me temo que William ha tenido que salir de viaje. Pero no tarda en regresar. Por nada del mundo se perdería su fiesta de compromiso, ¿no lo crees? –Respondió entre risas, la señora Elroy. Disimulando magistralmente, el verdadero paradero de su sobrino.

-¿Y Candy, tampoco se encuentra? –Preguntó de repente Neal, interrumpiendo a los demás.

-Candice por razones desconocidas, pero no del todo extrañas (aquella niña, nunca aprenderá), nuevamente se encuentra en el hogar de Pony… -Respondió, con cara de fastidio, Elroy.

-¿Hogar de Pony? Yo creía que también estaba de viaje… ¿no era eso lo que me has contado, Annie? –Preguntó Josephine, con cierto tono irónico, mordiéndose la lengua para poder disimular su ira; mientras dirigía la mirada hacia una bella dama de cabellos negros y mirada celeste, que se encontraba en silencio, sentada en uno de los sillones del salón.

Todos los presentes voltearon para ver a Annie, con miradas interrogantes. Elroy, sorprendida por saber que Josephine no era ajena al viaje de Candice, miró suplicante a Annie para que no la delatara.

-Sí. –Respondió tranquilamente Annie, luego de sorprenderse por la extraña mirada de Elroy, mientras le devolvía la mirada fulminante a Josephine. Cuánto más pasaba el tiempo, más se daba cuenta de lo venenosa que podía ser la joven Peterson. –Eso fue lo que me ha escrito en su última carta. Pero no informaba de su destino. Sólo que viajaba por razones personales.

-¡Ja! De seguro fue detrás de Terry. –Dijo de pronto Eliza, con una sonrisa maquiavélica y su voz chillona de siempre. –Seguramente aún no puede olvidarlo, y se fue a Nueva York para rogarle que vuelva con ella. Pobre, ni debe saber que su querido noviecito ya está por casarse con la inválida de Susana Marlowe.

-¡Eliza, compórtate, por favor! ¡Pero, qué modales son esos! –La reprendió con el ceño fruncido Elroy, mirando también seriamente a Sarah, quien no sabía dónde meterse por los comentarios inapropiados de su hija.

Josephine se sorprendió por tal confesión. Y sin hacer ningún comentario más, se sentó delicadamente en uno de los sillones ubicados enfrente de la joven pelirroja, para estudiarla más minuciosamente. Sin lugar a dudas, Eliza con su comentario había demostrado sentir un gran desprecio por Candice… Y aquello podría serle de gran utilidad. Además, aparentemente, era una gran conocedora de la vida de aquella tonta huérfana…

Luego de meditarlo un momento, y muy delicadamente, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia donde los hermanos Leagan se encontraban.

-Discúlpenme, ¿les molesta que me siente a su lado? –Preguntó amablemente, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro que no, señorita Josephine, siéntese por favor. –Contestó galantemente Neal. Desde que la había visto, su impresionante belleza había llamado poderosamente su atención. No podía negar que aún sentía una fuerte atracción por Candice, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse atraído por la recién conocida dama.

-Gracias. –Respondió cálidamente Josephine, mientras tomaba asiento.

Desde la otra punta del salón una joven dama de mirada celeste los observaba en silencio. Oh no… La amistad de Josephine con los hermanos Leagan, no podía traer nada bueno. Maldición, esto definitivamente olía a problemas…

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

_¡Hooooooooooola chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¡FELIZ AÑO 2012!_

_¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas? Espero que súper bien :)_

**Pauli:** Jajaja, bueno, no sé si matarla, pero, veremos qué podemos hacer jijiji :P Gracias, la verdad es que la pasé genial, lástima que duraron muy poco, pero bueno, igual está buenísimo poder regresar :) Abrazote!

**Noemi Cullen:** ¡Gracias! me re alegra el corazón que incluyas mi fic en tus favoritos :) Bueno, mis vacaciones ya terminaron, fueron bien cortitas, por eso hoy llegué con nuevo capítulo ;) Aunque ahora no sé si voy a poder actualizarlo bien seguido, ya que empieza la pesada tarea de preparar examenes de febrero, pero, de igual manera, trataré de actualizarlo bastante seguido ;) Gracias, igualmente, espero que hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas de fin de año. Abrazote!

**Anahis:** ¡Sí, se besaron, se besaron! jiji :P Lástima que Candy apareció de nuevo con lo de siempre, pero, gracias a esto, Albert se dio cuento qué debe hacer ¿no? ;) Muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que sí, la pasé genial, y espero que vos también la hayas pasado súper. Gracias hermosa por siempre estar y comentar, te mando un fuertísimo abrazo :)

**SereyAndrew301:** ¡Sí, por fin encontró a sus papás! Bueno, qué pasará con Albert, eso lo veremos en los próximos capítulos... jijiji :P Gracias, muchas felicidades para ti también, espero que hayas pasado unas geniales fiestas de fin de año. Abrazote! :)

**RVM85:** ¡Bienvenida! La vez pasada no te pude dar la bienvenida, pero ahora te la doy :) Gracias! me alegra el corazón que te guste mi historia :) Gracias por leer y comentar, y muchas felicidades! :)

**Trastuspies:** Ejem, ejem... Perdón... Candy sí lo echó a perder :P Pero bueno, a ver si con esto el rubio se decide y hace lo que debe hacer ¿no? ;) Jaja, no me había dado cuenta, pero sí, me gusta que nuestro príncipe cante jaja xD jaja, sí, me faltó especificar qué cantaban, pero bueno, te lo digo ahora, Candy sí cantaba algo así como la canción de los pitufos (lalalalala lalalalalá) pero Albert, tarareaba el vals de la cenicienta ;) Abrazote y gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Raquellsc:** ¡Bienvenida! Y muchísimas gracias :) Awww, me salta el corazón de alegría al leer tu comentario, gracias :) Uf, qué hará nuestro príncipe para colocar todo en orden, lo veremos recién en los próximos cap, todavía falta algo, que debe pasar antes de que vuelva nuevamente a Lakewood ;) Abrazote y feliz año nuevo! :)

**Magnolia:** ¡Amiga! ¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Muchísimas gracias, me pone muy feliz leer tus palabras. Te mando un fuertísimo abrazo y muchas felicidades :)

**Llara-y:** Jajaja, tenés razón, cómo Candy logra concentrarse en el diario teniendo semejante ejemplar al lado ¿no? jaja ;) Muchísimas gracias por leerme y releerme, y ni bien pueda me paso por le forito Andrew, que hace mucho que no voy y lo re extraño :) Abrazote querida amiga, y feliz año nuevo 2012! :)

_Gracias chicas por leer y comentar. Y también muchísimas gracias a los que me leen en silencio. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado, un poquito largo, producto de las vacaciones ;) _

_Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y nuevamente, muchas felicidades en este nuevo año que comienza :)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y por este mismo canal ;)_

_Abrazooooooooooooooteeeeeee! :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

-Candy, no vale espiar ¿eh? –Escuchó decir a una voz femenina a su espalda, mientras sentía cómo un suave pañuelo de seda cubría sus ojos.

-No, no voy a espiar. –Respondió ella, elegantemente vestida y abrigada, parada justo en el centro de aquel pequeño restaurante.

Luego de unos momentos, una bella rubia dama con los ojos cubiertos por un pañuelo, salía del establecimiento rodeada por tres mujeres. A lo lejos se escuchaban risas y música. Ella sabía muy bien a dónde la llevaban, porque sabía muy bien qué día era…

-¿Estarán mis padres? –Preguntó, mientras confiadamente se dejaba guiar.

-Estarán todos Candy, quédate tranquila… También estará el señor Andrew… -Respondió Ashley, al mismo tiempo que les guiñaba un ojo a sus compañeras.

-Oh… -Dijo la bella cumpleañera, al instante que sentía cómo el rubor llegaba a sus mejillas.

Desde aquella intensa discusión, Candy no había vuelto a cruzarse con Albert. Entre que atendía a su padre y acompañaba a su madre, se le había pasado la tarde; y recién al llegar la noche, cuando por fin pudo tocar la cama, había tenido unos minutos de silencio para recapacitar lo que había pasado… Y así fue como el dolor había regresado; únicamente para traer consigo, a la inevitable conclusión de que definitivamente debía olvidarse de él. Sí, como fuere, como le sea posible, debía desterrar a William Albert Andrew de su corazón.

Por su parte, Albert había tomado la decisión de volver a Lakewood cuanto antes. Así que luego de meditar sus próximos movimientos en aquel hermoso lugar que rodeaba a aquel arroyo, y sin que Candy se diera cuenta, se había ido, completamente decidido a mandarle un telegrama a George, avisando de su pronto regreso. Hubiera deseado quedarse por más tiempo, pero sabía que no podía seguir aplazando lo inevitable. Debía partir, y lo justo sería hacerlo luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pequeña, quien desde ese día ya dejaría de ser tan pequeña, y pasaría a ser una hermosa mujer de 21 años de edad.

-Ya casi estamos llegando Candy. Ten cuidado por donde pisas… ¡Uy, cuidado con esa piedra! Ahora desviemos ese pozo, sí, eso es… -Le indicaba Ashley, mientras sujetaba las pequeñas manos de la pecosa fuertemente.

-¡Listo, llegamos! –Exclamó Viviane, visiblemente emocionada.

Caroline, en un rápido pero delicado movimiento, desató el pañuelo que cubría aquellos verdes ojos, al mismo tiempo que corría para unirse a los demás presentes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy! –Gritaron todos al unísono.

Candy, lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando al fin pudo adaptar su vista a la luz del día, no hizo otra cosa que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

La plazoleta central del pueblo, estaba bellamente decorada con guirnaldas de papel de todos los colores, y colgando de unos árboles había un inmenso cartel que decía "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY!". Debajo de este mensaje, se podía ver pintado con múltiples colores a varias pequeñas manos, señal de que también habían colaborado en su realización los niños del pueblo. El gazebo, como la legendaria estatua de los enamorados, también estaban decorados con coloridas flores. A un costado, se encontraba una larga mesa cubierta por un fino mantel blanco, llena de comidas dulces y saladas, masitas, tortas, golosinas, sándwiches y bebidas. Y justo en su centro, descansaba una inmensa torta de chocolate decorada con 21 velitas y hermosas pequeñas flores. Todo, sumado al blanco de la nieve que aún quedaba en algunos rincones, hacía del lugar algo increíblemente mágico.

Candy estaba maravillada, no podía creer. Recorriendo con la mirada, se encontró con Valerie, la cocinera del pueblo, quien se acercó inmediatamente a saludarla con una inmensa alegría. También vio a su madre quien acompañaba a un delgado hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada celeste, que la sonreía tiernamente, sentado en una silla de ruedas. La tarde anterior, ella y su madre se habían ocupado de la higiene de Joseph; le habían ayudado a darse un baño con agua tibia, y además le habían cortado el cabello y afeitado aquella larga y enmarañada barba. Candy les saludó con una sonrisa, corriendo inmediatamente para abrazarlos con fuerza.

-¡Gracias, gracias! –Exclamaba emocionada, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas. – ¡Esto es maravilloso!

-Y eso que recién comienza, Candy. –Agregó Emily con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo. -¿Por qué no damos inicio a las actividades, Caroline? La tarde recién comienza, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer todavía. No queremos que nos gane la noche ¿cierto? –Dijo, mientras miraba de manera cómplice a sus amigas.

-¡Oh, no! Claro que no queremos que nos gane la noche. Ven conmigo Candy. -Caroline, tomando de la mano a la joven, la colocó justo en el centro de la plazoleta. Y ayudada por las demás damas, colocaron sobre su cabeza, una hermosa corona de pequeñas flores blancas.

–Son flores del invernadero del pueblo, Candy. Preparadas especialmente para esta ocasión. –Dijo en un momento Viviane.

-¿De veras? –Preguntó ella incrédula.

-De veritas, de veritas. –Respondió la dama de intensa mirada azul zafiro, con una sonrisa.

Luego se acercaron algunos de los niños que estuvieron presentes en aquella mágica obra de teatro, y colgaron de su cuello también un hermoso collar de flores, pero estas eran distintas, eran de un tono más amarillo; mientras le rociaban brillantina y pétalos de flores rojas y blancas.

Al cabo de un momento, Candy permanecía increíblemente arreglada para su cumpleaños. Con el cabello únicamente sujeto en media cola por una hebilla con forma de mariposa, la pequeña corona de flores blancas, el collar de flores amarillas, la brillantina y los pétalos que daban, a su vez, un toque mágico a su negro tapado y a su elegantísimo pero abrigado vestido azul marino con escote en V. Candy estaba bellísima, y esto no pasó desapercibido para un par de ojos celestes que la miraba embelesado.

-¡Atención, damas y caballeros! –Exclamó de repente Viviane, llamando la atención a todos los presentes. –Demos un caluroso aplauso a esta hermosa cumpleañera.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, sonriendo cálidamente. Los niños se acercaban a Candy para saludarla, como así también los distintos habitantes del pueblo.

-¡Candy, ven aquí! –Le llamó con las manos Ashley, al mismo tiempo que un carruaje bellamente decorado con flores y guirnaldas, tirados por unos hermosos e imponentes caballos, llegaba hasta ellos.

Ella no pudo ni preguntar de qué se trataba, porque en un instante ya la habían subido al carruaje.

-La primera actividad de la tarde es un paseo por todo el pueblo, Candy. Espero que lo disfrutes. –Le explicó amablemente Caroline. -¡Señor Andrew, señor Andrew!

-¿Señor Andrew? –Preguntó la joven rubia sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Querida Caroline, ya le había dicho que puede llamarme simplemente Albert…

Candy quedó estática. Ni bien había escuchado que lo llamaban, ni bien había escuchado a aquella dulce y suave voz, la piel se le había erizado por completo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba un súbito salto.

-Oh, discúlpeme Albert. Creo que es la costumbre. –Se disculpó sonriendo Caroline. – ¿Podría hacerme el favor de acompañar a esta bella dama en su primer paseo?

Candy atónita, inmediatamente buscó la mirada de Caroline para indicarle de alguna manera que no, que ella no quería eso, pero no pudo ni reaccionar, porque Albert ya estaba en el carruaje junto a ella.

-Será un placer. –Contestó él sonriendo.

Ella inmediatamente bajó la mirada. No podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera ocurriendo.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó sonriendo Caroline, mientras les guiñaba un ojo pícaro a sus compañeras. -¡Wilson, puedes comenzar con el paseo! Los primeros pasajeros ya están a bordo. –Le indicó al chofer del carruaje. Éste no se hizo esperar, y con un rápido movimiento puso en marcha a los caballos.

La tarde transcurría tranquilamente. Hacía días que no nevaba, y esto hacía que la cantidad de nieve acumulada por los rincones fuera disminuyendo poco a poco. El sol iluminaba delicadamente al pequeño pueblo; mientras que la fresca brisa traía hacia ellos a la hermosa melodía de los pájaros cantando, entremezclado con las divertidas risas de los niños.

Candy continuaba con la mirada baja, mientras jugaba con sus dedos. No podía creer que estaba en el mismo carruaje que Albert. Pero allí estaban, paseando por el pueblo, haciéndose compañía pero en silencio. De vez en cuando, la joven rubia no podía con su curiosidad, y levantaba la mirada hacia él. Pero cuando lo hacía, se encontraba con un par de ojos celestes cielo mirándola con cariño, acto que la llevaba a desviar la mirada nuevamente hacia sus dedos. Albert, al ver aquella reacción, no podía hacer más que sonreír. Amaba a aquella Candy… Pura, inocente, pero con pizcas de atrevimiento.

Ella, por su parte, no sabía cómo contener los nervios, ni tampoco sabía cómo evitar a aquella increíble atracción que sentía por su acompañante. Si con sólo verlo, enloquecía. No podía dejar de admirar su vestimenta, su pantalón negro, sus botas y su tapado del mismo color… Dios, indiscutiblemente, el negro le quedaba tan bien… Resaltaba el celeste de sus ojos, y el rubio de sus cabellos…

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Albert tocó su barbilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Candy. –Dijo con ternura, mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Un pequeño sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, enterneciendo aún más a su rubio acompañante.

-Gracias Albert… –Contestó mientras hacía hasta lo imposible por volver a bajar la mirada.

-No, por favor, no la vuelvas a bajar… Tienes unos bellísimos ojos verdes, que no deberías ocultar… –Le dijo cariñosamente, intensificando aún más la mirada, logrando que el sonrojo de la joven fuera más notable. Él, al darse cuenta de ello, intentó cambiar de tema, para no incomodarla más. Se había prometido respetar los deseos de Candy, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Si estar junto a ella era tan increíblemente irresistible... -¿Cómo está tu padre, Candy? -Preguntó finalmente.

-Bien, mucho mejor. –Contestó ella con una sonrisa. -¿Sabías que todo este tiempo estuvo trabajando en una mina de carbón?

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ayer nos contó que luego de dejarnos, a mi madre y a mí, en aquella estación de tren, él siguió viajando durante varios días, hasta que un hombre se compadeció de él al verlo muy demacrado y desnutrido. Le ofreció comida y trabajo en una mina de carbón al sur del país. Y es allí donde estuvo todos estos años…

-Oh, vaya… -Susurró Albert, realmente sorprendido.

-Sí… Mucho no quiso hablar del tema, ya que todavía estaba bastante débil, pero eso es lo que nos pudo contar…

Albert en un lento movimiento, tomó su mano para apretarla suavemente.

-Es una bendición que estén juntos nuevamente, Candy… Me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado a tu familia… -Le dijo sinceramente, con una cálida mirada.

-Gracias... Realmente es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude recibir… -Contestó ella, sonriendo. Disfrutando cómo los nervios se alejaban poco a poco.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes. Sonriendo, contemplándose… Era increíble cómo con una simple mirada, podían entenderse mucho más que con mil palabras… Al cabo de un momento, ella desvió sus ojos, pero sin soltar su mano. Aunque sabía que aquello no era correcto, no quería soltarlo… Se sentía tan bien estando así… Tan natural...

-Este pueblo es bellísimo… -Susurró luego de unos minutos, con la mirada soñadora, relajándose completamente. Por primera vez, desde que había subido al carruaje, se dedicaba a admirar la belleza del lugar.

-Sí, es verdad… Es hermoso… Ahora entiendo por qué tus padres eligieron este lugar para vivir… -Contestó él, también con la mirada soñadora, mientras que con delicados y suaves movimientos acariciaba la mano de la bella cumpleañera.

-Sí… Yo también lo entendí cuando llegué aquí, y me enteré de las leyendas que lo rodean…

-¿Leyendas?

-Sí, pequeño Bert… ¡Cierto que no tuve oportunidad de contarte! –Exclamó sorprendida, y mirándolo nuevamente con una sonrisa. Luego, con una voz suave y mientras un extraño brillo envolvía sus verdes ojos, comenzó con el relato… -_Cuenta la leyenda__ que en el año 1776, una hermosa chica de un condado conoció a un chico guapo de otro, y se enamoraron al instante. Separados por la distancia y por padres que no aprobaban la unión, la pareja soñaba con el día que podrían estar juntos. Se escribían mutuamente cartas hermosas, románticas y apasionadas. Pronto la separación les pareció insoportable. Y una noche fría y oscura, sin luces que los guiaran, huyeron de sus casas y corrieron todo lo que pudieron. Estaba tan oscuro que los dos acabaron por perderse y parecía que no se encontrarían nunca. Al fin, la chica cayó de rodillas, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y dijo "Oh, amor mío, ¿dónde estás? ¿Cómo te encontraré?"_

Albert la miraba embelesado, sin lugar a dudas, su pequeña pecosa sabía cómo contar una historia.

_-Y de repente… -_Continuaba con el relato Candy, mientras abría los ojos enormemente. -_Apareció un grupo de estrellas en el cielo, estrellas que brillaban tanto que iluminaban todo el campo. La chica se puso en pie y siguió el camino de las estrellas, hasta que por fin se encontró justo donde la esperaba su verdadero amor, que también había sido guiado por el manto de las estrellas. En ese momento sintieron una fresca brisa en sus rostros, haciéndolos sentir seguros nuevamente, llenos de amor y esperanza. Algo en aquella brisa, bajo ese hermoso manto de estrellas, les había dicho que a partir de ese momento todo iría bien, y que podrían ser felices para siempre… Y así fue, vivieron felices por siempre en este mágico lugar... Llamado "Winds of Hope" o "Winds Hollow", como los habitantes del pueblo lo suelen llamar...  
><em>

Candy no se había dado cuenta, pero a medida que había avanzado en su relato, también había comenzado a acariciar la mano de Albert suavemente. Y él estaba tan maravillado con el momento, tan ensimismado en la pequeña leyenda de amor, y sobre todo, tan feliz porque su princesa le había llamado "pequeño Bert", que apenas pudo percibir algo extraño en aquella acción.

-Es hermosa esa leyenda pequeña… Gracias por compartirla conmigo… -Le dijo de pronto, apretando tiernamente su mano.

Fue ahí, en ese momento que Candy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y quiso retirar la mano inmediatamente, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Albert la había agarrado con más fuerza.

-Y gracias por llamarme "pequeño Bert"… Hacía mucho que no lo hacías… Ya lo extrañaba… -Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se hacía más intensa.

Candy se sintió aún más incómoda, y desvió sus verdes ojos de inmediato logrando, además, soltarse rápidamente de su mano.

-¿Ves aquella estatua? –Preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema, al ver que el carruaje comenzaba a emprender el viaje de regreso, rodeando la inmensa plazoleta central. –Es la legendaria estatua de los enamorados… Dicen que fue allí donde se encontraron…

-Vaya… Es maravilloso… -Susurró él, mirando más a Candy que a la estatua.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron nuevamente a la plazoleta, terminando con el paseo.

Para cuando bajaron del carruaje el grupo musical del pueblo, integrado por varios hombres, ya estaba preparado para cantarle "Feliz cumpleaños" a Candy, además de que ya estaba todo listo para que ella soplara las 21 velitas de la torta. No tardaron demasiado en cortarla y servirla en porciones para todos los presentes.

Y así fue cómo la tarde había transcurrido con tranquilidad, entre juegos, bailes y demás. Candy hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar a Albert, por lo tanto, terminó jugando lo que restaba del día con los pequeños niños del pueblo.

Al caer la noche, se prendió un inmenso fogón a un costado de la plazoleta y comenzaron los preparativos para el baile.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cómo pasó el tiempo! Fíjense, ya es hora del baile... –Exclamó sorprendida Emily, visiblemente cansada pero increíblemente feliz, dando una señal a los músicos para que comenzaran a tocar.

Al instante, la melodía de guitarras, tambores y acordeones llenaba el ambiente. Emily no tardó demasiado en buscar a Joseph, para ir entre los dos a despedirse de Candy. Indudablemente, aquel había sido un día muy largo, y ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente cansados y doloridos como para seguir en la fiesta.

-¿Necesitan que los acompañe? –Preguntó Candy, algo preocupada al ver el rostro cansado de sus padres.

-No. No es necesario... Todavía tenemos a nuestra enfermera personal, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú ve, y disfruta de la fiesta… Que lo mereces. –Le respondió su madre, mientras se acercaba para depositarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Candy. –Se despidió Joseph, mirándola con un increíble cariño. Aún no podía entender cómo había tenido una hija tan bella y vital, sin embargo ahí estaba... ¡Ahí estaban! ¡Todos juntos y felices! Era increíble...

-Hasta mañana, papá. –Lo despidió ella abrazándolo tiernamente, mientras sentía como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos. Aquello era algo tan mágico, tan extraño, parecía tan irreal... Sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo...

Al cabo de unos momentos, Emily se había retirado con Joseph, dejando a Candy en aquella maravillosa fiesta. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se alejó un poco del fogón, para sentarse en un banco a un costado de la plazoleta. Necesitaba estar algunos instantes a solas… Emocionada, admiraba la cantidad de estrellas que salpicaban con sus luces intermitentes al oscuro firmamento... Y así fue cómo sin previo aviso, un pequeño recuerdo del hogar de Pony golpeó su mente, al mismo tiempo que un aire nostálgico comenzaba a envolverla…

-Buenas noches, señorita… ¿Está ocupado este lugar? –Era aquella dulce voz… Inmediatamente giró su vista, para encontrarse con una intensa y cariñosa mirada celeste.

-¡Albert! No, para nada… Puedes sentarte si quieres… -Respondió algo nerviosa. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía aquel hombre para alterarla de sobremanera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Candy, tan lejos del fogón? Debes tener frío…

-Un poco…

Entonces él, sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella, abrazándola con cariño. Candy en un primer momento quiso huir de aquellos brazos, pero luego, al sentir aquel reconfortante calor, se tranquilizó inmediatamente.

-¿Y, me vas a decir qué estabas haciendo, aquí sola? –Preguntó, contento de que su bella dama no haya rechazado el abrazo, al mismo tiempo que por dentro sentía un gran torbellino de confusos sentimientos. Nuevamente se recordaba, se recriminaba... Se había prometido respetar sus deseos... Pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si cada vez que la tenía cerca necesitaba con urgencia tocarla, abrazarla...

-Estaba recordando algo, que aprendí cuando era pequeña en el hogar de Pony…

-¿Hogar de Pony? Debes extrañarlo mucho...

-Sí... Me hubiese encantado que la señorita Pony y la hermana María estuvieran aquí conmigo... También extraño mucho a Annie y a Archie... -Dijo dando un profundo suspiro. -Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté feliz. Encontré a mi familia ¿qué más puedo pedir? Realmente soy muy afortunada...

-Eso es cierto... -Contestó el rubio, mientras la acariciaba suavemente. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué era aquello que aprendiste de pequeña en el hogar de Pony?

-Era algo que solíamos jugar con Annie… Antes, siendo niñas, solíamos escaparnos por las noches únicamente para terminar las dos acostadas sobre el pasto, contando las estrellas… Solíamos creer que si alguna de las dos llegara a contar cien estrellas, podíamos pedir un deseo y que ese deseo podía hacerse realidad…

-¿En serio? ¡Pero qué bonito juego! –Exclamó tiernamente Albert, abrazándola con más intensidad.

Candy no opuso resistencia, y correspondió al abrazo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo en su interior la incentivaba a ello. Algo en su interior la llevaba a olvidarse de todo lo malo, a olvidarse de todo aquello que los separaba...

– ¿Te gustaría contar las estrellas conmigo? -Preguntó el joven Andrew con cierta mirada juguetona.

Ella lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes... Cielos... Albert, indiscutiblemente, tenía algo que la llevaba naturalmente al país de los sueños...

-¡Claro! Recuerda, cien estrellas y un deseo. –Respondió finalmente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Se sentía tan bien estando allí, tan protegida... Era increíble, pero todos los nervios de hacía unos momentos habían desaparecido por completo.

Y así fue como ambos rubios se pasaron un buen rato contando las estrellas. Mientras uno miraba un extremo del firmamento, el otro observaba el otro extremo. A sus espaldas, continuaba la fiesta alrededor del fogón. Música y risas llenaban el ambiente, pero para ellos, sólo estaban las estrellas y la mutua compañía, nada más…

Luego de varios minutos, y cuando tanto Albert como Candy estaban por exclamar por demás entusiasmados "¡Cien estrellas!", una inmensa línea blanca cruzó el firmamento… Una estrella fugaz los visitaba, deteniendo el tiempo… Ambos, al verla, se abrazaron más fuertemente, pidiendo internamente aquel deseo que sólo en sus más profundos secretos se animaban a confesar…

"…_Por favor, sólo deseo ser feliz, con Candy…"_

"…_Por favor, sólo deseo ser feliz, con Albert…"_

Después de aquel mágico instante, se miraron fijamente. Como sabiendo lo ocurrido, y sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser, lo que habían pedido…

Lentamente y sin decir nada, Albert se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-¿Me acompaña a bailar, mi bella dama? –Preguntó galantemente.

-Claro. –Respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron tomados de la mano al grupo, para terminar bailando sin parar. Los instrumentos musicales sonaban incesantemente. Entre risas, cantos, aplausos y saltos, bailaban con los niños, con los habitantes del pueblo y nuevamente entre ellos. Era una mágica e interminable noche la que transcurría, y eso se notaba en sus miradas y en la alegría de sus corazones…

Luego de varias horas, la fiesta por fin había concluido. Candy cansada se dejaba abrazar por Albert, quien amablemente se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su habitación. Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero increíblemente felices. Entraron en puntillas a la casa de Emily, dejando sus abrigos y zapatos en la entrada. Riendo por lo bajo y cantando entre susurros, ellos iban caminando por los pasillos de aquella humilde pero elegante morada.

-Dios… No tienes idea de cómo me duelen los pies… -Se quejó en un momento Candy.

No pudo ni siquiera decir algo más, porque Albert ya la tenía cargada en brazos.

-¡Albert! –Exclamó entre risas la rubia dama, mientras sentía como su amado príncipe la llevaba por los oscuros pasillos. -¿Qué haces? Estás loco.

-Puede ser… -Contestó él, con una amplia sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos y riendo alegremente, finalmente habían llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Ella sin pensarlo demasiado, ingresó para encender la luz, mientras acomodaba su pequeña corona y el collar de flores amarillas sobre una mesita.

-Ha sido una noche increíble ¿no lo crees? –Dijo mientras se paraba bajo el marco de la puerta y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.

-Totalmente… Una noche maravillosa… -Respondió él, sonriéndole desde el pasillo.

–Albert… Gracias...

-¿Por qué, pequeña?

-Por todo… Por estar aquí, por acompañarme, por ser así… Tan encantador…

Candy lo miraba detenidamente. Era cierto, Albert había sido tan maravilloso, tan bueno en todo el día… E indudablemente era tan atractivo... Oh cielos... El negro le quedaba tan bien... Le resaltaba aquellos cristalinos ojos cielo, y aquella suave cabellera rubia... Sin saber cómo ni por qué, ella había caído en aquel pequeño hechizo, que la llevó sin querer, sin meditarlo o pensarlo, a acercarse a él lentamente... Hasta terminar depositando un suave beso en sus labios…

Albert se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero no tardó en corresponder; abrazándola tiernamente, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente…

El beso continuó suavemente por unos segundos, para después, poco a poco ir subiendo de intensidad… Candy no sabía bien qué hacía, pero algo en su interior la estaba llevando inconscientemente a mordisquear aquellos dulces y carnosos labios… A aquella suave y cálida piel…

De repente, como despertándose de un profundo sueño, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó inmediatamente de él. Con los nervios por el techo, y un rubor intenso en su rostro, trató de escabullirse rápidamente a la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Albert ya había ingresado junto a ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y acorralándola justo contra ésta.

– No puedes besarme así y luego pretender escapar, Candy… –Dijo con la voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada.

Candy se sentía increíblemente nerviosa, con la mirada baja, mientras millones de pensamientos agolpaban su mente… ¿Cómo había cometido tal estupidez? Se preguntaba una y otra vez… Si ya había decidido que lo desterraría de su corazón…

-¿Qué pasa Candy? –Preguntó quedamente Albert, mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda sobre la puerta, justo encima de su cabeza y con la otra le levantaba la barbilla suavemente. -¿Por qué me besas y luego huyes?

Albert la miraba intensamente. Sin darse cuenta, bajó su celeste mirada a aquellos rosados labios que acababa de probar… Se veían tan apetecibles… Y el tenerla allí, tan cerca, casi a su disposición y estando los dos solos en aquella habitación, era algo realmente enloquecedor. Muy lentamente y casi inconscientemente, comenzó a delinear su rostro con la yema de los dedos, bajando luego, despacio, muy despacio, por el blanco cuello de la dama, deteniéndose justo al llegar a aquel provocativo pero inocente escote.

-Albert… Yo… -Candy hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar los suspiros que las caricias de Albert provocaban. Ella quería mantenerse alerta, debía mantenerse alerta, pero cuanto más sentía a los dedos de Albert acariciándola, cuanto más sentía su cercanía, más le costaba hacerlo… Sentirlo así, tan cerca, era algo tan sublime, tan hechizante… Tan... Increíblemente delicioso...

-¿Tú qué, Candy? –Preguntaba el joven Andrew, mientras continuaba delicadamente delineando aquel apetecible cuello. -¿Qué quieres decirme?

Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella pregunta, y se encontró con aquella mirada celeste pero a la vez tan oscura, tan parecida a un inmenso mar en medio de una tormenta… Albert, sin que ella pudiera explicarlo, la miraba con deseo, con pasión. Aquel hombre la estaba mirando como nunca nadie en su vida lo había hecho… Y de pronto, comenzó a sentir calor, al mismo tiempo que unas ligeras cosquillas aparecían en su vientre; llevándola sin querer a aquel mágico lugar, donde los deseos más oscuros, íntimos y secretos, se hacían realidad…

-Albert… No… -Susurró, tratando así, tal vez, de pensar… Debía pensar, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran ese curso, no, no podía permitirlo… Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sí aquello era algo tan especial, tan único, tan… Rico…

-¿No qué, Candy? – Preguntó nuevamente, mientras lentamente comenzaba a acercarse más y más a ella, atraído como un imán. Albert estaba completamente hechizado, los labios de Candy lo llamaban, la suave piel de la dama lo hipnotizada; y él, sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba perdido en aquel mundo de exquisitas sensaciones…

Candy sentía cada vez más y más cerca a aquel cálido aliento. Estaba apoyada contra la puerta, encerrada bajo el cuerpo de Albert. Así habían quedado desde que ingresaron a la habitación, y hasta se podría decir que él la había acorralado, pero no era así, no… Ella quería estar allí, porque, a pesar de todo, deseaba todo aquello, deseaba profundamente todo lo que su mente tanto negaba…

Las respiraciones poco a poco comenzaron a mezclarse, mientras el latido frenético de ambos corazones comenzaba a sintonizarse.

Candy fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que sentía a Albert cada vez más y más cerca…

-Albert, yo… -Volvió a susurrar.

-Tú…

-Yo… Yo te…

No pudo terminar de decir la frase, porque unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre su boca. Lentamente Albert comenzó a besarla, como reconociendo el lugar, como encantándose aún más… Y después, poco a poco, pequeños mordiscos volvieron a aparecer, arrancando súbitos gemidos e incontrolables suspiros… Inmediatamente, el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, para terminar convirtiéndose en uno increíblemente apasionado...

Albert la besaba con furia, con hambre, con aquella pasión contenida de años, como nunca en su vida había besado. Sentirla así, contra su cuerpo, tan dispuesta y tan entregada, lo estaba llevando rápidamente a la locura. Candy, dejándose llevar, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y se aferró a él con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que lo sentía rodeando su cintura. Él suavemente comenzó a jugar con su lengua, mientras acariciaba su espalda, para terminar apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo. En un momento, Candy detuvo el beso, arqueándose levemente; dejando al descubierto su blanco y delgado cuello, como pidiendo, implorando, que él la besara. Él, no se hizo esperar y comenzó a acariciarla allí con sus labios, mordiéndola suavemente, provocando que intensos gemidos salieran de aquella pequeña pero candente boca femenina. Esto lo enloqueció aún más, y se dejó llevar acariciándola más intensamente, bajando sus manos por su espalda llegando hasta aquellos firmes glúteos. Candy volvió a soltar un gemido, mientras sentía cómo aquel hombre la besaba y acariciaba como nunca nadie jamás lo había hecho… Oh cielos, aquello se sentía tan bien, tan deliciosamente bien… Él, en un rápido movimiento, agarrándola por los glúteos, la alzó, apretándola contra la puerta, logrando que ella rodeara con sus piernas su cintura. Y sin saber cómo, la llevó lentamente hasta la cama, mientras la seguía besando con devoción, con desesperación, para terminar acostándola suavemente. Inmediatamente, y sin separarse, se colocó sobre ella, para continuar besándola sin piedad, mientras la hermosa melodía de los encantadores gemidos femeninos inundaba el ambiente, llevándolos rápidamente a aquel mágico mundo pasional…

Candy, no pensaba, no quería pensar, simplemente se dejaba llevar… Quería sentirlo como nunca antes lo había sentido, quería vivir lo que hacía años venía fantaseando… Sí… Ella quería ser suya y sólo suya, porque lo amaba y profundamente… Sí… Lo amaba, y con todo el corazón… Y ya no le importaba nada, simplemente quería ser, por primera vez en su vida, libre, libre de verdad, y entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma…

Albert continuaba besando sus labios, sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar inconscientemente a aquel provocativo escote. Sin poder evitarlo y con suaves movimientos, comenzó a acariciar aquellos redondos y perfectos pechos vírgenes. Nuevamente, súbitos gemidos llenaron la habitación… El calor que emanaban los cuerpos era cada vez más intenso, al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más y más agitadas…

Él tampoco quería pensar, sólo sentir… Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento, cuántas veces había deseado sentir su piel, escuchar aquellos sublimes gemidos, a aquella hermosa melodía divina de pasión y deseo… Cuantas veces había deseado exactamente eso que estaba ocurriendo… Y sin advertirlo, bajó suavemente el escote para terminar envolviendo con su boca a aquellos perfectos senos, acariciándolos con su lengua, provocando que otros intensos gemidos femeninos se mezclaran con los suyos… ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Tenerla así, bajo él, era algo tan exquisito… Sentirla entregándose a él y sólo a él, era algo extravagantemente mágico… Sí... Candy finalmente se estaba entregando... Oh Dios... Candy se estaba entregando, porque también lo amaba, y tan intensamente como él a ella... Pero, ¡oh por Dios! ¡Candy lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él! ¿Pero, qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Candy se estaba entregando, y él la estaba tomando! ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? ¡Candy lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba! Y él… ¡Él estaba comprometido con Josephine!

Un súbito pensamiento cortó aquel exquisito ambiente… Candy lo amaba, pero él no era libre… Y casi como si se tratara de un rayo de cordura, Albert se detuvo inmediatamente…

Con la respiración entrecortada, y el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, se alejó rápidamente de ella, arrodillándose a un costado. Lentamente apoyó los codos sobre la cama, mientras escondía su rostro entre las manos. Respirando profundamente una y otra vez, trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizarse, y que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad… Y pensaba, se recriminaba... ¿Cómo demonios había dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo pudo, siquiera pensar, que podía tomar lo más preciado de aquella bella dama, allí, justo esa noche, cuando estaba a punto de viajar a Lakewood? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que podia hacerle el amor a su princesa estando comprometido con otra mujer? ¡¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en hacerle algo así a Candy, a "su" Candy?

Por su parte Candy, agitada y acalorada, no entendía nada. Inmediatamente se había sentado en la cama, mientras que con lentos movimientos trataba de volver a acariciarlo… ¿Por qué Albert se había detenido? ¿Por qué, de repente estaban así, tan separados? ¡¿Por qué, por qué?

-Albert… -Susurró, entre agitadas respiraciones.

-Candy… No… No puedo… -Dijo levantando la mirada, mostrando cómo unas pequeñas lágrimas inundaban el celeste de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía llorar, y eso, le partió el corazón. –No puedo… Perdóname… Tenías razón… No… No soy libre… Candy… Perdóname, por favor…

Y así, sin decir nada más, se levantó, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación; dejando a una Candy, rodeada por las más oscuras dudas, completamente confundida…

Inmóvil la rubia dama, quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta, durante varios e infinitos minutos de silencio…

Luego, mientras se acostaba agarrándose fuertemente de las rodillas, como si con este acto pudiera evitar el caer por el oscuro pozo del desamor, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, con todas sus lágrimas... Lloró con dolor, con decepción, con frustración e impotencia… Lloró con la más profunda y terrible de las amarguras… Lloró por lo que pudo ser, y no fue; por lo que era, y por lo que no iba a volver a ser… Lloró por todo y por nada, por ella y por él, por ellos dos… Envuelta en la más oscura de las tristezas; creyendo que nuevamente el amor la había tocado, únicamente para volverla a abandonar…

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

***Gracias Llara-y por darme la idea de la estrella fugaz ;) Tu recopilado de "Deseos concedidos" en el foro Andrew estuvo genial XD**

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?_

_Mil disculpas a las primeras lectoras que lo leyeron y que tal vez no entendieron algunas cosas, es que como soy bien despistada, necesito leer como 20 veces para darme cuenta de mis errores, y corregirlos ;)  
><em>

_Bueno, este capítulo ha sido extra duración. Creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero, tiene su razón de ser. Ya que estoy preparando una materia para rendir en febrero, y bueno, no voy a poder actualizarlo tan seguido, así que, a modo de disculpa, he aquí el capítulo largo ;)_

**Lu:** ¡Bienvenida y gracias! Bueno, me pedís un avance… Bueno, sólo te puedo decir que todo en la historia tiene su razón de ser, o al menos estoy tratando porque así sea ;) Vamos a ver si al final logro unir todos los puntos ;) Y más o menos, faltan unos diez capítulos… Por ahí un poco más, con epílogo y demás ;) Gracias por el comentario y por leer, espero que los próximos te sigan gustando :)

**Pauli:** ¡Jajaja! No, matar no creo, pero bueno, veremos cómo las saco del camino jiji ;) Muchas gracias, un abrazo para ti también :)

**Sereyandrew301:** Y sí, esperemos que descubra pronto con quién se está por casar Albert ¿no? Eso es, hay que tener espíritu positivo, ya verás que el 2012 va a ser mucho mejor que el 2011 ;) ¡Un abrazote y ánimos! :)

**JENNY:** Gracias a vos por leer y comentar amiga :) Sí, yo también espero eso ;) Abrazote :)

**Claudia Aleman:** Jaja, te confieso que no lo había pensado lo de Niel y Josephine, ya que los Leagan tienen una función muy particular en esta historia, pero veremos, tal vez, se pueda hacer algo al respecto jijiji ;) Muchísimas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :) Abrazote :)

**Angie Jb:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y por las cálidas palabras! La verdad me hace re feliz leer comentarios como el tuyo. Sé que, bueno… Hay ciertas cosas que escribí que lamentablemente ya habían salido en otros fics, pero aún así, trataré de sorprenderlas con lo que viene. Te mando un fuerte abrazo querida Angie y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! :)

**Trastuspies:** Jaja, tienes toda la razón amiga, Mrs Bennet es una divina al lado de la Jane Peterson. Veremos cómo se soluciona todo esto. Gracias amiga por leer y comentar, te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

**Elena:** Uf, yo también espero eso, que este par de rubios luchen por lo que sienten de una vez por todas. Gracias amiga por siempre estar allí, leyendo y comentando. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

**Terry´s Girls:** ¡Hola, bienvenida! :) Gracias, yo también deseo que Candy se despierte un poco para luchar por lo que siente, pero bueno, veremos cómo se soluciona todo esto. Muchísimas gracias por tan hermoso comentario, espero que los próximos capítulos te sigan gustando :) Un abrazo :)

_Gracias chicas por leer y comentar, y también muchísimas gracias a los que me leen en silencio. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado._

_Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal ;)_

_Abrazoooooooooooo! _

_**-.-.-**  
><em>

**Mensaje agregado el 8/12/12:  
><strong>

****Hooooooooola, tanto tiempo! cómo están?

El motivo de este mini mini mensajito es para agradecerles por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, ya sea para comentarme algo de la historia o para pedirme actualización. Muchísimas gracias por sus cálidas palabras, de verdad, me llegan hasta lo más profundo del alma y me llenan de felicidad, por eso y por mucho más, GRACIAS :)

Sé que estoy tardándome muchísimo en actualizar, y perdón, perdón, perdón por eso... no sé cómo sucedió, pero entre una cosa y otra, al final no pude sentarme más a terminar el capítulo empezado... A veces la vida real como que exige demasiada presencia, y bueno... uno termina dejando de lado a lo que más ama... Por eso, les pido millones de disculpas...

También quiero que sepan que mi intención es terminar esta novelita, ya que me daría muchísima pena dejarla sin final... Pero sólo les pido un poquito más de paciencia ¿sí? Yo ahora estoy terminando de cursar una materia pesadísima de mi carrera (estoy estudiando bioquímica) que me consume todo el tiempo. Si todo va bien, a partir de la semana que viene ya estaré de vacaciones y podré actualizar, pero por ahora se me hace sumamente imposible...

Así que, ¿me esperan un par de semanas más? :) Desde ya les agradezco enormemente el aguante que me tienen, porque sinceramente esta larga espera que les estoy haciendo pasar, fue sin querer...

Bueno, espero que todos/as estén bien, y desde acá les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y les deseo un excelente fin de año :)

Abrazoooooooooooooooote :) y hasta prontito :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

Una pequeña brisa golpeó sus mejillas cuando sintió al tren ponerse en marcha. Tras la fría ventanilla se abría poco a poco el blanco paisaje invernal. A lo lejos no se veía nada, solo la espesa niebla de madrugada. El ensordecedor sonido de las vías le indicaba que todo aquello no era ningún sueño y que nuevamente lo había hecho… Sí, nuevamente se había ido sin ninguna explicación, sin siquiera despedirse…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se dejaba llevar por aquellos increíbles recuerdos… Aún podía sentir aquel dulce aroma a rosas, la suavidad de su piel, sus sabrosos labios… Oh, Dios… Aún podía sentirla, gimiendo de placer debajo de su cuerpo…

"_Oh, cielos… Candy…" _

Bruscamente sacudió su cabeza, intentando por todos los medios alejar aquellos dulces pensamientos que encendían a su pobre corazón. ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía? ¿Cómo entender aquella encantadora contradicción? Dios… La amaba tanto y sin embargo, por el momento, no podía hacer otra cosa que alejarse de ella.

Desesperadamente se rascó la cabeza desordenándose los suaves cabellos dorados, como si con aquel acto pudiera disipar a aquellos insoportables pensamientos que sin que pudiera evitarlo lo estaban volviendo completamente loco. Respiró profundamente el aire helado que lo rodeaba, y trató de calmarse. Luego de varios minutos, una pequeña sonrisa logró dibujarse en sus labios…

"_Candy… No te dije adiós, porque estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar… Como antes, como siempre… Y algo me dice que la próxima vez que nos veamos, será para no separarnos jamás…"_

**o-o-o**

Un viento helado recorrió su espalda, despertándolo inmediatamente. Su respiración estaba agitada y unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una reconfortante cama, con una bella dama a su costado. Oh, sí… Ya no estaba en aquella oscura mina, no, ya no… Ahora estaba en casa, en su casa… Con su familia…

Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de Joseph, mientras los recuerdos simplemente volvían a su mente… ¿Qué era real, qué era mentira? Pareciera como si todavía estuviese nadando en los infiernos de aquella pesadilla.

Sin lugar a dudas, habían sido tiempos difíciles. Él había tenido entonces alrededor de los treinta años, pero en aquellos tiempos parecía que le quedaba poca vida por delante para labrarse un futuro y tener la posición que deseaba. Trabajaba como un animal y las pocas veces que se sentaba a descansar, obligado por el tedio de algún domingo, sentía que estaba perdiendo momentos preciosos y que cada minuto de ocio era un siglo más lejos de su Emily y de su Candy, su familia…

Vivía en la mina, en una casucha de tablas con techo de zinc, que construyó con la ayuda de tres peones, con quienes compartía el lugar. Era una sola pieza cuadrada con una pequeña ventana en cada pared, para que circulara el aire bochornoso del día, con postigos para cerrarlos por las noches, cuando corría el viento glacial. Todo el mobiliario consistía en cuatro colchones deshilachados tirados sobre la tierra árida y seca del desierto. Y debajo de uno de ellos, escondido dentro de un bolsillo celosamente cocido y guardado, se encontraba una bolsita de lona donde brillaba secretamente su pequeño sueldo de cada día. Quién iba a imaginar que luego de años ahorrando y trabajando día y noche en ese horrible lugar, un día se despertaría sin su preciado tesoro… Dios, la gente podía ser muy cruel a veces… Sin nada que lo retuviera, luego de aquel robo, decidió volver. Ya habían pasado muchísimos años, tantos que hasta ya había perdido la cuenta. Seguramente su dulce niña ya era toda una mujercita y su amada esposa, una hermosa señora. Y estaba casi convencido que al verse ni siquiera se reconocerían, pero, era un riesgo que debía correr… Indiscutiblemente, ya habían pasado muchos años, demasiados como para seguir allí en vano…

Y así fue como una noche oscura, bajo la tenue luz de una media luna, un delgado y viejo hombre decidió huir de aquel horrible destino, sin nada más que un pequeño bolso a su espalda, donde cargaba una botella de agua y un par de trapos sucios para resguardarse del frío por las noches. Ya había sufrido demasiado, y todo para nada…

Pasaron otros dos años, hasta que por fin llegó a aquel pueblo donde alguna vez fue feliz. Ya no sabía dónde buscar para encontrar a su familia. Había recorrido todos los lugares por él conocidos y sin éxito alguno. Con las pocas energías que le quedaban, logró cruzar la entrada de aquel pueblo con nombre poético, cayendo inconsciente sobre la helada tierra.

Grande fue su sorpresa al despertar, cuando lo primero en ver fueron aquellos hermosos, cálidos y familiares ojos verdes esmeralda. La felicidad inundó todo su ser, su corazón, su alma…

Sí… Por fin estaba en casa, con su familia…

Una suave caricia en la mejilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Amor ¿qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir? –Preguntó una cálida voz femenina.

-¡Querida! ¿Te desperté? Oh cuánto lo siento, nunca fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes cariño, duérmete, que es tarde y hace frío… –Unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura, tirándolo suavemente hacia aquella bella dama que descansaba en la oscuridad. –Te amo Joseph, gracias por volver a mí…

-Yo también te amo mi vida, no sabes cuánto… Dios, cómo te extrañé…

**o-o-o**

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella mágica fiesta alrededor del fogón. Y desde entonces, todas las mañanas una bella jovencita de cabello rizado y ojos verdes esmeralda, se sentaba en un banco de aquella legendaria plazoleta, frente a una curiosa estatua donde se podía apreciar nítidamente a un par de jóvenes enamorados. Así sean días de sol o de nieve, aquella jovencita no hacía otra cosa que ir todas las mañanas allí, como si con ese acto quisiera implorar, pedir, rogar a todos los cielos o al universo entero, algo, algún milagro…

-Dios… No la puedo ver así… -Expresaba con cierto aire de preocupación y angustia, una delgada dama que la miraba fijamente detrás de los cristales del viejo restaurante. – ¿Cómo puede ser? Todas las mañanas… Todas las santas mañanas la misma historia. Desde que él se fue, ella ya no es la misma. Perdió su alegría, perdió su…

-Perdió su amor… -Se escuchó decir a una petacona cocinera a su costado. –Lo extraña… Lo extraña con locura…

-Sí… -Suspiró Emily. –Tienes razón Valerie, ha perdido a su eterno amor… Pero, ¿por qué el señor Andrew se habrá ido de esa manera, sin despedirse? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre estos dos?

-¿Señor Andrew?

-¡Joseph! –Exclamó sobresaltada Emily, al escuchar a su marido decir aquellas palabras.

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y lo vio allí parado, mirándola con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre. Se había olvidado complemente que su amado marido aún no conocía toda la historia que rodeaba a su hija. Desde que se habían reencontrado, había evitado el tema magistralmente. Pero ahora, estando ambos frente a frente, vio que ya no podía seguir postergando la verdad. Así que medio nerviosa, con la mirada baja y mientras jugueteaba rápidamente con sus dedos, trató de explicar lo inexplicable…

–Sí, bueno, Joseph, mi vida, mi amor… Ejem… Sí… Es que lo que sucedió, ejem… Es que aquella vez, cuando dejé a Candy en el hogar de niños, bueno… Luego de algunos años, bueno… Fue adoptada por Los Andrew, y…

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó entre sorprendido y horrorizado Joseph. -¿Me estás hablando en serio Emily?

Esto alteró aún más a la débil dama, quien más nerviosa que nunca continuó explicando.

–Sí, bueno… Es que el señor Andrew, fue muy amable con ella… Y bueno, entonces… Eh… Bueno, luego de algunos años… Eh… Cómo decirlo… Eh… Bueno, aparentemente se enamoraron…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí… Y bueno, luego de conocerlo yo también comencé a apreciarlo… Es que… No puedo estar en contra… Porque, bueno, una vez que lo conozcas bien creo que también pensarías lo mismo… Es que… Albert es muy buena persona, Joseph… -Terminó diciendo resignada.

-¿Albert? –Preguntó Joseph más confundido que nunca, mirando insistentemente a su esposa. Cada vez entendía menos, ¿qué tenía que ver aquel amable y carismático joven rubio en toda esta historia? Y viendo fijamente aquellos grandes ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par, como si quisieran decir algo que aquella dulce boca no se animaba, terminó por comprenderlo todo. -¿Acaso…? ¿Albert es un Andrew? –Preguntó de repente, mientras veía como aquel par de ojos se abría aún más y más, como dándole razón. –Oh, no… Entonces… ¿Albert… es Albert Andrew?

-En realidad, su nombre completo es William Albert Andrew. -Agregó con una pequeña pícara sonrisa Valerie, para luego arrepentirse mil veces por dentro al ver la sorprendida mirada que le devolvió el delgado caballero.

-¿Wi….? –Joseph tragó en seco tratando de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. –No, no puedo creerlo… ¿William Albert Andrew? ¿Albert es William Andrew, el patriarca de la familia Andrew?

Joseph no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? Su hija, su única hija… ¿Ahora era una Andrew? Pero, ¡por Dios santo!

-¡Emily! ¿Acaso me estás hablando en serio? –Volvió a preguntar horrorizado Joseph. –Esto no puede ser, no puede ser… ¿Cómo pudo suceder una cosa así? Esto es increíble… ¡Increíble! –Exclamaba mientras caminaba en círculos en medio del salón. Había varias mesas ocupadas, pero casi que parecía que los habitantes del lugar ya estaban acostumbrados a las discusiones que se desataban a menudo en aquel pequeño restaurant, ya que ni siquiera prestaban demasiada atención. De vez en cuando, alguno que otro comensal levantaba la vista, para luego seguir desayunando tranquilamente.

-Joseph, por favor… -Trataba de tranquilizarlo Emily. –Por favor… Cálmate… Son cosas de la vida… Yo también me sorprendí al enterarme, pero bueno… Sos cosas que pasan… Vueltas de la vida…

-¡Increíble! –Seguía exclamando Joseph. -¡Con razón ella está en ese estado! ¡Con razón mi dulce Candy está tan triste! ¡Esos animales seguro que la lastimaron, la destrozaron, como es su costumbre! ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir una cosa así, Emily?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –Joseph estaba descontrolado. Gritaba moviendo bruscamente sus brazos por todo el lugar, caminando cada vez más rápido en círculos. Estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas. Los presentes, por primera vez en la mañana dejaron sus desayunos a un costado, y se quedaron en silencio mirándolos.

-¡Por favor Joseph, tranquilízate! –Gritó Emily, mientras lo agarraba bruscamente de los brazos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –No te pongas así… Ellos se enamoraron… Y del amor no puede nacer nada malo… Por favor, tú y yo lo sabemos ¿lo recuerdas?

Joseph, por primera vez desde que había oído aquella horrenda noticia levantó la mirada hacia su amada, viendo como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de aquella blanca y fría nariz.

-¡Oh, por Dios santo, Emily! Valerie por favor, alcánzame un pañuelo. –Dijo desesperadamente, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su esposa, sentándola en una de las sillas. –Perdóname mi amor, no quise alterarte de esta manera. –Decía mientras delicadamente le limpiaba la sangre que aún salía de su nariz.

-Oh, mi amado Joseph, no te preocupes… Esto siempre me sucede, no es nada grave. -Respondió Emily, mientras poco a poco su piel se decoloraba cada vez más y más, quedando tan blanca como la nieve.

Lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus cansados ojos, permitiendo que aquel torbellino de sueños y recuerdos la rodeara, llevándola inevitablemente a aquel incontenible remolino oscuro y profundo, infinito…

"_¡Emily!"_ Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer en el pesado y profundo sueño, que sólo la oscura sombra del desmayo lograba provocar...

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-**

**Aclaración: **

***Los recuerdos de Joseph en la mina fueron basados en un fragmento del espectacular libro _"La casa de los espíritus" de Isabel Allende_.**

**s-s-s  
><strong>

**¡Hoooooooooooola! ¡Taaaaaaaaaanto tiempo!  
><strong>

Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias más por esperarme tanto tiempo. La verdad es que jamás creí tardar tanto, ya pasó más de un año desde mi última actualización. Mil disculpas por aquello.

Bueno, aquí les dejé lo último de lo último, recién salidito del horno. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Gracias a todos/as que me leyeron, muy especialmente a: **Jenny, Anilem, Mily, Magnolia, Anahis, Pauli, Elena, Angie Jb, Joelise, Brower Alhely, Trastuspies, Claudia Aleman montesdeoca, Anilem, Mach23, Llara-y, Lila, Vero Canedo, Tayra Lopez, suulo3, ashura21, Laila, Guest, Mayra Exitosa, Beatriz, cc, Amyriverasosa.**

Y perdón por no contestarles uno por uno como siempre, pero es que sigo de vacaciones, y bueno, estoy en un cyber jeje ;)

Gracias mil a cada una que sigue allí al pie del cañón esperándome, MIL GRACIAS POR EL AGUANTE, las quiero mucho, mucho, muchoooooooooote!

Trataré de actualizarlo muy pero muy pronto ;)

Besotes y FELIZ AÑO 2013!


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO XXV**

Con el mayor de los sigilos posible, trató de abrir el picaporte de la lujosa mansión. Estaba agotado y hacía poco más de tres días que ni siquiera se cambiaba de ropa. Soñaba con darse un largo baño y tener unos minutos a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero ni bien puso un pie en el recibidor y levantó la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos color miel bajando por las escaleras.

-¡William, regresaste! –Dijo la elegante dama, mientras bajaba a pasos apresurados para colgarse finalmente del cuello de su amado. -¡Mi amor, te extrañé tanto! –Exclamó depositando un ruidoso beso en su mejilla.

Ella lo decía sinceramente. Tantas cosas habían sucedido en las últimas semanas, que casi hasta había creído que jamás volvería a ver su prometido. Sin reparar en si alguien los estaba viendo, comenzó a besarlo muy suavemente desde las mejillas, pasando por el lóbulo de la oreja hasta llegar a aquel apetecible cuello, pero inmediatamente algo la detuvo… Algo extraño y a la vez tan familiar… Algo que se desprendía con cierta gracia de la camisa del joven Andrew: Un dulce perfume a rosas… ¿Acaso…? No, no podía ser…

-¡Josephine! –Albert se sintió acorralado. Por el momento, no tenía ánimos para confrontaciones. Pero ya estando allí, y viendo que las cosas no podían seguir aquel curso, no encontró otra salida que buscar la calma. Después de todo, tal vez no sería tan malo adelantar lo inevitable.

Separándose delicadamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo: -¿Tienes unos minutos? Necesitamos hablar…

Josephine se quedó muda. La mirada de Albert era tan diferente, tan llena de cierto brillo desconocido, que la aterró inmediatamente. ¿Acaso…? No, no podía ser…

-Eh… ¿Ahora? Es que… Verás amor, justamente estaba yendo al jardín porque mi madre, junto con tu tía, la familia Leagan y Annie me están esperando para ver dónde ubicaremos el arco debajo el cual nos casaremos… ¿Sabías que dentro de algunos días ya es el primer ensayo? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Gracias al cielo llegaste pronto, mi amor. -Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Familia Leagan…?

-Sí, querido. La semana pasada llegaron de Florida la señora Sarah Leagan, junto con su esposo e hijos. Fueron invitados por la señora Elroy.

¡Rayos! Albert no se esperaba tal horrible noticia. Increíblemente, las cosas se estaban complicando mucho más de que lo que hubiera esperado. Pero aún así, si la bomba iba a estallar, prefería que sea lo antes posible. Si algo había aprendido al ser un exitoso hombre de negocios, era que nunca se debía hacer esperar demasiado a las decisiones importantes.

-Por favor Josephine, sólo acompáñame a mi despacho un momento… Nada más que un momento…. –Albert la miraba suplicante.

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero no pudo resistirse demasiado. Aquel hombre, definitivamente, sabía cómo lograr que accedan a sus pedidos.

Ambos ingresaron al despacho en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Deseas tomar una taza de café? –Preguntó Albert.

-No, gracias. –Fue la escueta respuesta de la dama.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se sentaron juntos en el sofá. El aire de pronto se volvió tan denso, tan frío, tan difícil de respirar, que Albert dudó unos instantes en comenzar a hablar. Sin embargo, luego de varios e infinitos minutos de silencio y suspirando profundamente, dio comienzo a lo impostergable.

-Josephine… -Albert estaba alterado como nunca en su vida lo había estado. ¿Cómo demonios iba decirlo? ¿Romper un compromiso? Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación semejante… ¿Cómo se hacía, qué se decía? ¡Diablos!

La joven Peterson lo miraba completamente nerviosa y aterrada. No le gustaba nada aquello. Quería escapar, debía escapar… ¡Ahora!

-William, la verdad es que en este momento estoy muy ocupada, me están esperando en el jardín… -Dijo levantándose, pero una mano la detuvo agarrando suavemente su brazo.

-Josephine… -Volvió a decir Albert, pero esta vez con una voz envuelta en melancolía y resignación. –Creo que debemos cancelar el compromiso.

Ella lo miró incrédula… ¿Acaso había oído bien?

-¿Qué?

-Sí… Perdóname Josephine… De verdad, lo siento… Pero… No puedo casarme contigo…

Oh, no… Oh, no… La peor de sus pesadillas… La peor de sus pesadillas se hacía realidad… Josephine no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando William? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Albert no sabía cómo continuar. ¿Qué decir, qué ocultar? Dios… ¿Cómo evitar lastimarla? ¿Cómo decir la verdad?

-¿Es por ella, verdad? –Preguntó de repente la joven dama, ya con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo desbordar sus castaños ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es por Candice, verdad?

Albert se quedó sin habla, inmóvil, completamente perturbado.

-Sí, es por ella… -Continúo Josephine, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar por toda la habitación. –¡Obvio que es por ella! Lo sabía… Lo sabía… ¡Lo supe ni bien sentí su perfume en ti! –Gritó a todo pulmón, demostrando con todo su ser como un intenso sentimiento de ira la invadía sin piedad.

Albert aún continuaba estático, sorprendido, horrorizado… Sin poder hablar. ¿Cómo demonios había dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto?

–Su perfume a rosas… -Continuaba diciendo la bella dama, mientras trataba por todos los medios de secarse las saladas lágrimas que fluían inevitablemente desde sus ojos. -¡Su empalagoso perfume a rosas, se siente en todo tu cuerpo! Oh, Dios… Siempre lo supe… Siempre lo supe… ¡Desde el primer momento en que la vi! ¡Desde el primer momento en que los vi juntos! Oh, Dios mío… ¡Vi cómo te miraba, y vi cómo la mirabas! Oh, Dios mío... ¿Y ahora, qué voy a hacer? Oh, no… Qué vergüenza… ¡Qué vergüenza! Yo, Josephine Peterson, ¡seré el hazme reír del mundo entero!

Josephine estalló en llanto mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo. Albert desesperado, se acercó a ella y en un vano intento de consolarla recibió una fuertísima cachetada que retumbó en todo el despacho. Y el aire se enfrió aún más, dejando pasar los minutos lentamente... Muy lentamente...

-¿Por qué William, por qué? –Preguntaba con la voz quebrada en lágrimas. –Dime… ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengo yo?

-Josephine… -Albert se arrodilló ante ella, y la miró suplicante, mientras hacía el intento de tomarle las manos. –Mis intenciones jamás fueron hacerte pasar por esto… Nunca quise hacerte daño… Por favor, créeme… Ruego al cielo que algún día puedas perdonarme… Pero… Es que… Con Candy… Es una larga historia... Tú te mereces algo mejor, algo que yo no puedo darte… Alguien que te ame de verdad y te haga feliz… Por favor, Josephine, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… Cualquier cosa… Por favor, sólo dímelo…

Albert estaba tan apenado, tan avergonzado, se sentía tan culpable por aquella situación, por haber provocado tanto sufrimiento en aquella hermosa dama, y a la vez se sentía tan triste y con tanta bronca consigo mismo… Jamás imaginó que él podía ser capaz de lastimar tan profundamente a alguien, y sin embargo lo había hecho… ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo se detestaba!

-En realidad… –Contestó quedamente la joven dama, mirándolo con ojos expectantes, y casi insólitamente seguros de sí mismos. –Sí hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. Desearía que por el momento nadie se entere de esto, ¿puede ser? Es que, aún no estoy preparada para enfrentar todo aquello… -Josephine bajó la mirada, tratando así de ocultar el dolor. Aquel dolor que aún no podía identificar su causa, su origen… ¿sería dolor por lo perdido, o simplemente aquel orgullo herido? –Oh, Dios mío… Toda la vergüenza, las risas y las burlas…No, todavía no estoy lista para enfrentar todo eso…

Albert lo pensó unos segundos, no quería postergar ni un minuto más todo aquello. Pero, ya había causado tanto malestar en aquella dama, que hacía tan sólo algunas semanas lo había hecho tan feliz, que accedió inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo. Nadie se enterará, hasta que tú lo decidas. -Respondió, mientras que con un suave y delicado movimiento, lograba envolverla en un cálido abrazo, congelando poco a poco el tiempo, logrando con aquel acto que una melancólica y eterna atmósfera de despedida apareciera, rodeándolos a ambos aún más...

**o-o-o**

-¿Pero, dónde estará aquella jovencita? –Preguntaba Elroy Andrew, mientras recorría a pasos apresurados los pasillos de aquella hermosa mansión.

De repente, levantó la mirada, y vio como una elegante dama con ojos llorosos salía del despacho de su sobrino, y detrás de ella, un joven de cabellera rubia y triste mirada celeste la despedía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Pero, qué…? ¿Acaso…? No, no sería capaz…

- ¡William! No te habrás atrevido… -Dijo Elroy, al llegar donde su rebelde sobrino se encontraba.

-¡Tía! Buenos días…

-¡Qué tienen de buenos! Dime, ¿qué sucedió aquí? ¿Y por qué la joven Peterson estaba llorando?

-Tía…

-¡Tía, nada! Dime ahora mismo qué sucedió aquí.

Albert estaba realmente cansado. Ya no quería pensar, ni mucho menos hablar. Pero viendo la insistente y enojada mirada de su tía, no tuvo otra alternativa que abrir nuevamente la puerta del despacho e invitarla pasar.

-¡Dime William, que no es lo que creo que es! ¡Dímelo! –Ordenaba Elroy Andrew, ingresando con furia al despacho.

Albert suspiró profundamente, mientras cerraba la puerta. Con la mirada ojerosa, observó detenidamente a su tía un momento. Bien sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad, al menos no en ese momento, cuando se encontraba tan decaído y tan bajo de defensas.

-Cancelamos el compromiso, la boda, todo… -Dijo finalmente, mientras veía cómo su tía abría enormemente los ojos y se llevaba las manos al pecho.

-¡Acaso te has vuelto completamente loco! ¿Quién demonios te has creído para hacer una cosa así? ¿Dónde están tus modales, tu educación? ¿Dónde está el sobrino que crié y eduqué? ¡Esto, indiscutiblemente, es una falta de respeto, no sólo hacia la familia Peterson, sino hacia tu propia familia! –Sentenció Elroy Andrew, más enojada que nunca. Su mirada era fría, severa, determinante.

-Realmente lo siento, tía… De veras… Mis intenciones no eran armar este revuelo… Es que, no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo… Lo siento... -Albert permanecía parado frente a ella, mirándola tan tranquilamente, pero a la vez tan lleno de tristeza y melancolía… Sus ojos desprendían cierto brillo que su tía jamás había visto en aquel dulce mirar. Aquel brillo que sólo aparecía en las personas que estaban librando una fuertísima batalla dentro de sí mismas.

-Candice… -Susurró de pronto Elroy Andrew, sorprendiendo a Albert.

-¿Qué?

-Nuevamente, Candice… Dime, ¿hasta cuándo arruinarás tu vida y la de esta familia por aquella caprichosa chiquilla? ¿Hasta cuándo William?

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Lo que oíste! ¿Acaso me crees estúpida? ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Te has vuelto completamente loco! ¿No te das cuenta que ella es tu hija adoptiva? Dime, ¿cómo se verá esto ante el mundo entero? ¿Qué dirán los diarios, la prensa? ¡Será un verdadero escándalo! ¿No lo ves?

-A mí nunca me interesó lo que dicen los diarios… -Contestó Albert, con los brazos en jarra, demostrando que ya se estaba cansando de aquella discusión.

-¡Pues, deberías! El estatus de esta familia siempre permaneció en lo alto de nuestra sociedad. Varias veces tembló, pero nunca cayó. ¡Yo misma me encargué de evitarlo! Y te recuerdo, querido, que todo lo que tienes hoy en día, lo pudimos lograr por nuestro gran apellido y porque siempre logramos mantenerlo limpio.

Tía y sobrino se quedaron mirando fijamente por largos e infinitos minutos de silencio. Albert ya no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas de seguir con aquella discusión. Y su tía, no tenía ni un ápice de intenciones de dejarlo partir en aquellas circunstancias.

-De todos modos tía, la decisión ya está tomada, te guste o no. Josephine me pidió que aún no se diga nada, hasta que ella esté preparada para enfrentar la situación. Así que te agradecería que tú tampoco digas nada. No quiero causarle más disgustos, más de los que ya le he causado. –Albert dio media vuelta, tratando así de salir del despacho, pero su tía se interpuso ante él.

-No. Esta discusión aún no ha terminado. No hasta que me prometas que arreglarás las cosas y que te casarás con la joven Peterson.

-Tía… No puedo hacerlo… Porque amo a Candy… Yo… Lo siento… De verdad…

La mirada de Albert estaba tan llena de nostalgia y amor, que sorprendió nuevamente a Elroy. Convencer a su sobrino de hacer lo correcto se estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que hubiera esperado. Así que no tuvo otra alternativa, que utilizar aquel plan B que tenía bajo la manga.

-¿Y tú crees que ella te ama?

-Sí…

-Oh, mi pobre sobrino… William, lo lamento, pero creo que aquella chiquilla no siente más que un deber hacia ti… No creo que sea amor… ¿Acaso estás tan seguro que está enamorada de ti, como lo estuvo de aquel actor? Discúlpame William, pero no lo creo… Tú eres como un padre para ella… Tú eres al único que ella conoció como padre…

-En eso te equivocas… Yo no soy su padre, nunca lo fui... Además, ella ya tiene un padre… O mejor dicho, padres…

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste… El viaje del cual acabo de regresar, era justamente por eso. Sus padres han aparecido. Ella ya no es mi pupila.

-¿Acaso ya han hecho los papeles?

-Aún no, pero…

-¡Entonces, legalmente, aún eres su padre! Y hasta acá llegué William, ¡no se habla más! Ruego al cielo que sientes cabeza y arregles inmediatamente las cosas con la joven Peterson, ¡o te juro, que dejarás de ser mi sobrino! El patriarca de la familia Andrew, casándose con su pupila que ha sido criada en un orfanato… Oh, no… ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Indiscutiblemente, no! ¡No lo permitiré William, jamás! –Gritaba Elroy Andrew, mientras abría con furia la puerta del despacho, para luego cerrarla fuertemente tras de sí.

Albert, se quedó mirando fijamente aquella puerta cerrada algunos momentos. Luego, solo, en aquella espaciosa y elegante habitación, caminó lentamente hacia el sillón de su escritorio, cayendo pesadamente sobre él. Qué día había tenido… Y bien sabía que esto apenas comenzaba. Lentamente cerró los ojos, quería calmar sus pensamientos y emociones. Estaba cansado, muy cansado… Dios… ¿Cómo demonios arreglaría todo este embrollo?

Sentado y con los ojos cerrados, el joven Andrew comenzó a respirar profundamente, prestando atención únicamente a sus pulmones mientras se llenaban y vaciaban de aire constantemente… Hasta que sintió cómo cierto aroma familiar llegaba casi juguetonamente hasta su nariz… Cierto aroma que lo transportaba a aquellos mágicos días, en aquel lejano pueblo… Cierto delicioso y conocido aroma a rosas…

"_Candy…"_

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s  
><strong>

¡Hoooooooola! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 25 de mi primer albertficsito, espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, al menos hasta que empiecen a full mis actividades. También les adelanto que estamos bastante cerca del final, así que espero que me sigan acompañando como siempre :)

Desde ya muchas gracias a todos/as que me leen. Gracias también a los grupos yahoo CITA; ALSS, Albertfan y el clan CAHA, que si bien aún no he podido subir estas actualizaciones allí, igual me siguen dando ánimos y demás. Muchas gracias por eso, chicas :)

Y también, muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron un review :) que aquí comenzaré a responder, como siempre :)

**Vere Canedo:** Gracias a vos por leerlo :) Veremos quién va en busca de quién jejeje ;) y con respecto a los padres, estoy haciendo lo imposible por no matar a Emily, pero está dificil la cosa... Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un comentario y hasta la próxima :)

**Noemi Cullen:** Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra el corazón que te haya gustado! Y espero que te haya gustado también éste. Gracias, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización :)

**Claudia Aleman:** ¡Claudita!Gracias, gracias, gracias por estar allí siempre! :) Vos me hiciste el mes entero con tu hermoso comentario, muchísimas gracias, y hasta la próxima :)

**Monybert-DC:** ¡Hola! Yo también espero eso, aunque en realidad nunca jamás me olvidé de esta historia, pero el problema es que a veces no me dan los tiempos, o estoy muy cansada para escribir, pero acá estoy nuevamente! :)

**cc:** Hooooooooooola! Gracias por leer mi historia! :) jeje, muero por contarte por qué joseph se puso así, pero me delataría yo misma jaja, así que sólo te puedo decir que en los próximos capítulos se sabrá, sí, sí, sí jijiji ;) Gracias por leerme y dejarme tan bellos comentarios, y nos leemos en la próxima :)

**rui:** Muchísimas gracias a ti por leerme y dejarme un comentario, te mando un abrazo gigante y hasta la próxima! :)

** amyriverasosa:** Graaaaaaacias por leerme y comentarme! :) Sí, me tardé un cachito mucho jeje, pero ya estoy aquí :) bien firme, al menos por ahora! :) Espero que este cap también te haya gustado y trataré de cumplir con tus deseos ;) Hasta la próxima!

**Rose de Andrew:** Gracias hermosa por leer y comentar. Trataré de no desaparecer tanto, al menos por ahora que tengo un poquito más de tiempo. Nos leemos en la próxima, y hasta prontito! :)

**Magnolia:** Querida! gracias por leerme! uf, yo también estoy super atrasada con el tuyo, trataré de pegarme una vueltita por allá prontito ;) Jamás me olvidé mi ficsito, siempre estuvo en mi mente y mi corazón :) Gracias por estar siempre allí, un abrazote! :)

**Milady**: Muchísimas gracias por leerme y comentarme! me hace muy feliz leer tus palabras! :) yo también espero todo eso, ojalá pueda lograrlo ;) Abrazote y nos leemos en la próxima :)

**Blackcat2010:** Gracias a vos por leer y comentar! si, a mí también me daba pena ver que no la podía continuar, pero bueno, acá estoy nuevamente! gracias, gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la próxima!

Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que me leen, y disculpenme si por ahí se me escapa algún error. Les cuento además que estoy editando los capítulos anteriores, corrigiendo viejos errores, así que a medida que pueda voy a ir actualizando todo, todito :)

Les deseo la mejor de las semanas, y hasta la próxma!

Abrazoooooooooooote!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

-¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó una aguda voz femenina.

Josephine levantó la vista y se encontró con una pelirroja dama de oscura mirada, vestida con un delicado camisón color crema.

-¡Señorita Elizabeth! Oh, disculpe, no, no es nada… Es sólo una basurita en el ojo, nada más…

Josephine, no había podido dormir aquella noche. Su inmensa tristeza la había llevado a llorar sin parar, largas e interminables horas. Desde que había hablado con Albert, desde que se había enterado de su vergonzoso destino, se había encerrado en su habitación con la excusa de que se encontraba indispuesta, sin querer ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia madre, quien increíblemente aún no estaba enterada de lo último acontecido. Y encerrada allí, en plena oscuridad, no había hecho otra cosa que derramar litros y litros de lágrimas saladas. Sin saber qué hacer, ni a dónde ir, se había levantado a mitad de la noche, y caminando prácticamente sin mirar, en camisón y descalza, con el cabello enmarañado y el maquillaje corrido, había llegado hasta aquel bellísimo patio interno. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocer todas las habitaciones de aquella inmensa y lujosa mansión, por lo tanto, se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar aquel lugar tan hermoso y natural, y a la vez tan reservado. Sin prisa, se sentó en un pequeño banco. Aunque la única iluminación provenía de una lejana luna que aparecía fugazmente a través del techo vidriado, ella podía observar nítidamente todas las hermosas flores y plantas que allí habitaban. Era un precioso jardín, oculto, justo en el centro de la mansión de Lakewood.

Sin sueño pero extremadamente agotada, no tuvo mejor idea que recordar todo lo sucedido desde su llegada. Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que ni siquiera se había percatado cuando las lágrimas volvieron a fluir libremente desde sus brillosos ojos, y que un par de ojos marrones la observaba en silencio.

-Oh, por favor querida Josephine, ya somos casi familia, ¿no lo crees? Puedes llamarme Eliza.

Josephine se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos, analizando aquella última frase: Casi familia…

"_Casi, tan sólo casi…"_

Sin que pudiera advertirlo o notarlo, otras gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –Volvió a preguntar Eliza Leagan, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Yo… Nada, no me sucede nada. –Contestó, mientras se secaba rápidamente las mejillas.

-Oh, ya veo…

Eliza no era tonta. Bien sabía lo que sucedía, o al menos lo sospechaba. Ya le había parecido lo suficientemente extraño no haber encontrado a Candy en la mansión, siendo que se estaba organizando la boda de nada menos que su admirable y querido tío. Y luego, cuando el tío William por fin se había dignado en aparecer, no había hecho otra cosa que encerrarse en su habitación, luego de que tanto la joven Peterson como la tía abuela, también hicieran lo mismo. Todo era extremadamente raro, y ella bien intuía la causa.

-¿Sabes…? –Preguntó de pronto, observando como quien no quiere la cosa a las exóticas plantas. –Me pareció extraño no ver a Candy…

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí… Me pareció muy extraño…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ella y mi tío son muy unidos… ¿Sabías que hasta vivieron juntos un tiempo?

-¿En serio? No, no lo sabía… -Contestó Josephine, mientras bajaba levemente la mirada, tratando así de ocultar aquellas inoportunas lágrimas. Eliza al ver aquello, sonrió levemente.

-Sí… Vivieron juntos y en secreto, creo que por año, o año y medio, en un pequeño apartamento de Chicago. Ella trabajaba como enfermera, y él como limpia platos en un restaurant. ¿Puedes creerlo? Recuerdo cómo me sorprendí cuando me enteré que ellos decían ser hermanos… ¿Te imaginas? El gran William Andrew, hermano de esa pobre huérfana, ¡jajaja! ¡Pero, qué locura!

Josephine se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ahogar el llanto que inevitablemente afloraba desde su destrozado corazón. Las lágrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, ya empapaban nuevamente su blanca piel. Eliza, sonriendo por dentro, la abrazó inmediatamente.

-Pero mi querida Josephine… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? –Preguntó, mientras delicadamente le secaba las lágrimas.

-Es que… Es que… ¡William ha roto el compromiso! –Contestó, estallando finalmente en llanto.

Entre largos e interminables lloriqueos, Josephine terminó por contarle con lujos y detalles, todo lo que había sucedido.

-Eres muy astuta, querida… -Dijo de pronto Eliza, más para sí misma que para su interlocutora.

-¿Cómo dices? –Josephine se quedó mirándola fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que observó cómo la pelirroja dama se levantaba del banco para colocarse en cuclillas frente a ella.

–Querida Josephine… El que mi tío haya accedido a tus deseos, a que nadie se enterase del asunto hasta tú lo decidas, puede serte de gran utilidad… Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es así? –Preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, mientras veía cómo la joven Peterson bajaba levemente la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Sí... Ya lo sabías... Además… ¿Recuerdas aquella trágica historia que te conté sobre Terry Grandchester, Candy y la inválida de Susana Marlowe?

Ambas se quedaron mirando por varios minutos. Al principio, a Josephine le costó entender, pero luego poco a poco logró unir los puntos.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú dices que yo…? Oh, no… No puedo hacer eso…

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no deseas con todo tu ser casarte con él? ¿Acaso no deseas ser la flamante esposa del grandioso, apuesto y multimillonario, William Andrew? ¿O acaso prefieres ser la mujer que fue plantada en el altar? Oh, mí querida Josephine… Si yo estuviera en tu lugar… ¡Preferiría morirme, antes que pasar por todo eso! Dios mío, querida… Si bien sabemos cómo son las cosas, lo que se hablará… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Te imaginas los encabezados de los diarios? Hasta ya me imagino leyéndolos: "Josephine Peterson, la mujer que hizo huir al multimillonario más codiciado del momento", o "William Andrew ha dejado a la bellísima Josephine Peterson, por Candy, la dama del establo" ¡Oh, oh! ¿Y te imaginas si escribieran éste?: "Josephine Peterson… ¿Soltera nuevamente y cambiada por una huérfana?"

-¡Basta, basta, basta por favor! –Gritaba desconsolada la joven de cabellos castaños, ocultando su empapado rostro entre sus manos. – ¡Ya basta! Creo... Sí… Creo que tienes razón… Oh Dios mío, ¡qué vergüenza! No, no puedo permitir que aquello suceda, oh, Dios… No, no puedo, no puedo pasar por eso…

-Shhh, ya, ya… Tranquila… -La reconfortaba Eliza Leagan, mientras cierto brillo triunfante aparecía en su oscura mirada. –Tranquila… Eso no te va a suceder, tranquila... Porque estoy yo para ayudarte… Somos amigas ¿cierto? Entonces, tranquila querida, tranquila… No te preocupes, te prometo que juntas solucionaremos todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí… -Respondía la destrozada dama, entre medio de lloriqueos e incontables suspiros. –Gracias, gracias Eliza, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti…

Ambas damas permanecieron abrazadas por largos minutos, entre las sombras que provocaban las plantas de aquel pequeño jardín. Sólo la luna las iluminaba, convirtiéndose en el único testigo de su alianza… De aquella alianza oscura, fría y secreta… Aquella alianza que sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, las hundía para siempre en aquel helado y profundo pozo que sólo el engaño y el desamor podían provocar…

**o-o-o**

Mientras tanto, en un lejano pueblo, dos enfermeras velaban por la salud de una débil dama, en una pequeña habitación junto al calor de una chimenea encendida.

-Sí… Los médicos tienen razón… Es extraño… -Dijo con voz meditabunda la mayor de las enfermeras. –Ya no tose más, sólo se siente débil y dolorida… Le duelen las piernas y los brazos, las rodillas, los huesos… Se desmaya bastante seguido y le sangra la nariz bajo un cuadro de estrés…Tal vez no sea el pulmón…

Habían pasado más de 12 horas desde que Emily se había desmayado. Inmediatamente, Candy y Louise (la enfermera personal de Emily) se habían hecho cargo. Sin perder tiempo, llamaron a los médicos quienes dijeron que por el momento, lo mejor que podía hacer Emily era descansar. Joseph estaba desesperado, se sentía tan culpable, que lo único que quería hacer era estar junto a su mujer. Pero con el paso de las horas, la noche había llegado. Candy tuvo que pedirle varias veces a su padre que vaya a descansar. Al principio Joseph se negaba rotundamente, pero luego el cansancio pudo más, dejando a Emily bajo el cuidado de ambas enfermeras.

-Sí... He leído algo al respecto… -Dijo Candy, continuando con la conversación casi en susurros. –Los especialistas dicen que es muy difícil distinguir entre lo que llaman cáncer de pulmón y la tuberculosis, porque ambos tienen iguales síntomas, pero… Ella no tiene esos síntomas… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese diagnóstico?

-En realidad, Candy… Nunca se supo qué tiene tu madre, porque también sospechaban de una fuerte neumonía… Ella había adelgazado muchísimo, se encontraba muy pálida, casi no tenía hambre, se cansaba muy rápidamente, además de que justo en aquellos tiempos tenía una tos terrible que hasta a veces la dejaba sin poder respirar… Varias veces necesitó oxígeno para pasar la noche… Pero, ahora… Ya no presenta aquellos síntomas…

Largos minutos de silencio las envolvió.

-Tal vez… -Dijo de pronto la joven rubia, con cierto aire de esperanza. –Tal vez no sea…

-Tal vez… -Respondió Louise, casi adivinando lo que Candy quería decir. –Pero deberíamos consultarlo con un experto en el tema.

-Sí… En Chicago yo conozco a varios médicos que podrían ayudar… Hasta podría contactarme con la escuela de Mary Jane… Pero… Volver a Chicago… -La mirada de Candy se perdió algunos instantes entre las llamas de la encendida chimenea. -¿Y en Nueva York, existe alguna clínica especializada?

-No, no… -Se escuchó balbucear de repente a la dama que descansaba en la cama, interrumpiendo así a Candy. –No, Candy, Nueva York no…

-¡Madre! Shhh, no hables… Ten un poco de agua…

Candy desesperada junto con la enfermera, levantaron suavemente a Emily para que pueda sentarse colocando varios almohadones a su espalda. Mientras una trataba de darle agua, la otra inmediatamente acercaba un pequeño plato de sopa caliente.

-Señora Emily, aquí tiene un poco de sopa. Debería comer algo, ya que estuvo durmiendo mucho tiempo. –Decía tiernamente la enfermera.

-Louise, Candy… No se preocupen, ya estoy bien… -Respondió, mientras lograba sentarse en la cama, muy delicadamente. –Candy… ¿Y tu padre?

-Papá está descansando en este momento… Son las 2 de la mañana…

-Oh… -Emily se quedó en silencio varios minutos, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a aquella deliciosa sopa caliente. –Candy… Creo que deberíamos viajar a Chicago… -Dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a su hija.

-¿Chicago? Pero…

-Candy… Deberíamos ir a Chicago para anular tu adopción… Quiero que vuelvas a ser una Adams…

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella oración.

-¿Ser una Adams? ¿Dejar de ser una Andrew? –La sola idea golpeó la mente de la joven rubia. Tantas veces había deseado aquello, y ahora que lo tenía justo enfrente, un inmenso terror la invadió, inmovilizándola completamente.

-Claro… Si es lo que deseas… -Agregó su madre, mirándola con cariño.

-Sí, sí… Claro que lo deseo… Pero, madre… Aún estás muy débil, el viaje en tren es largo y muy agotador… No creo que te haga bien… Además, de eso hablaremos después ¿sí? Ahora, por favor, toma tu sopa tranquila... -Candy la miraba preocupada, pero sin embargo Emily seguía con aquellos ojos transparentes y totalmente decididos.

-Si mal no escuché, tú tienes de conocidos a grandes médicos por aquellas tierras, ¿no es así? –Una pequeña y pícara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su madre, mientras cierto cómplice brillo aparecía en sus cansados ojos.

-Sí, pero… El viaje…

-Candy… Te propongo algo: Deja que viajemos todos juntos a Chicago, y mientras se ponen en orden aquellos papeles, yo voy con los médicos que tú quieras para hacerme cuanto análisis necesite, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven enfermera de cabellos rizados se quedó mirándola por un momento, para luego desviar sus verdes esmeralda a aquellas chispas que saltaban sin cesar de la chimenea. Algo en su interior la inmovilizaba, diciéndole que no, que no debería aceptar aquella oferta, que lo mejor sería viajar a Nueva York donde se encontraba toda la familia de su madre. De seguro allí también tendrían buenos médicos, además en comparación con Chicago, Nueva York se encontraba muchísimo más cerca…

-Candy…. –Volvió a decir su madre. –Por favor, cariño… Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo me queda y, tanto tu padre como yo, realmente deseamos que vuelvas a ser una Adams… Por favor, Candy… -Emily la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Pero, también podría pedirle a George… -Ella quiso refutar, pero una cálida y suave mano acariciando su rostro se lo impidió.

-No, Candy. Esto deberíamos hacerlo personalmente. Debemos ir a Chicago y aclarar todo este asunto. El señor Andrew fue muy amable al adoptarte, eso demuestra su gran corazón. Y es por eso que se merece el más profundo de los respetos. ¿Entiendes, cariño?

Madre e hija se miraron intensamente por varios e interminables segundos.

-Sí… De… De acuerdo, está bien… Si es lo que deseas, iremos a Chicago.

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s  
><strong>

¡Hoooooooooooola! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 26 de mi queridísimo primer albertfic. Espero que les haya gustado. En fin, les cuento que todavía faltan bastantes cosas que ocurrir, así que tan pero tan cerca del final no estamos, falta menos que antes sí, pero no taaaaaan poquito jeje ;) así que espero que tengan muchas ganas de acompañarme en la segunda mitad de esta aventura. ¡Uf! Veremos en qué termina todo esto... ;)

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, cada palabra que me dejan me anima más y más a seguir escribiendo y me hace muy pero muy feliz :) Así que gracias por eso :)

**Vere Canedo:** Uy sí, Lakewood es un verdadero caos, y ahora se viene lo peor de lo peor :O jajaja ;) Y sí, tienes toda la razón, si a la tía no le gusta que se vaya a vivir a otra mansión, qué tanto ¿no? jaja ;) Gracias hermosa por leer y comentar, abrazote y nos leemos en la próxima :)

**Claudia Aleman: **Mmmmh, algo me dice que ahora habrás cambiado de opinión acerca de la Josephine, no? jajaja ;) Gracias, gracias, y mil gracias por seguir allí todavía, te dejo un abrazote y nos leemos en la próxima :)

**Miladyromina: **Oh, gracias por el cumplido, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Y sí, pobre Albert... Te mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima! :)

**cc: **Gracias, gracias por tan bello comentario! Me alegra el corazón que te haya gustado el capítulo. Yo estaba re insegura ya que estoy bastante fuera de ritmo jeje ;) Okis, trataré de cumplir con tus deseos, estoy en eso, aunque la línea de la historia ya tiene su destino desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero veré que pueda hacer ;) Abrazote cc, y nos leemos en la próxima! :)

**Amyriverasosa: **Graaaaaaacias! mi corazón salta de alegría al leer estos comentarios, muchas pero muchísimas gracias :D Veremos cómo se soluciona todo esto ;) Te dejo un gran abrazo querida Amy, y nos leemos en el próximo cap! :)

**Magnolia: **Hoooooooola! :D Gracias hermosa! la verdad es que ni se me pasó por la mente que gustaría tanto el capítulo, jaja :D, gracias por tus palabras, me hacen muy pero muy feliz :) Y nop, la Josephine no se va a quedar tranquila, tengo pensado ponerle un poquito de pimienta al asunto jijijiji :P Oh, ya terminó tu fic? Bueno, mejor así entonces cuando lo lea no me quedo con las ganas de la continuación jijij ;) Okis, ni bien pueda pasaré por allí :) Te dejo un gran abrazo mi querida Magnolia, y nos leemos prontito! :)

**MAY CHAN: **¡Bienvenida! Gracias, mil gracias por tan bellas palabras! :) Trataré de no tardar tanto, al menos por ahora, trataré de subir un cap por semana ;) Un abrazo y nos leemos en el proximo cap! :)

**Blackcat2010: **Mil gracias por seguir allí leyéndome y comentando. Uf, si, es cierto, si actualmente todavía hay muchos que piensan en el qué dirán... Además, yo para estos personajes me guío muchísimo por la película Titanic y documentales de la época... Eran así, los ricos se juntaban solamente con los ricos, y los "nuevos ricos" eran también mal vistos.. En fin, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, un abrazote y nos leemos en el próximo! :)

**Rose de Andrew: **Jaja, okis, trataré de darle tranquilidad a nuestro Albert pechocho, peeeero, está dificil la cosa, porque como ya dijeron por ahí, Lakewood es un verdadero caos! jejeje ;) Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentarme tan lindas palabras. Te dejo un abrazote gigante, y nos leemos en la próxima! :)

**Beatriz: **Oh, gracias a vos por leer y comentar :) Es cierto, a mí también esta dulce jovencita me hechizó cuando muy pero muy pequeñita, y me volvió a enamorar cuando leí el manga... Es una bellísima historia que vale la pena revivir en cada fic que se escriba y leerla una y mil veces más :) Gracias, gracias por tan bello review, un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima! :)

**Faby Andley: **Gracias! me alegra que te guste! :) Y trataré de subir un cap por semana, si Dios y mi universidad lo permiten ;) Te dejo un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo! :)

**Tatiana: **Sé que andarás recién por los primeros capítulo, pero igual te contesto jeje :) Uf, sí... amar en silencio y creer no ser correspondida... qué tortura, no? gracias por tan bellos comentarios, y espero leerte siempre :)

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos/as que me leen. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado.

Les dejo un gran pero gran ABRAZOTE GIGANTE, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo por este mismo canal! ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

Un viento helado recorría los oscuros caminos de Winds Hollow, mientras el cielo se salpicaba con cientos de estrellas. Los árboles secos y totalmente carentes de hojas, rodeaban los caminos meciendo sus ramas muy lentamente. En lo alto una lejana luna blanca era testigo de los sueños de todos los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo. De todos, menos de seis traviesas damas.

"¡Bom, bom, bom!" se escuchaban lejanos tambores.

-¡Vamos, Candy, apresúrate! Que el gran evento ha comenzado –decía una conocida voz femenina a su costado. –Por aquí.

Candy no podía ver nada ya que un suave pañuelo de seda cubría sus verdes ojos. Hacía frío, pero ella no lo sentía. Solamente sentía a las dos suaves y delicadas manos que la llevaban hasta aquel lugar, hasta el momento desconocido.

Lejanas risas e incontables golpes de tambores continuaban escuchándose. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Ella no lo sabía. Sólo recordaba una frase que su madre le había dicho: -Si nuestro destino es viajar a Chicago, entonces lo haremos. Pero antes llamaremos a la suerte para que nos acompañe. -Extraña frase, sin lugar a dudas, pero que ella en su momento ni se había detenido a analizarla. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al caer la noche vio a Ashley y a Valerie en la entrada de su habitación. Inmediatamente la vistieron con un hermoso vestido verde, le pusieron unos lujosos zapatos de tacón, la peinaron y armaron con aquellos rebeldes rizos dorados una elegante media cola sostenida con un prendedor con forma de flor, y terminaron cubriendo sus ojos con un delicado y suave pañuelo de seda. Candy no pudo ni siquiera decir ni una palabra ya que inmediatamente la tomaron de la mano y la llevaron apresuradamente por aquellos angostos pasillos. Aunque mucho la joven rubia no se había extrañado, ya que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a los juegos extraños de su madre y sus amigas. Tampoco su padre se había sorprendido demasiado, ya que era un gran conocedor de aquellas locuras entre amigas. Y ni bien había escuchado aquellos fuertes tambores, inmediatamente se había levantado resignado a buscar un buen libro de la pequeña biblioteca. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga, de eso estaba seguro. Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando su mujer guiñando un ojo y con una pícara sonrisa le había dicho: -Hoy es noche de chicas, no me esperes.

Una vez que llegaron a destino, Ashley y Valerie desataron lentamente el pañuelo que cubría los ojos de la rubia. Y allí Candy las vio, paradas en semicírculo alrededor de una mesa redonda llena de velas encendidas. Las cinco mujeres la miraban expectantes, con extraños sombreros en sus cabezas, llenos de plumas, brillantina y flores, elegantes vestidos llenos de volados y largos collares con hojas y papeles de colores. Los ojos de Candy no acreditaban lo que veían. Se tomó unos minutos para observar con más detenimiento. La habitación era grande y decorada con varios muebles de madera antigua, floreros con grabados extraños y de las paredes colgaban curiosos adornos, rodeando a enormes cuadros con impresionantes paisajes y fotografías en blanco y negro, donde se podía ver claramente a su madre de joven rodeada por tres sonrientes mujercitas, en distintos bailes o cabalgando por hermosos paisajes. Llamó su atención un par de fotografías que parecían haber sido recortadas y pegadas sobre una cartulina negra, rodeadas por un marco que evidentemente había sido pintado a mano. Se detuvo varios segundos para observarlas, definitivamente aquello había sido intencional, como si el autor del recorte quería eliminar a alguien de la fotografía. Estaba por preguntar, pero una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro sobresaltándola.

-Candy ven, párate aquí, eso es. –Le dijo Viviane mientras la guiaba hasta un lugar cerca de la mesa y le colocaba un raro y enorme sombrero sobre su cabeza, y un floreado collar en el cuello. Al levantar la vista se encontró con su madre que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa redonda, mirándola con cariño.

-Estás ahora en el santuario interno del templo Pachamama –comenzó diciendo Emily, mirándola seriamente con las manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando.

-¿Pachamama? –preguntó Candy, intrigada.

-Significa "Madre Tierra", Candy. –Respondió Viviane, guiñándole un ojo. –Es un pequeño ritual que solíamos jugar cuando apenas éramos unas niñas. Sólo que ahora se nos han unido tú y Valerie. Se supone que lo deberíamos practicar afuera, en contacto con la naturaleza, pero como hace mucho frío y todas estamos con dolores de vieja y demás, en fin… Acá estamos. Pon tu cara seria.

Candy, aunque mucho no entendía, al ver a aquellas mujeres vestidas de esa forma sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era algo verdaderamente tierno y a la vez tan cómico.

Al instante se acercó Caroline, con un gran jarrón en sus manos repleto de flores blancas, y parándose justo frente a ella, y levantándolo hacia el techo, dijo: -Como ya has leído los documentos Pachamama secretos…

-¿Documentos secretos? –la interrumpió Candy, cada vez más intrigada.

-El diario de tu madre, Candy… -le susurró Valerie que estaba junto a ella.

-Oh…

-Y como has oído todos los secretos Pachamama… -continuó Caroline. –Ya es hora de que te entregues a la naturaleza, y escuches el dulce llamado de la madre Tierra. –Finalizó, mientras sacaba una por una las flores y se las colocaba detrás de las orejas y en cada recoveco de su ropa.

Candy soltó una pequeña y cristalina carcajada, mientras sentía las cosquillas que le provocaban las flores.

-Señorita Candy Adams… –dijo en un momento Emily, poniéndose lo más seria posible. –Estás a punto de ser iniciada como una integrante de esta orden secreta. Usamos peinados de reinas que han pasado antes, quienes nos han pedido que sigamos con su magia. Vienen de tierras indias sagradas, de las junglas de los antiguos, de las praderas de los noruegos y de las costas de Gitchi Gummi.

-Gitchi Gummi, Gitchi Gummi –repitieron melódicamente las damas, mientras movían sus caderas suavemente.

-Condesa nube cantante, acerca el cáliz –le pidió Emily a Ashley.

Ashley inmediatamente tomó una gran copa de plata que estaba sobre un mueble a su espalda y movió una de sus manos sobre ésta mientras pronunciaba ciertas mágicas e inentendibles palabras. Luego le dio un largo trago y se la pasó a Candy. Ella sujetó aquella copa mirando sorprendida, y fue acercando poco a poco su nariz para identificar aquel líquido espeso que llevaba dentro.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

-Es la sangre de nuestra gente –respondió su madre, mirándola seriamente.

-Oh, está bien… –dijo Candy. Sin hacerse esperar le dio un pequeño trago al extraño líquido. Lentamente lo saboreó, identificándolo al instante. Era chocolate caliente.

-Es la sangre de la gente lobo, de la gente lagarto y de la gente loca… -continuaba recitando Emily, sonriendo finalmente al ver cómo Viviane la señalaba luego de decir esta última frase. –De quienes ganamos nuestra fuerza para gobernar todos los mundos.

Una a una las damas tomaban un trago del cáliz de plata, para luego situarlo sobre uno de los muebles.

Inmediatamente después, Viviane sacó un cuchillo de tamaño mediano.

-Oh no… ¿Haremos eso de nuevo? –preguntó Ashley asustada. –Ya sería la tercera vez… Primero cuando éramos pequeñas, luego cuando se nos unió Valerie… ¿Y ahora de nuevo?

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió Emily muy segura, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el cuchillo y se hacía un pequeño corte en la mano. – ¡Auch! Claro que lo haremos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Candy un poco asustada.

-Nada grave Candy, Ashley es una exagerada. Simplemente nos hacemos un pequeño corte aquí ¿ves? –dijo Caroline, señalando la palma de su mano. –Y luego nos tomaremos de las manos. Es como si estuviéramos mezclando nuestra sangre, porque ser una integrante de esta orden secreta es como ser hermanas de sangre ¿entiendes?

-Oh, sí, claro… Pero, chicas… Creo que así se propagan las enfermedades… -dijo Candy, mirándolas seriamente.

-Cariño, la única enfermedad que podría vivir en nuestra sangre es la pérdida de memoria. Bueno, además de cierta desconocida, extraña y fugaz enfermedad pulmonar… –bromeó Emily, riéndose alegremente.

–-¿Eso es…? –preguntó Ashley, viéndose detenidamente la palma de su mano. –No logro distinguir si es una cicatriz o una arruga.

-A ver... Sip, es una arruga. –le respondió Viviane con una malévola sonrisa. – ¿Te sorprende? Si tienes arrugas hasta detrás de las orejas.

-Calla –la reprendió Ashley.

-No puedo creer que estén abriendo viejas heridas por mí… -dijo Candy con cierto aire nostálgico y enternecida completamente luego de entender lo que estaban haciendo.

-Cariño, todas las heridas curan… Hasta las más viejas –le contestó Caroline dulcemente.

-Hay gente en el mundo… -continuó recitando Emily, luego de que todas ya se habían hecho los pequeños cortes. –Que te salvará cuando necesites salvación… Y te cubrirá cuando necesites cobertura… Y siempre estará allí cuando necesites apoyo.

Todas se tomaron de las manos, formando un auténtico círculo humano alrededor de las velas, permitiendo que la magia pasara a través de sus venas, saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo, de alma en alma…

-Somos las poderosas hermanas de nuestra queridísima Pachamama… –continuaba recitando Emily, mientras se miraban tiernamente unas a otras y levantaban las manos al techo. –Que ningún hombre, mujer o nación nos hunda. Ahora nuestra sangre fluye a través de todas como lo ha hecho por toda la eternidad. Leales por siempre, alzamos nuestras voces en las palabras sagradas…

-¡Pachamama! –gritaron todas al unísono, estallando finalmente en carcajadas.

**o-o-o**

Un fuerte silbato de tren, las sobresaltó bruscamente. Los días habían pasado, y había llegado el momento de partir a Chicago. El cielo estaba nublado y pequeñas zonas tapizadas de nieve que aún quedaban de la última nevada daban a la estación una impresión fría, totalmente nostálgica. Junto con la brisa se sentía aquella insoportable tensión, aunque todos trataban de no darle demasiada importancia.

-Mamá, papá… –susurró la rubia dama, mientras los miraba con aquellos cristalinos y apesadumbrados ojos.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Todo irá bien, ya verás… Ahora somos una familia, iremos como una familia… -le respondió Emily al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo. Segundos después, Joseph se unía a ellas.

-Cariño… -le dijo en un momento su madre, tomándola fuertemente de las manos. –Sé que esto es difícil para ti, como lo es para nosotros. No creas que esto nos resulta fácil, porque no es así… Pero con el tiempo y los años que llevo viviendo, lleno de sufrimientos y derrotas, pero también de alegrías y de mucho amor, he aprendido algo más sobre el destino… Verás… Algunos dicen que nuestro destino está conectado a la tierra, que es parte de nosotros como nosotros de ella. Otros dicen que el destino está entretejido como una tela, o como si fuera un hilo: "El hilo rojo del destino", como muchos lo llaman…

-¿Hilo rojo? –preguntó Candy, recordando que no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello.

-Así es cariño… Aquel hilo que entrelaza el destino con el de muchos otros. Es aquello que más buscamos, o luchamos por cambiar. Algunos nunca lo encuentran. Pero hay otros que, son guiados a él…

Hizo una pequeña pausa, para mirar tiernamente a su marido, y luego continuó.

–Y también hay quienes dicen que la suerte está más allá de nuestro control, que no somos dueños del destino… Pero yo sé que no es así. Nuestro destino vive dentro de nosotros. Sólo hay que ser valiente para verlo… ¿Entiendes, Candy?

-Sí, creo que sí…

Candy se quedó en silencio por varios instantes, regulando sus palabras, saboreándolas…

-¡Todos a bordo, todos a bordo! –se escuchó gritar a un hombre uniformado, sacando a Candy de sus cavilaciones.

Mientras la joven rubia junto con las tres damas, subían al tren, una pareja de enamorados las observaba en silencio.

-No estoy seguro de que esto sea lo correcto, Emily… -dijo preocupado y meditabundo aquel delgado caballero de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello negro azabache, mientras agarraba las pesadas maletas.

-Yo tampoco mi amor, pero… -con un suave movimiento Emily detuvo el brazo de Joseph, para mirarlo fijamente. –Creo que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarlo…

-¿De verdad lo crees? –el apuesto caballero dejó las maletas a un costado y tomó las manos de la delgada dama fuertemente, mirándola de frente. Sus ojos desprendían preocupación envuelta en una incontenible ternura.

-Sí, corazón… Creo que ha llegado la hora… La hora de enfrentar nuestro destino… Ahora estamos juntos, somos una familia nuevamente ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo sonriendo cálidamente. –Ya no es lo mismo…

Ambos amantes se miraron intensamente. Como si con aquellos cristalinos ojos pudieran comunicarse en silencio. No necesitaban de palabras para entenderse. Un fuerte y profundo vínculo los unía, llevándolos en pequeños y fugaces instantes, al pasado, presente y futuro…

-De acuerdo, querida… -dijo Joseph luego de varios segundos, interrumpiendo el silencio. –Si es lo que deseas… -concluyó, al mismo tiempo que cargaba nuevamente con las maletas y ayudaba a su mujer a subir al tren que los llevaría inevitablemente hacia aquel destino tantas veces evitado pero nunca olvidado…

**o-o-o**

Mientras tanto, en Lakewood las cosas no habían mejorado. Archie ni bien se había enterado del regreso de Albert, lo había llamado inmediatamente. Las tan ansiadas vacaciones del patriarca de la familia, debían terminar. Había montañas de negocios que concretar, contratos que firmar, reuniones y cientos de formularios que revisar. Archie se había desenvuelto bastante bien con los McBean, pero eso ya era noticia pasada, y ahora el pobre Cornwell no daba abasto con la montaña de trabajo que tenía.

-Por favor Albert, te necesito. ¡Regresa pronto! –había dicho Archie casi gritando, haciendo evidente su desesperación.

Albert, un poco agradecido por aquel llamado de auxilio, no se hizo esperar demasiado y planificó viajar a Chicago ese mismo día. Dejando a su tía, su sobrina política, a su ex prometida con su ex suegra junto a toda la familia Leagan en Lakewood. El único que insistió en acompañarlo fue Raymond Leagan, quien sabía de la importancia empresarial que tenía la fusión de "Los Peterson & Cía" con "Los Andrew Corporation", dejando bien en claro que él no pensaba quedarse afuera. Lejos estaba de enterarse que aquella fusión tenía pocas probabilidades de concretarse.

Sin embargo, antes de partir, un desagradable encuentro nuevamente tenía lugar en la elegante y espaciosa biblioteca…

-De acuerdo William. Como bien sabes, para mí lo más importante son los negocios de la familia, pero eso también incluye que soluciones cierto asunto… -Elroy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tía…

Elroy no hizo caso a la enojada mirada de su sobrino y continuó: -Sin embargo, también deseo que asistas al cumpleaños de Eliza que se realizará el próximo sábado.

-¿Cumpleaños de Eliza?

-Así es, William. Fue un pedido especial que me hizo aquella encantadora jovencita ayer por la tarde. Su cumpleaños número 21 no fue hace mucho, y ella quiere festejarlo nuevamente aquí con todos nosotros. Y como es mi única nieta mujer, cómo no le daré aquel gusto… -Elroy sonrió.

-Tía no sé si podré asistir… Hay asuntos muy importantes que atender.

-Comprendo perfectamente William, pero te informo que están invitados muchas de las familias más respetadas de Chicago, ya que también es hora de que Eliza encuentre un pretendiente… Y tú como patriarca de la familia debes asistir. Además, me encantaría que no olvidases el asunto sumamente importante que tienes aquí en Lakewood.

Albert la miró fríamente. Ya se estaba cansado de aquel asunto. Desde que había roto el compromiso con Josephine, ella se había escabullido de él magistralmente. Se había hecho muy amiga de los Leagan y estaba todo el día con ellos. De vez en cuando cruzaban miradas, pero ella rápidamente desviaba sus castaños ojos evitándolo completamente. Albert no era ningún tonto, bien sabía lo que ocurría. Los días pasaban y en la mansión parecía que jamás ocurrió nada. Los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso continuaban su curso normalmente y eso a él ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Justo cuando estaba por contestarle a su tía, escuchó abrirse la gran puerta de la biblioteca, viendo ingresar por ella a Sarah Leagan.

-¡Buen día querido William! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –saludó enérgicamente.

-Hola Sarah. Yo me encuentro bien ¿y tú?

-¿En serio te encuentras bien? –preguntó la elegante señora, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente y con cierto brillo en la mirada. –Yo creí que al menos estarías un poco acongojado por la pronta ruptura de tu compromiso, pero, veo que Candice hasta sus bajos modales te ha contagiado…

-¿Perdón? ¿Ruptura de compromiso? Tía, ¿acaso usted…? –Albert miró enfurecido a su tía.

-Oh, William… Tu tía Elroy no tiene nada que ver –lo interrumpió con una sonrisa Sarah. -¿O acaso no has visto que mi hija se ha hecho muy amiga de la señorita Josephine? Ella misma le ha contado. Déjame decirte, si me lo permites, que estás cometiendo un terrible error William… Josephine es una hermosa dama, valiosa como pocas, en cambio Candice…

-Sarah, creo que en ningún momento te di el permiso ni la confianza para hablar de Candy… -Albert la miraba serio, frío, totalmente desafiante.

-Oh, claro que no William, y discúlpame por ello. Pero creo que todavía somos primos ¿no es así? Y como prima me preocupo por ti William… Por favor, escúchanos, si te decimos que es un grave error el que estás por cometer, es simplemente para protegerte y proteger nuestros intereses…

-¿Nuestros intereses? –Albert ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Un gran volcán se estaba encendiendo dentro de él, a punto de estallar. Deseaba con todas sus ansias que Sara Leagan cerrara su boca, porque si no, no respondería por sus actos.

-¡Es suficiente! –los interrumpió Elroy Andrew. –William, simplemente te pedimos que sientes cabeza y veas la situación en la que estamos. Si mal no recuerdas aún tenemos como invitadas a las Peterson. Tanto los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso como de la boda aún siguen su curso. He respetado tus deseos y no he dicho nada. Sin embargo, debo entender que si los días siguen pasando y aún no se ha hecho público el asunto, es porque alguna duda se ha despertado en ti, ¿no es así?

-Y si lo dudas, es porque aún recuerdas el por qué pediste la mano de aquella bella dama, ¿no es así? –agregó Sarah, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él, y lo tomaba del brazo. –Oh vamos William. En algún momento la habrás amado y la habrás deseado como a ninguna. Te conocemos, y sabemos que eres un romántico incurable, un enamorado de la vida. Sólo pedimos que le des una pequeña oportunidad y veas si realmente vale la pena tirar todo por la borda… -Sarah hablaba cariñosamente, con una dulce voz que Albert jamás había escuchado de sus labios. Cierto brillo inocente se desprendía de sus ojos marrones, mientras continuaba acariciando su brazo con extrema confianza.

Sin embargo, el joven Andrew se desprendió lo más delicadamente posible, y las miró a ambas con aquellos ojos azul cielo decididos, totalmente maduros.

-No, se equivocan. No he dudado ni dudaré. La decisión ya está tomada, el compromiso ha sido cancelado. Sin embargo, tienen razón en que demasiados días han pasado. Debo poner punto final a esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sin siquiera despedirse, salió enfurecido de la biblioteca, dejando a ambas mujeres totalmente sorprendidas por aquel acto.

-Oh Dios… Candice nos terminará hundiendo en la miseria –dijo de pronto Elroy, frotándose fuertemente la frente.

-Oh tía Elroy, no se preocupe –contestó segura de sí misma la señora Leagan. –Candice no podrá hacer nada, porque jamás lo permitiremos. William es un hombre, y como todo hombre sucumbe ante los encantos femeninos. Sólo necesitamos ponerle un poquito de pimienta a la fiesta del sábado, nada más.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Sarah? ¿No será nada indecoroso, verdad? Te recuerdo que una dama jamás debe ni siquiera pensar en aquellos asuntos –dijo Elroy mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Pero… en qué está pensando, tía? ¡Ja, ja! No, simplemente propongo recrear un ambiente romántico para que Josephine pueda reconquistar a William. ¿Entiende? Candice habrá podido poner en duda al gran corazón del patriarca de la familia, pero… Lamentablemente sigue siendo una mujer sin clase. Jamás podrá con los encantos de una verdadera dama. Y jamás permitiremos que el apellido Andrew vuelva a mancharse… -la mirada de Sarah de repente se oscureció por completo, y sus labios se encontraban fuertemente apretados.

Elroy la miró detenidamente por varios segundos. Aunque aquella mujer no compartía su sangre, debía admitir que había heredado su carácter a la perfección. ¿Cuántas veces no había tenido ella misma aquella fuerte y decidida mirada? Por eso, bien sabía de qué estaba hablando su hijastra, y bien sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de aquellas acciones. Y a pesar de que sus años día a día se sentían con más fuerza, también sabía que no podía permitir que el apellido Andrew fuera manchado y pisoteado por una chiquilla atrevida y sin modales. Después de todo, ya lo habían hecho antes, saliendo victoriosas, qué había de malo hacerlo una vez más. Sí… Una última batalla, antes de retirarse por completo.

-De acuerdo Sarah. Defenderemos el apellido Andrew cueste lo que cueste y como siempre lo hemos hecho –respondió Elroy, con el mismo brillo en su mirada.

-.-.-

En otro extremo de la mansión, un joven rubio de mirada celeste buscaba a su ex prometida desesperadamente, sin tener éxito alguno. En un momento dado, sacó un reloj que tenía en su bolsillo observando horrorizado que se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Se recostó varios minutos sobre una columna, mirando perdidamente los elegantes cuadros que adornaban aquellas blancas paredes. Demonios, debía viajar a Chicago inmediatamente, pero antes hubiese preferido poner todas las cosas en orden. Suspiró resignado profundamente. Otra alternativa no tenía. Debía hacerlo en la fiesta del sábado. Por más que con aquel acto armara el escándalo jamás visto en la familia Andrew. Después de todo, si Josephine quería jugar en esos términos, poco podía hacer él.

Sí… Lamentablemente, poco podía hacer…

**Continuará…**

****o-o-o****

**Aclaraciones:  
><strong>

***El ritual de Emily y sus amigas fue basado en la hermosa película "_Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood" (Perdón, pero es que no pude evitarlo, ¡Amo esa película! jijiji)_  
><strong>

**_*_La frase sobre el destino que Emily le dice a Candy en la estación, fue basado en un segmento de la hermosa película animada de Disney "Valiente", mezclado con cierta frase de CCFS ;)_  
><em> **

**_s-s-s  
><em>**

Hooooooooola! Cómo están?

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 27 de Contando estrellas. Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, sé que había dicho que recién la semana que viene iba a publicarlo, pero, mi inspiración pudo más. Ruego al cielo no haberme equivocado en nada, no tener tantos errores o contradicciones. De todos modos, los que ya me conocen saben que una vez que subo el capítulo lo leo y lo releo y estoy como dos o tres días corrigiéndolo jejeje Así que si por ahí ustedes ven algún error o no les gusta algo no duden en hacérmelo saber a través de un mensaje privado, así yo lo corrijo enseguida jeje ;)

**amyriverasosa: **Muchas gracias por tan hermoso comentario :) Sí, esa Eliza es una víbora, pero también, tiene de dónde salir jejeje ;) Abrazote y nos seguimos leyendo :)

**Milady:** Servido! Capítulo extra largo de duración ;) jejeje :) Gracias por tan hermoso comentario. Okis, trataré de cumplir tus deseos. Esta historia tiene su hilo, su destino desde el principio, sólo estoy tratando de atar cabos para llegar a donde quiero llegar. Ojala que este cap también te haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo. Abrazote :)

**Blackcat2010:** Jajaja, sí, estaría bueno que la atropellase un burro no? jaja ;) En cuanto a la enfermedad de emily, te confieso que originalmente esta historia era mucho pero mucho mas dramática, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui encariñando con este personaje, en fin... ahora estoy tratando de que no sea tan tragico su final, veremos en qué termina todo esto ;) Gracias por tan hermoso comentario, y nos seguimos leyendo :)

**Jenny:** Gracias por tan hermoso comentario! okis, tendré en cuenta tus pedidos, veré que se puede hacer ;) Abrazote y nos seguimos leyendo! :)

**CrisdeA:** Mi querida Cris, no tienes idea cómo me hiciste reir con tu comentario jajaja tres capítulos de un saque! genia! gracias por tan bellas palabras, ruego al cielo que este cap haya cubierto tus expectativas, y no, tanto así como 100 estrellitas nunca, porque ni yo podría aguantarlo jejeje ;) Abrazote queridisima amiga y nos seguimos leyendo :)

Bueno, el próximo cap no tengo idea cuándo lo podré subir, en realidad todo depende de la inspiración. Pero de que será muy pronto lo será ;)

Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo por este mismo canal ;)

Abrazoooooooooooote!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

Había pasado tan sólo un día desde que el gran patriarca de la familia Andrew decidió viajar a Chicago. Por eso la sorprendió enormemente cuando sobre una mesita de su habitación había encontrado un sobre con su nombre. Preguntando a las sirvientas descubrió que había sido el mismo señor Andrew quien se la había enviado esa mañana desde Chicago. Josephine aún no podía creer lo rápido que había sucedido todo. Al verlo partir, se había aliviado un poco, porque eso significaba que podía dejar de evitarlo y relajarse ampliamente sin tener que dar explicaciones. Pero al ver aquel sobre, un frío sudor recorrió su frente. La carta era igual a todas las que había recibido de él, pero al tenerla en la mano, supo, aún antes de abrirla, que su contenido le cambiaría la vida.

La abrió sintiendo que le latían las sienes a causa del presentimiento. La carta decía brevemente que debían hacer público la ruptura del compromiso. Que si ella estaba de acuerdo, en algún momento del fin de semana se reunirían con su madre para comunicarle la noticia. No pudo ni siquiera terminar de leer aquellas líneas, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. Nuevamente aquel sentimiento de abandono ahogado en desolación invadía su cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Josephine inmediatamente guardó la carta en el sobre, giró y lo vio, parado bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándola con cariño. Rápidamente secó sus mejillas simulando no haber oído la pregunta. No tenía ánimos de ver a nadie, menos de conversar. Sin decir ni una palabra, pasó cerca de él sintiendo cómo aquellas suaves manos que evidentemente jamás habían trabajado sujetaban su brazo.

-Ten –le extendió un pañuelo blanco de una fina tela, donde en uno de sus extremos tenía bordado las iniciales SAL entrelazadas con delicados bucles–. Es de mi madre, pero no creo que le importe –aclaró, sonriendo levemente.

La joven Peterson lo miró agradecida por el amable gesto y siguió su camino lentamente por el pasillo. Neal quedó observándola por varios minutos. Veía maravillado cómo aquel elegante bamboleo de mujer lo hipnotizaba lentamente. Desde que la había visto por primera vez se había encantado con su belleza. Y cuanto más pasaban los días, y más la conocía, más se daba cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Aquella dulce simpatía envuelta en su natural elegancia, hacían de Josephine Peterson la mujer más bella y hermosa que él hubiese podido conocer jamás. Incluso había conseguido desplazar a Candy, su gran obsesión por largos e infernales años.

Sin nada más que hacer, Daniel Leagan siguió a la dueña de sus sueños disimuladamente, escondiéndose detrás de las imponentes columnas, o detrás de las gigantes plantas de interior. Una nueva y fresca obsesión se había apoderado de su pobre corazón. Estaba contento, la gran noticia de que el compromiso con su tío había sido cancelado, había llegado sin querer a sus oídos una fría tarde en que su hermana tomaba el té con Josephine. Recordaba perfectamente cómo su corazón dio un salto de alegría al ver que tenía una excelente oportunidad de conquistarla.

Daniel era un muchacho de pocas palabras. Desde que su tío lo había humillado públicamente interrumpiendo su gran compromiso forzado con Candy, se había refugiado inevitablemente bajo la pollera de su madre. Se aisló del mundo, sin querer trabajar ni estudiar, por varios e interminables meses. Hasta que un día, su padre viendo como su único hijo varón se había transformado en una malcriada mujercita, con palabras tensas y llenas de rigor, le dijo: -Mañana vendrás conmigo a la empresa.

Y así fue como Daniel Leagan se había pasado los últimos años aprendiendo todo cuanto pudiera sobre administración y negocios fraudulentos. Raymond Leagan era un hombre fuerte, de mal carácter y frío de corazón, que poco le importaba dejar en la calle a cuanto empleado tuviera si así lo requiriera. Daniel fue criado en ese ambiente, lleno de negocios fríos, engaños, trampas y padres superficiales y materialistas. Varias veces hasta le sorprendía ver lo egoísta y caprichosa que había salido su propia hermana. Pero luego, al verse él mismo en el espejo cada mañana al afeitarse, veía en sus ojos el mismo brillo ambicioso que veía en toda su familia. Porque sí, él también era un Leagan, y eso no podía ocultarlo.

-¿Por qué me sigues? –una suave y melancólica voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Josephine lo miraba seriamente. Se había dado cuenta que el muchacho de fría mirada castaña, la estaba siguiendo desde que salió de su habitación. Neal se sobresaltó al ser descubierto y se quedó mudo por un instante. Ambos se encontraban parados frente a frente, observándose detenidamente en uno de los tantos corredores que salía al jardín. Josephine, al verlo tan pálido y tan mudo, sintió cierta compasión por Neal que evidentemente no sabía hablar con las mujeres. Sin decir nada más y mirándolo con una sonrisa, se acercó lentamente hacia él y lo tomó del brazo. Neal se quedó observándola, aún más maravillado que antes, sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

-Acompáñame, por favor. Quiero dar un paseo por el jardín –le dijo.

Neal, aún más encantado que antes, simplemente le contestó con un leve gesto afirmativo y ambos salieron al jardín paseando tranquilamente. Ignoraban completamente si aquel acto despertaría la furia de media mansión. Ella por fin se sentía un poco acompañada, luego de varios días de intensa soledad; y él por fin había cumplido uno de los tantos sueños que lo atormentaba por las noches. Ambos se sentían bien, en compañía del otro, aunque ninguno dijera ni una sola palabra. El silencio era su cómplice y el simple roce de sus brazos era contacto suficiente.

**o-o-o**

La ausencia del sordo sonido del tren le indicó a Emily que habían llegado a destino. Se sentía débil, mareada, agotada y sus huesos se retorcían de dolor cuando apenas intentaba moverse. Un fuerte pinchazo agudo en su coxis generó una punzada eléctrica que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, y a medida que pasaban los minutos alargando su lenta agonía, más se alteraba su sistema nervioso provocando que sus cansados pulmones se comprimieran hasta el punto de negarse a respirar. Inmediatamente, al sentir todo aquello estiró la mano hacia su marido, quien rápidamente tomó un diario que tenía a mano y lo agitó cerca de su rostro para que circulara el aire con más facilidad, acariciándola al mismo tiempo, diciéndole las cosas más dulces y tiernas, palabras llenas de amor, tranquilizándola finalmente. Parecían súbitos ataques de asma que de vez en cuando hasta la llevaba a zambullirse involuntariamente en el oscuro pozo del desmayo.

En su larga y melancólica existencia, Emily había asistido a cuanto médico conocía, sin lograr conseguir la respuesta a lo que ella padecía.

–La medicina no es una ciencia exacta, señora Adams –le habían dicho.

Recordaba perfectamente las primeras veces que había asistido a una clínica por aquella catastrófica tos que llegó hasta hacerle ver la línea que separa a la vida de la muerte. Había pasado por cuanto diagnóstico conocía: Desde gripe, una fuerte neumonía, hasta la confusión si se trataba de tuberculosis o de cáncer de pulmón. Esto la asustó enormemente, porque bien sabía que no existía cura alguna ni para lo uno ni para lo otro. Pero luego, al pasar el tiempo, los médicos concluyeron por descarte que se trataba de cáncer, y le aconsejaron estar lo más cerca posible de sus familiares y seres queridos. Luego de aquello, lo más extremo que hizo Emily fue visitar a un curandero por consejo de Valerie y la gente del pueblo, quien entre medio de intensos cantos, bailes y saltos, y agitando una rama de una planta desconocida sobre ella, le recetó cuanta hierba conocía y unas cuantas píldoras mágicas que parecían caramelos, que según el viejo brujo tenían la facultad de curar cuanto mal hubiera en el mundo, menos los de sufrimientos del alma, porque eso sólo la persona que los padecía podía curar. Esta última consulta fue la que más agradó a Emily, por su manía de andar siempre con la magia y porque dentro de todo aquellas infusiones siempre solían ser dulces y tranquilizantes. Pero aún así, una profunda angustia nacía poco a poco en su interior, le preocupaba el hecho de que podía morir en cualquier momento sin siquiera conocer el paradero de su hija o si su marido aún vivía. Pero las estrellas son sabias y la naturaleza cuando se la llama juega a nuestro favor. Luego del feliz reencuentro con su dulce Candy y su amado Joseph, ella estaba tan ocupada en ellos que poco se había dado cuenta que aquella fuerte tos comenzó a mermar, minimizándose a súbitos y aislados ataques de asma.

Al bajar del tren vio que su hija y sus eternas amigas los esperaban impacientemente. Atardecía y el frío se sentía con más intensidad. Mirándose con ojos preocupados se dieron cuenta que ninguno había pensado en el lugar donde iban a hospedarse. Entonces Candy recordó que aún conservaba la llave de su antiguo apartamento en Magnolia. Buscó desesperadamente en su maleta y bien abajo, en un rincón, la encontró escondida dentro de un bolsillo interno. La tomó entre sus dedos y la acarició suavemente. Aún recordaba el día en que Albert se la había regalado.

–Por si alguna vez lo necesitas –le había dicho, con aquella dulce mirada que ella tanto adoraba, mientras le extendía aquella pequeña llave rodeada de un moño rosado.

Así que sin más contratiempos se dirigieron a Magnolia. Al llegar, subieron las escaleras alegremente, saludando de paso a la casera mientras Candy presentaba a toda la comitiva como su gran familia secreta. Emily reía por las ocurrencias de su hija, aún no podía entender cómo aquella chiquilla tan viva y dinámica e impresionantemente encantadora era su hija que había buscado desesperadamente por tantos años. Haciendo chistes y riendo por lo bajo, ingresaron al pequeño apartamento, prendieron las luces y mientras Joseph, Emily y las damas dejaban sus maletas en un rincón, Candy les decía que iba a ver en qué estado estaban las habitaciones.

Albert, por su parte, desde que había llegado a Chicago había sentido al mismísimo infierno caer sobre sus hombros. Archie, por más que lo intentara, no podía ocultar que era un principiante en el gran mundo empresarial, ya que todo lo que había hecho lo había dejado por la mitad. Así que los últimos días habían sido totalmente devastadores para el presidente de la empresa. Esa tarde, cansado y agotado, Albert había preferido retirarse temprano para caminar por las ruidosas calles de Chicago, pensando sobre múltiples cuestiones y negocios, pero sobre todo recordando aquellos tiempos mágicos pasados en aquel lejano pueblito. Pensando y recordando, se había dado cuenta que no había obtenido respuesta de su ex prometida y auguraba lo peor para el fin de semana. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que había llegado sin saberlo hasta aquel humilde apartamento donde hacía mucho pero mucho tiempo había sido tan feliz. Cuando lo vio, lo admiró por largo rato, recordando viejas anécdotas y sentimientos encontrados. Una fría ráfaga de viento golpeó su negro tapado, haciéndole temblar los dientes, y ahí se dio cuenta: La helada noche de invierno había llegado y él no había llevado su coche. Inmediatamente, buscó la llave que por suerte siempre la llevaba colgada en su llavero. Suspiró aliviado e ingresó al apartamento sigilosamente. Aún recordaba cuando lo había comprado, había sido un regalo de cumpleaños para Candy. Recordaba perfectamente su brillante mirada llena de felicidad y aquel fuerte abrazo que recibió a cambio. Sonriendo, ingresó a la pequeña vivienda y encontró todo tal como lo había dejado. Lo único que habían modificado era el color de las paredes que ahora eran de un color crema, además que habían comprado muebles nuevos, que pasaron a ser muchos más modernos y cómodos. Respiró profundamente sintiendo en cada rincón el dulce perfume de su amada. Aún podía verla caminar alegremente y hablando sin parar por el apartamento. Ingresó a su habitación, y se encontró con aquella cama de doble plaza que había comprado conjuntamente con los demás muebles. Recordó que tanto en la habitación de Candy como en la de él, había puesto camas de ese tamaño.

–Para dormir mejor –le había explicado a su pequeña con una pícara sonrisa, haciéndola enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Sin más preámbulos, se sacó lentamente la ropa y se metió entre las sábanas, enrollándose con las pesadas frazadas. Estaba realmente muy agotado, tanto así que ni siquiera había pensado en cenar. Solamente quería cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Unos extraños ruidos en la puerta lo despertaron. Se sobresaltó poco tiempo después al escuchar unas voces conocidas envueltas en alegres risas. Inmediatamente dio un salto y pegó la oreja a la puerta. No necesitó de mucho para identificarlas completamente... Era Candy, ¡su Candy! Junto a toda su familia. Pero qué hacían allí, cuándo volvieron de Winds Hollow, por qué volvieron, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Su corazón de repente se le había inundado de una alegría inmensa y cierto calor recorrió su pecho confirmándole que su gran amor estaba allí, ahí nomás, a tan sólo algunos metros de la puerta.

De repente escuchó a Candy decir que iba a ver el estado de las habitaciones. Escuchó sus pasos aproximándose a la puerta. Albert dio una rápida mirada a su aspecto y vio que no tenía casi nada puesto, casi nada, solamente un pantalón largo de algodón. ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora, qué debía hacer? Quiso ir rápidamente a ponerse algo, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear porque la puerta ya se había abierto dejando ver a aquellos hermosos y dulces ojos verdes mirándolo asombrada. Él, en su desesperación, inmediatamente la jaló hacia el interior cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Candy nuevamente estaba encerrada, bajo el cuerpo de Albert, apoyada en la puerta, como exactamente había ocurrido hacía varias semanas en un pueblito muy, muy lejano. Con la única diferencia que ahora podía sentir el aroma de su piel con mayor intensidad, ver aquellos pectorales y las marcas de sus abdominales sin ningún impedimento. Y bajando sin querer su verde mirada, vio aquello tan prohibido a tan corta distancia y oculto tan sólo por una fina tela de algodón. Candy levantó la mirada de inmediato, topándose con aquellos ojos que ella conocía tan bien, aquel celeste cielo tan puro, tan transparente, y que ella había extrañado tanto. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un profundo suspiro alterando aún más al alocado corazón del joven Andrew.

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin siquiera imaginar, la tenía a Candy nuevamente allí, tan cerca y tan bella como siempre, mirándolo asombrada mientras aquel sonrojo que él tanto adorada invadía sus mejillas. Lentamente vio cómo Candy mordía suavemente su labio inferior sin predecir que aquel gesto despertaba aquella incontenible locura de pasión y deseo en todo su cuerpo. Albert hipnotizado comenzó a acariciar aquellas mejillas que había extrañado tanto, y aquellos labios de color rosa que lo llamaban sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y casi como si se tratara de alguna preciosa joya, comenzó a recorrerla con los dedos, tal como lo había hecho algún tiempo atrás, despertando incontenibles y traviesas cosquillas en el interior de la dama. Albert se fue acercando cada vez más y más a Candy hasta que las suaves manos de la dama se toparon con aquel fuerte e imponente abdomen. Ella invadida por aquella prohibida curiosidad comenzó a subir suavemente su mano, rozándolo delicadamente con los dedos hasta llegar a su pecho, estremeciéndolo completamente y arrancando un profundo y ronco suspiro masculino. Albert siguió su recorrido hacia ella, tomando delicadamente sus mejillas para terminar encerrando aquellos rosados labios bajo los suyos. Se dieron un profundo beso, suspirando al mismo tiempo, saboreándose lentamente, reconociéndose profundamente, entregando sus lenguas a aquella seductora danza, mientras unas grandes manos masculinas encerraban la pequeña cintura de la dama.

Tan concentrados estaban en aquellas dulces y suaves caricias que no escucharon cuando Ashley buscando a Candy abrió fuertemente la puerta, tumbándolos a ambos al piso. La escena era tan cómica y a la vez tan atrevida que enrojeció a todas las damas y asustó a los padres de Candy. Joseph inmediatamente giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando que su pobre mujer se hiciera cargo. Sabía que lo único medianamente educado que podía hacer en ese momento era eso, o molerlo a golpes a Albert. Ya que ver a su única e inocente niña recostada sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de aquel hombre, no era algo que quisiera recordar, sin embargo se le había grabado tan hondamente en la mirada, que estaba seguro que desgraciadamente lo recordaría hasta el final de sus días.

Las damas luego de salir del asombro rompieron en fuertes carcajadas, contagiando por momentos a Emily que entre los nervios y la desesperación, trataba por todos los medios de despegar a su hija de aquel formidable cuerpo que pertenecía al nada menos patriarca de la familia Andrew. Luego de que Candy por fin se hubiera levantado, y salieran todas de la habitación permitiendo que Albert se vistiera, todas miraron sorprendidas a Candy, quien estaba más roja que un tomate y no podía mantener la mirada con ninguna de ellas por más de dos segundos.

En un momento, Viviane se le acercó y dándole una palmadita en el hombro, mientras le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, le dijo:

-No te preocupes cariño, yo también estaría así si mi marido tuviera la mitad de cuerpo que tiene él.

Aquello no tranquilizó a la rubia, sino que la enrojeció aún más, provocando una nueva oleada de carcajadas. Emily tampoco podía contener la risa, pero aún así fue a buscar a su marido, que seguía parado más duro que una piedra mirando sin mirar la vieja cocina.

-Oh, vamos amor, no te pongas así… ¿Ves? Te lo dije, están enamorados.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada… –Emily tomó sus manos fuertemente y lo miró con cariño–. Y sí, no es fácil ser padre… -bromeó al ver la celosa mirada de su marido.

Luego de aquel incómodo momento, las tres damas se pusieron en campaña para hacer la cena, mientras Emily y Candy acomodaban las habitaciones. Decidieron que en una de ellas dormirían las tres damas, en otra Candy con sus padres, y Albert decidió dormir en el sofá de la sala.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, comieron alegremente sin hablar de ningún tema importante, ya habría tiempo para eso. Y luego todos estaban con el estómago tan lleno y estaban tan cansados que se fueron a dormir inmediatamente. Todos, menos una pequeña rubia pecosa…

Candy se había acomodado en un viejo colchón al lado de la cama de dos plazas donde sus padres dormían plácidamente. Pero ella aunque lo intentara, no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y vueltas, enrollándose y desenrollándose con las pesadas frazadas. Aún no podía borrarse aquel impresionante beso que Albert le había dado hacía tan sólo algunas horas. Cielos, su mente volaba, su corazón daba increíbles saltos de alegría, y ella aún no podía entender cómo había sucedido todo aquello. Qué hacía él ahí, por qué no estaba en Lakewood con su prometida, por qué sonreía y la miraba con aquellos ojos tan intensos haciéndola enrojecer hasta lo más íntimo de su ser. Por qué, por qué, si él hasta donde ella sabía estaba comprometido con otra mujer.

Un fuerte sentimiento de valentía golpeó su cuerpo, turbándola completamente. Eso definitivamente no podía ser, debía detenerlo, ponerle punto final ahora mismo. Debía ir y decirle todo lo que pensaba, ya que ella nunca fue de quedarse callada. Se levantó súbitamente y sin hacer ni un ruido salió de la habitación. Y así como estaba, en camisón y descalza, caminando lentamente, se paró justo frente a aquel sofá donde dormía tranquilamente su querido príncipe de la colina.

Oh, Dios… Hasta dormido se veía increíblemente guapo. Albert estaba acostado sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Se podía ver, a pesar de las frazadas que lo rodeaban, que estaba más vestido que la vez anterior. Pero aún así, Candy no podía contener la catarata de intensos recuerdos que llenaba su mente, imaginando aquellos fuertes pectorales, aquellos marcados abdominales… Oh, cielos… Y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras la duda se apoderaba poco a poco de su corazón. Qué hacía allí… ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? Su corazón alocado comenzó a alertarla, le gritaba desde lo más profundo de su pecho que se fuera de allí, que aquello era algo increíblemente incontrolable. Entonces, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido giró sobre sus pies para marcharse, pero unos tibios dedos sosteniendo su mano la detuvieron. Y su corazón se detuvo y ya no pudo respirar...

El hombre que estaba en el sofá se había levantado y se había acercado a ella, tomando con delicadeza su cintura volteándola hacia él. Albert la miraba intensamente, con tanto amor, mientras rodeaba completamente con sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo. Y la abrazó. La abrazó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, como si con aquel gesto pidiera perdón, perdón por todo lo que había hecho, perdón por tantas cosas… Lentamente se fue separando y tomó su barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Candy… -susurró –Te amo…

Candy no podía decir ni una palabra, se había quedado pálida, completamente inmóvil entre sus brazos. ¿Qué había dicho? Lentamente fue sintiendo cómo aquellas suaves y conocidas manos acariciaban dulcemente sus mejillas, sumergiéndola en aquel remolino de amor que ella conocía tan bien… Pero como si se tratara de un rayo de cordura, un nombre de mujer golpeó su mente, despertándola inmediatamente. Se separó de sus brazos y se alejó unos pasos, mirándolo con tristeza.

-¿Y Josephine? –preguntó.

Albert no se hizo esperar y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-Rompí el compromiso, Candy… No me puedo casar con ella, cuando siempre estuve perdidamente enamorado de ti –respondió con dulzura.

Candy se sentía confundida… Se sentía morir y nacer al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera en alguna dimensión desconocida, como si todo aquello fuera irreal…

-¿Esto es un sueño? –preguntó, al sentir cómo nuevamente los brazos de su amado tomaban su cintura con suavidad.

-No, mi amor… -respondió él, acercándola a su cuerpo, sintiéndola completamente–. No es un sueño… Siempre has sido tú, Candy… Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu radiante sonrisa en aquella floreada colina… Me volviste a enamorar cuando vivíamos en este apartamento y yo estaba sin memoria… Oh, Dios… Te amo, te amo Candy… Ni te imaginas cuánto… -dijo entre suspiros, encerrando finalmente aquellos dulces y temblorosos labios femeninos, besándola profundamente, con intensidad, como siempre quiso, como siempre deseó…

Logrando que aquellos antiguos y profundos sentimientos renacieran, llenando el ambiente, llevándolos inevitablemente hasta aquel mágico mundo donde ambos se pertenecían, fundiéndose en un solo abrazo, llenándose de besos y caricias, sintiendo desde lo más profundo cómo sus corazones se unían para siempre, para ya no separarse jamás…

* * *

><p><strong>Continúa en el siguiente capítulo... <strong>

**;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

* * *

><p>-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó al sentir la fría piel de su amada.<p>

Candy levantó la mirada y vio aquellos cristalinos ojos llenos de amor. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Se encontraba rodeada con sus brazos y sentía como nunca al rubor en sus mejillas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos besos se habían dado en los últimos momentos, pero estaba segura que no le alcanzaría los dedos para contarlos. Se sentía liviana, como si estuviera flotando en el aire, o parada sobre alguna nube… Sí… Se sentía inmensamente feliz.

-Un poco, pero no importa –respondió ella sonriendo.

Era cierto. Sentía al frío en todo su cuerpo, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Le gustaba estar allí, abrazada a su cuerpo. Aunque estuvieran así, parados en medio de la sala, en la totalidad oscuridad, pero aparentando ser uno solo.

Albert se separó y agarró suavemente su mano, para guiarla hasta el sofá donde había estado recostado. Se sentó y la jaló delicadamente hacia él, logrando que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas. Candy simplemente se dejó llevar, sentándose donde él le indicaba y colocando sus congelados pies sobre un costado del cómodo sofá. Luego, vio cómo Albert tomaba una de las frazadas y la colocaba encima de ambos, cubriéndolos completamente, atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo. Ella no opuso resistencia, y se acomodó sobre él, abrazándolo tiernamente, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, respirando su aroma, mientras suavemente acariciaba su pecho. Así pasaron varios minutos de silencio, abrazados, mimándose, sintiéndose mutuamente…

-Albert…

-¿Sí?

-Yo también te amo… -dijo casi en susurros cerca de su oído, estremeciéndolo al instante.

Albert se separó un poco, y le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó tímidamente, creyendo también que estaba dentro de un sueño.

-Sí… -murmuró la joven sonriendo– Te amo…

Albert suspiró profundamente, mientras sentía la felicidad inundando todo su ser. Su corazón comenzó a dar grandes saltos de alegría mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, buscando inmediatamente sus labios para besarlos, saborearlos y sentir aquella traviesa lengua una vez más. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarla debajo de las frazadas, comenzaron a mimarse suave y cariñosamente, al mismo tiempo que sus labios seguían con aquel juego de encuentros y desencuentros, suspirando intermitentemente, sintiéndose cada vez más profundamente. Albert podía sentir la cálida piel de Candy a través del fino camisón, despertando aquel incontrolable deseo, llevándolo a acariciar su espalda, mientras jugaba con aquellos rebeldes rizos que se desparramaban en cascada, respirando su delicioso perfume a rosas, bajando suavemente para continuar acariciando hasta llegar a aquel atrevido límite entre la fina tela y la cálida piel. Profundas respiraciones resurgieron, llevándolos a sentir cómo la sangre poco a poco comenzaba a hervir, mientras el cálido aliento humedecía aún más sus mejillas.

Candy simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquel mar de besos, caricias y sensaciones, regalándole también a él sus suaves roces, acariciando aquel masculino rostro mientras continuaba llenándolo de besos, enredando sus dedos por los suaves cabellos dorados, bajando sus labios por aquel apetecible cuello, recorriendo la cálida camisa blanca, hasta llegar a aquellos molestos botones, desabotonándolos uno por uno con atrevidos movimientos, dejando que sus dedos se incursionaran por debajo de la tela, tocando la suave piel, rozando delicadamente aquellos majestuosos pectorales como hacía años deseaba, arrancando profundos y roncos suspiros masculinos, provocando que él también quisiera devolver el placer sentido acariciando cada vez más intensamente las suaves piernas femeninas, recorriéndolas de arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a aquel fastidioso límite, obligándolo a incursionándose por debajo del camisón, acariciándola suavemente hasta llegar a aquella pequeña ropa interior que tanto deseaba arrancar… Y sintiendo a un volcán de pasión y deseo que comenzaba a estallar en su interior, la atrajo bruscamente apretándola contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que continuaba llenándola de caricias cada vez más ardientes, bajando sus manos por aquellos firmes glúteos, arrancando súbitos gemidos femeninos, enrojeciendo aquellas pecosas mejillas…

-Albert…

Él continuó besándola sin piedad, mordisqueando suavemente su cuello, sus mejillas para desembocar en aquellos dulces y carnosos labios, continuando con aquel seductor juego de lenguas, profundizando cada vez más y más aquel apasionado beso…

-Oh, cielos, Candy… -dijo de pronto entre agitadas respiraciones, haciendo hasta lo imposible por tratar de controlarse– creo… Creo que deberíamos parar…

Y en un brusco movimiento separó sus manos del cuerpo de su amada, agarrándose fuertemente de la frazada, como si con aquel acto quisiera detener lo incontrolable, dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre el esponjoso respaldo del sofá.

Candy confundida se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas ardiendo. Albert la miró y vio en su rostro el debate entre la confusión, el deseo y la perturbación.

-Mi amor… -dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente aquellas encendidas mejillas–. Créeme que me encantaría seguir besándote y acariciándote… Pero, temo no poder frenarme esta vez. Temo que ocurra lo que casi ocurrió la noche de tu cumpleaños… Porque, mi vida… -se acercó lentamente a su oído– el deseo de hacerte mía es cada vez más fuerte… -murmuró, logrando que un escalofríos atravesara la piel de Candy.

Él continuó acariciando sus mejillas, hasta que lograron tranquilizarse y luego la rodeó dulcemente con sus brazos.

–Te amo, Candy…

Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, sintiendo la totalidad de su cuerpo, escuchando el fuerte y acelerado latir de ambos corazones, entendiendo finalmente el incontrolable deseo que ambos estaban sintiendo. Cielos… aquello era tan intenso… Y lo abrazó con más fuerza cerrando los ojos, aspirando profundamente aquel delicioso aroma a maderas y a menta, sintiendo cómo ingresaba a sus pulmones llenando completamente cada célula de su ser…

**o-o-o**

La leve claridad del amanecer lo despertó lentamente. Abrió sus ojos y allí la vio, acurrucada sobre su cuerpo, profundamente dormida, abrazándolo débilmente. Sus suaves rizos dorados caían libremente sobre su espalda y su lento respirar lo conmovió completamente. Era la segunda vez que se despertaba en sus brazos viéndola totalmente dormida sobre él, y eso volvió a llenar de dicha a su enamorado corazón. Suavemente comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, despertándola delicadamente. Candy con ojos adormilados lo miró unos segundos para luego acurrucarse nuevamente sobre su pecho.

-Mi amor… -la llamó con dulzura –despierta, que ya ha amanecido…

Candy lo abrazó con más fuerza, negándose a despertar, balbuceando inentendibles palabras contra su pecho. Albert sonrió ampliamente, no podía negar que su pequeña pecosa aún seguía siendo una total dormilona. Suavemente comenzó a acariciar su espalda para luego subir nuevamente a sus mejillas, levantándole delicadamente el rostro para terminar depositando múltiples besos en su frente, en su nariz, y sobre aquellas mejillas llenas de pecas, secuestrando finalmente aquellos adormilados labios. Candy inmediatamente abrió sus verdes ojos, mirándolo cariñosamente, siguiendo con aquel dulce juego, depositando ella también pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta llegar a aquella mejilla que comenzaba a oscurecerse débilmente por la incipiente barba, para luego mordisquear a aquellos apetecibles y finos labios masculinos. Finalmente dio un profundo suspiro, y lo miró con cierto brillo travieso.

-Buen día, mi querido príncipe de la colina…

Albert sin poder evitarlo, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Candy, por favor, te he dicho que no me llamaras así… Me da vergüenza… –le dijo cariñosamente, mientras un suave rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

Ella no borró la sonrisa pícara de sus labios y acercándose aún más a su rostro, le dijo:

-Lo siento, pero de ahora en adelante serás oficialmente mi príncipe de la colina, y yo seré tu dulce y bellísima princesa.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Ahora eres oficialmente mi princesa, mi novia… -respondió él, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo para besarla profundamente en los labios, saboreándolos como tanto deseaba.

Lentamente, Albert fue interrumpiendo el beso y levantó a Candy delicadamente de su regazo, colocándola a un costado, mientras él se ponía en pie y abrochaba su camisa. Candy lo observó detenidamente, no podía entender cómo aquel hombre con el pantalón y la camisa arrugados, y con el cabello todo revuelto y despeinado, aún así, era increíblemente guapo.

Luego, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta desde donde aquella traviesa dama hacía algunas horas se había escabullido magistralmente.

-Candy… -la llamó Albert al tiempo que la acorralaba contra la pared, acariciándola delicadamente las mejillas y bajando despacio, muy despacio por su cuello–. Me encantaría que tú y tu familia se hospedaran en la mansión.

-¿En la mansión?

-Sí. Allí sólo estamos Archie y yo, nadie más. Además… -fue acercándose lentamente a su oído– allí tendríamos más privacidad…

Las mejillas de la rubia se volvieron a encender, cuando los húmedos labios de su amado volvieron a apresar los suyos. Luego de aquel profundo beso, Candy lo miró intensamente sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-De acuerdo. Sus deseos son órdenes, señor Andrew… -respondió seductoramente.

-Hasta más tarde, mi bella dama… -se despidió Albert, mientras volvía a rodear su cintura y a besarla en los labios.

-Hasta más tarde, mi amor… -contestó ella, para luego despacio, muy despacio, abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación sigilosamente, no sin antes dirigirle una última seductora mirada.

Albert se quedó mirando un largo rato aquella puerta cerrada. Aún no podía creerlo, qué noche mágica había tenido. Observó a su alrededor buscando algún indicio que todo aquello no había sido un sueño, pero para su fortuna todo, absolutamente todo, había sido real. Sintiéndose totalmente despejado, se lavó la cara y se terminó de vestir, saliendo finalmente del apartamento.

Afuera, recién amanecía y hacía mucho frío, pero él no lo sentía. Una inmensa felicidad invadía completamente su cuerpo, llenándolo de energía y vitalidad. Las calles de Chicago aún estaban vacías, solamente los vendedores de diarios se encontraban ubicándose en sus puestos, y él simplemente se dedicó a observar la belleza de aquella gran ciudad. Era increíble cómo todo en ese momento le parecía tan bonito. El cielo comenzaba a salpicarse delicadamente con los colores naranja y rojo, fuego pasión pensaba él, recordando aquellas intensas caricias con su amada… Oh cielos, jamás se había sentido tan feliz, se encontraba totalmente enamorado, y lo mejor de todo: Candy lo amaba, ¡lo amaba! Unas inmensas ganas de saltar, bailar, de reír y de cantar se apoderaron de su alma… ¡Qué bella era la vida! Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¡su corazón estaba enamorado y era correspondido!

Tan maravillosamente ensimismado en sus recuerdos se encontraba, que había llegado a su lugar de trabajo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Frente a él se podía observar a un impresionante edificio, donde encima de la entrada brillaba nítidamente el escudo de armas de Los Andrew. El portero lo reconoció inmediatamente y lo saludó sonriendo, mientras le abría la enorme puerta de cristal.

-Buenos días, señor Andrew. Qué feliz lo veo hoy…

-Buenos días, mi querido señor Smith. Oh… El amor, el amor me tiene así… –respondió guiñando un ojo y sin poder borrarse la sonrisa de los labios, ingresando al imponente edificio dando pequeños pasos de baile, despidiéndose del amable señor con las manos.

El anciano hombre enormemente sorprendido se quedó observándolo por varios minutos, hasta que el gran presidente de la empresa se hubiera perdido entre los elegantes pasillos. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no se trataba de aquella supuesta prometida, sino de alguien más, alguien que realmente había conseguido conquistar el gran corazón del heredero…

Albert llegó hasta su oficina en el último piso, silbando y cantando, bailando y saltando, sonriendo a más no poder, completamente feliz. Aún no había llegado nadie, así que sin nada más que hacer abrió las cortinas del enorme ventanal para que los suaves rayos de sol iluminaran todo a su paso. Mientras continuaba con aquellos inventados pasos de baile, regaba las plantas de interior, y luego se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, vistiéndose con un elegante y limpio traje que tenía en un armario privado a un costado de su oficina. En eso, escuchó a la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar a un hombre vestido también con un elegante traje, que traía un periódico en la mano.

-Vaya, si que has madrugado hoy, William.

-¡Buenos días George! ¿Cómo has amanecido? Yo, estupendamente bien.

-Ya veo… ¿Y la causa de tu inmensa alegría tendrá algo que ver con la señorita Candy?

-No se te escapa nada, ¿eh? –Le respondió Albert mirándolo con complicidad– Quiero casarme con ella, George. Esta noche en la mansión les pediré su mano a sus padres. Estoy enamorado, y ya no aguanto ni un segundo más lejos de ella…

-William, creo que primero te convendría suspender tu actual compromiso ¿no lo crees? –Le sugirió mientras le pasaba el periódico, mostrándole específicamente la sección de sociales.

Allí se podía ver claramente una enorme fotografía que ocupaba prácticamente media página, donde aparecían él y Josephine bailando alegremente en algún pasado evento, bajo el título:

**_¡Feliz boda! _**

**_El soltero más codiciado del momento, William A. Andrew, contraerá matrimonio en los próximos meses con la bellísima Josephine Peterson._**

Albert leyó aquellas líneas una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo, totalmente espantado, cayendo pesadamente sobre el sillón de su escritorio.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente por largos minutos, suspiró resignado.

-Esto es obra de la tía Elroy…

-Sí, yo creo lo mismo. Sin su autorización, no se podría haber realizado una publicación de este estilo.

-Increíble… Creí que luego de que interrumpiera aquel compromiso de Candy con Neal no se atrevería jamás a pasar sobre mí, pero, veo que me equivoqué… -Albert se encontraba meditabundo, con la mirada perdida en aquel pedazo de periódico.

George simplemente se limitó a escuchar. Ni bien había visto aquella noticia, supo que una gran tormenta estaba a punto de estallar sobre la cabeza de su protegido.

-¡Demonios! –Gritó de pronto el joven Andrew, golpeando ferozmente el escritorio-. ¡Quién demonios se ha creído! Ella sabía perfectamente que aquella boda había sido cancelada hacía semanas. ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Quiénes se han creído! Creí que fui absolutamente claro con todos a quienes incumbía mi decisión, creí que fui lo suficientemente amable, respetuoso y comprensivo con absolutamente todos en aquella mansión, ¡pero esto ya es el colmo! ¡Están pasando sobre mí, sobre mis decisiones, sobre mi vida!

Albert estaba furioso, bruscamente se había levantado de su escritorio y caminaba como un león enjaulado por toda la oficina, con las manos en puño, golpeando las paredes. George lo miraba sorprendido. Jamás, pero jamás, lo había visto tan fuera de sus casillas. En un momento, el bigotudo hombre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un sector a un costado de la enorme oficina, donde había una mesa sobre la cual reposaban varios vasos y bebidas. Sin decir ni una palabra y con una absoluta tranquilidad sirvió dos vasos de whisky. Luego, con paso decidido se acercó al rubio que estaba rojo de la cólera y le pasó uno de los vasos. En silencio lo bebieron de un solo trago.

-Esto no va a quedar así… -dijo Albert luego varios segundos–. Me están presionando para que actúe como no me gusta actuar.

-Lo sé –le respondió George.

-Pero… Tendré que volver a hacerlo.

-Lo sé.

-El fin de semana… Intentaré nuevamente por las buenas, de lo contrario… En la fiesta del sábado… Aunque desate el peor escándalo jamás visto…

Albert miró seriamente a George, quien con un leve gesto afirmativo comunicó que había entendido todo, aún con las pocas palabras que pudo pronunciar. Así era su relación, eran cómplices más que amigos, y padre e hijo más que cómplices. Juntos estaban sincronizados en una perfecta relación, llena de respeto y admiración, envuelta en la más profunda y grandiosa confianza.

**o-o-o**

Candy se despertó luego de varias horas, desperezándose con una radiante sonrisa. Le costó abrir los ojos, pero luego al darse cuenta dónde estaba tuvo que recordar todo por varios minutos para asegurarse que no había sido ningún sueño. Se levantó y se vistió con un abrigado vestido de color borravino, saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

-Buenos días, dormilona –la saludaron sus padres cariñosamente.

Pasaron varios minutos más, hasta que salió del baño más fresca que una lechuguita, y justo cuando se dirigía a la mesa para sentarse a desayunar con sus seres queridos, vio en un extremo de la sala sobre una mesita ratona, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, reposando en un florero. Intrigada miró a sus padres primero y luego a las tres damas, quienes sonriendo ampliamente se limitaron a contestar: -Son para ti. Acaba de traerlo un mensajero.

Candy se acercó totalmente sorprendida. En aquel ramo habría de seguro más de cincuenta rosas, eran hermosas, y bien sabía que conseguirlas en aquella época del año costaba una fortuna. Entre medio de los aterciopelados pétalos rojos encontró una pequeña nota, la abrió y la leyó, sintiendo cómo su corazón por poco no se le salía del pecho de la emoción:

_**Para la princesa más bella…**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Albert.**_

Inmediatamente llenó de besitos la nota, para terminar apretándola contra su pecho. Tan concentrada estaba en su ritual de enamoramiento, que ni siquiera se había percatado que toda la comitiva la estaba observando con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego de un momento, y dejando nuevamente la nota entre los pétalos, se dio vuelta dándose cuenta finalmente cómo la observaban. Con un pequeño rubor en el rostro, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa para comenzar a desayunar, tratando así de evadir la pregunta que todos parecían tener en la punta de la lengua.

En un momento, interrumpiendo el silencio, dijo:

-Albert nos ha invitado a hospedarnos en su mansión, aquí en Chicago. Y a mí me pareció bien, porque estaríamos más cómodos. Él dice que allá no hay nadie, solamente están él y su sobrino, así que, ¿qué opinan?

Tanto sus padres como las tres damas, todavía no podían salir del asombro. Luego, cuando por fin pudieron hablar, Emily fue la primera en preguntar.

-Y tú, ¿cuándo hablaste con el señor Andrew? ¿Acaso has madrugado esta mañana, Candy?

Candy se atragantó con la tostada que estaba comiendo y el café con leche que estaba tomando, y comenzó a toser descontroladamente. Esto causó tanta gracia a las tres damas, que estallaron en carcajadas, contagiando también a Emily y a Joseph. Todos se habían dado cuenta que algo había pasado entre la joven pareja de rubios, algo especial, algo que ninguno de ellos había sido partícipe…

-Y bien, ¿no piensas contestar Candy? –volvió a preguntar Emily.

Candy estaba tan nerviosa que comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

-Eh… Sí, hoy a la madrugada, cuando apenas amanecía, eh… Me levanté para ir al baño, y bueno… Ahí me lo encontré, y fue ahí cuando me dijo eso, lo de la mansión, y entonces… eh…

-Por favor, díganme que yo miento mejor que ella… –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente la mayor de las damas de canoso cabello castaño y profunda mirada azul zafiro, logrando que los demás volvieran a estallar en risas.

-Oh vamos, Viviane, no seas tan mala… Está bien Candy, no te preocupes, ya entendimos, ya entendimos… -la reconfortaba Ashley, giñándole un ojo.

Luego de aquel alegre desayuno, decidieron que lo mejor sería hacer lo que el señor Andrew había aconsejado. Las amigas de Emily habían sido las que más insistieron, ya que dormir en una misma cama, había sido tremendamente incómodo para las tres. Candy no pudo ocultar la inmensa alegría que sentía al escuchar aquello, ya que eso significaba volver a verlo, y sobre todas las cosas, tener varios íntimos momentos con su querido príncipe. Sin que pudiera ocultarlo, Candy empacaba sus cosas sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y de vez en cuando, hasta un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas sin causa aparente.

Cuando por fin habían abandonado el apartamento, y estaban esperando el coche que los llevaría a la mansión, Joseph se acercó a su esposa y casi entre susurros le dijo al oído:

-Candy se puso de novia anoche…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tiene la misma carita de enamorada que tenías tú cuando nos pusimos de novios –le contestó dulcemente su marido.

Emily sonrió sorprendida y volvió a mirar a su hija. Observando cómo aquella mujercita cantaba y bailaba en plena vereda, sonriendo y sonrojándose cuando aspiraba profundamente el dulce aroma que brotaba del inmenso ramo de rosas que tenía en el brazo. Era evidente, aunque la joven dama de ojos verdes quisiera ocultarlo, su cuerpo lo demostraba con creces. La noche anterior se había puesto de novia con el único heredero de la familia Andrew. Estaba enamorada, y lo mejor de todo, se veía inmensamente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua en el próximo capítulo...<br>**

**;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

El coche había llegado puntualmente. Albert como buen anfitrión había enviado a un cochero para que los recogiera y los llevara a la mansión, no sin antes avisarles mediante una nota que había llegado justo después que el gran ramo de rosas. El viaje había sido tan placentero y tranquilo que los ocupantes de aquel lujoso automóvil aprovecharon para conocer un poco más la ciudad. Luego de varias vueltas por fin llegaron a la entrada de la mansión.

-Hemos llegado. Esta es la entrada principal, seguiremos a pie, es más agradable –dijo Candy con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

Tanto las mujeres como Joseph quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tal impresionante belleza. Ante ellos, se levantaba una grandiosa construcción. Casi como si pareciera un enorme castillo rodeado por aquellos altos e intimidantes muros.

-¡Oh, pero vaya! Hacía mucho que no veía nada igual –exclamó maravillada Emily mientras se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de su marido.

-Candy… ¿hay necesidad de ir caminando? Es que me duelen los pies y hace frío… -se quejaba una robusta mujer de edad avanzada, rubia de cabello lacio y mirada gris, mientras caminaba muy despacio, levantando su vestido con delicadeza para no ensuciarlo.

-¡Oh, vamos Caroline, no seas tan vieja! O al menos disimula un poco –se burlaba Ashley, mientras admiraba con sus ojos verdes brillantes la hermosura del lugar.

-¡Viejos son los trapos! –Refunfuñó Caroline –además te burlas porque eres la menor de las cuatro pero te informo, querida Ashley, que solamente tienes un año menos que yo, así que prácticamente somos de la misma edad.

Ashley se reía a más no poder, adoraba hacer enojar a sus amigas. En un momento, Emily se detuvo a mitad de camino tan asombrada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Pero es realmente gigante! ¿Llegaremos a visitarla entera antes de que anochezca? –preguntó.

Candy sonrió ampliamente, recordando que ella misma había dicho aquella frase hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero claro, mamá! La recorreremos en una media hora ¿sabías que en el jardín hay caballos y ciervos en libertad?

Así fue como Candy y su familia, caminaron embelesados, admirando las enormes estatuas de antiguos dioses griegos que se levantaban a los costados del camino, los gigantes jardines con sus pequeñas lagunas y cascadas, hasta llegar a las impresionantes columnas que rodeaban a aquella lujosa mansión. Candy en un momento se detuvo manteniendo la mirada fija en un punto del enorme paisaje. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de reaccionar ya que ella exclamó al instante: -¡Vengan, síganme, les quiero mostrar algo!

Todos ya estaban acostumbrándose a la forma espontánea de ser de Candy, así que a pesar de que Caroline refunfuñaba entre dientes la siguieron apresurados.

Luego de unos momentos llegaron a un gran árbol de grueso tronco y majestuosas ramas, que parecía acoger celosamente a una hermosa casita de madera. Candy la observó maravillada.

-Esta es la casita de la infancia de Anthony, Stear y Archie… Hacía mucho que no la veía… –dijo con la voz quebrada de la emoción.

"_Anthony… Stear…" _

Y a pesar de los esfuerzos realizados por no llorar tuvo que bajar levemente la mirada para secarse las intrusas lágrimas que ya estaban desbordando sus verdes ojos.

Emily comprendió al instante por lo que estaba pasando su hija y despacio se acercó a ella para abrazarla tiernamente.

-Es muy bella, Candy… De seguro fueron muy felices aquí… -dijo.

-Sí… Algún día deberíamos subir, así ven lo hermosa que es la casita por dentro –respondió Candy, abrazándola aún con más fuerza.

-Buenas tardes… –escucharon saludar a una masculina voz a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente se giraron y lo vieron. Allí estaba parado un elegante hombre bien vestido, con seductora sonrisa, de lacio cabellos dorados hasta los hombros y cariñosa mirada celeste.

-¡Archie! ¿Pero qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó la pequeña rubia mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amigo, riendo emocionada. Archie sonreía mientras tomaba delicadamente una de sus manos para depositar un caballeroso beso.

-Creí que estabas trabajando… -murmuró Candy.

-Sí, lo estaba. Pero no sé por qué el gran presidente de la empresa hoy estaba tan de buen humor que nos dejó salir temprano a todos ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Todo el edificio hoy tuvo la tarde libre! –exclamó incrédulo. Luego, como si se le hubiese prendido una lamparita en su mente miró a Candy con una traviesa sonrisa – ¿Tú sabes por qué Albert estaba tan de buen humor Candy?

-¿Eh, yo? No, no… ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? –respondió con un intenso rubor cubriendo completamente sus mejillas.

-¡Jaja! Sí claro, te creo Candy, te creo… -rió Archie.

Tanto Emily, como Joseph y las tres damas, los miraban asombrados. La confianza que había entre ese par era de admirar. No en vano Candy se había referido a Archie como su primo y mejor amigo. Se notaba a leguas cómo aquel elegante joven adorada a la pequeña rubia pecosa.

En un momento Candy se dio cuenta que aún no había presentado a su familia, así que con toda la gracia solemne que la caracterizaba los presentó. Archie, luego de aquello decidió mostrarles la mansión por dentro.

-Vengan, les mostraré sus respectivas habitaciones así pueden acomodarse y descansar si así lo desean –dijo, aunque sus ojos no podían desviarse de aquella preciosa dama llamada Emily. El enorme parecido con Candy era increíble. No cabía duda que eran madre e hija.

Juntos recorrieron cada rincón de la impresionante mansión, y luego las damas estaban tan cansadas que decidieron ir directamente a sus habitaciones.

-Pero aún no hemos cenado… -replicó preocupada Candy.

-Oh, es cierto, pero la verdad es que estamos muy agotadas… -respondió Viviane con sus ojos envueltos en ojeras.

-Es cierto, yo ya ni siento mis pies… -Agregó Ashley.

-¿Ves? Tú estás tan vieja como yo –se burló Caroline.

-Niñas, niñas… Ya basta, compórtense… –las reprendió Emily.

-No hay problema Candy, le diremos a las sirvientas que le lleven la cena a sus habitaciones –dijo amablemente Archie.

-Entonces, si es así, nosotros también nos acostaremos Candy –Emily se acercó a su hija y le besó tiernamente las mejillas–. Dile por favor al señor Andrew que nos disculpe por no estar presentes en la cena, pero es que, el viaje aún nos pesa, creo que los años no vienen solos…

Candy miró detenidamente a su madre y la vio más blanca que de costumbre. Se había olvidado completamente la razón de su viaje a Chicago, y ahora que la veía con aquel pálido aspecto lo recordaba de repente.

-El lunes a primera hora iré al hospital Santa Juana a hablar con los médicos, mamá –dijo Candy cariñosamente, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus padres–. Cualquier cosita me avisan ¿sí?

-Sí, Candy, quédate tranquila –le respondió su padre.

Así fue como toda la familia se retiró a sus habitaciones dejando a solas a los primos sentados en un sofá de la sala de estar frente a una cálida chimenea. Candy miraba una y otra vez la puerta principal de la mansión, y movía nerviosamente sus dedos. Finalmente, no pudo más con la intriga y preguntó: -¿Tienes idea de cuándo llegará Albert?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Creí que él también se tomaría la tarde libre, pero veo que no fue así. De seguro se habrá arrepentido una y mil veces de haber quedado solo con tanto trabajo –respondió Archie con una sonrisa.

-¿No te dijo nada, si tenía algo urgente?

-No, solamente me pidió que venga a recibirlos. Me comentó que ustedes se hospedarían aquí y no quería quedar como un mal anfitrión. Aunque, y ahora que lo dices… También lo vi bastante preocupado…

-¿Preocupado?

-Sí, esta mañana salió una foto en el periódico bajo un título que anunciaba su compromiso con Josephine. Y bueno, parece que no se lo esperaba…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo esperaba… Tenía esperanzas de que aquella locura se cancelara, pero… -Archie levantó la vista y vio cómo Candy miraba fijamente el piso con ojos amargados. Inmediatamente se mordió la lengua odiándose por dentro… ¿Cómo había metido la pata así? –Candy…

En eso escucharon abrirse la puerta principal, y vieron entrar a un alto y fornido hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el cielo. Albert se sacó el gran tapado negro que llevaba colgándolo en el perchero del recibidor, e inmediatamente una sirvienta se acercó a recibirlo y ayudarlo con sus cosas. Él le pasó la bufanda que se acababa de sacar y el portafolio, mientras se desabotonaba la chaqueta del traje y se aflojaba la corbata. En eso levantó la vista encontrando su celeste mirada con aquellos verdes esmeralda que tanto había extrañado, mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Candy lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué hacer. Su corazón comenzó a dar grandes saltos de alegría, mientras su mente le jugaba traicioneramente recordando aquellas palabras que acababa de escuchar: Él aún seguía comprometido con Josephine…

-Buenas noches –saludó Albert-. Ruego que me disculpen por llegar tan tarde, es que había ciertos asuntos que debía atender.

-Oh, no te preocupes Albert… -se apuró a contestar Candy –De todas maneras… Mis padres junto con mis tías ya se retiraron a sus habitaciones, y la verdad es que yo también estoy muy agotada… Creo que también me iré a descansar –Candy hablaba mirando más a Archie que a Albert. Una intensa rabia comenzó a nacer en su pecho que no le permitía ni siquiera mirar a su reciente novio por más de dos segundos.

Albert se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando y miró a Archie buscando alguna explicación, y éste se sentía tan culpable que únicamente bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Pero… ¿No cenarás? –Preguntó preocupado Albert –Yo estoy muerto de hambre, vamos Candy, quédate un poco más… Con Archie siempre comemos los dos solos, nos vendría muy bien tu compañía…

Candy al ver su tierna mirada estaba por aceptar, pero luego nuevamente aquel fastidioso nombre de mujer golpeó su mente enfureciéndola aún más.

-No, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada… Mejor me retiro, hasta mañana –y saludando con la mano subió lo más rápido que pudo la gran escalera que la llevaba al primer piso.

Albert se quedó mirándola boquiabierto, sin entender absolutamente nada. Se esperaba un encuentro totalmente distinto con su amada, sin embargo, aquella fría y enojada mirada lo había congelado por completo. Miró nuevamente a Archie como buscando la explicación, y éste no se pudo contener más.

-Se ha enterado del anuncio de compromiso que salió en el periódico… Lo siento Albert, se me escapó, le conté sin pensar, pero es que… ¿Acaso ustedes…? –Archie trataba de unir los puntos pero por más que lo intentara siempre había cosas que no le cerraban del todo.

Albert dio un pesado suspiro. Ahora entendía todo. Desde aquella mañana que aquel horrible anuncio había salido publicado, él había pensado las mil y una formas para suspender, una vez por todas y definitivamente, aquel compromiso. Así que luego del almuerzo y de darles la tarde libre a todos los empleados del edificio, cuando por fin se había quedado solo en su enorme oficina, llamó sin contratiempos a Lakewood para hablar con su tía.

-¡Buenas tardes William, pero qué sorpresa! –Le había saludado ella insólitamente de buen humor –Oh vaya, pero este aparato sí que es mágico ¿no lo crees? –preguntó haciendo referencia a la última y novedosa invención del hombre: el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes tía… La he llamado para hablar de un asunto de extrema importancia…

Albert detestaba hablar tan formalmente con los miembros de su familia, pero si quería poner las cosas en su lugar otra alternativa no tenía, debía actuar como William Albert Andrew, patriarca y gran líder del clan Andrew.

-Oh, vamos William ¿por qué tanta formalidad? Soy tu tía, te he visto crecer, te he criado y educado, no lo olvides…

Elroy sabía perfectamente el motivo de la llamada de su sobrino. Se había imaginado aquella conversación ni bien había autorizado publicar aquella fotografía en el periódico, por eso sabía exactamente qué decir, ahora más que nunca debía ser Elroy Andrew, matriarca y tía del gran líder del clan Andrew.

-Nunca lo olvidaré tía, como así espero que usted tampoco se olvide del lugar que ocupo en la familia.

-Cómo olvidarlo sobrino, si por mí estás allí.

Albert apretó fuertemente los labios mientras sentía la presión en su pecho. Enfrentarse a su tía no estaba resultando nada fácil.

-Tía, he llamado para decirle que suspenda inmediatamente todos los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso y de la boda. Usted más que nadie sabe que aquella boda jamás se realizará. Mañana, antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eliza, me reuniré con la familia Peterson y lo haré oficial ¿de acuerdo? –La voz de Albert era severa y determinante.

Del otro lado del tubo un silencio sepulcral apareció de repente.

-Tía ¿se encuentra allí todavía? ¡Tía! ¿Me ha escuchado?

Elroy en un momento tuvo la genial idea de aparentar una descompostura, pero la rabia en su interior pudo más.

-No puedo creer que me pidas eso, William. Estoy harta de tus caprichos y tonterías ¿acaso no te das cuenta que esto podría ser la ruina de la familia?

-No creo que sea tan así, han pasado cosas peores y seguimos en pie. Además, no le estoy pidiendo nada tía, es una orden.

Otro eterno silencio invadió el otro lado del tubo, pero esta vez Albert no se alarmó, sino que simplemente esperó pacientemente.

-Entiendo… -dijo de pronto Elroy con una voz que denotaba la frustración de la derrota-. Si es una orden, así se hará… Las órdenes de William Andrew son indiscutibles… -Y sin decir nada más, colgó el teléfono.

Albert se había quedado con el tubo en la mano por varios e infinitos segundos, mientras sentía a su corazón palpitar desesperadamente. Hacía mucho que no tenía un enfrentamiento de aquel tipo, en donde debía sacar su gran título para hacer cumplir sus órdenes. Luego, mientras bajaba lentamente el tubo y lo colgaba en el gancho dorado del teléfono, logró por fin respirar profundamente aliviado. Un gran paso había dado, ahora solamente quedaba hablar con la familia de su ex prometida. Sí, ahora sólo quedaba lo peor…

Meditabundo Albert se dispuso a cenar con Archie, aunque no pudo probar más de medio bocado. ¿Cómo diablos explicaría a su amada princesa la enorme red de mentiras en la que estaba metido?

-¿Y bien, Albert? No me has contestado –interrumpió sus pensamientos su fiel sobrino.

-¿Eh, a qué te refieres, Archie?

-Oh vamos, no te hagas el desentendido… ¿qué hay entre tú y Candy? ¿Acaso tú y ella…? –Archie lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

Albert suspiró profundamente y le dio un largo trago a su copa de vino tinto. Luego lo miró angustiado.

-Hasta esta mañana sí, pero ahora… No lo sé… -respondió.

-¡Yuuuuuuuuuuupi! –Exclamó contento Archie colgándose de su cuello – ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Lo supe ni bien vi tu enorme sonrisa esta mañana. Pero ¿y qué pasó con el compromiso? ¿Y la foto del periódico?

-El compromiso fue cancelado y lo de la foto… Uf, eso estoy seguro que fue una artimaña de la tía Elroy… No tienes idea lo que me está costando todo esto…

Albert mantenía la mirada fija en el blanco mantel bordado, mientras movía suavemente la base de la copa con sus dedos. Archie vio la oscura sombra que se delineaba debajo de sus ojos, entendiendo al instante por lo que estaba pasando su tío, ya que él mismo había pasado por aquello.

-No te preocupes Albert, si lo que hay entre tú y Candy es amor verdadero, todo saldrá bien… -dijo mientras le palmeaba suavemente el hombro.

-Gracias Archie…

Luego de aquella cena, Albert caminó a su dormitorio con los pies tan pesados que le parecían de plomo. Estaba realmente cansado, y aunque el día había comenzado siendo maravilloso, increíblemente terminó como lo peores. Mientras lentamente recorría los oscuros pasillos pasó por la puerta del dormitorio de su pequeña. Sin predecirlo se detuvo unos instantes y rozó delicadamente con las manos la madera antigua apoyando allí su frente. Y luego, sin que pudiera evitarlo, se vio abriendo aquella puerta e ingresando a la habitación. Sorprendido por su accionar se quedó allí, inmóvil, observando a su bella dama que se encontraba parada frente a una chimenea encendida. Candy estaba ligeramente iluminada con el color naranja del fuego, vestía un delicado camisón de seda con pequeños volados, que le cubría los brazos y le llegaba hasta los tobillos; tenía el cabello suelto y sus rebeldes rizos se desparramaban desordenadamente por su espalda y hombros, se encontraba descalza pero no sentía el frío debido a su gran cercanía con el fuego. Ella lo miró por largos segundos, completamente sorprendida, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Candy… -susurró Albert, tratando así de que le saliera la voz. La impresionante belleza de aquella dama lo había dejado sin habla.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles mirándose, contemplándose… Luego Albert se acercó lentamente hacia ella, quedando a tan sólo centímetros de distancia. Suavemente comenzó a acariciar su rostro, sus mejillas…

-Candy, mi amor… No sabes cuánto te extrañé… –susurró, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

Candy se dejaba acariciar, ella también lo había extraño y necesitaba de su calor tanto como necesitaba del aire para respirar.

-Archie me contó que se publicó el anuncio de tu compromiso… -dijo de pronto, pero sin alejarse de aquellas suaves caricias.

-Sí, lo sé… -contestó él, mirándola con ternura –Candy, no es lo que crees…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es? –preguntó ensombreciendo la mirada y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Albert continuaba mirándola con sus ojos celestes llenos de amor, suplicando en silencio lo que a sus labios tanto les costaba explicar.

Luego, caminando nuevamente hacia ella y tomando delicadamente sus manos, le dijo: -Las cosas con Josephine se han complicado más de lo que hubiera esperado… Cuando terminamos nuestra relación ella me pidió un tiempo hasta que se sintiera preparada para enfrentar lo acontecido. Por lo tanto, los preparativos de la boda continuaron su curso normalmente… Intenté impedirlo, de veras, pero… No podía hacerlo mientras no se hiciera público la ruptura del compromiso… Mientras no hablara con los padres de Josephine…

Candy inmediatamente se desprendió de las manos de Albert y caminó varios pasos dándole la espalda ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Él aún no había hablado con los Peterson?

-Candy, créeme que jamás quise que las cosas siguieran este rumbo –continuó Albert totalmente apesadumbrado –es que… Dios… Ni yo sé qué ocurrió… Creí haber aclarado las cosas con Josephine, pero luego me di cuenta de que no fue así, ella me evitaba completamente y de pronto era como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada… Por eso, la única solución que encuentro es volver allá y hacer público todo esto, hacer público la ruptura de aquel compromiso y así podríamos hacer público también lo nuestro…

Albert una vez más caminó hacia ella, pero esta vez abrazó su cintura por detrás. Candy sintió su calor envolviéndola. Unos fuertes celos invadían todo su ser, sin embargo no podía evitar aquel impulso de confiar en él, como siempre lo había hecho y como estaba segura de que siempre lo iba a hacer.

-No tienes idea… -Continuó susurrando Albert escondiendo el rostro en su cuello –Las ganas que tengo de gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo… Que te amo más que a mi vida…

-¿Cuándo piensas viajar a Lakewood? –preguntó ella.

-Mañana…

Candy se dio media vuelta y vio aquella dulce y acongojada mirada celeste, aquel rostro lleno de dolor e incertidumbre, y eso, le partió el corazón.

-Está bien, confío en ti –dijo mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Perdóname Candy… Te prometo que una vez que termine con todo esto, seré el mejor novio del mundo.

-Mmmmh… ¿En serio? –Preguntó traviesamente –pero mira que ser el mejor novio es una responsabilidad muy grande...

-No importa, me gustan los retos –contestó él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Lentamente comenzaron a besarse, reconociéndose y explorándose, como tanto habían extrañado, como tanto adoraban… Candy conmovida por el mar de sentimientos que comenzaba a invadir su mente y corazón, hundió el rostro en aquel ancho pecho aspirando el olor tan conocido de ese hombre, aferrada a dos manos a su chaqueta porque se le doblaban las rodillas. En un momento sintió los brazos que le levantaban del suelo y la colocaban con suavidad sobre la cama, sintió el aliento tibio en su cuello y las manos que la sujetaban.

Albert ni siquiera supo cuándo ni cómo se sacó la chaqueta y los zapatos, zambulléndose junto con su amada entre aquellas suaves sábanas de satén y gruesas mantas. Sin poder advertirlo o evitarlo, se encontraban embebidos el uno en el otro, acariciándose mutuamente, besándose desesperadamente. Candy solamente sentía a las grandes manos de Albert envolviéndola, acariciando intensamente su cintura, mientras la besaba profundamente. Su mente mágicamente se había rendido al poder del amor, y ella también se dejaba llevar por aquel mar de caricias y sensaciones. Con hábiles movimientos desató el nudo de la corbata lanzándola a un costado y desabotonó la almidonada camisa, llenándose completamente con su piel, con su calor. Albert continuaba acariciándola, llevando sus manos a recorrer como si de un mapa se tratara la blanca piel de la dama, incursionándose por debajo del camisón, hasta llegar a aquellas pequeñas montañas que parecían endurecerse aún más bajo sus caricias. Albert comenzó a desear todo aquello y mucho más con tanta intensidad, que simplemente se dejó llevar, acariciándola como siempre quiso, pellizcando suavemente aquellos duros pezones, haciéndola gemir, llevándola a temblar inconscientemente empapada en amor y deseo. Con toda calma Albert fue despojándola de capas de temores acumulados y recuerdos inútiles. Con suaves y lentos movimientos se deshizo de aquel camisón, y pudo admirarla semidesnuda debajo de su cuerpo, mientras Candy lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Albert lentamente la besaba de arriba abajo, saboreándola, desprendiéndose delicadamente de las últimas prendas, mientras sentía a las pequeñas manos femeninas tratando de hacer lo mismo con él. Él la acariciaba con infatigable perseverancia hasta que Candy dejó de temblar y abrió los ojos, sintiendo cómo los dedos de Albert encontraban aquel sitio debajo de su vientre tan celosamente guardado. Albert la recorría lentamente, abriéndose paso poco a poco, descubriendo cada centímetro de su ser, acariciándola suavemente, incursionándose por sus pliegues, mientras envolvía a sus senos con sus labios… Hasta que la sintió relajarse bajo sus dedos sabios, la sintió ondular, abrirse, iluminarse; Albert la oyó gemir, llamarlo, rogarle; la vio rendida y húmeda, dispuesta a entregarse y a recibirlo a plenitud. Albert tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apretando fuertemente los dientes, haciendo hasta lo imposible por frenarse, mientras sentía a sus pantalones más apretados que nunca. Pero sus dedos parecían tener vida propia y continuaban acariciando magistralmente a la dama que se retorcía de placer debajo de su cuerpo, trasladándola mucho más allá del orgasmo, a una dimensión misteriosa donde el amor y la muerte son similares. Candy sintió que su espíritu se expandía, que los deseos y la memoria desaparecían, que se abandonaba en una sola inmensa claridad. Se abrazó a él en ese extraordinario espacio reconociéndolo. Allí ella pudo ver que eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su destino. Porque tal vez habían estado allí juntos en vidas anteriores y lo estarían muchas veces más en vidas futuras. Albert la observó pacientemente, con sus ojos celestes oscuros por la pasión y el deseo, pero también llenos de amor, mientras la seguía llenando de besos, admirando el color del placer, escuchando los fuertes gemidos de quien lentamente y entre agitadas respiraciones emprendía su regreso a la normalidad. Sin decir ni una palabra, la abrazó tiernamente, esperando él también el pronto regreso a la tierra. Y retozaron entrelazados bajo las gruesas mantas por varias e infinitas horas hasta que nuevamente la luz del amanecer los encontró juntos, abrazados, completamente enamorados…

En sincronía los ojos se fueron abriendo, encontrándose verde y azul en un dulce mirar.

-Buenos días, preciosa…-saludó Albert con dulzura.

Candy emitió un hondo bostezo, aferrándose aún más a aquel formidable cuerpo masculino, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días, mi príncipe…

Suavemente comenzaron a acariciarse mientras amorosamente se llenaban de besos.

-Candy debo regresar a mi dormitorio –dijo Albert luego de unos momentos.

Ella se aferró aún más a él.

-No, mi dulce amor… No quiero que te vayas…

Él sonrió y la besó más profundamente, para luego con un rápido movimiento tumbarla a un costado, y admirarla plenamente y a luz del día, en todo su esplendor.

-Eres hermosa… -dijo con una seductora sonrisa mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada.

Candy sintió al rubor llenar sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que hacía lo imposible por cubrirse con las sábanas.

-¡Albert! –exclamó mientras una risilla nerviosa salía de sus labios –por favor no me mires así, me da vergüenza…

-¿Vergüenza? –preguntó traviesamente, mientras se acercaba a su oído lentamente– ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche? –susurró, erizándola completamente.

-¡Albert, eres terrible! Además, esto no es justo…

-¿Qué no es justo?

-Esto, de que tú estés así y yo esté así…

-Que yo esté así ¿cómo?

-¡Pues, vestido!

-¡Jaja! Pero mi vida… ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiese pasado si yo no me quedaba con el pantalón puesto?

Albert nuevamente la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a besarla con tanta ternura como la noche anterior. Luego de varios minutos y emitiendo un molesto gruñido rompió el abrazo.

-Debo irme… -dijo mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama. Agarró su camisa y se la puso al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada el resto de sus prendas.

-No mi dulce amor, por favor no te vayas, quédate y nos encerraremos por el resto del día. Fingiremos que hemos salido de viaje y nos amaremos por siempre en esta habitación –decía Candy mientras envuelta en sábanas llenaba de besos su espalda.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos de viaje, sólo los dos, por largos e infinitos meses? –bromeó Albert, mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la sentaba sobre su regazo.

Nuevamente profundos besos renacieron, sintiendo cómo por fin habían completado sus cuerpos, encontrando en el alma del otro la mitad que les faltaba. Lentamente y poco a poco, Albert fue interrumpiendo el beso, tomando delicadamente aquellas pecosas mejillas para acariciarlas.

-Candy… Hoy debo viajar a Lakewood… -dijo.

-Sí, lo sé… –contestó ella contrariada– te vas hoy y vuelves mañana ¿no es así?

-De hecho… -Albert pensó por unos segundos lo que estaba por decir– tú puedes venir también… O mejor dicho, toda tu familia puede venir…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, mi amor… Esta noche es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eliza y como aún eres una Andrew, obviamente estás invitada…

Albert la miró con una traviesa sonrisa. Sabía que tal vez no era buena idea llevar a Candy a aquella batalla campal, pero también sabía que no podía estar ni un segundo más lejos de ella. La necesitaba tanto que la idea de no verla aunque fuera por tan sólo veinticuatro horas le parecía una real tortura.

A Candy, sin embargo, la idea de ir a aquella fiesta le parecía increíblemente tentadora. Sabía mejor que nadie que su presencia no iba a gustar para nada a la anfitriona de la fiesta, como así también sabía que tal vez sería la última vez que iría a una fiesta semejante. La idea de hacerle, al menos por una vez, la vida imposible a Eliza Leagan de repente comenzó a palpitar gustosamente en su cerebro. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero por el otro lado, estaría encantada de ver la cara de Eliza cuando la viera.

Lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de su amado y con una pícara sonrisa, respondió: -¿Cuándo partimos?

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-**

*******Aclaración****: Parte de este capítulo fue basado en pequeños fragmentos de la novela "Retrato en sepia" de Isabel Allende.**

**s-s-s**

¡Hoooooooooola! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les traigo lo último de lo último de Contando Estrellas. Espero que les haya gustado. Y como sé muy bien que me atrasé un poquito, fue extra largo de duración ;)

Gracias a todos los que me leyeron y muy especialmente a: **Monybert-DC, Elenomar, Amyriverasosa, RVM85, Milady, Blackcat2010, Jenny, Rose de Andrew, Dreamerburch, Lilianly Ardley, incoip y eli29-miarace.**

Gracias por cada una de sus palabras chicas, me emocionaron y también me hicieron reír con sus comentarios, trataré de hacer lo que me piden ;)

Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo por este mismo canal ;)

Abrazoooooooooooote! :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? –preguntó Joseph a su mujer.

-Sí –respondió ella.

-¿Y acaso estuvimos de acuerdo? –volvió a preguntar Joseph, recordando que ninguno de los dos se había negado.

-Sí.

Emily comprendía perfectamente el brillo de angustia y preocupación que aparecía en los ojos azules de su marido, porque a ella también le invadían aquellos sentimientos. Pero ni bien había escuchado a su hija decir aquellas palabras, ni bien había escuchado aquella invitación sabía que no podían evitar más lo impostergable… El destino de la familia Adams por fin tocaba su puerta, y era un llamado que no podían ignorar.

-Emily no me malentiendas –decía Joseph mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos –he esperado este momento por años, pero me preocupas tú, tu salud es tan delicada…

-No te preocupes por mí amor, aún soy muy fuerte, ustedes son mi fortaleza, puedo soportar todo esto y mucho más –le respondió su esposa mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Aquella mañana ni bien habían abierto los ojos se encontraron con una mirada esmeralda y un risueño rostro quien le dijo entre incontables palabras que habían sido invitados al cumpleaños de su prima Eliza Leagan, y que aquella era una buena oportunidad para presentar a ambas familias. No se pudieron negar, ya que evidentemente sí era una buena oportunidad para comenzar con el papelerío del cambio de apellido de Candy, pero… También sabían que aquella reunión no sería del todo agradable…

-De acuerdo querida, enfrentaremos todo esto juntos –dijo finalmente su marido mientras acariciaba sus mejillas para luego unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Mientras tanto, Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca hablando por teléfono con George. Luego, cuando por fin pudo cortar con la comunicación, y mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su taza de café se recostó por unos momentos en su sillón, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo el delicioso aroma a café llenaba sus fosas nasales. Realmente debía estar loco para llevar a Candy a aquella batalla campal, porque bien sabía que todos en Lakewood conocían los verdaderos motivos por el cual él decidió romper aquel compromiso. Pero aún así deseaba tener a la mujer que amaba cerca suyo, quería enfrentar todo eso con ella, y si alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño él mismo la defendería con garras y dientes si así fuera necesario, pero… ¿acaso estaba siendo muy egoísta? Desde que la invitó había pensado las mil y una formas de protegerla, y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría y de paso aprovecharía el fin de semana para presentar a las familias. Pero… ¿y si no podía? Dio un profundo suspiro. Definitivamente, debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Después de todo era cierto, Candy aún era una Andrew.

Candy, por su parte, estaba con los nervios a mil por hora, encerrada con una sirvienta en su habitación, armando su maleta y viendo qué vestido usaría para la ocasión. Sabía que según lo que había dicho Albert, llegarían justo para la fiesta así que de seguro ya debería viajar vestida y maquillada. Obviamente aquello iba en contra del protocolo de la alta sociedad, pero en realidad todo aquel viaje iba en contra del protocolo, como bien le decía la sirvienta:

-Pero señorita Andrew ¿cómo va a viajar ya vestida? se le va a arrugar el vestido, y su maquillaje puede correrse… Lo más conveniente es que lleguen con horas de anticipación y se vistan allá…

Pero en ese momento, Candy abrumada por todo lo que estaba viviendo dejó de prestarle atención y se quedó con la mirada fija en la ventana. Tal vez no era buena idea ir a aquella fiesta… Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le esperaba, ya que desde siempre tanto la tía abuela como los Leagan siempre la odiaron. Recordaba cómo hacía algunos años había tenido la esperanza de que la tía abuela se encariñara con ella o al menos la tuviera más en cuenta, ya que el haber cuidado a su amnésico sobrino favorito le daba unos cuantos puntos a su favor. Sin embargo, no fue así. Si bien Elroy Andrew la aceptó formalmente como una Andrew, sobre todo luego de que se descubriera de que Candy jamás había sido una ladrona, nunca pudo encariñarse con ella, solamente se limitaba a tratarla con formalidad.

Candy dio un pesado suspiro. Amaba a Albert más que a nadie en el mundo, y por él iría hasta el mismísimo infierno. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. Debía alejar aquellos miedos de su mente, ya que además de saber todo lo que le esperaba a ella, también sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba a su novio y ella quería estar a su lado.

**o-o-o**

Las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer tímidamente en el cielo azul que comenzaba poco a poco a oscurecerse y una luna menguante que brillaba tenuemente subía con lentitud recorriendo el firmamento. Luego de varias horas por fin atravesaban aquel gigante portón que en otra época del año de seguro estaría cubierto de rosas. Antiguas estatuas de dioses griegos se levantaban a los costados del camino y a lo lejos hasta se podía escuchar el cristalino sonido del agua envuelto en la frescura del bosque. Un elegante hombre les abrió la puerta ayudándolas a bajar del coche. Albert inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el lado del acompañante para tenderle la mano a su bella dama de ojos esmeralda que lo miraba maravillada.

-Estás hermosa –le dijo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano–. Estoy seguro que serás la sensación de la fiesta…

Candy simplemente sonrió. Aún no podía creer que había asistido a una fiesta en Lakewood con el amor de su vida, su adorado príncipe de la colina. Con delicadeza Albert la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión. Frente a la puerta había decenas de fotógrafos y periodistas queriendo entrevistar al gran patriarca de la familia Andrew, preguntando desesperados, tratando de averiguar quién era la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba. Albert sonrió, aquello era algo predecible ya que era la primera vez que se presentaba en un evento así con Candy. Sin dejar de sonreír se mezclaron entre la multitud, mientras incontables flashes aparecían. Detrás de ellos caminaba Archie, quien también saludaba galantemente, y un poco más atrás con la mirada baja iban Emily y Joseph, pero como los periodistas estaban tan concentrados en el heredero Andrew y su hermosa acompañante, ni se fijaron en ellos. Ambos al darse cuenta de eso se miraron aliviados. Mejor así, pensaron, cuanto menos revuelo provocaran mejor sería para todos. Insólitamente, ninguno se había dado cuenta que las tres damas se habían quedado rezagadas, cuando a una de ellas se le había enganchado parte del vestido en la puerta del coche.

-¡Pero vamos Viviane, apúrate, que están por entrar sin nosotras! –exclamaba preocupada Ashley.

-¿Y tú crees que no me doy cuenta? –contestaba ella haciendo hasta lo imposible por tratar de desenredar los finos hilos de su vestido púrpura que se habían enganchado en la manija de la puerta del choche.

-¡Ay, a ver, déjame intentarlo! –Dijo Caroline mientras se acercaba a la puerta del coche- ¡Listo, ya lo desenredé! Tienes suerte de que no pasó más que unas pequeñas arrugas.

-¡Por fin! –Exclamó Ashley – ¡miren, ya están entrando, apurémonos!

A los lejos se veía a Candy ingresando justo en ese preciso momento con Albert, rodeados de incontables periodistas.

Fue entonces cuando el mayordomo se paró en la puerta del salón y con una voz gruesa y formal anunció: -El señor William Albert Andrew…

Cientos de exclamaciones se escucharon cuando los presentes voltearon ansiosos hacia la entrada y luego un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente cuando el mayordomo agregó: -Y la señorita Candice White Andrew.

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban que el patriarca de la familia Andrew se apareciera con semejante belleza, y menos que menos se imaginaban que aquella belleza fuera su pupila. Candy vestía un hermoso vestido verde musgo, ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cintura donde caía libremente. Presentaba un provocativo escote en forma de corazón que acentuaba sus pechos pero no demasiado, y llevaba el pelo sujeto en media cola con una hermosa hebilla con forma de mariposa. Adornando su cuello se podía ver una fina cadena bañada en oro con una pequeña libélula de piedras preciosas, que hacían juego con sus pendientes, regalo de Albert por la navidad pasada.

En la otra punta del salón, sentada sobre un cómodo sillón de roble se encontraba Elroy Andrew observándolos detenidamente. Definitivamente debía reconocerlo, su sobrino había sido muy inteligente, ya que al estar los dos juntos iba a ser muchísimo más difícil separarlos. Al lado de ella se encontraba una hermosa jovencita pelirroja vestida con un ajustado y provocativo vestido rojo, prácticamente echando humo por la boca de la bronca. Viéndolos así tan felices y acaparando toda la atención de la noche no la hacía para nada feliz. No podía creer que aquella maldita huérfana se atreviera a asistir a su cumpleaños y sin ser invitada, quién demonios se había creído. A su costado, Neal los observaba en silencio. Se sentía feliz por no sentir aquella fatal atracción por la huérfana de ojos verdes; ahora su corazón pertenecía a otra dama y hacía varios días había decidido hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por conquistarla. Neal se giró para ver a la dueña de sus sueños y la encontró observando a la pareja recién llegada con una mirada triste acompañada de su madre. Para Josephine Peterson era clarísimo que William ya había comenzado una relación amorosa con Candice, de lo contrario no habría motivo para que se presentara a aquella fiesta en su compañía.

Luego de saludar a la mayor cantidad de invitados posibles, Albert y Candy llegaron donde estaban Annie y Archie.

-¡Candy, por Dios, estás hermosísima! –Exclamaba Annie mientras la abrazaba felizmente –Archie me contó que viniste con tu familia…

Fue en ese momento cuando Candy cayó en cuenta que desde que habían llegado no había visto más a su familia. Desesperada los buscó con la mirada pero no los encontró.

-Oh sí, es cierto, pero ¿dónde estarán? Estaban aquí hace algunos momentos… -respondió ella mirando a todos lados.

-Preciosa… Debo ir a hablar con las Peterson ¿de acuerdo? –Le susurró Albert dulcemente al oído-. Por favor, espérame aquí junto con Annie y Archie, trataré de no tardar.

Candy lo miró preocupada, pero la tierna sonrisa de su amado logró calmar todos sus nervios. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y vio cómo Albert caminaba hacia donde estaba su tía y luego hacia donde estaba Josephine y su madre. Aparentemente el padre de Josephine no estaba presente en la fiesta, así que solamente Elroy Andrew, Josephine y Jane Peterson acompañaron a Albert. Lo último que vio fue a un guapo joven, de rubios cabellos y tierna mirada celeste, vestido con un elegante traje color negro, mirándola con cariño mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta del despacho.

-Oh Dios… -murmuró Candy al sentir cómo los nervios carcomían su intestino.

-No te preocupes Candy, todo saldrá bien… -le reconfortó Archie guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Pero qué, qué pasó? –Preguntó intrigadísima Annie –Candy, ¿acaso tú y Albert…? –No necesitó ni siquiera terminar de preguntar ya que la enorme sonrisa de su querida hermana contestó todas sus dudas-. ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupi! –Exclamó emocionadísima mientras se colgaba de su cuello-. ¿Entonces tu plan funcionó? –le preguntó a su marido.

-Funcionó a la perfección –contestó éste con aire triunfador.

-¿De qué plan están hablando? –preguntó Candy mirándolos fijamente.

Annie y Archie estaban tan felices que con solo mirar los ojos sorprendidos de Candy estallaron en carcajadas. Estaban realmente orgullosos de que el plan para unir a sus dos mejores amigos haya dado resultado. No tardaron mucho en contar todo a Candy, en cómo habían logrado que Albert la siguiera hasta el pueblito de su madre, en cómo Annie había descubierto a Josephine y cómo Archie había soportado semanas siendo presidente suplente de las empresas Andrew.

-Mmmh, no me gusta que nos hayan llamado "par de tontos", pero me alegra de que lo hayan hecho –dijo finalmente Candy, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras les plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada uno-. Aunque me sorprende que Josephine no ame a Albert… ¿Estás segura Annie?

-Segurísima. Cuando le pregunté no supo qué contestarme. Eso es un claro indicio de que no lo ama… No te preocupes Candy, tú eres la mujer ideal para Albert…

-Eso espero, aunque me está preocupando de que se están tardando demasiado en el despacho. Además… ¿dónde estarán mis padres y mis tías?

-Creo que ya salieron del despacho, Candy… -dijo luego de un momento Archie mirando en dirección donde momentos antes había entrado su tío con las tres mujeres.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó ella.

-Porque la puerta está levemente abierta, y parece que no hay nadie dentro.

Candy sin pensarlo demasiado atravesó el salón que se encontraba lleno de parejas bailando al compás de la música, hasta llegar al despacho. Con un poco de miedo abrió lentamente la puerta, verificando que definitivamente aquella reunión había terminado ya que no había nadie dentro. Sorprendida mientras un extraño presentimiento invadía su corazón comenzó a recorrer el salón buscando tanto a algún integrante de su familia como a su adorado novio. No tardó demasiado en chocar con una pelirroja dama de vestido rojo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -dijo Eliza con cierto tono malicioso - ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

-Buenas noches Eliza, feliz cumpleaños –le saludó Candy haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Pero definitivamente no tienes nada de modales… Fíjate que aparecer en mi cumpleaños sin ser invitada… Pero qué se puede esperar de una huérfana –rió abiertamente Eliza mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Candy estaba por contestarle, pero no pudo ni abrir la boca ya que Eliza agregó:

-Si estás buscando a mí querido tío abuelo William te informo que hace un rato lo vi dirigirse con su prometida hacia la terraza. De seguro estarán allí formalizando su compromiso. Oh, pero vamos querida, no me mires así… ¿O acaso realmente creías que él se iba a casar contigo? ¡jajajaja! ¡Pero qué ingenua! ¡jajaja! ¡El gran William Albert Andrew, casándose con una tonta huérfana! ¡jajajaja! ¡Pero qué locura!

Candy no quiso quedarse ni un segundo más con aquella arpía. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera pensar en vengarse de Eliza Leagan? Jamás podría hacerlo. Aquella pelirroja era el mismísimo demonio en persona, y ella se consideraba tan, pero tan… Ya ni siquiera se le ocurría una palabra para definirse, ahora solamente pensaba en Albert… ¿Sería cierto lo que dijo Eliza? ¿Estarán ambos en la terraza? No, no puede ser… Albert la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque eran almas gemelas… Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo demasiado subió las escaleras que la llevaba hasta la terraza. Debía verlo con sus propios ojos, de lo contrario siempre se quedaría con la duda.

**o-o-o**

-Discúlpenme señoras, pero no las puedo dejar pasar… Sus nombres no están en la lista de invitados –les decía lo más amablemente posible el mayordomo parado frente a la puerta cerrada de la mansión.

-¡Ay, pero esto no puede ser! ¡Y todo es culpa tuya Viviane! ¡Tú y tu inoportuno vestido púrpura! Ahora no podemos entrar… -refunfuñaba Ashley.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Jamás creí que necesitáramos entrar con Albert y Candy. Creí que estábamos invitadas… -se excusó Viviane mientras un rubor de vergüenza invadía su rostro.

Tanto Caroline como Ashley le dirigieron miradas obvias.

-Está bien, está bien… Tienen razón, jamás seríamos invitadas a esta fiesta… -dijo Viviane entendiendo inmediatamente las miradas de sus amigas.

En un momento Ashley toma de las manos a sus amigas y las lleva lejos de la entrada de la mansión.

-Chicas… Creo que igual deberíamos entrar… -susurró.

-Sí, es cierto… No podemos dejarlos sin nuestro apoyo logístico… -agregó también susurrando Caroline.

-Totalmente de acuerdo… La familia Adams nos necesita esta noche más que nunca –afirmó Viviane.

-Las hermanas seamos unidas… -dijo Ashley poniendo su mano en el centro de ellas –Todas para una…

-¡Y una para todas! –exclamaron sus amigas juntando sus manos con la de su hermana.

-Bien, pero… ¿cómo entraremos? –preguntó preocupada Caroline, observando detenidamente la enorme mansión.

-Oh, vamos Caroline… No es la primera vez que nos escabullimos en una fiesta de este estilo ¿lo recuerdas? Y bien sabemos los secretos que guardan las mansiones… –sonrió pícaramente Viviane.

-¡Exacto! En fiestas como estas la cocina es un caos, y siempre hay una puerta abierta… -agregó mirándolas con complicidad Ashley.

Las tres damas luego de mirarse maliciosamente, esperaron la oportunidad en que el mayordomo se distrajera para internarse en aquel oscuro y misterioso jardín.

**o-o-o**

-Josephine… ¿para qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó Albert al ver cómo estaba decorada la terraza.

Incontables velas rodeaban los muros y en el centro había una mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel blanco, donde encima reposaba una rosa roja, un par de velas, una botella de champagne y dos copas. Albert ni bien había visto aquel lugar tan románticamente preparado, supo que la idea de una última charla con su ex prometida había sido una muy mala idea.

La reunión con su ex suegra, su tía y su ex prometida había sido un total desastre. Jane Peterson se había alterado de tal manera que casi se desmaya. Le amenazó con contarle todo a su marido y juró destruir a la familia Andrew. Su tía Elroy simplemente se dedicó a observar. Su última conversación con su sobrino le había recordado cuál era su verdadera posición en la familia, y sabía que su deber era cumplir las órdenes del patriarca de la familia. El silencio de Elroy enfureció aún más a Jane Peterson, tanto así que murmurando palabras de odio salió despotricando del despacho y se encerró en su dormitorio golpeando fuertemente la puerta. Elroy así como había entrado, así había salido: en total silencio. Y sin decir ni una palabra se dirigió hacia su lugar en un extremo del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Sabía que el protocolo la obligaba a permanecer allí, aunque lo que más deseaba era hacer lo mismo que Jane Peterson: encerrarse en su habitación y no salir nunca más. En cambio, Josephine se había quedado mirando detenidamente a su ex prometido por largos minutos. Sabía que debía poner en curso el plan B que había minuciosamente elaborado con Sarah y Eliza Leagan. Era ese momento o nunca. No podía permitir que tan buen partido se escabullera de sus manos así como así, y sin siquiera luchar por él. Así que con toda la calma que pudo juntar en esos momentos, se acercó a Albert y en un tono conciliador lo invitó a la terraza para charlar aunque sea una última vez. Albert la miró desconfiado, pero sabiendo que había hecho de la vida de aquella hermosa joven una tortura, aceptó casi inmediatamente. Sólo que jamás se esperó tal emboscada.

-Oh, vamos querido William, por lo viejos tiempos… -respondió la hermosa dama de cabellos castaños, que vestía un elegante vestido amarillo al cuerpo que acentuaba su sensual figura.

Ella se acercó a aquella mesa redonda y agarró la botella de champagne, llenando con aquel espumante líquido las dos copas de cristal. Luego, caminando sensualmente, se acercó al joven heredero y le pasó una de las copas.

-Josephine… Por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto, en repetidas ocasiones… -le dijo Albert, mirándola detenidamente.

-Oh, por favor William, créeme que no estoy intentando nada, simplemente quiero que tengamos un digno final… Ya acepté nuestra ruptura, sólo deseo que quedemos como amigos ¿estás de acuerdo? –imploró la joven.

Albert dio un pesado suspiro, y luego de varios momentos agarró finalmente la copa.

-Por los viejos tiempos… -dijo Josephine, levantando su copa con la mano.

Albert, asintiendo en silencio, tocó levemente su copa con la de su acompañante. Bebieron un trago, y luego Josephine caminó hacia el balcón que daba hacia aquel jardín cuyas rosas brillaban por su ausencia.

-Increíble cómo ha cambiado todo, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

Albert se acercó a ella lentamente, no podía negar que aquella situación lo llenaba de cierta nostalgia.

-Josephine… Quiero que sepas que si te pedí que te casaras conmigo, es porque realmente creí que te amaba… Jamás me imaginé que terminaríamos así…

-Sí, lo sé…

En un momento un viento frío los golpeó haciendo que Josephine se cruzara de brazos.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Albert.

-Sí, un poco…

Entonces Albert, como buen caballero, se sacó el saco del traje y la envolvió con él. En eso, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y luego, en un rápido movimiento, Josephine se puso de puntillas para besar suavemente sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que una hermosa joven de mirada esmeralda los estaba observando. Inmediatamente, Candy al ver eso se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí. ¡Qué tonta había sido al creer que un hombre como Albert la podría amar!

Sin embargo, no vio cuando Albert apartó a Josephine de sus labios.

-Josephine… Entiéndelo por favor, lo nuestro ya terminó –dijo, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y alejándose con paso seguro del lugar.

**o-o-o**

-¿Dónde estarán? –preguntó una hermosa dama de edad avanzada, cabello rizado y mirada esmeralda.

-Allí vienen… ¿Pero qué…? –preguntó sorprendido Joseph, viendo cómo las tres damas llegaban con el cabello todo despeinado, y hasta podía jurar que tenían manchas de barro en los zapatos.

-¡Por Dios santo! ¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó preocupada Emily – ¿y qué les pasó? ¿Por qué tienen hojas y ramas en los cabellos? –Emily por poco no se reía del catastrófico aspecto de sus amigas. Juraría que las tres damas antes de entrar a la fiesta se habían desparramado entre los matorrales.

-¡Es todo culpa del vestido de Viviane! –Respondió molesta Ashley –Estuvimos como media hora tratando de desenganchar su vestido de la puerta del coche y después no nos dejaron entrar porque obviamente no estábamos en la lista de invitados…

-Y entonces optaron por revolcarse en el pasto… -bromeó Emily.

-No. Entonces optamos por ingresar por la puerta de servicio, pero antes nos escondimos en el jardín, y después nos perdimos y estuvimos como media hora más buscando la salida… Realmente aquel jardín parece un laberinto –explicó Caroline verdaderamente irritada.

-Pero díganme… ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí escondidos detrás de estas columnas? –preguntó intrigada Viviane.

-Estamos observándola… -respondió Joseph, mirando fijamente hacia un punto del salón.

-¡Oh Dios mío, no me digan que ella está aquí! –exclamó horrorizada Ashley.

-Sí… Allí está… -respondió Emily, señalando al punto donde su marido miraba fijamente.

En eso vieron cómo una rubia jovencita de vestido verde bajaba como un relámpago las enormes escalinatas de la mansión, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas. Candy deseaba a más no poder salir de aquel lugar. Definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea asistir a aquella fiesta y ahora se daba cuenta. Su corazón sangraba de dolor y lo único que quería hacer era correr hasta quedarse sin aire, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que una conocida pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.

-Así que lo viste con tus propios ojos… ¿Y, cómo se siente el comprobar que yo jamás miento?

-Eliza, apártate de mi camino… -la desafió Candy.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que la dama del establo me está desafiando ¡jaja! Esto sí que es increíble… Oh… Pero, ¿has estado llorando? Pobrecita… Y sí… no debe ser muy bonito ser huérfana…

-Eliza, querida, no seas así con Candice, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de enamorarse de un imposible… -dijo Sarah Leagan al acercarse donde estaba su hija –Candice… Espero que ahora entiendas que tu lugar no es este, querida… Estoy segura de que William jamás quiso engañarte de ese modo, pero… Debes entenderlo… Él como todo hombre habrá sucumbido ante tus encantos femeninos, pero es sólo eso, ya que jamás podría casarse con una dama como tú…

-¿Cómo yo? –Candy estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por contener las lágrimas que inevitablemente desbordaban sus verdes ojos. Una cosa era enfrentar a Eliza, pero otra muy distinta era enfrentar a madre e hija juntas… Aquello era demasiado…

-Sí, querida… -Decía Sarah mientras lentamente caminaba hacia Candy para hablarle más de cerca –Lastimosamente tú perteneces a una clase inferior a la nuestra… Tú siempre serás la huérfana, lleves el apellido que lleves…

Sarah estaba por acomodar unos rizos que caían sobre el rostro de Candy cuando una voz femenina la interrumpió.

-¡Aléjate de nuestra hija!

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio, hasta la orquesta que estaba tocando se había inmovilizado. Aquel grito había sido tan gutural, tan lleno de furia y rencor que había helado los huesos de los presentes.

Sarah se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquella voz. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba, pero no, no podía ser… Lentamente comenzó a levantar la vista hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan familiares y tan fríos a la vez… ¡Rayos! No, esto no podía estar pasando, cómo demonios ellos estaban allí… ¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Joseph, Emily! –Exclamó horrorizada.

-¡Aléjate de nuestra hija, Ann!

**Continuará…**

**s-s-s**

¡Hoooooooola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que estén todas bien :) y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Creo que este fue el capítulo que más me costó ya que creo que es uno de los más importantes, espero haberlo hecho bien... ;)

Bueno, de a poco estamos aclarando algunas dudas ya que inevitablemente nos estamos acercando al final a pasos agigantados... Sólo espero poder rellenar los huecos que fueron quedando así le doy un final digno... Esta historia se fue armando de a poco en mi mente y esto último que se supo fue planeado desde el comienzo y traté de colocar pistas en el transcurso de la historia... Sólo que se ve que las escondí demasiado bien ya que aparentemente pasaron por alto varias de ellas, como el pañuelo de la madre de Neal y sus iniciales "SAL" ;)

Y con respecto a la personalidad de Albert... Varias veces me dijeron que Albert no sería el tipo de hombre que se dejaría pasar por encima, y la verdad es que jamás quise colocarlo así, tal vez ése fue un error mío... Sólo quise hacerlo más humano, tengo muchos amigos hombres y todos tienen en común algo: Cuando algo aparece en sus vidas desestabilizándolos completamente, por más hombres que sean se sienten un poco frágiles e inseguros... Y bueno, eso quise hacer con Albert...

Muchísimas gracias por leerme y muy especialmente a: **Monybert, Angelnr, amyriverasosa, Jenny, Mayra exitosa, Lucia Ardley, Magnolia A, Lety, Faby Andley, Blackcat2010, cc, Guest (Anónimo), Gatita Andrew, Rose de Andrew, Lilianly Ardley, Laila y sayuri1707.**

Les mando un fuertísimo abrazote GIGANTE y discúlpenme si por ahí se me escapa algún error ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal ;)

Abrazoooooooooooote!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII **

_"__**Ten cuidado de la furia de un hombre paciente." **_

_**(John Dryden)**_

* * *

><p>Destino. Ésa era la palabra que ella buscaba en su vocabulario. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado aquello? Hacía exactamente veintiún años que no veía aquellos rostros, aunque cada tanto aparecían en sus sueños, sueños felices donde ella podía recordar cómo se había vengado de sus traidores.<p>

-Buenas noches Ann… -saludó Joseph –Veo que conoces a nuestra hija: La señorita Candy Adams…

-¿Hija? ¿Candy Adams? No, no puede ser…

Sarah bajó la mirada y vio el rostro llorón de aquella huérfana que en el pasado había vivido con sus caballos en el establo. Ahora entendía por qué jamás había soportado su rostro risueño con aquellas horrendas pecas y sus cristalinos ojos verdes: Aquella jovencita era la viva imagen de su madre, Emily Knight, su ex mejor amiga… ¡Diablos! Jamás imaginó que las cosas dieran ese giro inesperado. Volvió a levantar la mirada y allí las vio también a ellas, a las mujeres que algún tiempo atrás hasta había considerado como hermanas; tanto la alta mujer de intensos ojos azules zafiros llamada Viviane Abott, la rubia robusta de mirada gris llamada Caroline Walker, como la pelirroja petiza y de ojos verdes llamada Ashley Lee, la miraban sin expresión alguna en los ojos; justo detrás de aquel hombre que alguna vez fue su prometido: Joseph Adams…

-No has cambiado nada Ann… Eres la misma víbora de siempre… -dijo Emily mientras se acercaba de la mano de su marido.

-¿Ann? –Preguntó en un hilo de voz Candy.

-¿Y usted quién se cree que es para hablarle así a mi madre? –preguntó Eliza mirando a Emily de arriba abajo.

-Y veo que tienes un adorable demonio como hija… Vaya, jamás creí que la maldad se heredara… -Emily las miraba con un odio que Candy jamás creyó ver en aquellos dulces ojos esmeralda.

-Wouw… -exclamó burlonamente Sarah Leagan –Y ustedes aparentemente tampoco cambiaron nada, siguen siendo las mismas mujeres entrometidas y sin modales que siempre fueron…

Sarah miraba fijamente a Emily para luego desviar su mirada a las tres mujeres que estaban detrás de ella.

-Se puede saber quién les invitó, ¿o entraron por la puerta de servicio? Porque según el desastroso aspecto de ustedes tres, eso parece que hicieron –preguntó, señalando con desprecio a las tres damas.

-¡Yo les invité! –rugió Albert que justo en ese momento estaba bajando las escaleras. Había presenciado toda la escena y luego de salir del asombro, y mientras un extraño sentimiento de decepción envuelto en ira lo invadía, logró ver la verdad-. Increíble, cómo no lo vi antes…Tu nombre completo es Sarah Ann Leagan…

-¿Ann? ¿Sarah Ann Leagan? Oh, Dios… ¿Usted es la Ann del diario de mi madre? –seguía preguntando Candy mientras sentía la mano de Albert apretando la suya.

Desde la otra punta del salón, Elroy Andrew los miraba horrorizada. Jamás imaginó que aquella sombra del pasado reapareciera y justo de ese modo. Ahora ella también entendía por qué Candice jamás le había caído bien, le hacía recordar aquel gran escándalo que tuvo que esconder bajo todas sus lágrimas. Recordaba cómo había deseado con todo su ser poder borrar aquel episodio de su vida, pero ni bien aquella pecosa niña había aparecido en la mansión, supo que jamás lograría hacerlo… Y su mente se envolvió en aquel inevitable viaje al pasado, recordando que en aquellos años ellos vivían en Nueva York. Jamás imaginó que el matrimonio tan minuciosamente arreglado de su hijastra sería manchado por aquella tercera en discordia. Recordó todos los movimientos que tuvo que hacer para acallar los rumores. Pero el escándalo había sido demasiado grande, mucho más de lo que el débil corazón de su marido podía soportar. Varios meses después de aquello, Elroy encontraría a su marido fallecido en la cama de un ataque al corazón. Aquel escándalo había obligado a la familia Briand a mudarse a Chicago. Afortunadamente aquella mudanza coincidió con la nueva tarea de proteger a su sobrino y futura cabeza de la familia. Allí Sarah se casó con el señor Leagan, donde luego de un tiempo daría a luz a Daniel y a Elizabeth Leagan. También recordaba la mirada de odio y dolor que tenía Sarah al contarle lo que tenía planeado. En aquellos tiempos, Elroy también odiaba a esa pareja de enamorados, ya que fue justamente por ellos que su marido había fallecido. Recordaba perfectamente cómo había ayudado a Sarah para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, y también recordaba el gran sentimiento de alivio al ver la enorme sonrisa de su hijastra cuando volvió de aquel lejano pueblucho. Por fin todo había terminado, y el alma de su marido podía descansar en paz.

Albert se giró inmediatamente mirando fijamente a su tía.

-¿Usted sabía de todo esto? –preguntó, con la voz tan fría como un témpano de hielo.

Elroy no contestó. Estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo.

-Pregunté si usted tenía conocimiento que su adorada hijastra acosó, persiguió y amenazó a la familia Adams hasta el punto de dejar huérfana a MI NOVIA Y FUTURA ESPOSA.

La voz de Albert retumbó en todo el salón erizando completamente los cabellos de los presentes. Los periodistas exclamaron asombrados al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, ya que eso significaba que aquel anuncio de compromiso con la Peterson era una falsa noticia. A lo lejos, desde la altura de aquellas blancas escalinatas de mármol, envuelta en lágrimas, Josephine los observaba en silencio. Ahora su mundo definitivamente había acabado… Ya todos sabían que su prometido la había dejado por otra…

Elroy sintió cómo la helada mirada de su sobrino atravesaba su cuerpo y se clavaba en su corazón como un cuchillo. Ahora sí había perdido, y no había vuelta atrás…

-Sí… -respondió ella, con la voz temblorosa –pero no sabía que Candice era hija de ellos…

-Yo tampoco lo sabía… -dijo casi en susurros Sarah.

-¡¿Y USTEDES CREEN QUE ESO ES SUFICIENTE JUSTIFICACIÓN PARA TODO LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A ESTA FAMILIA?! –Gritó enfurecido Albert, con el rostro cada vez más rojo de la cólera.

Candy ni siquiera prestaba atención, se encontraba en estado de shock, metida en un profundo trance, envuelta en sus recuerdos, entendiendo por fin cada episodio de su vida: Hiciera lo que hiciera, se comportara como se comportara, jamás le caería bien ni a la tía Elroy ni a los Leagan… Siempre tendría aquel viejo odio cubriéndola… ¡Oh, pero por todos los santos! Ahora lo veía claramente… Aquella familia que la acogió y educó, que le dio el apellido y la mandó al colegio San Paulo, era la misma que la había separado de sus padres… Oh Dios… Aquello no podía estar pasando…

-William, yo, yo… -balbuceaba Sarah. Estaba realmente perturbada, el ver el furioso rostro del temible patriarca estaba descolocándola por completo… ¿y ahora qué demonios debía hacer o decir?

-Tú nada, Sarah. Siempre tuve mis sospechas de que eras una mala persona, pero jamás creí que tu maldad llegaba hasta tal punto. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo obraste de esa manera? ¿Realmente la humillación era tan grande como para destruir una familia?

-Tú no tienes idea lo que sufrí en aquellos tiempos… -se defendió Sarah, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada llena de rencor.

Albert volvió a mirarla fijamente, realmente no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Sufriste? ¿Tú sufriste? –Preguntó sonriendo irónicamente, para luego estallar en una burlona carcajada-. ¡Vaya! La verdad, no pensé reírme en este momento… Tú no sabes lo que realmente significa esa palabra ¿cierto? Oh, Sarah… Me llevas varios años, sin embargo tienes tanto por aprender… Lo que tuviste fue un duro golpe a tu ego y jamás pudiste reponerte, jamás te enseñaron a superarlo, solo alimentaron tu odio… -dijo esto último volviendo su mirada a Elroy-. Definitivamente Sarah, eres una vergüenza para esta familia. Ahora apártate de mi vista ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca más! De a partir de este momento, tú y tu familia serán repudiados de la familia Andrew.

Incontables exclamaciones de horror se escucharon en todo el salón. Jamás nadie imaginó la furia que podía desatar el joven heredero.

-¡William! –gritó espantada Elroy.

-Yo que usted ni siquiera hablaría, señora Andrew –respondió Albert mirándola fijamente y con una voz tan fría que helaba los huesos.

-Pero William, yo, yo… Perdóname por favor, todo esto fue en una época donde el odio me cegaba –balbuceó Sarah, implorando, mientras en un vano intento trató de tomar las manos del patriarca pero no pudo ni acercarse ya que éste la evitó en seco.

-¡Jamás! –Gritó Albert -¡Se acabó la compasión! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque jamás permitiré que una persona tan vil siga moviéndose tranquilamente bajo la protección del apellido Andrew! Y ahora si fueras un poco inteligente, en este mismo momento juntarías tus cosas y te largarías de aquí, porque aún no has visto lo que soy capaz…

-¡William, por Dios! –Exclamó Raymond Leagan, quien también había presenciado toda la escena pero que no se había atrevido a intervenir hasta ese momento.

Albert volteó a verlo y encontró el mismo brillo ambicioso en su mirada, aquel brillo que veía en todos los integrantes de aquella familia.

-Lo siento Raymond, pero esto ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso…

Luego, Albert volteándose hacia los invitados, exclamó:

-Señoras y señores, se terminó la función. Ha sido un placer estar esta noche con ustedes, pero la fiesta ha llegado a su fin, espero sepan comprender.

-¡Pero tío, esto no es justo, es mi cumpleaños! –rezongó Eliza.

-¡Eliza! Que yo sepa tu cumpleaños fue hace varias semanas, esta fiesta únicamente se organizó para satisfacer tus malcriados caprichos –la reprendió Albert.

-Pero William… Perdóname, por favor… -volvió a implorar Sarah.

-¡Basta, Sarah! Además, no es a mí a quien deberías pedir disculpas…

Sarah desvió la mirada hacia aquellas personas que jamás en su vida se imaginó volver a ver. Emily y Joseph, junto con sus tres ex mejores amigas, continuaban mirándola seriamente, sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros, sólo con aquel brillo de intenso dolor en la mirada.

-Yo, yo… -balbuceó Sarah.

-De rodillas… -le ordenó Albert, arrastrando terroríficamente aquellas letras, con la voz ronca por la ira.

Sarah recorrió el salón con la mirada horrorizada. Varios periodistas la miraban estupefactos, otros cambiaban la lamparita de sus cámaras, esperando impacientes para poder guardar aquel momento en una eterna fotografía. Sarah inmediatamente sintió cómo unas gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, jamás imaginó tener que vivir aquella horrible humillación. Lentamente levantó un poco su vestido color marrón, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el matrimonio Adams, y poco a poco, muy despacio, comenzó a flexionar sus rodillas…

-¡Madre, no! –exclamó aterrorizada Eliza, que para ese entonces también estaba cubierta en lágrimas.

Sarah trató de ignorar el grito angustiado de su hija, mientras se arrodillaba sobre aquellos brillosos azulejos. Luego levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos compasivos ojos, también cubiertos en lágrimas, demostrando con creces que jamás se imaginaron vivir una escena como ésa.

-Perdón… -murmuró Sarah con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas –Yo, yo… Perdónenme, por favor…

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, boquiabiertos, nadie ni siquiera se animaba a mover ni un músculo. Aquello era tan humillante, que ni siquiera los periodistas tuvieron el coraje de encender sus cámaras.

En ese momento, Emily se soltó de su marido y se acercó a Sarah tendiéndole la mano. Un segundo después, Joseph hizo lo mismo y ambos la ayudaron a levantarse. Los tres se miraron en silencio, por varios minutos.

La tensión que se podía sentir en aquel lugar era máxima, nadie ni siquiera respiraba.

Las tres damas los miraban con los rostros empapados y las mejillas enrojecidas, y Candy continuaba aferrada a la mano de Albert sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

Luego, Emily girando hacia su marido y tomando delicadamente sus manos, mientras lo miraba con ojos brillosos, le dijo:

-Estoy cansada… -cayendo inconsciente en sus brazos.

**o-o-o**

Con suavidad deslizaba sus dedos sobre la fría madera que formaba aquella baranda. En la terraza reinaba el silencio y la soledad, mientras las velas que fueron colocadas allí horas antes se apagaban lentamente. Levantó la vista y vio cómo centellantes estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, rodeando tímidamente a aquella lejana luna menguante que parecía saludarla desde el espacio. Un viento frío llegó a ella, golpeando sus húmedas mejillas. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y luego pasó con extrema lentitud una de sus piernas primero y después la otra, sentándose finalmente sobre la gruesa madera. Respiró profundamente varias veces, tomando largas bocanadas de aire, pensando detenidamente lo que estaba por hacer, mientras recordaba con lujos y detalles los momentos vividos desde que había pisado aquellas tierras. Recordaba con exactitud las palabras de Eliza Leagan, cuando le había sugerido hacer exactamente eso que ella estaba por hacer, para recuperar el amor de William. Según la pelirroja, Candy daría marcha atrás en cuanto viera que ella sería capaz de quitarse la vida por William. Pero ahora… Estando allí, colgando de la terraza, calculando que poco más de cien metros la separaban del suelo, poco le importaba recuperar el amor de aquel hombre, ya que algo en su interior le decía que el corazón del gran William Andrew jamás le perteneció, porque siempre había pertenecido a Candice.

Josephine inspiró profundamente. Bien sabía que ella no estaba allí para recuperar un amor no correspondido, no… Ella estaba allí por otra razón… El escucharlo decir casi gritando y frente a todos aquellos periodistas que se casaría con Candice, eso, la había derrumbado, ahogándola en aquel oscuro pozo de la vergüenza… ¿Cómo demonios miraría al mundo al día siguiente? ¿Cómo soportaría las burlas de sus amigas y demás damas de su círculo? ¿Cómo enfrentaría todo aquello, la vergüenza de ser dejada y plantada casi pisando el altar y encima por otra mujer? Volvió a respirar profundamente mientras sentía a aquella catarata de lágrimas empapar sus mejillas… Ya no tenía caso vivir… No, ella ya no quería vivir en ese mundo… Ya no más…

-Por favor, no lo hagas… -escuchó decir a aquella conocida voz masculina a su espalda. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que él siempre apareciera en sus malos momentos.

Volteó la vista y allí lo vio, a aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y oscura mirada. Neal la miraba con cariño y extrema preocupación.

-Vete… Esto a ti no te incumbe… -dijo Josephine, volviendo a mirar al oscuro vacío.

-No, no me iré… No me iré sin ti… -le respondió Neal, acercándose cautelosamente.

Josephine se quedó callada unos segundos. La presencia de aquel hombre la turbaba.

-Vete… -repitió –me estás desconcentrando…

-No –volvió a decir Neal, acercándose cada vez más a la dama que colgaba del otro lado de la baranda.

Un silencio los volvió a invadir, mientras Josephine se debatía entre lanzarse al vacío o no.

-¿Tanto lo amas?

-¿Qué? –Respondió sorprendida, volteando inmediatamente a verlo -¿pero qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

-Una muy sencilla…

Josephine no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿quién se creía aquel hombre para preguntarle tal cosa? ¿Dónde estaban sus modales? ¿Y aquel tímido joven que conoció hace algunos días, dónde estaba?

-Eres un maleducado -refutó.

-Puede ser… -contestó él, apoyando finalmente los brazos en la baranda –pero aún no me has contestado… Y no me iré hasta que lo hagas…

Josephine suspiró profundamente. Aquel muchacho era insoportable.

-No, y no es por él… -contestó fríamente.

-¿Y entonces, qué te hizo pensar que no había otra salida?

Varios segundos de silencio volvieron a atravesar entre ellos…

-Mañana en los periódicos no se leerá otra cosa que no sea el gran amor entre William Andrew y su pupila, y de seguro todo el mundo se reirá enormemente con la noticia de cómo el soltero más codiciado del momento me dejó plantada en el altar para estar con ella… Y eso, eso… -Josephine hizo una pausa para evitar que se le cerrara la garganta –yo no podré soportarlo…

Neal soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó enfadada -¿crees que es gracioso todo lo que me está pasando?

-No, para nada… -contestó él mirándola con cierto brillo.

-¿Y entonces? Si viniste a burlarte puedes marcharte, y no me interrumpas más que por si no te diste cuenta, estoy en la mitad de algo…

-Créeme, no me estoy burlando de ti… -la tranquilizó, poniéndose serio de repente-. Sólo me da gracia que si esa razón tienes para estar colgando de la baranda, entonces yo tendría que acompañarte, cariño…

Josephine lo miró sin comprender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por si no lo sabías, abajo se está librando una durísima batalla, en la cual mi familia acaba de ser repudiada por el gran y temible William Andrew…

Josephine abrió enormemente los ojos.

-No puede ser…

-Sip… Así que puedes quedarte tranquila, querida… Mañana de lo que menos se hablará es de ti…

Neal se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa redonda donde aún reposaban las dos copas y el champagne. Llenó con aquel espumoso líquido ambas copas y luego miró a la hermosa dama que aún colgaba de la baranda.

-Ahora, si quieres, puedes venir y acompañarme… Después de todo, esta ha sido una noche memorable para ambos…

Josephine dudó un momento, pero no podía negar que aquella fatal noticia que su acompañante le acababa de contar la aliviaba enormemente. Luego con sumo cuidado volvió a cruzar la baranda. Arregló un poco su vestido y caminó hacia él, agarrando finalmente la copa que Neal le extendía.

-Por una nueva vida… -brindó él sonriéndole levemente.

-Por una nueva vida… -respondió ella.

**o-o-o**

La fiesta luego de aquellos duros enfrentamientos había llegado a su fin. Annie y Archie, quienes eran los que más cuerdos se encontraban en esos momentos, despidieron a los invitados, mientras Joseph cargaba a Emily en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes en compañía de Candy y las tres damas. Albert inmediatamente había mandado llamar al médico de la familia, mientras veía como los Leagan abandonaban la mansión junto con los demás invitados. Elroy se había retirado a su dormitorio sin articular palabra alguna. Josephine también se había retirado a descansar una vez que aquel brindis con su nuevo compañero de penas le levantara el ánimo. Y por fin luego de varias horas, en la mansión reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Albert se había quedado esperando a Candy en el pasillo frente al dormitorio de huéspedes, deseaba verla y saber cómo estaba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó al ver cómo su pequeña salía al pasillo

Candy lo vio de reojo, pero no levantó la mirada.

-Descansando, pero el médico tiene razón… Ni bien despierte, la llevaré al hospital… -respondió.

-Candy… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada, nada más…

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

-Sí…

-¿Y entonces por qué no me miras? –Albert la sujetó delicadamente por los hombros y luego la tomó de la barbilla, logrando que aquellos ojos esmeraldas encuentren los suyos-. ¿Qué sucede Candy?

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Es que… Es que…

-Es que ¿qué, amor?

-Es que… Esta noche ha sido fatal… Lo que pasó, lo de Sarah Leagan que resultó ser la bruja del cuento, bueno, eso ya lo sabía, pero aquello que resultó ser la bruja del diario de mi madre, aquella mujer que prácticamente nos destrozó; luego ver cómo te enfrentabas no sólo a ella sino también a tu tía, después el desmayo de mi madre, y además, además… Recordar… Tener bien vívido y presente…

-¿Además, recordar, qué?

-Recordar que… te vi…

-¿Me viste? –preguntó él sin comprender.

-Te vi besándola…

Albert se quedó duro como una piedra, pero luego se relajó. No tenía nada que ocultar.

-Candy, yo no la besé…

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces cómo fue que sus labios pararon sobre los tuyos?

-Candy… Yo no la besé, ella me besó a mí… Lo sabrías si te quedabas para ver cómo terminaba todo…

-¿Y para qué iba a quedarme? ¿Para ver cómo se confesaban amor eterno?

-No. Para ver cómo me apartaba de ella. Candy… -Albert comenzó a acariciar dulcemente sus mejillas –créeme, eres la única mujer a la que quiero besar, hoy y siempre…

Albert la miraba con tanta ternura que hizo que a Candy le temblaran las rodillas.

-Es que… Todo es… Todo ha sido… Demasiado… -dijo dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Lo sé amor… -respondió él estrechándola entre sus brazos-. Pero ya todo terminó. El compromiso definitivamente fue cancelado y los Leagan jamás pero jamás volverán a acercarse ni a ti ni a ningún integrante de tu familia… Y te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que la salud de tu madre mejore…

-¿Lo prometes? –murmuró Candy con el rostro escondido en su pecho.

-Sí, lo prometo…

Varios minutos pasaron, mientras ambos se sentían en aquel cálido abrazo… Sin lugar a dudas, la noche había sido demasiada agitada, y sólo en ese momento se permitieron procesarlo…

-Ahora ¿qué dices si vamos a la cocina y nos tomamos un delicioso té para tranquilizarnos? –dijo finalmente Albert, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-¿Té? –Preguntó Candy levantando la mirada y frunciendo la nariz -¿Por qué no mejor una chocolatada caliente?

Albert sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Creo que algo dulce no nos vendría nada mal… -respondió levantando tiernamente su rostro y acariciando aquella pecosa nariz con la suya.

Candy lo miró unos segundos. Estando allí entre sus brazos sentía tanta paz, se sentía tan bien, que le parecía imposible haber dudado de su infinito amor.

-Te amo Albert…

-Y yo a ti, pequeña…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?<p>

Bueno, como se me están acabando las vacaciones, esta semana doble capitulo ;)

Gracias por los grandiosos comentarios, y espero con este capítulo haberme resarcido por los tomatazos que recibí en el anterior jajaja :P

En serio, mil disculpas por tenerlas así y hacerle sufrir tanto a nuestro par de rubios, pero… es que así es la trama… No tienen idea de las veces que pensé en darle un giro distinto, pero no pude hacerlo porque todo esto debía pasar para que lleguemos hasta este punto… Y sí, sé que Albert fue poco inteligente al seguirle así a Josephine, pero a ver… Recordemos que él no hace mucho estaba comprometido con ella, es decir: se iba a casar con ella, le dijo que la amaba y estaban planeando una vida juntos; es obvio que todavía se sienta un poco culpable por eso, sino sería el tipo de hombre que no quiero que sea: Un vano y superficial que poco le importa los sentimientos de los demás… Además, él creyó conocer a Josephine, por eso jamás se imaginó que aquella mujer sería influenciada por las Leagan…

En realidad, él creyó conocer a su familia… Jamás imaginó que se crió en un nido de víboras… En fin…

Pero ya ven que todo de a poquito se está arreglando ;)

Prometo que de aquí hasta el final trataré de no torturar a esta par de tortolitos… Bueno, trataré de no torturarlos demasiado jiji :P

¡Ah! Y con respecto a la frase del comienzo del capítulo: Lo tomé prestado del hermoso Albertfic de Carolina: **"El heredero incasable"**… Ya que realmente me pareció perfecto para la ocasión :)

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leerme y muy especialmente a: **amyriverasosa, sayuri1707, monybert, Guest Andrew, RVM85, cc, Jenny, Mayra Exitosa, Lucia Ardley, Elenomar, Rosa Amanda, Angelnr, sweeteli29, Blackcat2010, Lety y Faby Andley.**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal :)

Abrazooooooooooote!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII**

El domingo, luego de la fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños de Eliza Leagan, Candy se había despertado esperanzada e ilusionada. La noche anterior, justo antes de dormirse, se había jurado que haría hasta lo imposible por curar a su madre, y fue con ese sentimiento que aquella mañana había ingresado al cuarto donde su madre descansaba. Pero jamás de los jamases se hubiera imaginado tal respuesta por parte de ella.

-Mi respuesta es definitiva Candy.

-Pero mamá, por favor…

-No, Candy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ni siquiera intentarlo?

-Candy, cariño… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto ya lo he intentado? Hace años que mi vida es un total infierno. Me he pasado más de la mitad de mi vida sufriendo, buscándolos, a ti y a tu padre. Y ahora que los he encontrado y que por fin soy feliz, no pienso internarme en un hospital. No pienso pasarme lo que resta de mi vida entre tubos e inyecciones, encerrada entre cuatro paredes. ¡Ya he pasado por eso y no pienso volver!

Un breve silencio las atravesó a ambas.

-¡Pero, me lo prometiste! –La pequeña rubia rompió en llanto arrodillándose, apoyando sus codos sobre el borde de la cama, rogando a su madre que, vestida con un delicado camisón blanco, la observaba impasible. Una suave y avejentada mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Candy, por favor ¿me dejas a solas unos minutos con tu madre?

Candy levantó la mirada y vio en los ojos azules de su padre un pequeño brillo de esperanza y consuelo. Sin decir ni una palabra se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación, dejando a sus padres completamente solos.

-Emily, por favor… -Joseph se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomando delicadamente las manos de su esposa.

-No, Joseph, no insistas. No pienso volver –la verde mirada de Emily se notaba cansada, y se veía que de a poco iba perdiendo su acostumbrado brillo, pero no por eso su seguridad disminuía.

-Pero…

-Pero, nada. Querido… Ahora que por fin los he encontrado, ahora que Dios me ha dado la bendición de volver a ver sus sonrisas, no quiero perder ni un minuto más. Quiero vivir y ser feliz, quiero que volvamos a ser nuevamente una familia…

-¡Pero, justamente! –Joseph se levantó de golpe mirando con ojos desencajados y llenos de incomprensión a su esposa -¡Me dices que quieres vivir pero no haces nada al respecto! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esto puede ser algo grave? ¿Acaso no escuchaste al doctor? ¡Él dijo que tal vez sea algo fatal!

-¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Crees que es la primera vez que me lo dicen? ¿Crees que no escuché todo esto antes? ¡Sé perfectamente todo aquello que me dices e inclusive todo aquello que ni siquiera te animas a reconocerlo!

Un ataque de tos la interrumpió. Aún recordaba como en algún momento, semanas atrás, hasta había comenzado a pensar que toda aquella historia de que estaba enferma había sido un simple mal sueño. Pero, en los últimos días volvió a notar que le costaba respirar sumado a que los ataques de tos habían regresado.

Joseph desesperado se acercó a ella rápidamente, friccionándole la espalda con sumo cariño mientras le susurraba palabra tranquilizadoras al oído.

-Sé que tal vez… -Emily trataba de continuar.

-Shhh, ya está, hablaremos de eso más tarde ¿sí?

-¡No! Quiero continuar, quiero que esto quede claro -lo reprendió mirándolo fijamente-. Sé que tal vez y muy probablemente, me quede muy poco tiempo de vida. Pero, es justamente por eso que digo que no. Porque ya pasé por todo eso, porque ya seguí los consejos de los médicos, porque ya me hicieron todo tipo de análisis, y porque jamás encontraron ninguna respuesta satisfactoria a mi enfermedad, porque jamás ni siquiera pudieron colocar un nombre a lo que tengo. ¡Sólo puras suposiciones y teorías! ¿Entiendes? Y ya estoy cansada de todo eso… Ya lo pasé, ya lo viví, ya dejé que me hicieran lo que quisieran y mucho más… Ni siquiera lo imaginas… No… No pienso volver…

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Joseph con los ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, mientras que Emily continuaba con su mirada serena e imperturbable.

-Llamaré a Candy para que te dé tus medicinas –dijo Joseph finalmente mientras daba un par de furiosas zancadas hacia la puerta.

-No. No lo hagas. Quiero otra enfermera.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Joseph, cariño… Ella ya sufrió demasiado, y no quiero que vea a su madre en este estado. Además, deseo que disfrute de su noviazgo a pleno. Pronto se casará y quiero que disfrute de su vida al máximo.

Su marido se había quedado estático con la mano sobre el picaporte. Luego, mientras abría lentamente la puerta, musitó:

-De acuerdo.

Dejando a Emily completamente sola, rodeada únicamente por sus sentimientos y dolorosos recuerdos.

**o-o-o**

Candy sin poder contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se fue sin meditar hacia las caballerizas. Tomó las riendas de su yegua favorita, se subió de un salto en ella, y salió a galope por el bosque. Muy cerca, desde la mansión, a través de unos inmensos cristales, un joven rubio la vio partir. Sin decir ni una palabra, salió apresuradamente del despacho. Archie, que se encontraba con él, se sorprendió al verlo salir en aquel estado, pero luego al girar la vista y al ver a su mejor amiga galopando hacia el horizonte comprendió todo al instante. Sonriendo, se volvió a sentar frente al escritorio de su tío, tomando nuevamente unos documentos para continuar con su lectura.

**o-o-o**

Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Su verde mirada que tantas veces había brillado de felicidad, en ese momento se encontraba triste, totalmente opaca… La joven dama no podía entender los pensamientos de su madre. ¿Por qué no quería asistencia médica? ¿Por qué no aceptaba ninguna ayuda? ¿Por qué ahora ya ni siquiera aceptaba que ella fuera su enfermera? ¿Por qué, por qué?

A lo lejos, William Albert Andrew la seguía con Janto, su imponente corcel negro. Podía hasta presentir los sentimientos de su amada. Veía a Candy galopar con el viento, sin dejar de admirarla, observando como su precioso vestido color crema se mezclaba con la blancura de la yegua; rodeada por los inmensos árboles que creaban la ilusión de estar tragándola cada vez que se adentraba aún más en la densa espesura del bosque. Casi que creía estar viendo a un dulce ángel volar sobre su mágico pegaso, tratando de hacer frente a la inevitable tormenta que se abría frente a ella…

-¡Candy!

La joven no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que hacía varios minutos tenía a su eterno protector detrás de ella. Hasta que llegó a un inmenso claro en el centro del bosque. La luz del sol iluminaba todo a su paso, atravesando entre las verdes hojas de los árboles que muy despacio comenzaban a brotar, primer indicio de primavera. Se bajó muy lentamente de su querida yegua, y ató las riendas por unas ramas a un costado. Fue en ese momento, cuando escuchó los conocidos pasos de aquel corcel. Se giró de inmediato y allí lo vio, a su príncipe, tan guapo como siempre, mirándola con cariño. Albert vestía con su acostumbrado traje, indicándole que él también había salido sin pensar en las condiciones climáticas. El aire estaba frío pero ellos no lo sentían ya que la luz del sol los calentaba. Albert al verla sana y salva, sonrió y se bajó del caballo. Sin mediar palabra se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó, corazón?

-¡Oh, Albert! –Candy se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas. Lentamente se dejó caer, logrando con esto que ambos se sentaran sobre la fría hierba.

Albert la abrazaba bien fuerte, mientras sentía el dulce perfume de aquellos suaves rizos, y besaba su cuello, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios. Ambos al sentir aquel dulce contacto, respiraron emocionados, sintiendo a su vez miles de mariposas revoloteando por sus estómagos.

-¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame… -susurró el joven heredero aún sobre los labios de su amada.

Ella se alejó un poco para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Y con las mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas, le contó lo sucedido esa mañana en el cuarto de su madre y lo que minutos después su padre le había informado. Albert la escuchaba pacientemente, mientras la mimaba, acariciando amorosamente sus mejillas.

-Candy… -suspiró luego de un momento. Sabía que lo que estaba por decir, podría no gustarle-. Sé que es difícil… Pero, debes respetar sus deseos…

-¿Qué? -ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Sí… Mi amor, tú más que nadie sabes que no hay nada más preciado en el mundo que la libertad de todo ser vivo, y tu madre está pidiendo eso: Libertad. Libertad para vivir como ella quiere, libertad para ver el sol, las nubes y las estrellas, cuantas veces quiera... Libertad para vivir aunque sea por poco tiempo… Dime Candy, como enfermera… ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecen internados los pacientes que sufren las dolencias de tu madre?

Albert la miraba intensamente sin permitir que se rompiera aquel dulce contacto visual.

-Meses… -respondió con la voz quebrada-. Pero... ¿y si es cáncer? –las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Mi amor… -Albert no dejaba de acariciar sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo, le partía el corazón verla así-. Si es cáncer, dime… ¿tiene cura?

Como si de un rayo se tratara, Candy comenzó a comprender lo que su madre intentó decirle. Pero aún así el dolor no disminuía y un pequeño sollozo brotó de su garganta, intensificando la bronca que estallaba en su interior. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso ya no habían sufrido lo suficiente?

Albert no dejaba de acariciarla y consolarla. Sabía perfectamente por lo que ella estaba pasando, porque él mismo había pasado por todo eso hacía mucho, mucho tiempo…

-Candy… -le continuaba hablando, quedamente, con cariño-. Ella misma te ha dicho que ya ha pasado por todos esos análisis y estudios, y tú misma me has contado que sus amigas fueron su única compañía en el paso por aquellos hospitales.

La joven rubia no dejaba de sentir el amor en cada gesto que el apuesto caballero le prodigaba, y eso la enterneció aún más. Y fue así, como poco a poco, aquel enojo y dolor que la había invadido desde que había dejado la mansión fue suplantándose por la empatía y la comprensión.

-Sí, es cierto… -musitó, aún entre lágrimas.

-Candy… -Albert volvió a suspirar mientras se acercaba aún más-. Debemos respetar su deseo, porque por algo ella ha decidido esto… Aunque nos duela, aunque nos cueste horrores…

Candy bajó la mirada un momento, mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa. Finalmente levantó sus cristalinos ojos verdes mientras trataba, con esfuerzo sobrehumano, hacerle frente a la realidad que Albert le mostraba.

-Está bien… Si es lo que ella desea, está bien… -respondió, pronunciando estas últimas palabras con el hilo de voz que le quedaba.

-Oh, Candy, mi pequeña... -sin pensarlo dos veces, la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, tratando de consolarla aunque bien sabía que era imposible-. No estás sola pequeña... Acá estoy, contigo, por favor no lo olvides... Te amo, Candy, te amo con todo el alma... No lo olvides nunca...

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?<strong>

Sí, ya sé, muy cortito, pero era publicarlo ahora o esperar dos meses más para hacerlo, así que mejor cortito que nada ;)

Gracias por los hermosos comentarios, de verdad, ustedes son el motivo por el cual yo sigo escribiendo :)En cualquier momento subo nuevo cap. Sé que me desvié un poquito con La esposa, pero en cualquier momento vuelvo otra vez por estos lados. Mil disculpas por la espera y nuevamente gracias por leerme :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo XXXIV**

* * *

><p>Emily se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ahogada en sus recuerdos... Se preguntaba una y otra vez tantas cosas... ¿Era correcta la decisión que estaba tomando? ¿Valía la pena dejar de luchar? ¿Y si no todo estaba perdido? ¿Y si tal vez, existía alguna posibilidad de curarse y vivir feliz los años que le quedaban?<p>

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza.

No. Era una tontería comenzar a soñar nuevamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado su realidad, y ahora no podía regresar a aquel pozo deprimente.

Recordaba perfectamente las últimas palabras de los médicos de Nueva York: _"-Señora Adams, hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alcance. Lamentamos informarle, que no existe en la actualidad la tecnología para tratar su enfermedad."_

Fue en ese momento, que logró ver la horrible realidad. No todo se podía salvar con dinero... Lamentablemente, la salud era una de las pocas cosas que escapaba a la dominación de la riqueza y el poder.

Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que el sonido del picaporte la sobresaltó.

Desde la puerta, una arrugada mirada la observaba intensamente, provocando que su respiración se detuviera y una corriente eléctrica le erizara los cabellos. Aquellos intensos ojos cafés no transmitían ni un ápice los pensamientos de su dueña. Y esto sólo logró aterrar más a Emily, dejándola completamente muda, mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

Oh, Dios… ¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí?

Elroy Andrew llevaba un vestido negro que le cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Cualquiera que la viera creería que estaba de luto, y tal vez, así era. Sin decir ni una palabra ingresó al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambas mujeres se miraron estudiándose por un momento tan largo, que hasta parecía que la mismísima tierra había dejado de girar sólo por ellas. Ninguna de las dos se animaba a decir ni una sola palabra. La vida las había enfrentado, aunque ésta era la primera vez que se encontraban físicamente, frente a frente.

-Señora Andrew –se animó a saludar Emily.

Elroy hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y caminó unos pasos hacia ella. Su rostro aún seguía inescrutable, y aquello comenzó a crisparle los nervios a Emily. Luego de varios metros se detuvo, y fue ahí, recién en ese momento, cuando Emily pudo detectar la intranquilidad de la recién llegada. Las manos de Elroy retorcían nerviosamente un blanco pañuelo, que se veía empapado de sudor, pero esto no le impidió acercar una silla para tomar asiento.

Emily seguía observándola detenidamente, sin poder creerlo... ¿Qué hacía la matriarca de los Andrew en la misma habitación que ella? Los nervios iban invadiéndola cada vez más, y sus pulmones se negaban a dejar pasar el aire. Pero aún así, y a pesar del terrorífico silencio de la anciana, ahora al observarla más de cerca, algo en su interior le decía que no debía tenerle tanto miedo. No, ya no. Porque Elroy había envejecido. Y aunque aún tenía vestigios de aquella mujer fuerte y vivaz, en ése momento Emily no podía ignorar el paso de los años en el cuerpo de la matriarca.

Elroy luego de varios minutos de silencio, tomó aire profundamente.

-Señora Adams… -comenzó a decir sin siquiera levantar su mirada de sus manos. Aquello sorprendió a Emily, jamás imaginó que llegaría el momento en que Elroy Andrew la llamara por su apellido de casada-. Yo… Yo lo siento… -susurró.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo… Lo siento… -repitió Elroy con una voz casi inaudible.

Emily se quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero luego su inocente mirada cambió a una más calculadora. No podía creerle, no después de todos aquellos años de sufrimiento.

Elroy detectó aquel cambio al instante, pero aún así continuó.

-Sé que jamás podremos remendar el daño que provocamos, porque lamentablemente los años no vuelven… Pero, sinceramente desearía que nos perdonaras por todo el mal que les hicimos a lo largo de toda la existencia...

Otro breve silencio las atravesó. Elroy esperaba, rogaba en su interior, alguna reacción por parte de Emily; alguna palabra de comprensión, algún gesto que le indicara que estaba siendo consciente del esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo. Porque... ¡Por todos los santos, ella era Elroy Andrew, y le estaba pidiendo disculpas! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo que aquello significaba? Pero al parecer a Emily le daba exactamente lo mismo, porque no hacía otra cosa que quedarse muda e inmóvil. Resignada, Elroy suspiró.

-Me encantaría que comprendieras… -continuó, retorciendo aún con más fuerza su pañuelo- aunque sé que dadas las circunstancias es imposible… Yo, lo sé... Lo sabemos... No... No nos alcanzará la vida para borrar todo el daño, pero… Les prometo que jamás nos interpondremos ante ustedes… Jamás… -susurró esta última palabra con la voz quebrada. Emily lo notó, pero su boca permaneció sellada.

Elroy luego de decir aquello, se detuvo y esperó. Esperó hasta que los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, deseando, implorando tal vez, alguna palabra o algo que le indicara que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, aquel momento jamás llegó. Con una impotencia llenándole el pecho se paró, irguiendo su cuerpo lo más que pudo y acomodó la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba.

-Ojalá algún día puedan perdonarnos… -finalizó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para salir de la habitación.

Emily se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta, completamente incrédula, hasta que pudo exhalar fuertemente todo el aire que se había quedado retenido en sus pulmones.

Aquello había sido grandioso, espectacular, hasta se podía considerar sabroso... Sin embargo, no le creyó ni una sola palabra...

* * *

><p>Fuera, en el pasillo, Elroy se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer... Dios...Qué humillación... ¿Como había ocurrido aquello? ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Ella era Elroy Andrew, y no debería implorar perdón a nadie! Pero, sin embargo y aunque deseara con todo su ser, no podía negarlo... Aquellas disculpas eran tremendamente necesarias si deseaba seguir viviendo bajo los poderes que su apellido le otorgaban. Porque, a pesar de todo, hasta ella reconocía una guerra perdida.<p>

Unos pasos a su costado la sacaron de sus pensamientos. A su izquierda, William Albert Andrew la observaba sin piedad, con una helada mirada y los labios fruncidos. Detrás de él, se encontraba Candy con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas hacía tan sólo algunas horas. Elroy no sabía si sentirse sorprendida o maravillada, porque inclusive en ese momento, después de que todo su pasado saliera a la luz, aún después de que se supiera toda la maldad que tanto ella como su hijastra eran capaces de desatar, increíblemente y a pesar de todo aquello, Candy la miraba sin un gramo de rencor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó su sobrino, con un tono de voz tan filoso como un cuchillo.

Elroy se tensionó al escucharlo e inmediatamente se irguió frente a él, como tantas veces lo había hecho en sus épocas de matriarca. Se secó como pudo el rostro, y los miró a ambos.

-Me iré un tiempo a Florida, con los Leagan… -respondió, tratando de pasar al lado de la pareja, pero una voz fría y severa la detuvo.

-No tan rápido, tía. Debemos hablar.

-Yo… Iré a ver a mi madre –susurró Candy, abriendo lo más rápido que pudo la puerta de la habitación de Emily, e ingresando en ella.

Tía y sobrino se miraron fijamente. Parecía increíble verlos tan distantes, siendo que algún tiempo atrás ambos habían sido casi como madre e hijo.

Albert sin decir ni una sola palabra más, la condujo hasta su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quedando ambos completamente solos en aquella enorme habitación.

-¿Deseas algo de beber? ¿Café, té quizás? –preguntó el joven, más por amabilidad que por cualquier otra cosa.

-No, gracias –respondió la anciana, permaneciendo rígida en medio de la sala.

-Tome asiento, tía –la invitó, al tiempo que él se acomodaba detrás de su escritorio.

-No, gracias.

Albert la miró con el ceño fruncido, exasperado por sus escuetas respuestas, pero luego suspiró desplomándose en su silla.

-Dios… Por Dios santo, tía… -susurró, desordenándose el pelo con las manos.

Elroy lo interrumpió levantando una mano.

-No empieces, William. Yo, lo sé… -su voz se quebró, obligándola a bajar la mirada.

-¿Lo sabe? –Albert se irguió rápidamente-. Por favor acláreme algo, tía… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe? –Furioso se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia ella- ¿Acaso me está diciendo que sabe que han arruinado una familia, que han hecho de la vida de estas personas un total infierno? ¿Acaso me está diciendo que tiene total conocimiento que tanto usted como su querida hijastra fueron las causantes de que Candy haya terminado como huérfana?

Elroy apretó nuevamente su pañuelo húmedo entre sus manos.

-Sí… -susurró.

-¿Cómo dijo? –Albert se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta quedar a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Y apretando fuertemente los puños a los costados la miraba severamente, no pudiendo creer todo que lo que se había enterado en las últimas 24 horas.

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que Elroy suspirando se dio por vencida. Levantó la mirada, mostrando pequeñas lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos marrones. Y lamiéndose los labios resecos, lo enfrentó.

-Sí, William. Lo sé. Estoy completamente consciente de todo aquello. Sarah y yo fuimos la maldad personificada, y tienes toda la razón para estar así de furioso.

Albert se cruzó de brazos.

-Le advierto, tía... No se burle... -susurró, apretando terroríficamente los dientes.

-¡No me burlo! Pero, pero, es que… ¡No tienes idea por lo que estábamos pasando nosotras!

-¡Lo sabía! –Albert echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y caminó exasperado hacia el rincón de las bebidas.

-No, no lo sabes. ¡No tienes ni idea!

-¿En serio? ¡Pues, explícamelo entonces! –le ordenó, mientras agarraba con furia le botella de whisky y se servía un trago.

-¡Con gusto lo haré! -lo enfrentó Elroy, apretando con más fuerza su pañuelo- ¿Tienes idea de los intereses económicos que habían de por medio? El matrimonio de Sarah con el joven Adams... ¡Aquel matrimonio fue arreglado desde antes que Sarah naciera! Tu tío estaba en quiebra...

Albert la miró irónicamente.

-Sí… aunque no lo creas… -afirmó la anciana-. Fue así cómo me casé con él: En quiebra, viudo y con una niña que mantener. Sí, aunque no lo creas, tu impresionante tía se casó con un don nadie... ¿Contento? Tu tío estaba devastado, deprimido... Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, yo estaba enamorada de él. Siempre lo había estado, desde que éramos unos niños. Pero su matrimonio también había sido arreglado, y a mí se me rompió el corazón cuando él se casó con aquella mujer –las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sin piedad su arrugado rostro-. Cuando falleció la madre de Sarah, yo vi mi oportunidad y la agarré. Sí... Y no me arrepiento de ello ni por un segundo, William. Me aproveché del gran apellido Andrew y me casé con él, a pesar de que mis padres, mis hermanos, inclusive tu padre, habían estado en contra. Me casé con él por amor, con la esperanza de que juntos podamos solucionar todos aquellos problemas económicos. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El matrimonio arreglado de Sarah con Joseph Adams, era la salvación que estábamos esperando.

Albert la miró levantando una ceja.

-Por favor… ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a creer todas estas patrañas? La familia Andrew siempre fue adinerada, y tranquilamente pudieron haberlos ayudado…

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no lo hicieron… ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque, como te lo acabo de contar, odiaban a tu tío. Desde un principio lo creyeron un vividor, y por eso jamás nos dieron ni un centavo. Y será por eso, tal vez porque yo también creía eso, que le oculté a tu tío la condición que me habían puesto mis padres al casarme con él…

-¿Condición?

-Sí, la condición que me pusieron para casarme con él... Que era nada menos que mi herencia jamás pasara a sus manos… ¿Lo entiendes? Tu tío, el gran señor Briand, el padre de Sarah, y el abuelo de Eliza y Neal, se casó conmigo por dinero, y se enteró de aquella bendita condición cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Pero aun así, y a pesar de que quería dejarme ni bien se había enterado, teníamos la esperanza de que el matrimonio de Sarah con el heredero de los Adams, pudiera salvarnos. Y cuando vimos que aquel matrimonio jamás se llevaría a cabo, tu tío no soportó la presión… Y una mañana…Una fría, horrible y deprimente mañana… Lo encontré muerto en nuestra cama…

La voz de Elroy se apagó, y Albert se quedó varios minutos observándola en silencio. La anciana seguía cubierta en lágrimas, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras arrugaba desesperadamente el pañuelo que tenía en sus manos.

-Eso no justifica nada. Y lo sabes –aseveró el joven, dando un largo trago a su copa de whisky.

-Lo sé… Pero, no puedo cambiar el pasado… Yo… Yo… Tenía tanto odio, tanto dolor… Amaba tanto a tu tío… Y aquella entrometida chiquilla de ojos verdes no hizo más que arruinar nuestros planes, y eso mató a tu tío ¿lo entiendes? ¡Lo mató! ¡Al único hombre que he amado en mi vida! Yo, yo… Oh, Dios… –Elroy se derrumbó en medio de la sala, apoyando ambas manos en el piso, llorando a mares, como jamás lo había hecho.

Albert al ver aquello no pudo seguir en su plan de hielo, y se derrumbó junto a ella, abrazándola tiernamente. No podía verla así, a pesar de saber todo lo que aquella mujer había hecho, no podía odiarla... Ella había sido como una madre para él, por tanto tiempo…

Los segundos fueron pasando, y poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en eternos minutos, hasta llegar a la hora. Pero ellos no se movieron. Permanecieron abrazados en el piso, llorando en silencio. Tratando de comprender los hechos y las circunstancias, tratando de ver entre todo aquel dolor y aquella maldad, aunque sea una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Albert no podía dejar de mimarla, logrando que de a poco aquella mujer que en sus tiempos era pura crueldad, cayera casi inevitablemente en un profundo sueño... Incrédulo la observaba... La apariencia derrotada de su tía era desconcertante...

Y así fue, como poco a poco, la bronca comenzó a sustituirse por un extraño sentimiento de empatía y comprensión. Porque, después de todo, aquella mujer ya no era la misma de siempre... No... Porque el tiempo inevitablemente había pasado, y no sólo para él o los suyos, sino también para ella...

Porque sí, la magnífica e imponente Elroy Andrew se había convertido inevitablemente y ante sus ojos, en una simple y pequeña anciana...

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<br>**

Bueno, vamos a ver si de a poquito vamos terminando esta novelita ;) Espero que les haya gustado, y de los demás personajes lo sabremos recién en los próximos capitulos. Así que tenganme paciencia, por fi :) Es que estoy terminando mi cursada y estoy llena de examenes, pero como tampoco quiero dejar mucho tiempo en "espera" esto, es que al menos trato de ir adelantando de a poquito y con capítulos tal vez un poco más cortos de lo esperado :)

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leerme y muy especialmente a: **Guardiana, Clau Ardley, Elenomar, Rose Andley, Litzy, Guest, Melisa Andrew, Magnolia, Mayra Exitosa, Laila, Angelnr, Blackcat, Guest, Amy Ri-So, Claudia Aleman, Guest, Gatita Andrew, Mary Men, Icolina.  
><strong>

Les dejo un súper abrazo a todas, y hasta el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal ;)

Hasta pronto!

PD: Y perdón si se me escapa algún error, pero es que a esta hora, ya me estoy cayendo del sueño ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo XXXV**

Con gran velocidad, emprendió el viaje a la estación de Chicago. Debía detenerla, debía hacer hasta lo imposible por detener ese tren. No podía irse de esa manera, no después de aquel mágico brindis. Ése domingo, Neal había llamado bien temprano por la mañana a la mansión de Lakewood, y la sirvienta que lo había atendido le había confirmado sus sospechas. Las Peterson habían partido esa misma madrugada hacia la estación de Chicago.

Luego de aquella fiesta nefasta, la familia Leagan había dejado Lakewood en las peores condiciones. Desde las familias de alta alcurnia, hasta los periodistas y sirvientes, los miraban con desprecio. Llenos de furia pero también de vergüenza llegaron a Chicago, hospedándose en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de esa ciudad. Y ahí planeaban quedarse hasta tener bien pensado sus próximos movimientos. Pero mucho no pudieron hacer, porque con los primeros rayos de sol, aparecieron las noticias en todos los periódicos del país:

**"_¡Escándalo en la familia Andrew!"_**

**_._**

**_"¡El gran patriarca William Albert Andrew repudió ayer a toda la familia Leagan!" _**

**_._**

**_"¡El gran patriarca ha repudiado a una de las familias que desde un principio fue considerada de las más allegadas al clan!"_**

.

Neal sonrió tristemente al recordar aquellos titulares. Después de todo, no había estado tan equivocado la noche anterior. De la ruptura del compromiso entre William y Josephine no se hablaba en ningún periódico, sólo aparecían una y otra vez y con letras grandes, el vergonzoso repudio hacia su familia. Sólo al leer aquellos titulares, su familia había decidido ir a vivir por tiempo indefinido a Florida. Por suerte, la tía Elroy había decidido acompañarlos, y eso daba una pequeña luz de esperanza para que las cosas pudieran arreglarse, pero él sabía que aquello era casi imposible. Su familia había sobrepasado el límite de tolerancia, aquel límite que ni los más buenos y pacientes podrían tolerar. Aquel límite que ni siquiera su tío William podría perdonar.

Pisó el acelerador con más fuerza. Debía enfocarse en lo que importaba, y eso era al menos cruzar un par de palabras más con ella.

Llegó a la estación justo a tiempo. El sol comenzaba a iluminar todo a su paso, y una fresca brisa golpeó su rostro al bajar del coche. Sus pasos comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia, acelerando su andar, y luego, sin que se diera cuenta, se vio corriendo por los pasillos, buscando aquel rostro que lo había hechizado hacía tan sólo algunas semanas. Su tapado negro volaba con el viento, como si de una capa se tratara, y su corto y bien prolijo peinado brillaba con la luz de la mañana.

-¡Josephine! –Se oyó gritar al divisar aquel hermoso rostro de mujer a través de las ventanillas del tren-. ¡Josephine!

La mujer al principio no notó su presencia, pero luego, las señas que hacía el hombre llamaron su atención. Inmediatamente abrió la ventanilla.

-¡Neal! Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Josephine! –sonrió aliviado, acercándose a la ventanilla- Te escribiré, Josephine… Prométeme que me vas a responder.

-Pero ¿qué dices?

-Sólo prométemelo Josephine…

-¡Si ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo!

Una arrogante sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre.

-No me será difícil encontrar a tu familia. Te escribiré, y si te mudas haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarte. Sólo necesito que me prometas que me vas a responder, sólo eso necesito… Por favor, Josephine, sólo prométemelo.

El fuerte silbido del tren que avisaba a todos los pasajeros que estaban a punto de partir, se oyó a lo lejos; pero ambos no le hicieron caso y se quedaron mirando fijamente por varios y largos segundos.

-De acuerdo, Neal –respondió finalmente la dama-. Lo haré.

-¿Estás loca? -exclamó horrorizada Jane Peterson desde el interior del tren. Estaba presenciando toda la escena sentada en la butaca contigua-. ¡Su familia acaba de ser repudiada!

-¡Madre, no te metas! -Jane se quedó estupefacta. Era la primera vez que su hija le contestaba de esa manera.

-Gracias –susurró Neal, sonriendo feliz, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Pronto el joven Leagan se vio corriendo tras el tren que emprendía marcha a toda prisa hacia una de las ciudades más importantes del país: Washington D.C. Y corrió hasta que sus pies entendieron que no la iban a poder alcanzar. Sólo entonces, Neal se detuvo respirando agitadamente, pero sin quitar la vista del horizonte, sin quitar la vista de su amada. Y entonces, y sólo entonces, volvió a sonreír. Porque sólo en ese momento pudo procesar toda la información, dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad: Nuevamente se había enamorado.

Con una mirada soñadora se dio media vuelta regresando hacia su coche. Sí, porque ya lo tenía decidido. Comenzaría con el cortejo ni bien llegara al hotel. Sí, desde ése preciso momento comenzaría a escribirle, y cueste lo que cueste, ganaría su corazón.

* * *

><p>-La señora Andrew está descansando, Dorothy. Por favor, no dejes que nadie la moleste. Y si necesita algo, quiero que se lo des enseguida ¿de acuerdo?<p>

-Sí señor. Como usted diga.

Albert miraba a la mucama preferida de su tía con ojos agotados. Luego de la reunión en su despacho, había acompañado a su tía hasta su recámara, y le había ayudado a recostarse. Aún no podía perdonarla. Aún no podía entender la inmensa maldad de la que eran capaces. Pero, por el momento, cedió ante la tregua. Por el momento, cedió ante su amor de sobrino. Sí, porque dentro de todo su tía tan sólo era una anciana, y no podía forzar las cosas provocando tal vez otra desgracia en la familia. No, no podía hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía olvidar tan fácilmente los últimos acontecimientos. Por eso, estaba más que seguro que aquella tregua era sólo por el momento.

Caminando con pasos aletargados, y hasta arrastrando un poco los pies, llegó hasta su recámara e ingresó en ella. Su dormitorio en Lakewood siempre le había traído recuerdos tristes; al ingresar en ella inevitablemente la nostalgia lo envolvía, recordándole los días pasados junto a sus padres o a su hermana. Por eso en el pasado hasta había preferido hospedarse en la mansión del bosque. Pero esa vez era diferente. El cansancio de los días pasados lo había saturado, y casi que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recordar bien dónde estaba. Sólo dio los pasos suficientes para llegar hasta su cama y se desplomó en ella, quedando inmediatamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Entre medio de sueños sintió que alguien le estiraba los pies. Él quería ahuyentarlo, patearlo, pero por más que quería moverse, no podía. En eso sintió un gran estirón, y luego un gran vacío. Sus pies se encontraban más livianos. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, y se encontró con una mirada verde, cariñosa.<p>

-Candy… -logró musitar, mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Albert, te quedaste dormido, sólo estaba tratando de que estés más cómodo.

Candy se encontraba con sus dos zapatos en la mano, luego los bajó al suelo, mientras hacía el intento de sacarle también los calcetines. Pero en su lugar sintió a las manos de Albert agarrando su brazo y estirándola hasta hacerla caer sobre él.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces? –Susurró desesperada, tratando de levantarse, pero las manos de Albert agarrando fuertemente su cintura, se lo impidieron.

-Pequeña, no puedes pretender desnudarme sin que me cobre nada a cambio ¿sabes?

-¿Desnudarte? Pero ¿de qué hablas? Sólo estaba tratando de sacarte los zapatos para que estés más cómodo.

-Y los calcetines... –una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio, mientras un peculiar brillo comenzó a llenar aquellos ojos todavía dormidos.

-¡Oh, vaya! Así que ahora desnudarte es sacarte los calcetines… -Candy trataba de hacerse la enojada, pero aunque lo intentaba no podía. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Oh, pequeña... Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes… –Albert comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, para luego delinear con sus dedos aquellos rosados labios que le parecían tan tentadores.

-Ah no, Albert… No vayas por ese lado –Candy se removió en sus brazos, desviando la mirada.

-¿Por cuál lado?

-Ya lo sabes… -Candy lo miró alzando las cejas, pero se encontró con unos ojos tan inocentes que hasta le provocó una carcajada-. ¡Eres terrible! Contigo no se puede…

Nuevamente hizo el intento de levantarse pero, sin embargo, sólo consiguió que Albert la girara en sus brazos y la tumbara de espaldas en la cama, quedando él encima de ella.

-¿A dónde piensas ir, pequeña?

-¡Albert, es en serio! ¡Ya casi es mediodía! No podemos hacer esto aquí, justo ahora.

-¡Jajaja! Pero ¿hacer qué, pequeña? ¿Qué está pensando esa cabecita tuya?

Albert la miraba con una sonrisa tan dulce y tan tierna, que la derritió al instante.

-¡Eres increíble! No me puedo enojar contigo...

-Oh, pequeña...

-Oh, Bertito...

Una espontánea carcajada salió de los labios de Albert.

-Te amo, Candy...

Albert comenzó a acariciar su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas; sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su cuello, y ella simplemente se dejó llevar... Casi inmediatamente se unieron en un dulce beso, mordisquéandose y lamiéndose, haciéndolo cada vez más y más profundo. Las manos de ella se perdieron en aquel cuerpo masculino, zambulléndose en la perfección de aquel torso. Y fue así como pronto se vio nuevamente aflojando su corbata, estirando su camisa, abriendo los botones, recorriendo su piel. A su vez, también sentía las manos de Albert recorriendo sus piernas, internándose debajo de su falda, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, acariciándola suavemente. Un gemido se escapó de la boca de ambos. ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto se deseaban! Candy amaba que él hiciera eso, adoraba que él la acariciara justo ahí, en esa zona prohibida entre sus piernas. En un momento, sintió su cremallera entre los dedos, y no dudó en comenzar a bajarla, para poder tocar de una vez por todas aquel tesoro que escondía, pero una mano la detuvo. Súbitamente abrió los ojos. Albert la miraba con las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración entrecortada.

-Candy, no voy a poder contenerme… Me vuelves loco. Cada día te deseo más…

Ella se soltó de su mano. Pero luego la subió para acariciar su rostro, y sus dorados cabellos.

-Albert… Yo también... Yo...

-Lo sé…

-Quiero hacerlo, Albert… -un intenso rubor la invadió, obligándola a desviar la mirada.

Albert tomó delicadamente su barbilla, para que ella volviera a mirarlo.

-Yo también, mi amor. Pero quiero que sea especial, algo único, algo como lo que te mereces ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Candy asintió levemente. Y al instante sintió cómo unas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

-Es que… ¡Te amo tanto! –dijo con la voz rota de la emoción.

-Oh, mi amor… Mi dulce y tierno amor… -Albert comenzó a llenarla de besos, besando sus lágrimas, hasta desembocar en su boca-. Yo también corazón, te amo muchísimo, demasiado... Sólo espérame un poco más ¿sí?

-Albert, yo te esperaría toda la vida...

-Me alegra oírlo, cielo. Porque, yo también lo haría...

Los besos continuaron un rato más, disminuyendo en intensidad, hasta que por fin ambos pudieron calmarse.

Luego Candy se dirigió a su dormitorio para arreglarse para el almuerzo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir al pasillo, se encontró nuevamente con el dueño de sus sueños.

-¿La acompaño al comedor, mi bella dama?

-¡Oh, pero qué caballero es usted, señor Andrew! -Candy emocionada se colgó de su brazo.

Despacio y felices, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Bien, pero comerá en su cuarto. Mi padre se quedará con ella para hacerle compañía.

-¿Sigue con la idea de que quiere cambiar de enfermera?

-Sí...

Albert vio el preciso instante en que una sombra comenzó a oscurecer aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Ey, pequeña! No te desanimes. El que tu madre no quiera hospitalización, no quiere decir que no pueda recibir atención médica.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estaba pensando... Podríamos contratar a un grupo de médicos y enfermeros especializados y que la atiendan aquí mismo si quiere, o en cualquier lugar que quiera... Sería como un pequeño hospital ambulatorio, sólo para ella.

-¿Harías eso? -un pequeño brillo de esperanza comenzó a llenar su mirada.

-Claro, no veo por qué no.

Candy se le quedó mirando por un instante. Maravillada por lo que estaba sintiendo. Aún no podía entender cómo por cada minuto que pasaba podía amar más y más, pero ahí estaba ella. Con el corazón hinchado de amor por ese hombre.

-¿Y cómo está la tía Elroy?-preguntó en un momento, haciendo hasta lo imposible por salir de la ensoñación.

-Bien. También comerá en su cuarto. Pero, mañana mismo viajará a Florida.

-¿De qué hablaron en tu despacho?

-De nada importante.

-Albert…

-Candy –Albert se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y la miró fijamente –ahora eres mi prometida y es mi trabajo protegerte, y proteger a los tuyos. Déjame que me haga cargo de esto, por favor.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Perdón? –Inmediatamente se separó de él y colocó los brazos en jarra-. Pero ¿desde cuándo soy "tu" prometida? Que yo sepa, en este dedo –señaló su dedo anular- no hay ningún anillo. ¿O tú ves alguno?

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es cierto, tienes razón. Debemos remediar eso pronto ¿no lo crees? –respondió guiñando un ojo.

-Eso espero –refunfuñó Candy, haciéndose aún la enojada.

-Ven aquí –dijo dulcemente, atrayéndola hacia él, rodeándola en un abrazo mientras emprendían nuevamente la marcha-. Si sabes que lo haré pronto, sólo déjame prepararlo todo ¿sí?

-Mmmh… Está bien –contestó ella, tratando de ponerse seria.

Pero de repente, se detuvo en seco, haciendo una expresión de horror que lo paralizó.

-¡Albert! ¿Y las Peterson? Josephine y su madre ¿dónde están? ¡Por favor no me digas que almorzaremos con ellas!

Albert respiró profundamente, agarrándose el pecho.

-¡Por Dios, Candy! Casi me matas del susto.

-Es que no lo entiendes… ¡No quiero comer con ellas! –Candy estaba histérica, e inmediatamente comenzó a retroceder hacia su habitación.

-Shhh, tranquila, tranquila… Se fueron esta mañana. Ya no están en la mansión.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de la rubia.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú las despediste?

-No, yo no las despedí. Se fueron con los primeros rayos del sol, cuando todos aún estábamos durmiendo. Me comunicó el mayordomo.

-Ah…

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá de ahora en más?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Con ellos, contigo. Tenía entendido que entre ambas familias había fuertes negocios…

El rubio soltó una exhalación.

-Albert…

-Absolutamente nada, Candy. Antes de pensar en fusionarnos, éramos competencia. Así que ahora lo seguiremos siendo, nada más.

-Feroces competencias, querrás decir…

-Sí, creo que sí…

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad. El haber repudiado a los Leagan, y que la tía Elroy esté encerrada en su dormitorio, hacía del ambiente un lugar liviano y distendido. Las tres damas reían, mientras bromeaban con Archie. Annie sonreía al ver a Candy totalmente enamorada. Gracias a que hicieron público su romance la noche anterior, Albert y Candy ya no necesitaban esconderse, y cada tanto alguna caricia, mirada o sonrisa enamorada, aparecía entre ambos. Hasta George parecía feliz de verlos así.

El mediodía dio paso a la siesta, y el sól comenzó a iluminar con más intensidad los pinos y los árboles de los alrededores. Casi no quedaba rastros de la última nevada, y el verde de la vegetación comenzaba a aparecer, haciendo evidente su impaciencia porque pronto la primavera apareciera. Y gracias a esta calidez, una rubia y delgada mujer, recorría los senderos del jardín, en brazos de su amado marido.

-Es hermoso este lugar ¿no lo crees? –comentaba la débil dama, mientras se sentaba despacio en uno de los bancos.

-Sí, la verdad es que es un paraíso… -la siguió su marido, ayudándola, sin soltar su mano.

-En verdad, me encantaría vivir en un lugar así...

Unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención, y ambos vieron cómo el dueño de la propiedad se acercaba.

-Sé gentil con él, Joseph...

-No sé a qué te refieres... -su esposa lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo refutar ya que Albert estaba junto a ellos.

-Señor Andrew, ¿ha decidido acompañarnos? La tarde está tan hermosa… -saludó Emily, con la mirada soñadora-. Venga, siéntese, acompáñenos un momento.

Albert se acercó y los saludó a ambos respetuosamente. Luego, se sentó en un banco ubicado frente a ellos.

-Por favor, llámenme Albert, se los ruego.

-Mucho gusto, señor Andrew. Creo que aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar seriamente –agregó Joseph, con el ceño fruncido.

-Joseph, cariño, por favor… -Emily lo reprendió suavemente.

-No señora, no es necesario que interceda por mí… Debo reconocer que en los últimos días no me he comportado como corresponde.

-Al menos lo reconoce... -Comentó Joseph burlonamente, mientras lo miraba tan severamente, que Albert tuvo que tragar en seco varias veces.

Aunque se encontraba en su propia casa, aunque se encontraba sentado en su propio banco de su propio jardín, el joven Andrew no podía relajarse. Erguido y totalmente tensionado se encontraba ante aquella pareja que en tan poco tiempo habían pasado a ser las personas más importantes en la vida de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi hija? –Joseph fue directamente al grano.

-La amo señor, con todo el alma. Y quiero casarme con ella.

-¿Y acaso debemos creerle?

-¡Joseph, por favor! –Emily se soltó de la mano de su marido.

-Señor Andrew… Sepa comprender que los últimos 21 años de experiencia que nos dejó su familia, no es gran garantía. Además, ¿acaso no estaba comprometido hace tan sólo 24 horas con otra mujer?

Albert sintió el golpe de las palabras de su futuro suegro en la boca del estómago. Joseph Adams había dado en el blanco. Pero aún así, el heredero de los Andrew no demostró flaqueza, al contrario. Se irguió aún más, tensionando todo lo que podía su espalda.

-Lo comprendo señor, y sí entiendo sus dudas. Pero espero que pueda ver la sinceridad en mis palabras cuando le digo que jamás sería capaz de lastimar a Candy. Daría mi vida por ella. Es lo más preciado que tengo. No voy a negar que tal vez no demostré mi amor como corresponde en los últimos meses, pero es que lo nuestro fue algo que ni ella ni yo lo vimos desde el comienzo. Y nos confundimos, no una ni dos veces, sino que cientos de veces. Y fue así como yo llegué a comprometerme en matrimonio con la señorita Peterson...

Un resoplido salió de los labios de Joseph.

-No me estoy justificando -se adelantó Albert-. Sé que lo que hice no ha sido ni lo más correcto, ni lo más caballeroso. Pero es que... Jamás creí enamorarme de tal modo... jamás creí sentir este amor que me deja perdido con tan sólo una mirada de su hija...

Un breve silencio los atravesó. La mirada de Albert estaba vidriosa, pero sin embargo, continuó.

-Jamás podré entender lo que me sucedió en los últimos meses... Sólo puedo entender que me enamoré de su hija cuando apenas era un adolescente, y que no la he podido olvidar desde entonces. Tienen toda la razón en dudar de mí... Yo en su lugar también dudaría... Pero... Sólo me resta pedirles disculpas por mi inmadurez, pedirles disculpas por mi ceguera. Y sobre todo, pedirles disculpas por el odio en que su familia se vio envuelta…

Ni Joseph le quitaba la mirada a Albert, ni Albert le quitaba la mirada a Joseph. Ambos hombres continuaron estudiándose en silencio, por largos momentos, hasta que Emily decidió intervenir. Entonces, con un fuerte apretón de mano, la dama ordenó a su marido que se calmara.

-Albert… Creo que jamás le dimos las gracias por cuidar a Candy. No sé qué hubiera sido de ella si usted no hubiera aparecido en su vida.

-Señora..

-Emily, por favor...

Albert se removió en su asiento, para mirarla con más detenimiento.

-Emily, yo solamente estuve en el momento indicado, en el lugar indicado, nada más. En realidad, todos los agradecimientos merecen la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Gracias a ellas, Candy hoy es como es.

Emily sonrió.

-Humildad… Una excelente cualidad para un caballero… -Un cálido regocijo invadía el pecho de la dama, porque una vez más se daba cuenta que si partía al día siguiente, podía hacerlo con absoluta tranquilidad. Ya que su adorada hija junto aquel hombre iba a estar por siempre bien cuidada.

-Espero que entienda que no dejaré de proteger a mi hija –Joseph no daba el brazo a torcer.

-Lo comprendo señor, y lo respeto. Porque yo haré lo mismo.

Nuevamente yerno y futuro suegro se quedaron mirando con firmeza, hasta parecía que estuvieran haciendo un concurso para ver quién de los dos aguantaba más tiempo sin pestañear. Finalmente, Joseph se dio por vencido, suspirando derrotado.

-De acuerdo -refunfuñó- ¿Cuándo tienen pensado llevar a cabo la boda?

Albert exhaló, aliviado.

-Lo más pronto posible. Si puede ser, el próximo 7 de mayo, en la colina de Pony.

-7 de mayo… -musitó Emily, mientras una sonrisa volvía a invadir su rostro-. No cabe duda de que usted conoce muy bien a mi hija, señor Andrew…

Los labios de Albert también se curvaron ampliamente; aliviado, completamente feliz. Si, lo peor por fin había pasado.

Ahora sólo faltaba que su hermosa novia diera el tan esperado "Sí, quiero".

Sí, sólo eso faltaba...

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hooooooooola candymundo! :)<br>**

¿Cómo están? espero que bien :) y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me costó bastante porque ya estamos terminando la historia, y no quiero que quede nada suelto... Así que si ven algún error, o me olvido de algún detalle, por favor no duden en decírmelo así lo corrijo inmediatamente ;)

Gracias a todos por leerme, y muy especialmente a: **Litzy, Laila, Llara-y, Mayra Exitosa, victoria40, Blackcat, Amy Ri-So, Lu de Andrew, Sayuri1707, Friditas, Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, Jenny, Quevivacandy, Fersita92.**

Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo por este mismo canal ;)


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo XXXVI**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Candy y Albert habían hecho público su romance. En los periódicos, el escándalo del repudio de los Leagan todavía hacía eco, pero así también el anuncio del romance del gran patriarca con su pupila comenzaba a salir de debajo de la alfombra, y a aparecer en la sección de cotilleos. Pero ni Albert ni Candy sintieron el efecto de esos titulares. Nunca habían prestado demasiada atención a lo que piensen los demás, y no estaban por empezar a hacerlo ahora. Tal vez la tía Elroy hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo, pero ella se había refugiado en Florida con los Leagan, así que poco podía enterarse de lo que decía la prensa de su sobrino preferido.

Albert, el lunes siguiente a aquel intenso fin de semana, había regresado inmediatamente a Chicago junto con Archie para ocuparse de sus empresas. Mientras que Candy junto con Annie y toda su familia, se habían quedado en Lakewood por petición de Emily. La madre de Candy se había enamorado completamente del paisaje del lugar, y como la primavera poco a poco comenzaba a florecer, las rosas del jardín de Anthony también habían aparecido en todo su esplendor dándoles la bienvenida.

Emily había aceptado a regañadientes, pero aceptado al fin, el par de enfermeras más el médico particular que Albert le había conseguido. Al principio, no se sentía cómoda ante tanto cuidado y atención, pero después de un par de días ya se había moldeado a su nueva vida. Donde ella iba, una enfermera la acompañaba. Y todas las noches su médico la visitaba para ver sus progresos, cambiarle los medicamentos o ajustarle la dosis de los calmantes. Debía reconocer que la tos se hacía cada vez más presente e insoportable, pero había prohibido permanentemente tanto a su médico como a su marido decirle algo a Candy. Su única hija por fin era feliz, y ella no estaba por permitir que se ensombrezca ninguna felicidad.

Candy, por su parte, cada día sonreía más y más. Sencillamente, no le alcanzaba el rostro para tan tamaña sonrisa. No podía creer lo bien que había girado su vida y lo bien que había resultado todo. Ya que sin que pudiera explicarlo, estaba enamorada y era completamente correspondida. Y eso no era todo, sino que también, de un día para el otro, había encontrado a sus padres y por fin eran una familia de nuevo. Y además, había conocido a tres grandiosas mujeres, que con toda la felicidad del mundo podía llamarlas tías sin ningún impedimento. Y también, aparte de toda aquella fortuna desmesurada, su amistad con Annie se reforzaba día a día. Así que ¿qué más podía pedir?

¡Exacto! ¿Qué más podía pedir? Se preguntaba incesantemente Candy, mientras una pequeña duda atravesaba su cerebro…

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de lo bueno? ¿Por qué cada día, al levantarse se sentía tan inquieta? Porque si realmente estaba tan feliz, y no había motivos para no estarlo, entonces ¿por qué no se sentía completa? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tal vez fuera el hecho de que Albert no había dado señales de vida en los últimos días… ¿acaso era eso? ¡No, claro que no! No podía serlo, ella confiaba plenamente en Albert ¿cierto? ¡Sí, claro que sí! Pero, entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir una llamada cada día, o una carta? Albert se había marchado hacía dos largas semanas a Chicago, y desde entonces habían hablado por teléfono prácticamente todos los días, a excepción de los últimos tres días, en los cuales no había llamado ni una sola vez. ¡Ni una sola vez! Claro que no podía exigirle que deje todo su trabajo sólo para estar con ella. ¡Claro que no! Pero ¿qué tal llamarla más seguido? ¿O escribirla como hacía antes? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir eso?

Toda aquella maraña de dudas se había instalado insólitamente en la cabeza de Candy, con la única finalidad de no dejarla en paz. Y así había llegado aquella noche, sin poder pegar un ojo. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Su mente estaba llena de torbellinos negros, de miedos y hasta de celos. Sí, celos. Porque… ¿Y si Albert se había arrepentido? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta que no estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Y si había descubierto que estar con ella era un terrible error? Porque algo era innegable, ella era una simple chiquilla, sin clase, sin experiencia, sin la elegancia que se esperaba de la futura esposa de un magnate como Albert… Y entonces, poco a poco, comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, dándose cuenta finalmente que ella no le llegaba ni siquiera a los talones a la ex prometida de su novio… ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Qué pequeña de repente se sentía! Albert no era solamente Albert, "su" Albert… Sino que ahora ¡era todo un multimillonario! Y no solamente eso, sino que además era increíblemente guapo, hasta tal punto de ser el soltero más codiciado de toda América... ¡Era William Albert Andrew, por todos los santos! ¿Y qué hacía él con ella? ¿En serio había sido tan ingenua como para pensar que un hombre así sería capaz de casarse con una jovencita como ella? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso alguien podía explicarlo? Ella, una simple enfermera que recién estaba conociendo sus orígenes… ¿Y si todo había sido una mentira? ¿Y si al volver a Chicago él se había encontrado con Josephine? ¿Y si por eso él había desaparecido los tres últimos días? Y de repente, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de Albert y Josephine encontrándose en plena calle de Chicago, mirándose con cariño, y corriendo uno hacia al otro para terminar estrechándose en un fuerte abrazo, besándose apasionadamente, mientras todos los transeúntes aplaudían frenéticos y gritando: _"¡Qué vivan los novios! ¡Viva!"_

-¡No! –Gritó sobresaltada, sentándose abruptamente en la cama, con su blanco camisón empapado de sudor.

No, no podía ser eso… Ella debía confiar en Albert, como siempre lo había hecho…

De pronto, un pequeño ruido se sintió en su ventana. Dirigió allí su mirada, pero no vio nada, sólo las blancas cortinas cerradas. Respiró hondo. Definitivamente, debía calmarse. Estaba por volver a tumbarse en su cama cuando volvió a sentir otro ruido, y luego otro, y otro más. Inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hasta allí para correr la cortina. No vio nada, sólo la más absoluta oscuridad. Estaba por volver a la cama, cuando un fuerte golpe en el vidrio la volvió a sobresaltar, y sin pensar abrió la ventana dando paso a la fresca brisa nocturna. No pudo ni reaccionar que un dolor fuerte y agudo estalló en su frente.

-¡Auch! –exclamó frotándose la frente. Miró al piso y encontró una pequeña piedra sobre la alfombra.

Asombrada sacó la cabeza por la ventana, y allí lo vio… Justo debajo de su ventana, apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol, se encontraba el hombre de sus sueños, vestido con su ropa informal de siempre: vaqueros, camisa oscura, campera de cuero y botas negras. Dios, estaba tan guapo, y encima la miraba con tanto cariño, que inmediatamente hizo temblar su mundo… Un relincho desvió su atención, y pudo constatar que un poco más allá estaba Janto, su imponente corcel negro, aquel que ella conocía tan bien…

-¡Albert!

-¡Candy! ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

-¡Pero, por supuesto! Esperame un momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a su habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba completamente vestida. Con unas botas negras, y un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de mangas largas y cuello alto. Se peinó lo más rápido que pudo y sujetó parte de sus rizos con una hebilla en una media cola.

Inmediatamente, volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ventana y vio a Albert que estaba esperándola junto a Janto. Sin meditarlo ni un segundo más, salió por la ventana y saltó hacia la rama del árbol más próxima. Y así fue saltando de una rama a la otra, hasta llegar al suelo. Sin ni una pizca de esfuerzo, aunque tal vez estaba un poco agitada. Se sacudió las hojas que habían quedado prendidas de su ropa y levantó la vista para mirar nuevamente a su gran amor que la sonreía con ternura.

-¡Vaya! Definitivamente, no has perdido la práctica ¿eh? –comentó él risueño.

-¡Pues, claro que no! –contestó Candy, acercándose al caballo.

Cuando estaba por montarlo, Albert la detuvo.

-¡Ey! No tan rápido…

Candy lo miró sorprendida, pero inmediatamente se perdió en el brillo de sus ojos. Albert la miraba con tanto amor, y sonriendo tan cálidamente, que a ella le temblaron las rodillas. Lentamente, él se fue acercando y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó. El beso era tan dulce, tan tierno y tan suave, que la transportó al cielo en un segundo.

-Disculpame por esto –susurró él, luego de un momento y frotando suavemente su frente, donde anteriormente había golpeado la piedra.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada –contestó ella toda ruborizada y con la mirada brillante-. Te extrañé estos tres últimos días…

-Sí, lo sé, perdoname Candy. Yo también te extrañé, no sabes cuánto… -volvió a besarla suavemente- pero es que estaba planeando una sorpresa –añadió pícaramente.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Sip. ¿Vamos? –Albert tomó sus manos incentivándola a subir al caballo.

-Sí… –Contestó ella todavía en una nube.

Luego de un segundo, cuando por fin pudo controlarse, subió de un salto al hermoso corcel negro.

Albert la miraba maravillado. No importaba cuántas veces presenciaba aquella forma de ser tan espontánea y despreocupada, eso siempre lo sorprendía. Sin tardar ni un momento más, él también se subió ubicándose justo frente a ella y tomando las riendas del caballo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la rubia, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado.

Albert suspiró al sentirla. Cielos, definitivamente la había extrañado como un loco.

-Por ahí… -contestó sonriendo enigmático, dando comienzo a aquel romántico paseo nocturno.

El oscuro cielo con sus incontables estrellas los cubría como un manto, y sólo una lejana luna llena los iluminaba. La fresca brisa nocturna los acariciaba, al mismo tiempo que en la mansión se sentía al más absoluto silencio, indicando que todos sus ocupantes estaban durmiendo. Y a lo lejos, desde un oscuro bosque, se escuchaba el cantar de algunos grillos o el croar de algunas ranas.

Candy respiró profundamente, llenándose de aquel familiar olor. El olor a hombre mezclado con hierbas, menta y maderas… Cómo lo había extrañado… Sin contenerlo, lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo su calor, escuchando el latido del corazón que amaba tanto.

-Albert… -lo llamó luego de un momento.

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de mi cumpleaños en Winds Hollow?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos sentamos cerca del fogón?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando contamos las estrellas?

Albert sonrió. Oh sí… Claro que lo recordaba…

-Huhmmm…

-¿Qué pediste aquella noche?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí…

Albert suspiró, abrazándose momentáneamente a los pequeños brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

-Pedí estar contigo, Candy… Hacerte feliz…

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Candy sonrió y se aferró a él con más fuerza.

-Yo pedí lo mismo… ¿Crees que por eso estamos juntos? ¿Crees que el universo nos ayudó?

Él levantó la vista al firmamento, pensativo.

-Sí… Estoy seguro –contestó sonriendo.

Candy también levantó la vista al cielo, y se quedó admirando el centenar de estrellas que en ése momento estaban brillando más que nunca. Hasta daban la impresión de que estuvieran asintiendo lo que ellos pensaban, titilando también enamoradas.

Luego de varios minutos de lento y pausado caminar, llegaron finalmente a un lugar que Candy conocía muy bien. Sobre todo aquel cristalino sonido de cascada, le hizo dar cuenta que no estaba equivocada.

-¡La mansión del bosque! –exclamó, entusiasmada.

-Sí –contestó él con una sonrisa, bajando del caballo de un salto y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Ataron a Janto bajo un árbol cerca de la hierba y el agua fresca de cascada, y caminaron hacia la mansión.

Una vez dentro, Candy no podía estar más maravillada. Había numerosas velas por todos lados. Y frente a la chimenea encendida, varios almohadones estaban desparramados por el suelo, cubiertos completamente con pétalos de rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas.

-Oh Albert… Esto es precioso…

-Me dije que después de tantos días separados, nos debíamos una noche romántica ¿no te parece?

-Oh si… Claro que sí… –contestó, súper emocionada.

-Ven… -Albert la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta los almohadones.

Luego se fue un ratito a la cocina y volvió con una botella de champaña y dos copas. Y ambos se sentaron frente a la chispeante chimenea.

Candy se había quedado sin palabras, aquello era demasiado.

-Pero Albert… ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué no? –respondió pícaramente.

-Es muy romántico…

Varios minutos pasaron, entre que Albert descorchaba el champán y servía un poco del espumante líquido en cada copa.

Luego, mientras brindaban mirándose intensamente, Albert decidió romper el silencio.

-Candy… Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida, y que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido ¿no?

-Sí… -contestó emocionada –yo también te amo, Albert… Con todo mi corazón…

-Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, pequeña… ¿Es increíble, no lo crees? Te conocí cuando apenas era un adolescente y tú una hermosa niña de intensos ojos verdes. Tu sonrisa fue lo primero que me cautivó ¿lo sabías? Y me dejó prendido al instante. Me has hecho tan feliz desde entonces…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿acaso lo dudas? Candy… Fue tu inmensa sonrisa la que me impulsó a ser como soy ahora, la que me dio esperanzas de seguir, la que me permitió cargar con todas las obligaciones de lo que ser patriarca de la familia Andrew implica… Tú Candy, tu impresionante belleza y aquella preciosa sonrisa, me impulsaron a seguir viviendo.

-Oh, Albert… -exclamó ella con la voz rota de la emoción. Aún no se había dado cuenta, pero sus ojos ya estaban completamente cubiertos con lágrimas.

-Candy, pequeña… No tienes idea de cómo era mi vida en aquel entonces. Había perdido a mis padres, y también a mi hermana. Me sentía completamente solo, lloraba todas las noches… No quería ser el patriarca de ninguna familia, no quería estudiar ni administración, ni contabilidad, ni nada por el estilo. Yo solamente quería que mis padres revivieran o que mi hermana no se hubiese muerto. Estaba completamente desolado, perdido… Odiaba a Dios, estaba totalmente enojado con él, no entendía cómo había podido ser tan cruel conmigo. Lo único que me animaba un poco era estar con los animales, pero ni eso podía hacer. ¡Yo solamente era un niño, pero la tía Elroy ya quería que me hiciera cargo de toda una familia! Y no cualquier familia ¡sino de todo el bendito clan Andrew! ¿Lo puedes imaginar? Y yo solamente me preguntaba todas las noches, en cómo lo iba a lograr… Me sentía morir por dentro… El único que de vez en cuando se daba cuenta de mi pesar era George, pero él poco podía hacer por mí, más que cuidarme y velar por mí. En aquellas épocas, me sentía realmente acorralado, y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de vivir…

-Oh, Albert… -Candy dejó la copa a un costado y se lanzó a sus brazos. Albert la apretó con tanta fuerza que Candy sintió aún más los deseos de llorar.

-Y entonces… Llegaste tú, Candy…

-¿Cómo? –Candy se separó un poco para mirarlo de frente. Le partió el corazón constatar que él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, apareciste corriendo como un rayo por esa colina, y luego reíste y me demostraste que vivir tal vez no era tan malo… Recuerdo que en el aquel momento me dije, que si en el mundo existían criaturas tan bonitas como tú, tal vez, seguir viviendo no sería tan malo…

-Oh, Albert…

-Candy, desde entonces has aparecido y reaparecido en mi vida mágicamente. Nos encontramos tantas veces, y sin quererlo… Es increíble… Es como aquel famoso hilo invisible del que tantos hablan… Estamos unidos desde siempre, Candy… ¿no lo crees?

Candy sonrió.

-Sí, yo también varias veces pensé lo mismo… -afirmó, mientras acariciaba tiernamente aquellas rasposas mejillas masculinas.

-Candy, te amo… Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

-Yo también, corazón…

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí… Te amo Albert y sin ti, no sé qué hubiese sido de mi vida… Me salvaste Albert, tantas veces, que no me alcanzará una vida para pagártelo… Aquella vez, en la colina, yo estaba inmensamente triste. También sentía que mi mundo se estaba partiendo. Annie, mi amiga, mi hermana, me había escrito diciéndome que ya no podía hablar conmigo, que ya no podía decir que me conocía, que ya no podía decir que era una niña que creció en un orfanato… ¿lo entiendes? Annie, mi única amiga, ¡me estaba rechazando por mis orígenes, por mi casa, por cómo era yo!-

Candy rompió en llanto. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, aquello aún dolía en el alma.

-Oh, pequeña… -Albert volvió a abrazarla, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, consolándola.

-Y entonces, justo en ese momento, apareciste Albert, y me diste un motivo para sonreír… Con tu extraño traje escocés y aquel instrumento que hacía sonidos tan extraños… -recordó sonriendo.

-Ah sí… ¡El instrumento que parecían caracoles arrastrándose! ¡Jaja, aún lo recuerdo! -rió Albert acariciando aquella nariz llena de pecas con la suya-. Me causó tanta gracia. Ahora, dime Candy… ¿Cuándo o cómo pudiste escuchar el sonido que hacen los caracoles arrastrándose, eh? Yo todavía no lo pude descifrar.

-No lo sé Albert, no me pidas que te explique lo que veía o escuchaba a los seis años, mi mente era una fantasía sola.

-Oh, Candy… Tenemos tanta historia juntos…

-Es cierto…

Sus miradas se perdieron, uno en los ojos del otro, por varios segundos. Luego Albert, sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas, fue acercando sus labios para besarla suavemente.

-Por eso… -dijo luego de un momento con dulzura, interrumpiendo el beso- Por todo lo que tenemos entre nosotros, porque nos amamos intensamente, y porque no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, es que debo hacerte una pregunta…

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

Albert despacio, muy despacio, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita aterciopelada negra. Inmediatamente la abrió y la giró para que Candy viera su contenido.

La rubia se quedó sin habla. Un intenso rubor subió por sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente. Dentro de la cajita había un anillo de oro blanco, con diamantes incrustados formando una hermosa rosa, donde a los costados se podía observar unas esmeraldas, dando la forma de dos pequeñas hojas.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó con los ojos brillantes, y una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro–. La rosa simboliza nuestro amor, nuestra historia. Blanco, puro, que nació en la inocencia de la infancia, pero que fue creciendo, floreciendo a lo largo de los años, y que hoy es tan fuerte como el diamante… Y las hojas, de esmeraldas, como el color de tus ojos, simbolizan la frescura, la espontaneidad, la esperanza de vivir siempre juntos, de no separarnos jamás…

-Oh, Al… Bert… -susurró Candy, con la cara empapada. –No, no sé qué decir… Es precioso…

-Sólo di que sí, Candy…

-¿Qué diga que sí?

-Sí, corazón… -Albert se acercó aún más a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos –Di que aceptas casarte conmigo, que me aceptas por el resto de tu vida… Candy, muero por vivir contigo cada día de mi existencia, por dormir contigo todas las noches, y por despertar junto a ti todas las mañanas… Candy, mi amor, por favor, di que me aceptas para hacerte feliz, cada día de nuestras vidas, hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Candy estaba atónita, sólo sentía que las lágrimas continuaban mojando sus mejillas. Estaba totalmente, irremediablemente sorprendida. ¡Oh, por Dios! Aquello era tan romántico, tan puro, tan hermoso, tan… Mágicamente sorprendente, que no podía decir ni una palabra. Tenía la garganta cerrada por la emoción, por las lágrimas, por el inmenso amor que aquel hombre le prodigaba.

-¿Candy? –Albert la miraba impaciente, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-…

–Candy… –volvió a llamarla luego de unos minutos. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Por Dios… -susurró sorprendida, dándose cuenta finalmente de lo mucho que estaba tardando en contestar -¡Sí, claro que sí! Oh, Dios mío, Albert. ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo! –Exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él suspiró, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Cielos, Candy. En un momento creí que me dirías que no.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, sonrojada, sonriendo.

Entonces, Albert, despacio y con toda la paciencia del mundo, sacó el anillo de la cajita, y con suma delicadeza lo deslizó por su dedo anular. Luego, llevó esa mano a sus labios, y besó cada uno de sus dedos, con amor, con adoración, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Admirando, observando detenidamente, la cara sonrojada de la dueña de su alma, de su corazón, y aquellos preciosos ojos verdes brillantes, rebosantes de felicidad.

-Te amo Candy…

-Y yo a ti, Albert…

Lentamente comenzaron a besarse, con suavidad, con anhelo, demostrando con aquel sencillo acto, el sentido de pertenencia, de compromiso, de amor, de eternidad… Albert movía sus labios, acariciándola dulcemente, profundizando poco a poco, lamiendo, mordiendo todo a su paso, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron, danzando dentro de sus bocas, como en un sensual y erótico tango. Y sus manos bajaron por la espalda de la dama, acercándola aún más hacia su cuerpo, oyendo aquel encantador gemido femenino, sintiendo aquellas suaves y pequeñas manos rodear su cuello, y acariciando su nuca, sus cabellos.

Suavemente se recostaron sobre los almohadones, rodeados con el perfume de los pétalos de rosas, sin dejar de acariciar sus cuerpos, mientras se besaban cada vez más frenéticamente, mientras poco a poco sentían a la sangre hervir por sus venas.

-Albert…

-¿Sí? –contestó, deteniéndose en un segundo, mirándola fijamente.

Candy comenzó a acariciar aquella fuerte mandíbula, mientras sentía arder sus mejillas.

-Sí, quiero… -dijo, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Albert soltó un profundo suspiro.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó, en un hilo de voz, mientras sentía con más fuerza a su corazón latir dentro de su pecho.

-Sí, completamente segura.

Él no necesitó de nada más.

Inmediatamente reanudaron los besos, que iban subiendo de intensidad. Albert la acariciaba de arriba abajo, levantando su vestido, acariciando suavemente la deliciosa piel de sus piernas torneadas. Candy por su parte, en pocos segundos, lo liberó de la campera, de la camisa, dejándose llevar, deteniéndose un poco más al recorrer aquel torso desnudo, aquellas impresionantes abdominales y su ancha espalda. O cielos, con cada caricia que él le prodigaba, con cada centímetro de piel que ella recorría, sentía fuego en sus venas. Sencillamente, aquel hombre la estaba dejando completamente loca. Loca de amor y deseo.

En un momento, Albert se arrodilló frente a ella, levantándole delicadamente los pies, para comenzar a desatar los cordones de sus botas. Candy estaba embelesada, y cómo no estarlo si Albert la trataba como si ella fuese la mismísima diosa Afrodita.

Varios segundos después, ella ya sentía sus pies desnudos entre las cálidas y grandes manos masculinas. Y luego, comenzó a sentir a aquellos mágicos dedos que comenzaban a recorrer sus piernas, desde la punta de sus pies, hasta llegar al muslo y la cadera.

De pronto, en un ágil movimiento, Albert la puso de pie. Candy sorprendida se tambaleó, pero él la sujetó por la cintura.

-¿Estás segura? –Volvió a preguntar, mirándola intensamente.

Ella resopló un poco molesta.

-Albert, si sigues preguntando eso, soy capaz de atarte en aquella silla que ves ahí y hacer el trabajo yo solita.

Una fuerte carcajada salió de sus labios. Definitivamente, amaba a esa mujer.

Aprisionando nuevamente aquellos rosados labios entre los suyos, Albert comenzó a abrirle los botones del vestido. Ella sentía que su piel ardía, en cada lugar donde era tocada. Luego, el vestido simplemente se deslizó por su cuerpo, cayendo al piso como un susurro. Dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

Albert la admiró completamente extasiado.

-Cielo… Eres preciosa…

Tanto él como ella tenían los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas por la excitación. El amor y la pasión fluían en el aire, envolviéndolos, dándoles aquel toque de premonición por lo que inevitablemente estaba por suceder.

En total silencio, las manos de ella se posaron en la cinturilla del pantalón. Y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con dedos temblorosos, abrió los botones, bajando despacio, muy despacio la cremallera. Albert sentía a su corazón agitarse como un loco, y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar su frente. Respiraba agitadamente, mientras sentía cómo iba creciendo cada vez más y más aquella erección entre sus piernas. Varios segundos después, el pantalón vaquero caía al piso, uniéndose al resto de las ropas. La joven dama, sin poder evitar la intensa curiosidad, bajó la mirada para observar con total asombro y admiración, la impresionante erección que empujaba al bóxer de color negro. Y de repente, se hipnotizó. No podía desviar la mirada, no podía hablar, ni mucho menos podía evitar lo que sus manos inconscientemente estaban por hacer. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar la pequeña prenda, dejando a aquella majestuosa erección en total y absoluta libertad. ¡Oh, Dios! Aquello era grande, grueso, duro, y tenía una apariencia completamente apetecible. Candy no pudo explicarlo, pero inconscientemente se lamió los labios y con una mano lo rodeó; quería tocarlo, masajearlo, conocerlo, explorarlo… Fue subiendo y bajando, rodeándolo completamente, logrando que un ronco e incontenible gruñido saliera de los apretados labios de aquel hombre… De "su" hombre…

Y Albert no pudo más.

Inmediatamente, agarró su cintura, atrayéndola con fuerza, para besarla sin piedad, con voracidad, con hambre, succionándole los labios, mordiendo suavemente todo a su paso, rodeando su lengua, exigiendo todo a su paso… Sus manos simplemente se movían solas, acariciándola con total necesidad, desde las caderas hasta sus pechos, recorriéndola completamente. Un instante después, Candy ya estaba completamente desnuda, sin siquiera saber cómo y cuándo Albert la había despojado de sus últimas prendas, pero lo cierto era que ya estaban ambos recostados sobre los almohadones, frente a la encendida chimenea, enredados y extasiados.

Candy sólo podía sentir a aquellos húmedos labios recorriéndola entera. Besando su cuello, envolviendo sus senos. Albert lamía sus pezones hasta endurecerlos, suavemente pero con intensidad, sin perder el ritmo. Sus senos llenos y turgentes, temblaban bajo aquellas expertas lamidas. Luego de varios minutos, cuando ya estaba por desfallecer por el deseo, sintió cómo aquellos traviesos labios abandonaban aquel lugar para ir bajando hasta su abdomen. Y entonces sintió cómo una traviesa lengua se introducía juguetona en su ombligo, haciéndola temblar y reír al mismo tiempo. Excitación, cosquillas, pasión, amor. Todo eso, todo junto y todavía más.

Albert, embriagado por el aroma a cuerpo de mujer, sudor, sexo y pasión, siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, hasta llegar a aquel triángulo que amaba tanto… Y separando sus piernas se metió de lleno en aquella adictiva intimidad.

Y la hizo vibrar, como nunca…

¡Oh, Dios, se sentía tan bien! Candy sintió a aquellos labios que la besaban, la lamían, y hasta la mordisqueaban suavemente. Logrando despertar ciertas zonas erógenas que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían. Los labios y la experta lengua de Albert comenzaron a jugar en su intimidad, alternándose entre sí, hasta llegar a su abertura, donde sintió como un travieso dedo ingresaba frotándola por dentro, al mismo tiempo que intensas lamidas hacían estragos en su clítoris. Y de repente, ya no pudo más, y se sintió estallar, desfallecer, nacer y morir, tocar el cielo y el infierno… Sintió unas oleadas de sensaciones y placeres que la hicieron retorcerse, arquearse y gemir su nombre con toda intensidad.

_-¡Oh, Dios, Albert!_

¡Dios, qué maravilloso se sentía! ¡Qué bello era amar y ser amada!

Albert continuó besándola, cada vez más despacio, dejando, permitiendo que su amada volviera lentamente a la tierra. Y luego, subiendo nuevamente por su cuerpo llegó a sus labios para besarla con adoración incontenida. Con delicadeza, separó sus piernas y se ubicó entre ellas, dejando reposar su magnífico y erecto miembro justo en la entrada de su cuerpo. Candy lo observaba agitada, extasiada, acalorada, totalmente enamorada.

-Te amo… –susurró a su oído.

-Yo también, con todo el alma…

Y entonces, lentamente, comenzó a penetrarla. Candy estaba húmeda, resbaladiza, caliente, pero también era muy estrecha. Albert lo sentía, y fue ingresando muy despacio, centímetro a centímetro, por más que aquella impresionante sensación lo estaba volviendo realmente loco…. Sentir al cuerpo de Candy en su totalidad, por dentro y por fuera, sentir cómo ella lo iba apretando, rodeando, con cada centímetro que él ingresaba… Lo estaba llevando irremediablemente al límite de la locura… Pero se contuvo y continuó yendo despacio, muy lento, entrando poco a poco, mientras sentía al cuerpo de la dama acostumbrándose a su paso. En un momento vio cómo Candy hacía una mueca de dolor, deteniéndose al instante.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya pasará… -susurró a su oído, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y así, luego de varios segundos, continuó ingresando hasta que se sintió completamente dentro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, completamente inmóvil, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí… -susurró Candy sonriendo-. Muy bien…

Y entonces, tomando con delicadeza sus labios, reanudó los besos y las caricias. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, lentamente, con sumo cuidado, mientras continuaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, murmurándole al oído lo bella y hermosa que era, y cuánto la amaba… Y al cabo de unos segundos, ya ambos sintiéndose más cómodos, se permitieron por fin, disfrutar sin ningún miedo o impedimento…

Albert cada vez sentía más y más cómo el cuerpo de Candy se acomodaba a él, rodeándolo, apretándolo, volviéndolo completamente loco… Cada vez se acercaba más al límite entre la cordura y la locura, entre lo espiritual y lo terrenal… Cada vez la deseaba con más intensidad y sentía cómo se acercaba a aquel remolino de placer y lujuria, arrastrándolo, llevándolo hacia aquel sitio sin control…

Candy, por su parte, se sentía llena y completa, totalmente embriagada. Sentirlo a él unido a ella, en cuerpo y alma, era algo infinitamente placentero y romántico, completamente único. No podía dejar de escuchar las dulces palabras que su prometido le susurraba al oído, como tampoco podía dejar de sentir sus candentes caricias, sus ardientes besos, y su cuerpo moviéndose sobre ella, con ella, friccionándole tanto por dentro como por fuera, llevándola sin que pudiera evitarlo hacia aquel sitio totalmente desconocido. ¡Oh, por Dios! Aquello era algo sublime, hechizante, encantador, totalmente sobrenatural… ¡Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre!

Y de repente, en un momento, ambos llegaron hasta aquella dimensión donde se pierde la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Donde ambos, unidos en cuerpo y alma, tocaban el cielo con las manos. Donde la pasión se mezclaba con el amor, y las almas se fusionaban en un solo ser… Porque sí, allí, a esas alturas, en ese único lugar, ellos lograron mirarse a los ojos, reconociéndose. Vieron que eran alma gemelas. Descubrieron, una vez más, que se pertenecían y que su misión en la vida era perderse y reencontrarse una y otra vez. Porque sí, allí, ellos vieron que eran uno solo, en alma y corazón. Aquello era demasiado, demasiado intenso… Y Candy no pudo más, y clavó sus uñas en aquella ancha espalda, encorvándose, retorciéndose desesperadamente, ahogando un gemido en sus labios. Albert también se dejó llevar, perdiendo completamente el control, aumentando las embestidas, que cada vez llegaban más y más hondo. ¡Oh, cielos! Candy lo sentía, claro que lo sentía, lo sentía entero, grande, completamente en su profundidad. Lo sentía completo, totalmente dentro de ella, y eso era genial, exquisito, sublime… Delicioso, encantador…

Acabaron sudorosos y agitados, abrazándose, llenándose de dulces y suaves besos, susurrando palabras llenas de amor, mientras trataban de calmarse, permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran con el aire que les faltaba…

A su alrededor, sólo las llamas de la chimenea más las incontables velas, habían sido testigos de su intenso amor pasional.

Afuera, en el bosque sólo se escuchaba la cascada, transcurriendo casi en completo silencio la frescura nocturna. Hasta parecía que la misma naturaleza desconocía o tal vez, hasta prefería ignorar la tormenta de pasión que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquella pequeña mansión en el medio del bosque.

Sólo las estrellas eran conocedoras fieles de aquel romántico secreto. Sí, porque sólo ellas habían sido testigos de las plegarias de este par de enamorados…

Y ahora también, sólo ellas eran testigos de la eterna unión de estas almas gemelas…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hoooooooola candymundo!<strong>

¿Cómo están? Sí, sé que tardé bastante, pero como recompensa les dejé este delicioso capítulo jijijiji :D

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad, es la primera vez que escribo una escena candente, así que espero haberlo hecho bien :D

Gracias a todas y a cada una que me deja un review, sinceramente no tengo palabras para expresarles lo feliz que me hace que les guste mi historia. Asi que vamos a ver si dentro de poco puedo ponerle la palabra FIN ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen, especialmente a: **Candyfan72, Laila, Litzy, Blackcat, comolasaguilas40, Maxima, Gatita Andrew, Sayuri, Amy Ri-So, Mayra Exitosa, Lu de Andrew, Clau Ardley, Angelitos mágicos, QuevivaCandy.**

Gracias, gracias por cada una de sus palabras, y perdón si me olvido de alguien, ya que hace tanto que no andaba por acá que hasta me mareo un poco :P

Les dejo un abrazo GIGANTE, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, por este mismo canal ;)


End file.
